Deerperfalls
by Deerper
Summary: Dipper feels guilty for the monster curse, and so makes a deal with Bill Cipher to turn everyone human again, everyone except him. But of course, the demon messed with him and Dipper slowly transforms into a normal deer, his instincts growing while his humanity fades until it seems they've lost him completely. It's up to Mabel and the entire town to save him. Monsterfall AU
1. Deal

Hi everyone,

well… some of you might have heard of **lucilequiquempois**'s and I idea about an AU of winterbolds Mosterfalls Au on tumblr.

Deerperfalls

So look at **luciles** absolute awesome art (cause really- I lost my heart to her Dipper-full-deer-drawings which are the reason we came up with this idea in the first place) and the beginning of my little fanfiction for it. Thanks for Lucile's super helpful beta, but also for the great work of **pixelperyton** as my second beta, who turned my work into something readable (cause neither me nor Lucile are native English speakers)! So thank you bharlie !

Here you go, have fun with this new born AU!

_**Deal**_

The soft sunlight warmed his fur, the grass beneath him was soft and smelled like life itself. Relaxing, his head heavy with the lack of proper sleep, he didn't notice how his ears had begun to slowly fall until they brushed softly against his cheeks. Dipper's eyes shot open from the unexpected touch and a small sound escaped his lips while he quickly tried to blink the soreness from his eyes.

He had been up all night trying to find a cure to this damn curse.

And of course he failed.

Again.

Dipper sighed, rubbing at his pounding head in frustration just to feel his soft brown hair beneath his fingers.

_'My hat? Where-'_

But the thief was just a few foot before him.

"Gompers!" he exclaimed.

He spotted the goat giving him a blank stare, continuing to chew on his hat as if he found it to be the most delicious thing on the planet. Huffing, Dipper pushed himself to his thin deer legs and started forward, his bloodshot eyes focusing on the animal as he mumbled under his breath.

"Dumb goat, eating whatever's in front of you, I bet you can't even think-"

Before he was near the beast, one of his hind hooves suddenly caught on the Journal laying in the grass where he had been studying before, causing him to trip and land in the dirt, face first. Fortunately, the sudden quick movement of the cervitaur was more than enough to startle Gompers into dropping his meal and leaving to find a quieter place to feed.

Dipper was left behind to push himself back up, rubbing the mud off of his face until he noticed the chewed up hat in front of him.

"Great!" he proclaimed.

He picked up the article of clothing, setting it carefully back on his head between his ears, turning back to the Journal. With a small sigh the half deer folded his legs on the soft grass and reached out for the old book in front of him.

At least he was awake now.

The Journal in his hands felt as heavy as before. The pages greeted him with well known entries. He had read them, all of them. But nothing seemed to be the clue he'd been looking for. A solution to the damage he had caused and to the pain, the _guilt_, he felt at his core.

Dipper's eyes had started to burn while his ears had flattened as if to emphasise his thoughts. Of course, the damn deer part of him just had to give a visual display of his feelings. Memories of the last few days took over his mind.

Yesterday Mabel's bowl had broken, leaving her to dry on the parlor floor, surrounded by shattered glass and water too shallow to matter. Alone.

Stan had been resting on the porch, or more accurately, he had turned to stone there. No breathing, no heartbeat, no signs of life. As still and as dead as a real statue.

Soos hadn't come to work that day, either. A few minutes in the scorching heat was more than enough to turn the Golem into a puddle on the floor. Even Wendy had called in sick that day and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out the reason, considering the full moon the night before.

What of Dipper, then, the mighty explorer of the mysteries of Gravity Falls? Where was he while his sister was writhing on the floor, desperate and gasping for water?

In the forest, of course!

Once again, only him and his Journal searching out a peaceful place to examine the curse and had it not been for the distant sound of hunters disturbing the tranquility he would never had been forced back to the Shack and he would've been too late.

But he had found her.

Dry, too weak to speak or even to lift her head, voice gone from her yells and screams for help. Her lips which were known for their smile were stretched into a thin line that belied her pain and distress while she sobbed quietly.

Panic had forced him into action as he tried to pick her up, tried to carry her to the bathtub with no success. It would have been impossible for him to lift her up a flight of stairs with her tail as long and as heavy as it was, and with how weak and uncertain his body had become. His legs had buckled when he attempted anyway, desperate.

He stayed with her, bringing bottles of water to pour over her as he screamed for his Grunkle. He had watched his sister's life fade with every passing minute. Until Stan finally woke up.

The Gargoyle ran to their side, lifting up Mabel with ease and hurrying her to the tub.

He would never forget the fear on his Grunkle's face as he cared for the half dead and crying child before him. The steady rush of water calmed her breathing and with every second colour slowly came back to Mabel's face.

They were safe. For now.

Dipper was certain that the curse was going to tear them apart and take much more than just their human forms.

It would take his family's and the town's minds.

It would take their lives.

'_All because of me…_' Dipper felt a lump settle in his throat.

He needed to end it.

But how? The Journal was useless… so wasn't he useless as well?

What could he do to undo his mistake? What could he do to save the town? To save everyone?

His eyes were burning, the soft plea fading with the wind, not loud enough for even his own ears to hear.

"What am I supposed to do…?"

His desperate whisper didn't stay unheard for too long.

Dipper's silent call into the empty space triggered the appearance of something much worse than the curse of the River.

A sinister and familiar voice entered his thoughts, causing the young cervitaur to jump to his feet in surprise and spin around to face the demon that had emerged behind him

"Well, well, Pine Tree! Still looking to fix your _monster _of a mistake?" it cackled.

Bill Cipher's eerie grin hovered above his face, forcing Dipper to take in Bill's human appearance. A yellow, tight fitting suit glittered in the midday sun, emitting a warm light that betrayed the cold aura the demon wearing it possessed.

Dipper swallowed and turned his head away from the unwanted party, looking back down at the Journal instead.

"Go away, Bill! I'm not in the mood." he snapped.

The demon, of course, had other things in mind.

With a face plastered in faux hurt he took a step closer to the deertaur, lowering his voice as much as he could to soothe the nerves of his prey.

"Aww, my dear little Pine Tree, would you really want to be so harsh to the one and only being able to offer you a way out of this mess?" Bill almost sounded like he was pouting.

Dipper didn't answer, trying his hardest to ignore Bill's words, but a slight flick of one ear in the monster's direction was more than enough to widen his grin to inhuman levels.

"Isn't that what you want, kid? To stop all this supernatural stuff from happening? To make all your little friends human again so that they can go on with their lives?" he murmured in a velvety tone. "Don't you want your sister to walk on her own two feet again, or for your 'ol Grunkle to feel the warmth of human touch? Don't you want the _suffering_ to end, for all of the pain _you_ caused to stop?"

The demon's words were already racing through Dipper's mind and tugging at his heart. Every fibre of his body scream to say '_yes!'_, if only so the pain in his gut would stop.

To undo all of this.

Dipper, however, knew better than to trust him. A deal with Bill was never a solution, and neither was it a good idea.

The cervitaur swallowed harshly, the cold wind that picked up was curling through his pelt as he held his answer on the tip of his tongue, avoiding all eye contact with dapper monster.

"I won't make a deal with you. Not now, not ever, not again."

There was a silence between the two for a few seconds until Bill spoke up again, the joy in his voice making him sound leagues more honest than he truly was.

"You should! Because I promise this time I'm going to tell you the truth on both sides of the deal!" he grinned, obviously ecstatic.

Dipper chewed on his lip, shivering when Bill's cold hand reached out for his shoulder, touching it softly while the demon's tender voice brushed his ear in a whisper.

"I promise to change everyone back to their normals old human selves." he paused. "Everyone… but you."

The last part got through to him.

Doubtfully, the little deer boy looked up at the golden bricked face of the demon, meeting a smile too wide to be sincere.

The possibility of a way out of this was enough to mae his voice crack.

"What?"

Bill's smile faltered, with a sigh he shook his head, showing deep sorrow for the kid before him.

"Well, it seems that these are the consequences of the deal, my furry friend. But I´ll give all of them their lives back, they could go living as humans again. Doing... doing whatever it is you strange creatures do. "

Dipper could feel his heart in his throat, until it dropped with the next sentence Cipher spoke, remembering his end of the deal, while the demon's eyes looked straight into his own.

"Only you´ll stay this way."

The sentence slowly sunk in his mind, his head pounding for the stress of this deal.

Would he really be able to give himself up this easily?

But… it was his fault after all, so bearing the consequences would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?

And well, at least he didn't need to fear being hunted by one of his friends again.

Of course, a life as a cervitaur wasn't what he had in mind for himself but… he's sure that he'd find a way to make the best of it, right?

At least his family and the rest of the town would be free from the curse.

'_I could save them…'_

Dippers voice quivered as he spoke up again, he needed to clear his throat before the question was able to leave his dry lips.

"So - I'd be the only one that doesn't change back?"

A little grin made it's way onto the demon's face, his voice honest and firm.

"You'll stay that fluffy little monster you are, stuck in your current deer body, yes."

The half deer hesitated, his words caught in his throat as he was filled with suspicion while he looked at Bill.

"Why? What´s in it for you, Cipher, to leave me like this?" he inquired.

The demon just arched an eyebrow and spoke down to the boy with an arrogant tone of voice.

"Well, because I happen to like you that way, Pine Tree! Also, watching you struggle in this form will be enough to entertain me for a while."

Dipper flinched. It was true this part of the deal would be rather uncomfortable. His little deer legs shivered at this thought but still a brave, silent question left his lips while his eyes were observing the grass below him.

"But everyone else will change back, right?"

Bill just rolled his eyes, but repeated himself anyway.

"Promise, all but you."

'_All but me…'_

Again the thought of being left out, being alone in this mess was sending shivers down his spine, making his tail twitch uncertainly.

However, before fear ate away the last of Dipper's courage, Bill spoke up again, enticing him with a sugary sweet voice.

"But isn't this a small price to pay for you to sleep at night again? All of your guilt and worries coming to an end. All the damage you caused, all the fear and distress you put these poor people through." Bill paused, a wicked grin on his face. "Isn't it a small price to pay for your _family_?"

With that Bill turned his back to the deertaur, leaving him behind and drowning in guilt that made the demon's spine shiver in excitement. It didn't take long, though, until the kid got back up on his hooves until he looked up to him again with a determined look that put a much more sinister sort of smirk of Cipher's face.

'_Brave little Pine Tree, just as expected. You're just too easy to manipulate_,' Bill lamented.

Of course, Dipper was left none the wiser to the demon's thoughts as he wiped his face of any maliciousness when he turned around to face to boy once more. The kid's voice was firm and honest, much like his own answers.

"You'll change them back?" Dipper asked.

"Yep!"

"Everyone but me?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to hurt them?"

"I won't, promise!" Bill confirmed.

Dipper hesitated for a second, ears pressed close to his head. He took a deep breath, trying to broaden his small shoulders, determination burning in his eyes as he held out one hand to seal his fate, forming the word that Bill had been waiting for loud and clear.

"Deal."

The monstrous grin spread broad across his triangular face, the human body he was cursed to wear crumbling away like dust until only the demon's original shape was left, freed with the power in the deal.

A lifeless red eye tore deep into Dipper's soul while suddenly their surroundings faded into monochrome. Bill Cipher's voice echoed through the Mindscape from beneath his laughter as he grabbed Dipper's offered hand.

"_**Deal!**_"

The word echoed and resonated through Dipper's body and soul until the blue flame that enveloped their clasped hands swallowed them.

The deal was done.


	2. Normal?

Here you go: The second chapter of Deerperfalls and lucilequiquempois amazing art for it! Again a bit thanks to her and especially to pixelperyton for their great beta job!

And thanks to all your kind reviews, and favs and followers!

O.o I´m still stunned

Have fun with the second one!

* * *

**Normal? **

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep or how he had got into his bed in the first place, but what Dipper Pines was fully aware of was the high-pitched scream that disturbed the fog his dreamless mind, and made him jump out from his warm nest of blankets and pillows.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mabel!" the young boy called out, fear rushing into his system while his skinny legs fumbled tangled in the blanket. Before the cervitaur was able to free himself, his ears picked up the sound of padding feet on the floor and before he knew it his sister stood beside him in the sunlight flooded attic, panting while a wide grin was spread across her face, her braces sparkling in the light.

"Mabel's back, baby!" she laughed with a manic grin on her face.

Her body was sodden, her feet leaving puddles on the floor with every step she took. It was no wonder, really, when you wake up in a bathtub filled to the brink. Around her waist was a pink towel that matched the top she was wearing. For a moment she observed her wiggling toes in delight, entranced, until she looked back at Dipper and caught sight of her brother's perked ears and curious expression.

"Why didn't you change back too?" she asked.

The question itself was enough to make his fur stand on end, the memory of Bill Cipher's broad grin flashing in his mind, reminding him the deal he made and the consequences he had to bear. The deertaur swallowed hard, pulled the blanket away to reveal his lower deer half. Mabels grin faded at the sight of Dipper's condition but her brother just shrugged, looking up at her again.

"Who knows… maybe only you changed back?"

Mabels brows knitted together, looking skeptical, sending shivers down his spine.

Had she already discovered his lie? Mabel was his twin after all, it would be natural for her to see right through him, wouldn't it?

But the tight feeling in Dipper's chest vanished again, as Mabel seemed to prove him wrong.

The serious face she made up, slowly fading into a smile again.

"I guess that could be true. Or… maybe I turned it off?"

Dipper blinked, startled.

"Turned off what?"

"My mermaid powers, of course!" A wide grin followed her words. She raised one arm into the air while her other hand rested on her hip, putting one foot on the bed frame in a dynamic pose.

"_Mermaid powers, activate!" _she yelled with enthusiasm.

A few seconds passed, Mabel still in her 'mermaid powers' pose, gave Dipper a look while she whispered, "Am I a mermaid again?"

The deertaur just raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"Nope," Mabel just huffed, folding her arms over her chest, thoughtfully.

"Maybe water triggers it?"

Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're soaked Mabel!" he announced with a look up to his wet sister. A firm voice from downstairs didn't leave Mabel a choice to answer.

"Kids!?" Stan´s call resonated through the attic, making Dipper's sensitive ears flick in discomfort, while Mabel shouted back just as loud, leaving a ringing tone in his head.

"Coming!" She looked back to him, waiting. Her brother just smiled, gesturing her to go.

"Just go ahead Mabel, I´ll come down in a second." To prove his point he unfolded his legs putting his hooves on the wooden floor where they created a soft _clack _noise. He placed his hat back on his head until Mabel´s words caught his attention.

"But I can't." One of his ears pricked up in confusion, Mabel stayed put for the moment. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Of course you can. Human. Legs. Remember?"

"Legs?" She looked down again and slowly wobbled back and forward on her heels until beamed at him. "Of course! Oh,how I missed you two!"

Dipper watched his sister hug her legs, rolling on the attic floor giggling.

"_Hey_!"

"On it Grunkle Stan!" She picked herself up from the floor, looking back to Dipper again who gave her a thumb up before she made her way down the stairs.

Dipper let out a sigh while he looked around the suddenly empty room. Warm sunlight flooded through the attic window, bathing the wooden floor in a soft light that stroked his fur with a invisible warm hand that sent shivers down his spine.

´_Fur, right..._`

The little deertaur swallowed, putting on a new T-shirt and his vest before he approached the small mirror on Mabel's side of the room. His furry ears greeted him under his hat in his reflection, one of them flicking in annoyance.

'_Still a cervitaur.´_

The lump in his throat grew, before he could gather the strength to put the fear in his heart aside, remembering Mabel's cheesy smile. He could hear her and Stan laughing downstairs, he began to smile too.

_`Yep, definitely worth it."_

The deertaur turned to leave the room, following his sister. Had Dipper looked back, maybe he would have spotted the small stripe of soft brown fur creeping up his neck only to vanish beneath his hairlines.

But he didn't, and everything was going to be okay.

Or so he thought.

After he made it downstairs with a brief struggle on the stairs, Mabel was already waiting for him, still damp, still in nothing more than a towel and her pink bikini top, tugging on their Grunkle's hand with a grin on the face.

"See Dipper, Stan´s also a _little_ less monstrous than before!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Stan snapped, but the relief and smile on his face showed that he wasn't actually hurt by this. "Well, my joints still feel like they're made of stone." He scratched at his side, finally giving Dipper the 'Look' that the young deertaur had prepared himself for on his way down the stairs. Lying to Stan after all the things that had happened to the curse wouldn't be easy. The cervitaur gulped, suppressing the quiver in his legs under his the old man's stare. Stan cocked his head to the side, one of his bushy eyebrows slowly raising above his glasses.

"Looks like one of us is a bit more fluffy, huh?" he grunted. Dipper just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a small, but genuine, smile on his face.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"How come?"

The answer to Stan's question was an uncertain shrug. But ,of course, Mabel was there to enlighten their Grunkle.

"Don't worry about it, Grunkle Stan! Dipper was always a little bit behind me… right Dippin-dots? After all, I´m the alpha twin." she cheered. Dipper just shot her a glaret, but answered Stan´s question anyway.

"Maybe it´s because it changed me first?" he answered hesitantly. Stan just nodded, deep in thought while he rubbed his stubbley chin.

"It sounds possible." he concluded. Dipper let out a small breath of relief

"Of course it is! Believe in my "Mabelous" instinct, and everything is going to be just fine." At that Stan just grunted and patted Mabel's head.

"If you say so, kid."

"I do! Oh, let's go and see what happened to the rest of the town!" she suggested. Dipper opened his mouth to reply but Stan intervened.

"Nah, go on without me. Without those wings and tail I can finally move around in the gift shop without breaking things! It´s time to go back to Mr Mystery. And fetch me Soos and Wendy when they're back to normal, no more skipping work for them!"

"Okidoki, Grunkle Stan! 'Gimme a minute Dipper, I'll go and change, I need a fitting sweater for this special day." With a wide smile his sister ran up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"But Mabel! I-" Dipper's protest didn't make it to her, they already could hear her happy squealing accompanied with a thud that sounded like she jumped to face first into the pile of sweaters in her wardrobe. The deertaur left at the bottom of the stairs just sighed, his front hoof pawing the floor in annoyance, before he made his way out of the house. Stan's firm voice stopped him in his tracks, freezing before his hoof could make it outside the door.

"Hey, kid." Stan said, looking hesitant.

Dipper bit his lip but looked back at Stan anyway.

"What is it, Grunkle Stan?" he asked.

The old man just watched him for a few uncomfortable seconds which made Dipper's ears lower while his heart jumped against his ribcage.

But Stan just sighed and slowly shook his head.

"It's nothing, Dipper, go on ahead."

He was busying himself with listening to bird song when Mabel burst through the front door and jumped onto his back, causing Dipper to let out a startled bleat of protest. Mabel just grinned as she tapped her heels against her brother's side.

"Let´s go my proud and _deerest_ steed, to the town!"

Dipper's legs began to shake under the weight of his sister.

"Mabel! Get off!" he groaned. But before he could shake her off, a carrot appeared before his nose. The sweet, orange treat seemed to hypnotize him, his legs making a few steps without him noticing, making Mabel's grin widen. It wasn't until the carrot tapped Dipper's face that he really snapped out of it.

"Get off, _now!" _

With an annoyed grumble the half deer placed his backside on the ground, so that made Mabel slid down and landed on the grass.

"Aw… Dipper please! At least I can ride you properly now!"

"No, Mabel. Not now, not ever." he announced, arms crossed over his chest. His sister just huffed and picked herself up from the ground.

"Fine, Mister Grumpy Grump, but this conversation is not over." she stated while Dipper gave her a firm look, shaking his head.

"This conversation is totally- " he started but the sight of his sister made him stop in the middle of his own sentence, raising an eyebrow in befuddlement. "A mermaid sweater. Really?" Mabel looked down at he little mermaid on her front, flicking at the little green tail in joy.

"Of course, how else would they recognize me?"

Dipper just rolled his eyes, the answer got lost beneath his breath. "Whatever. Come on, let´s go Mabel." He led the way, his ears slightly down at the thought of facing the town.

`_Let´s get over with this_.´ he thought.

When they finally arrived before Soos' house, Dipper waited in the front yard while Mabel ran up the porch, ringing the bell and calling Soos' name.

"Soos! It's me, Mabel! Don´t be scared, I just look little different now." she yelled. Dipper just groaned behind her back and buried his face in his palms.

"He knows what you look like Mabel." he muttered. But before his sister could give him one of her typical Mabel-logic answers, Soos stepped out of the front door, catching Dipper's attention. A small smile made it to his lips, seeing that Soos was human again.

Seems that, at least this time, Bill had been honest with him.

"Hey dudes, you back to normal too?" Soos asked, having not seen Dipper yet.

"Yep!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Nice" Soos said, sharing a fist bump with Mabel who looked over her shoulder with a knowing grin.

"But Dipper's still a cute deer, though." she teased.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, stomping his hoof in protest. Soos kneeled down in front of him, eying him questionably.

"Wow, how did you do it dude? 'Cause I kinda miss my flexible body even if it is cool to go out in the sun again. At least I still can make my tummy talk." The handyman squeezed his belly, forming two fleshy lips and made the 'mouth' move. "Hello Mabel!"

The girl giggled, poking at his stomach with her index finger.

"Hi there little tummy Soos!" she giggled.

Dipper just rolled his eyes while he watched his sister talking to Soos' belly, until his ears perked up to the sound of a familiar voice approaching from behind them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Wendy!" Mabel spun around to greet the redhead. Dipper eyed her from behind Soos. The red fur had looked good on Wendy, but seeing her freckles back on her cheeks made his heart flutter again. Seeing her without being afraid of the sharp teeth in her muzzle was definitely a good thing. He noticed his cheeks had begun to flush, so he forced his gaze away from Wendy, meeting the delicious sight of a raspberry bush just a few foot in front of him.

"Nice to see you back on your feet again, Mabel!" said Wendy. Mabel nodded, pointing behind her back with a grin.

"Yup, we're all back to normal, except for Dipper. But he's just taking a little longer, right bro-bro?" They all turned their heads to the cervitaur, who was chewing peacefully his back facing them, while his little white tail stood up in delight.

"Dipper?" Even the uncertain call of his crush didn't get his attention back. The deertaur had spaced out, chewing on the raspberries he had found on the bush beside the porch. Soos just stepped beside him, laughing awkwardly.

"No offence dude, I know instincts must be hard to beat, but Abuelita won't be pleased when you eat all her berries… and leaves."

Dipper swallowed, and blinked while the situation caught up to him.

"What- oh. Of course." he gulped, ears flattening in embarrassment.

"Sorry Soos." he apologised.

It was Wendy who broke the awkward silence.

"So, it´s just you still like this, Dipper?"

Dipper nodded slowly. "Well yeah… but we still don't know about the rest of the town yet." Dipper explained. But of course _he_ knew about the town.

"Seems so… well at least I can hug you now, without you being all scared about it!" the teenager smiled, taking Dipper in a tight bear hug.

´_Yeah… totally not awkward at all_.´ he thought while he blushed all over again.

He tried to ignore Mabel's beaming grin after Wendy released him.

"By the way, Stan´s looking for you." Dipper said, trying to change the subject. Wendy just rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is. Well, Soos, seems like our free time is over now." Soos just nodded in excitement and took his tools that were waiting for him on the porch steps.

"Yep, we better get going, don't want to leave Mr Pines waiting!" Soos explained.

"Sure." Wendy just snorted, shaking her head.

The small group divided, leaving Mabel and Dipper to face the rest of the town on their own. If not for the joy in the air it would have seemed that the whole monster thing had never happened. Everything was back to normal, except for Dipper who now caught the attention of everybody, being the only monster in a town full of humans.

Dipper eventually got bored answering all their questions with lies.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland made somewhat of an inquisition out of it, leaving him sweaty and his heartbeat going haywire. He left the talking to Mabel, observing the reaction of the town's people instead.

Happy faces greeted him everywhere, and he felt that heavy, sad feeling in his gut slowly fade away leaving him with a proud smile on his face.

The town, his friends and family were back to normal.

He definitely did the right thing…

The first day of his new life was over, and every muscle in his body felt stiff with tension from all of the lies and fake smiles. But he made it through. Mabel, however, was already fast asleep, using the warm belly of Waddles as a pillow while a soft snores escaped her lips.

Dipper let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

The gleeful smiles of the townsfolks appeared under his eyelids, showing themselves alongside the pity he has given for his situation. His fur itched at the thought of all the hands that had petted him in an attempt to comfort him. He felt filthy, considering all the people who had touched him today.

He didn't notice his own actions with his mind as occupied as it as was with the memories of the day.

His unawareness lasted until his tongue felt dry and he snapped out of his musings suddenly and he froze.

His tongue was poked out and against this pelt, he could taste the itchy fur in his mouth.

"What the-"

He had been _licking_ himself… He had been licking himself _clean_.

_´What!? Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!´ _he thought with a panicked rapidness.

The deerboy coughed, spitting out hairs, rubbing his tongue with his hand to get the taste of his own fur and dirt out of his mouth.

A shiver ran down his spine, shaking him o his core in disgust. Dipper swallowed, his mouth still feeling dry and wrong. He definitely needs to remember to shower tomorrow to prevent things like that from happening. The deertaur sighed and curled himself up under his blankets until his head rested on his pillow.

_´Hopefully this was a onetime thing.`_

He didn't know just how wrong he was.


	3. A Chase for Lord Mystery Ham

Thanks again for** Luciles** great art for this AU, the **chapter** and her help as a beta. And of course a huge Thank you to **Bahrlies** beta work! And last but not least a thank to all my dear readers, favs and followers! You are great!

Have fun with the new Chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Case for Lord Mystery Ham**

It wasn't his alarm clock or the sun that shone through the triangular window that ripped Dipper out of his dreams but something that tugged on his forcefully on his duvet, sending him with a sleep fogged mind and a startled bleat into the new day.

Dipper blinked his eyes, to find himself face to face with his sister. Mabel eyed him with surprise and turned her head to the side, a gesture that Waddles, sitting beside her, copied with ease.

"You're still all deery…" She reached out to stroke her brother's flank, as to point out her argument, sending shivers down Dippers spine. He looked down at himself, not surprised at all.

Of course he still was a monster - what else was new? Despite him knowing, he couldn't stop the dryness in his mouth. It was hard to not tell Mabel that her hopes were for nothing.

He wouldn't change back.

Not now. Not ever.

But he couldn't tell her that, she wouldn't understand, she wouldn't accept his decision.

So he had to play along. The sigh that escaped him was just as real as the sadness in his voice.

"Seems so…" he said. It was already hard to deal with but Mabel's next sentence made his chest tighten regardless.

"Don't worry Dipper." He looked up to meet the comforting smile of his optimistic sister who patted his back to calm him down. He let her, as if the soft touch soothed both of their troubled minds while he listened to her. "I'm sure you'll change back soon!"

_´No I won't.´ _His insides were screaming to tell her, to end this dark game he was playing. But instead he was at lost for words while Mabel's hand brushed softly down his fur. Dipper bit his lips, debating with himself, but in the end it wasn't the truth that his meek voice formed.

"Yeah… Of course, you're probably right." He swallowed.

Silence stretched between them until he was able to face her again.

"Thanks Mabel." he said.

But his sister's attention had shifted during his search for words, she didn't meet his gaze but instead rubbed her cheek in his fur while she made a happy exclamation under her breath.

"_So_ soft." she cooed.

"Mabel!"

She looked up to him, slowly lifting her head from his back. "But Dipper, it´s true! You're super fluffy." With that Mabel rubbed one of his with spots with her index finger, her smile growing a little sad. "I might miss seeing you look so cute when you change back. And you will, just so you know."

But Dipper just made an annoyed face to the first part of her comment. Not that that could stop her cheerful voice from breaking the tension.

"So stop looking all mopey and get up! Stan's waiting for you with breakfast downstairs. Not that your veggies would go cold anyway." She muttered the last part to herself. Dipper just nodded and got himself out of bed.

"Okay, but I'm going to shower first." This time it was Mabel´s turn to stare at him in silence, her eyes big as saucers.

"You- _what_?" she yelled. She ran up to him and laid her hand on his forehead. "Are you ill?"

Dipper groaned, and put her hand away while he spoke. "No it´s just… my fur is kind of itchy, that's all." Mabel had a hard time closing her gaping mouth, her gaze went over her brother's rump until she managed a small nod.

"Alright, then! I'll be downstairs, so just call if you need help getting to the tough spots with your hairdryer!" she giggled

"No!" Dipper said. But Mabel was already running down the stairs. Dipper sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed a fresh shirt and made his way to the bathroom. Even if Mabel was right, he wasn't really looking forward to drying his fur out.

After he maneuvered his deer butt into the cramped shower and began to appreciate the warm water pouring down his body, hitting his fur until he was completely soaked. His hand reached out for the knob to shut the rush of water off. Dipper shuddered when he took a deep breath as he steppe out of the shower. The air around him was heavy and smelled like a mix between his manly shampoo, one he filched from Stan, and the scent of wet animal. All in all - disgusting.

He looked down at himself, his wet fur was already creating a puddle on the floor. Dipper took one of the towels, rubbing his hair dry before he turned to his deer half. Three wet towels later Dipper had given up, now fiddling with the hairdryer but even with the warm streams aide he was hours away to be dry again.

´_That´s why I don't like showering in this form!_` The half deer sighed, holding the dryer to another spot of his fur, while a bitter taste made itself known in his mouth. ´_Well, at least it´s better than licking myself_.´ He shuddered but at that very moment the hairdryer decided to abandon it's work. Dipper just groaned flicked the electric device off and on but nothing happened. His wet fur had killed it… somehow.

"Great." he grumbled. With a deep breath his hand reached out to grab a new towel when a cold breeze raked through his wet fur, making the pre-teen shiver. But it was more than a simple quiver of his skin. Before Dipper was able to react, his whole body was shaking, fast.

His ears stood up, while every muscle of his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. And as suddenly as it started it was over again, leaving a startled Dipper behind. Black spots danced before his eyes for a moment, reasoned away by the fast movement of his head. He blinked them away, to meet his own confused gaze in the mirror.

´_What the hell was that_?` he wondered.

The deertaur looked back to his furred half, his pelt fuzzy and still a little damp but his skin finally felt dry again. Dipper swallowed, his gaze moving through the small bathroom, well, he might be dry again but the same couldn't be said for the room around him. The walls, floor, mirror, cupboards, even the ceiling, everything was sprinkled and dotted with water.

His ears flopped down in guilt and distress while his eyes again wandered to his picture in the mirror.

He just had shook himself dry.

Like a dog, or any animal would have done.

_An animal_. Not a human.

Dipper could feel the panic crawling into his veins, but he tried to focus himself, brushing his hand against his fur and forcing a strained smile to his lips to fight the fear of his core.

´_At least that´s a useful instinct_.´ he tried to reason. The boy swallowed, searching for his now damp shirt.

´_Alright, Dipper, no need to go haywire about all of this. You need to get used to it… after all, that's what you are now_.` But the brave expression Dipper tried to manifest on his face broke in the very moment when he tried to slip into his shirt and his eyes cached a glimpse of his human back. He took the shirt off again, slowly turning around to get a full image of his spine in the mirror while his face slowly lost his color.

Fur.

But not just on his deer half, but all over his back, stretching over his shoulders until it vanished beneath his hairline.

Dipper's heart stopped for a second, the panic was back as he looked at the new addition which matched his deer end perfectly, merging more of his human self with the animal.

´_Okay, Dipper, breathe. There must be a logical conclusion to all of this_.´ he swallowed and looked back into the mirror again. ´_Maybe it´s just puberty finally hitting you_.` A hysterical laugh escaped his trembling lips.

"Yeah, that must be it. Just puberty." He reached out for his shirt again, throwing it on. But the itchy feeling of his new fur beneath the more and more useless fabric couldn't fool his calming thoughts.

Something was wrong.

_Horribly _wrong.

* * *

"What´s your brother doing up there?" Mabel looked up from her second bowl of _Froot Loops_, murmuring with milk in the corner of her mouth.

"_Hepf pfobapfly stuck impfide the shower, pmfcause of himf cute fluff buf._" she tried to choke out. Stan just rolled his eyes with a dry laugh.

"Really kid, I didn't get half of what you said." With an elegant flip he turned one of the 'Stan'-cakes in the pan, looking up again catching a glimpse of the kitchen window. The pancake forgotten, so that a bitter burned scent filled his nose while his brows knitted together. The picture before him made his chest tighten, his voice firm as he spoke to Mabel.

"Mabel, get your brother inside here. I want him to eat with us. Why else would I be burning all this disgusting green stuff for?"

Mabel blinked in surprise, running around to peek out of the window herself and, indeed, there was Dipper, grazing peacefully in the morning sun.

´Dipper?´

Her confused face met her Grunkle's before she left the table and made her way outside.

"Dipper? What are you doing out here?" His ears shot up to the sudden sound of her voice. For a few seconds Dipper watched her with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlight. Then he blinked and swallowed the rest of the grass and walked up to Mabel with a shy grin on his face. Dippers voice shook and Mabel noticed that his eyes never met hers.

"Ah, sorry Mabel I- Um, my fur was still a bit wet and I thought the sun would help and then, well…" Mabel eyed him suspiciously, but at least Dipper's high pitched voice told her that he'd been lying to her. But maybe he was just embarrassed, or scared that his instincts betrayed him. To Dipper the whole monster situation was always the most bothering compared to the rest of them. A small smile made it to her lips as she led her brother back to the Shack.

"No problem, bro-bro. Now get your fuzzy butt to the table before Stan throws half of your breakfast away!"

Dipper ducked his head, his ears brushing his cheeks when Stan eyed him as they reentered the kitchen but without a word or an stupid comment Stan placed his plate, filled with salad, fruit and vegetables in front of him before he seated himself in front of his scrambled eggs. He spared the fried ham this time, for his nephew's sake. His eyes scanned Dipper skeptically, he used his growling voice to get the answers he wanted by an other way.

"So what´s up with you today? Are you going to look for a cure again, kid?" he asked.

But even that seemed to started Dipper, so maybe it wasn't such an indirect question after all.

"What?"

Dipper's ears shot up. Not meeting his eyes he played with his food instead. "I- yes. Yes, I mean probably, but only if you're sure you don't need me or Mabel to help out in the gift shop?"

Dipper offering his help in the shop? Yeah, there definitely was something off here. But he wouldn't make it so easy to him.

"Nah." The old man waved Dipper's question away. "It'll be fine with Soos and Wendy back to work."

Dipper's mouth was already opening to answer his Grunkle but Mabel was faster than him. The thoughts of looking for a cure that didn't exist made him feel itchy all over.

With a wide smile she spoke up. "Yeah! That´s going to be great! You'll see, Dipper, we'll find out why you're still like this and before you can say 'Dippingdots', you'll be your old, nerdy self again."

But her brother hadn't been listening to her but instead scratching furiously behind his ear.

"Darn, this itchs! I´ll bet Wendy's fleas moved on to me now!"

He seen Mabel's and Stan's mouth wide open when he looked back up again.

"What?" he questioned.

"How are you doing that?" Mabel asked. But Dipper just flicked an ear in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"Scratching like that."

"Huh?" But he paused his movements only to see his hind leg right beside his head. Dipper could feel the panic creeping back into his vines, with a loud thud did put his leg down again, his ears lying flat against his head. "I- um, instinct?"

But Dipper's fake smile and suddenly pale face couldn't fool them any longer, leaving Mabel and Stan exchanging worried glances.

Above all, it couldn't fool Mabel any more.

They were twins after all, and she was sensing that something strange was going on here.

Her suspicions grew when these events increased over the next three days she watched her like a hawk. And Dipper stayed the way he was.

The only 'monster' in a normal - well, no, not ordinary - town.

It was no wonder that even the otherwise blind people of Gravity Falls noticed that something was off. They began to wonder and pity the small boy who had been working so hard to change them back. Maybe the whole curse thing had been his mistake in the first place, but this was Gravity Falls after all, sometime or another something like that would have happened anyway, with or without the young Pines twin.

The whole town had been watching him peel the bark from one of Lazy Susan's trees in front of the Diner until his sister shooed him away. But the one that worried the most about Dipper Pines' behavior was definitely Mabel.

Mabel watched every step he took between searching for a cure and working in the Shack. She encouraged him to try this and that, but the imagined spark of hope her brother's eyes faded with every failed attempt.

Instead his strange behavior got worse, no matter who was nearby.

Even in front of Wendy, who Mabel knew Dipper had a crush on, he couldn't hold back any longer. It was this morning when they worked in the Shack helping to stock the new merch in the proper places, when the redhead suddenly poked her in the side, nodding towards Dipper.

Her brother had been helping Wendy with the new mugs, until his gaze had fallen on axe on Wendy´s belt.

And now Dipper was-

He was_ chewing_ on the wooden handle of the sharp tool.

Drool already covered the bottom of the handle, just starting to drip on the floor. Wendy shot his twin an alarmed glance.

"I just got to say tahat that's not normal. Not even for him the way he is." Wendy said. Mabel just nodded and observed her brother's ears and how they moved, his animal side obviously heard them but his human brain wasn't listening.

"No, it´s not. Eww…" She watched how Dipper nibbled on a few of the splinters he had chewed up.

"Well, we can't let him keep doing that. That´s my favorite axe - or, it was my favourite." Wendy grumbled, slowly turning to the deertaur beside her.

"Hey Dip-"

"Wait!" Mabel hissed, while she snatched her phone out of her sweater pocket, taking a fast picture of her brother nibbling on the ax of his crush. Wendy looked at her questionably, but Mabel just winked with her eyebrows, a wide sinister smile formed on her face.

"I´m sure that will be useful one day." A dry laugh escaped Wendy's lips.

"That's brilliant. Brilliant, but cruel."

But when they brought Dipper back to reality, all humor was gone because he reacted the same way he had for days. With a pale face and red cheeks, he muttered quiet apology under his breath and fled the room before any of them had the time to ask questions.

* * *

Dipper had avoided her for the rest of the day, he had gone to bed early but she had watched his trouble to find sleep, so that Mabel was somewhat relieved now that his chest finally was slowly rising and falling under his blanket.

Dipper was asleep, finally.

With a last glance to her brother she got herself out of bed, tiptoeing down the stairs with Waddles at her side and Sergeant Carrot tugged under her arm. Mabel's goal was the old abandoned room she and Dipper had been fighting for a few weeks before this whole monster stuff had happened. She placed the stuffed animal in front of the door and gave him a grim look.

"It´s up to you to keep the cost clear, Sergeant carrot. I´m counting on you!" The old, faded stuffed rabbit looked up at her with it's one bead eye and a button where the other should have been.

"You know the password? It´s sweet-chocolate-strawberry-cheesecake-with-sprinkles-on-top."

Silence.

"Fine. Wish us good luck. We´ll be back… hopefully."

With that she closed the door and flicked the light on, before she turned to waddles with a pen and a paper pet in her hand.

"We all know why we are here right?" The pink animal blinked.

"We need to solve the riddle of… _Deerper Falls." _she intoned_. _Waddles squealed in response.

"To the facts." She pointed to the glittery picture of her deer brother on paper, counting down the list of her work over the last days.

"He is half deer.

"The river changed all of us but we all turned back, except him.

"It seems to be getting worse.

"How do we know that? Good question Sir." The pick ripped his head on the edge of a locker but Mabel just flipped the pages of her pet, showing the fitting drawn pictures of Dipper, to prove her words.

"We've seen him grazing, mumble at his own pillow, shaking himself dry after the rain like a puppy, eat Lazy Suzan´s trees, chew on Wendy´s axe and, _ewww_, even though he denies it, licking himself." She brought the pen to her mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Something strange is going on here and I´m sure Dipper knows about it." She looked back to Waddles and the pig gave her a low grunt, making the smile appear on her face and lifting him up.

"You're right, we need to get to the bottom of that and that means-" She turned around and raised the pic as height as she could.

"A new case for Lord Mystery Ham!"


	4. The Other End of the Deal

Hello my dear readers,

Well, time to start ripping your hearts into tiny bits and peaces- MUHAHA! No really, I hope you enjoy and like this chapter ;)

And once again, many many thanks to** Luciles amazing art** for this AUand **Bahrlies beta work** who makes it readable for you ;) You can also read the fanfiction here: post/118351093007/deerperfalls-chapter-4-the-other-end-of-the-deal_**  
**_

The _**picture **_you´ll find there__ is my little work this time ^^, I hope you enjoi it! _**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Other End of the Deal **

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest while he made his way through the twilight of the forest. His fur was wet, while his hooves brushed the still damp grass of the early morning. Dipper was skittish. Neither his determined thoughts or his calm face could fool the panic pumping through his vines.

The Journal was hidden under the clothes he wore. The thick, green pullover he had brought with him for the summer, a pink scarf Mabel had borrowed from Grenda a few days ago, even if he didn't know why on earth a mermaid needed one anyway, and lastly a pair of oversized orange gloves he took from Stan. The amount of fabric combined with his fur and the heat of the Summer morning was more than enough to make the sweat bead on his brow. But Dipper gritted his teeth, looking for a quiet place far from the Shack to finally get the answers he was looking for.

All the times when his behavior slipped he tried to tell himself that it was normal, that he had to live with that, being part deer. He brushed the little voice in his head aside, the one that was screaming at him that something was wrong. He tried to ignore it…

Until this morning.

_This _wasn't something that someone could ignore or that anyone could call _normal. _Because this morning, his itching, sweating body had ripped him out of his dreams. And the very moment his fingers touched his arms to scratch himself he froze. Only a second later he shot out of bed, running for the mirror to find his fear confirmed.

Fur.

Thick fur, like that of his deer half was covering his whole body, except for his face, the inside of his palms and- of course, his chest.

_´Why do I have hair everywhere but _there_?!`_

But the silent anger couldn't be compared to the panic Dipper was feeling. He was changing, more and more, until-

´_No, don't think about it Dipper._´

The fact was, this wasn't normal. And it definitely wasn´t part of the deal. If he wanted to know what was going on there was only one way to do this. He had to summon the demon himself.

Dipper swallowed hard, pressing the Journal close to his chest. He had collected the Journal and everything able to hide his new appearance and left the Shack before anyone would notice him missing.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he finally stopped in a clearing in the forest. He took out three of Mabel's aromatic candles he had grabbed this morning, placing them in a triangular shape on the ground. His nose itched after he lit them and the air began to smell like a mixture of green apple, raspberry and chocolate cookies. With a deep breath the more-than-half deer boy opened the Journal and found to the right page. Dipper hesitated for a second, swallowing down the heavy feeling in his gut before the summoning chant left his lips.

"_Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis, dominus, ventium. Veneforis vene tisarium!_"

Dipper gasped as the world began to swirl around him, he took a step back, his ears close to his head while the colour began to be sucked into the vortex in the center of his small summoning circle, like someone had pulled the plug of the bathtub. Colour filled the triangular shape on the earth until one big eye opened right out of it, so that his own and Bill Cipher's contrast was all that was left.

The demon rose in the air, looking around and coughing, waving his hand in disgust as he looked at the colourful candles that were now blown out. Cipher raised his single eyebrow skeptically, while his voice echoed in the sudden silent forest.

"Where the hell did you buy these candles? In a candy shop? That´s disgusting, even for you!"

Dipper swallowed. The aura of the demon made his hairs stand on end.

"Sorry that I didn't have the time to care about that this morning. I was a bit distracted when I saw _this_!" He gestured wildly to himself, ripping away the scarf and gloves and stripping out of the pullover, leaving him in his plane old shirt and fur.

Lots of fur.

Bill blinked in fake surprise and circled around him with a thoughtful look.

"Ah, I see."

Dipper froze as he touched his fur covered neck with one of his black fingers, until he floated up again, forcing the boy to look up to him.

"Well, that's certainly happening faster than I thought!" he said in a chipper tone.

"You- _what?!_" Dipper's mouth went dry, he could feel every muscle of his body going tense at the demon's statement. "You knew this was going to happen?"

A cruel laugh made it out of Bill's form, making the whole forest shiver in it´s echo.

"Of course I did. Omniscient being here, remember?" He pinched the boys tail, making it flick in silent protest, while he eyed his work with a sinister, smug smile that, while non-existant, oozed off of him in waves. "Even if I didn't expect the progress to be that fast."

Dipper blinked, he could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, telling him to run away as fast as he could.

"You did this? But, why?!" His voice quiver, fear and anger filling his tone. "You promised me that I wouldn't change!"

"Ah, ah, ah.." Bill scolded him, lifting his index finger in the air. "Not quite, Pine Tree, remember?" A monitor-like window appeared on the demon's chest, showing Dipper himself with Bill just a few days ago.

_He saw the past Dipper chewing on his lip, shivering when Bill's cold hand reached out for his shoulder, touching it gently while the demon's voice brushed his ear in a whisper._

"_I promise to change everyone back to their normal, 'ol human selves." he paused. "Everyone… _but you_."_

The picture flickered out again, leaving a stunned Dipper and a sneaky demon behind.

"See, I only promised that I wouldn't change you _back_. And I didn't." Dipper could feel his heart sinking in his chest, the amusement in Bill's voice sending shivers down his spine. His own words came out dry and raspy, he didn't know if he really wanted an answer to the questions he was asking.

"But why? What's the point of turning me into- into this?" He couldn't say it out loud, instead gestured down to himself again. But Bill just laughed, his colours changing back and forth between red and golden yellow.

"Besides all the fun and power I get out of it?" A cold finger reached out to tap against Dipper's head. "Think, kid. All of your beloved meatsacks are back human now, after _you_ turned them into monsters." Dipper could feel the guilt rising again, but this time his own fear was stronger while he listened to Bill. "I needed to replace this monster side in them again. I needed a human part to cover it up and make them turn back." Bill radiated joy, the fear the boy was feeling in that moment was delicious, getting better every second as Dipper slowly comprehended what that meant for him, but of course he tried make it even sweeter. Such a nice chance to mess with Pine Tree wouldn't come that soon again.

"Well, let´s make a game out of it!" He circled around Dipper, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Just whose humanity do you think I used to change them back?"

Dippers eyes went wide, the world suddenly coming out of focus when Bill's words sunk in.

"Mine..." His mouth was dry, the word left his lips without him notice, the answer kicked everything in place, his strange behavior and the change he had been through, all of this made sense now. "You used_… me_."

Bill just raised high above him, making glitter and confetti rain down on him out of nowhere. "Congratulations! Give this guy a prize!"

Dipper could feel the glitter pieces sliding down his fur while his eyes completely lost their focus. His thoughts raced in his brain which tried to process the demon's revelation. That was the reason his behavior changed, that was the reason he changed, Bill had to use his humanity to turn them back.

He needed it to break the curse of the river.

To save them, the town, his family, Mabel… from _his _mistake.

And this was the price he had to pay for it, even if it was higher than he thought. Pictures of his sister in the bathtub flickered before his eyes, Mabel, unable to work, Stan, Wendy, Soos, all of them, they were safe now. Because of him.

Dipper swallowed, but the lump in this throat betrayed him, with that his mind tried to calm down his hysterical body.

"It´s just a little more fur, and if I concentrate enough I´m sure I can get the hang of all these instincts." he tried to convince himself aloud.

But at this point Bill Cipher's manic laughter disturbed his words, freezing him in place under his psychotic gaze. Bill had watched him, enjoying everything, the panic, fear and the faux calmness that Dipper tried to create for himself, like most of those meat sacks do. They're not able to face the truth, even if they already know that there was no way out, they still try to deny the truth that was sure to come. The little cervidae before him was no exception.

With a last joyful cackle Bill found his voice again, looking down at Dipper with fake pity in his tone.

"Poor little Pine Tree. You think that's it? No, my boy, _thi_s is just the beginning." His eye narrowed in gleeful sadism while the colour fled from Dippers face. His voice barely more than a whisper.

"What?"

Again Bill just laughed, growing a little to make space for the monitor to reappear on his chest.

"Take a look into the future, kiddo, and tell me what you see!"

Dipper didn't want to follow Bill's order, but the scene before him had already fixed his gaze.

_´Mabel. ´_

_At least two or three years older, she looked out from a window in the shack. Snow covered the woods of Gravity Falls. The sky was already dark, leaving the Christmas decoration as the only light in this cold winter night. It must be winter holidays if Mabel was visiting their Grunkle again. _

_She had placed her head in her palm, her usual smile missing from her lips until she saw something emerge out of the shadows of the woods._

Dipper could nearly feel the cold snow freezing his heart when the figure slowly became clear.

_A strong and tall buck peaked his head out of the forest, his ears moving in alarm while he slowly got closer to the pile of hay in the backyard of the Shack. Dark brown eyes scanned their surroundings until the stag finally took a bite of the food, his antlers still raised, like the powerful weapon they were._

_The older Mabel let out a joyful sequel but the grin on her face did somewhat miss the shine of her eyes._

"_Grunkle Stan! Look, he´s here! He´s here! I told you he would come." She pressed her nose onto the window, her warm breath fogged the glass when the name he had feared the most left her lips with a sad smile. "Dipper…"_

`No!`

_But his sister didn't react to his silent protest, instead her eyes suddenly grew wide as she eyed the tall animal just a few feet ahead of her. Beneath the dark fur that was cold and wet from the snow, the fluffy white tail and the mighty antlers, there was a spot of dark copper red smeared down the deer's shoulder blade. Blood._

"_No! Grunkle Stan, he's hurt, Dipper's hurt, look! See! Right on his shoulder." And at her call their Grunkle finally came into the scene. Stan looked older, but not just two or three years like Mabel, but really old. The man seemed worn out. His eyebrows knitted together, a heavy sigh escaped his lips._

"_I see it, Mabel. That's because of his damn antlers. With those beauties on his head he'll never be safe from hunters." Stan could feel Mabel shiver beneath his palm when he touched her shoulder. Her voice full of pain and fear._

"_But no one from the town would do that, they know him!"_

"_Yeah, sweetie, but there are hunters from out of town as well that come here to-"_

"No!_" Mabel stood up, but flinched as the buck's ears perked up at her voice, she was silent for a moment until the animal- her brother began to eat again. Her voice quivered, just like her whole body. "We can't let that happen to him. We need to patch him up, we need to save him." She looked up to Stan with tears in the corner of her eyes. "We need to keep him here." _

_Stan just swallowed, rubbing his head while he looked out to his nephew himself._

"_I know Mabel, but both me and you know what happened last time we tried that."_

_Dipper watched his sister bite her lip, while her eyes drifted away from her Grunkle. Her brother still kind of recognized her, at least as someone important because he tried to protect her from humans, even from Stan. But as the years passed the familial bond between them seemed to fade more and more. Dipper was protecting his herd now… from her. And even if he trusted her and let her near him, being caged in a pen made him panic to the point of hurting himself in an attempt to flee._

_Grunkle Stan was right, they couldn't keep him._

_A single tear ran down her cheek while Stan's arm gave her enough hold to look back to her brother. The buck was still eating his food peacefully._

"_We can't let him be on his own, Grunkle Stan. We need to help him, we-" But a choke stopped her words. Stan's hold tightened around the teenager, holding her close while he watched the deer slowly moving back into the forest, the Christmas lights dotting his fur in colourful lights._

_And the next moment Dipper was gone, without looking back, leaving Stan's voice tired and broken. "I know Mabel… I know…"_

With that the monitor on Bills chest turned black again, leaving Dipper to stare at his own reflection for a minute before golden bricks covered the picture.

Bill sniffed, pressing out a single tear out of his eye while he circled around the shell shocked boy.

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" He whispered, but Dipper still stared into nothing. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, thoughts and emotions were racing in his head but nothing was stable enough to get a hold on. There was nothing, nothing but bright, hot panic and pain that burned like acid in his veins.

"No…" he gasped softly.

But Bill just laughed at him, laying a hand on his shoulder in the fake attempt to calm him down, while his cold voice met with Dipper's ear.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, at that point all your fear will be gone. You won't remember anything from your past life, not your Grunkle, your sister, or anything else you're attached to right now. But believe me, it will be easier once you let go. There will be _nothing _human in you anymore…"

Dipper's eyes went wide, he could feel the fur on his arms stand up when Bill's words mixed themselves with the picture of the buck he had seen moments ago. He broke away from the demon's grip, his ears flat on his head he stumbled a few steps back, shaking his head furiously.

"No! _No_, you´re lying! That's not true! It- it can´t be-!" But an aching cough stopped his panicked voice, while he tried to control the spasms of his body. Bill watched the scene with amusement.

_´The progress is really faster than I thought.`_

When Dipper was able to breathe again an iron taste filled his mouth, making his stomach flip. His whole body shivered in panic, fear and pain, he voice was low, barley audible to the

demon.

"Please… don't- don't do this to me." he begged.

But Bill's voice didn't hold any sympathy for him, he was hovering high above him, his eye half lidded in an arrogant way while his sly words echoed.

"I didn´t do anything. I´m just fulfilling our deal. But don´t worry, you still have some time left."

Dipper looked up, his eyes burning from tears as he watched Bill's hands forming a little sculpture out of yellow clay that came out of nowhere. The demon's fingers brushed softly and neat against the wax in his hands, so Dipper soon found himself in front of a miniature version of him on Cipher's palm.

"Look,-" Bill explained. "that's what you are now. The next steps will be your face matching your deer like appearance." While he spoke Dipper could see the features of his mini-me changing, a muzzle growing out of his face that was slowly covering itself with fur. "And, of course, we need your behavior to be fixed." Dipper swallowed hard, when he watched the little wax figure grazing on thin air, it's nose wet and rubbing it's head against Bills thumb. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes avoiding Bill's stare.

"I got it… you can stop now."

But Cipher's voice grew cold in annoyance of his impatient companion. "Now, now Pine Tree, don't be such a party pooper, we are not done here yet. So look." An invisible power forced Dipper's head back up, and opened his eyes to make him watch the finals part of his transformation.

"First you´ll get to enjoy a few days as a full deer-" Dipper watched how his arms and torso vanished into the small waxen deer body, until his deer head fitted perfectly onto his body. His new appearance made the little wax fawn running in cycles with a panicked expression in Bill's palm. "- but not for long."

Dipper's heart pounded against his ribcage as he watched how the deer stilled in Bill's hands. With a final snap of his fingers the animal blinked in confusion, facing Dipper with deep, dark eyes, eyes that held nothing but a glaze of animal stupidity.

"At this point you'll live your life as a simple deer. No humanity, no memories, just your _beloved_ instincts will be left. We'll see whether or not they'll be enough for you to survive with." Dipper watched how Bill's dark fingers slowly closed themselves around the panicking deer until his fist closed around the wax figure that gave in with a silent scream, matching Dipper's own human cry.

"No!"

The invisible, iron grip around him vanished together with Bill's form that slowly began to flicker out like the light of the three candles had earlier, leaving Dipper on the wet ground holding himself while he cried silently to himself. His voice echoed in the forest that slowly gained it's colour back.

"Please… I don't want to be a deer, I don't want to be an animal…" His voice wasn't more than a desperate whimper while his hands gripped the grass beneath them.

"_Please_…"

But the last thing he heard was Bills maniacal laughter and the demon's voice whispering in his ear.

"Sorry, bud, but this was _your_ deal, after all."

With that Cipher vanished, so that the colour, the cold wind, the sound and the life came back into the forest, but Dipper was numb to all of this.

He cried.

Alone, left behind in the small clearing in the forest.

* * *

Dipper didn't know how long it took him get go back to the Shack, his thoughts were still lost, his brain forbade him to think about his situation too deep to prevent the panic that was still present behind a thin mental barrier. He sneaked inside the house, fetched his Grunkle's razor to shave at least his hands of the fur.

_`It´s useless, you know that right?`_ But Dipper didn't listen to the defeatist voice in his head.

Some part of him was still denying the truth of Bill's warning.

_`That just can´t be happening…`_With a lump in his throat he made his way down stairs.

Mabel and Stan were waiting for him in the parlor, watching TV until they saw him. He could feel his sister's suspicious glare on him, but it was his Grunkle's voice that broke the silence.

"Hey kid. Food is waiting in the fridge for you."

His nephew just nodded, his ears signaling acknowledgment. Dipper wasn't looking for the kitchen but took a seat beside them, staring into the monitor like he was seeing right through it. The kid was looking for company rather than food but the thin line his lips had become told them that he wouldn't talk about it. He could see Mabel twitching on the floor beside him, biting her lip before she spoke up anyway.

"You missed breakfast bro-bro, where have you been?" she asked.

Dipper's ear twitched her way, Stan could see him swallow but his eyes never met his sister's.

"In the woods. I thought I found a new clue but-" He never finished his sentence, but instead trailed off causing Mabel to shoot her Grunkle a worrying glance, searching for help. Stan just sighed, taking in Dipper's appearance. The kid wore a thick pullover in the middle of the summer, either he caught himself a bitch of a cold or he was hiding something. Talking about Dipper, the latter option seemed most likely. It was clear since the day the whole town had changed back that the boy had something to do with it but the matter of how and why he seemed to be left out of this was something his nephew was hiding quite well.

But one thing was clear… Dipper's deer part wasn't only still there, but somehow seemed to became stronger with every passing day.

Mabel tugged at his sleeve, giving him a demanding look. Stan sighed again. He knew that their efforts would be wasted, but for Mabel he tried anyway. His old, rusty voice was calm, somewhat soft when he spoke up to Dipper again.

"You now, kid, you could always talk to someone. Like your sister, or-" Mabel punched him in the side with her elbow to make his sentence complete. "-me."

They watched Dipper flinch, his ears pressing flat to his hair so that a hint of something else caught Stans glance. But as expected Dipper didn´t look back to them while he crossed his arms defensively over his chest, his voice low, barely audible to his Grunkle's ears.

"What would there be to talk about?" he evaded.

Stan could literally see how Mabel's heart sunk by his side. Dipper wouldn't talk… not even to her. Like he was afraid for them to know something.

`_Maybe that's it… maybe he´s too worried about us to tell what the hell he did to undo that damn curse. That would fit into that boy's guilty mindset_.` He let out a deep breath, the best would be to give Dipper the time to come to them himself, the boy was clever enough to do so at least. Until then it might just be the best to lighten the mood, maybe his new features would cheer the boy up. At least that had been the only part Dipper was looking forward as they talked about their futures as monsters over the past weeks.

A smirk appeared on Stan's winkled face, of course that should work.

"You sure? What about those little can openers on your head?"

At this Dipper finally turned back to them and even the frown on Mabel´s face disappeared as she approached her brother to look at what her Grunkle was talking about. But Dipper's voice was still missing the curious joy, instead his question seemed squeaky and uncertain.

"What?" he questioned quietly. Stan just grinned, nodding to his mop of hair.

"The stumps on your heard, or are you telling me that those are tree branches your sister glued to you?" He took a closer look, shaking his head after a second glance. "Nah- can't be, the glitter is missing."

Dipper blinked, his hands slowly reaching up his head, afraid of what he might find there. At this point Mabel was already by his side poking the hard but fluffy stump on her brother's head, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Antlers! Sweet!" she cheered.

But her brother's reaction wasn't what she expected, his face had gone pale, his fingers fumbled, trembling over his new appendages. Pictures of the last few hours filled his head, while his family's future voices rang in his ears.

"_No! Grunkle Stan, he's hurt, Dipper's hurt, look! See! Right on his shoulder."_

"_I see it Mabel. That's because of his damn __**antlers**__. With those beauties on his head he'll never be safe from the hunters."_

Antlers. He´s growing antlers.

`_No! Please, no_!`

But both Mabel and Stan were too fascinated and happy for him, because he'dhe even _wished_ for those things to appear the last weeks, to notice Dippers distress.

"That's so cool, Dipper. Soon you're gonna have a pair of weapons on your head!" Her eyes grew wide while she closed her hands around both his horns, to admire them up close. "And I can decorate them with glitter, or flower chains, or we could dry our laundry on them!" She chattered while her mind seemed to explode with excitement. Stan just laughed at this, eying Dipper with a calculating look.

"That would be handy. And if you lose them in fall I´ll put them up in the Shack as trophies. A deertaur-trophy. Ha!"

Mabel and their Grunkle laughed at his joke, at least he would have one real, mysterious thing in the Shack, but when their look finally caught Dipper's face they both stilled. Dipper's face had gone from white to green, he looked unfocused until Mabel took a step towards him.

"Dipper?"

But at the sound of his name he he ran for the stairs, not responding to their worried shouts, the bathroom door slammed shut behind him before they heard water rushing down the toilet.

Mabel could feel fear sinking in her heart, she gripped her Stan's hand and looked up to him with wide eyes.

"We need to talk to him."

Stan stared at her, before he puts his arm around her.

"Yeah, and we will." He looked back up the stairs, the sheer panic in Dipper's eyes still vivid in his mind's eye, while his own throat had gone dry. "Tomorrow."


	5. A Cold, Wet Truth

**Chapter 5: A Cold, Wet Truth**

Hey!

It´s me again, with a new Chapter of Deerperfalls! Again thanks, for your support! (And over 50 followers on Yeahhh! Thanks!) Okay here we go! I had fun writing it *muhaha* I hope you like reading it as well.

But first and foremost a big THANKS for Bharlies work as a beta (your great man!) and Luciles heartwarming/breaking art which is amazing! Thanks you two *cuddles*

You also can find the FF and more Deerperfalls stuff here:

Have fun ]:}

* * *

Waddle's breath brushed her ear, warm and steady. The damp air was tickling her cheeks, making her giggle in her sleep. Most people would have a hard time finding sleep after such an exhausting talk with their Grunkle, but not Mabel. They agreed to confront him the next morning and together they would find a way to make Dipper telling them what was wrong. That or she would tickle the truth out of him while Stan would hold him in place for her.

Dipper would tell them, one way or another.

He's her twin, he´s family… and together they would find a way out of whatever mess her dear brother got himself into. This confidence and positive thinking made her dreams just as bright and happy as there always were.

So she slept, until the screaming voice of her brother forced her back into reality and to a truth that none of them would have ever thought to be confronted with.

Dipper's high pitched scream made her jump from under her blanket, she took a quick glance to his side of the attic to find his bed empty and abandoned.

"Dipper?" she called.

The answer to her question was a bleating that came out of the bathroom's direction. With a worried frown, Mabel got out of bed, something that finally woke up Waddles as well. The pig just looked at her quizzically before he rolled on the other side of his stomach to continue his resting. So Mabel made her way to the bathroom alone. She knocked on the door, calling out for her brother again.

"Dipper, are you in there?"

A rustling noise was the only response Mabel received. But she could clearly hear his little hooves clacking on the floor. He couldn't see his sister's frown from behind the door, an eyebrow raised skeptically but before she had the chance to speak up again, a rumbling noise made its way up the stairs. She blinked as her Grunkle appeared beside her, his face as white as the washed out walls, climbing the stairs with heavy steps and a- was this a spade in his hand? Stan stopped in front of her, his 'weapon' still raised while he looked around warily.

"What happened? l thought I heard you scream." he explained when he saw Mabel's expression. But Mabel just shook her head, pointing to the still closed bathroom door.

"Nope, that was Dipper. He locked himself up in there." The unspoken suspicion in her voice made Stan's eyes widen for a second before he nodded in comprehension. He turned to the door, setting the spade aside to knock on the door.

"Kid? Dipper? What´s going on in there?"

But the only sound to be heard through the door was a low bleat and a crash as something fell on the ground, presumably in Dipper's obvious panic. Mabel's and Stan's eyes met until her little fists pounded against the wood again, her voice worried and uncertain, something that didn't suit the sweet, cheerful girl at all.

"Dipper, please! Open the door! For me, Mabel! Your sister." She swallowed, a small hopeful smile on her face. "Mystery twins, remember? We're supposed to face things together, no matter what…" But the heavy silence slowly clenched at her heart, making her voice tiny. "Dipper?"

Again, no answer. This time it was Stan's turn to react to Dipper's silence. Mabel watched curiously as he took a few steps back, a grim frown on his lips while his eyes focused the door in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Mabel." he said. Mabel just blinked, looking from her Grunkle to the door and back as she questioned his intention.

"What? But-"

"Step aside!" And without another word, her Grunkle literally rammed into the door, making her flinch in surprise. With a cracking sound the wood gave in, leaving Stan on top of the broken bathroom door. Dust was wavering in the doorway, making Mabel cough as she stepped beside the groaning Stan, who rubbed his aching spine.

"Ow, ah, everything hurts."

He took her hand to pick himself up from the floor again, looking around the apparently empty bathroom while he brushed the dust from his trousers.

Mabel was already walking in, looking around for her brother with a worried expression.

"Dipper?"

Stan just sighed looking around for the boy himself, taking a peek into the shower while Mabel looked inside the bathtub.

"He's got to be in here." he said. But his grumbled announcement was met with Mabel's nervous squeak.

"Oh no! What if the invisible wizard got him?"

Her Grunkle just rolled his eyes, scratching at the bruising area on his left arm. "Pff… I´m sure the wizard return him once he noticed how annoying the kid is." Mabel nodded while she continued to search the room for Dipper.

"He had better!" she huffed until her glance fell to the pile of laundry, mostly made out of her colorful sweaters and Dipper's shirts. But something else caught her eyes. A black, smooth spot in the middle of the unwashed clothes.

And it was- moving?

Mabel tilted her head to the side, watching the black thing curiously.

"What's that?" she wondered. She moved closer and kneeled down to observe the twitching, wet looking thing. Her finger itched in the excitement to touch it, so Mabel gave in.

But once her warm skin met the cold surface, the dark, wet thing jumped!

The pile of laundry gave away a startled bleat when it literally fell apart. For a few seconds it was raining sweaters and other clothes in the room while the left over laundry pile revealed the boy they had been searching for. Dipper.

But different.

Stan and Mabel's jaw dropped when they got a look at Dipper, whose chest was heaving heavily, his eyes wide and his whole body trembling.

They saw the brown fur that covered his arms, hands and neck, but that wasn't the first thing that caught their eye. The dark snout where his nose and his upper lip should have been.

Dipper had a muzzle. Mabel felt her heart stutter for a moment. Her brother had a snout. A black, shiny, wet deer muzzle.

Mabel blinked, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she was able to stutter her brother's name.

"D-Dipper?"

But this was already enough to make him jump again. While it brought his scared mind back into reality, his cheeks flushed red in an instant while he turned away from them, showing his white rump, while his tail clamped between his hind legs.

Mabel just swallowed, reaching out with one hand for her brother, carefully taking a step towards him, like she would have done with a scared animal.

"It's okay, bro-bro. Just me and Stan. Come on… look at me."

"No." He whined, his hands trembled in the attempt to cover his face.

Mabel's look wavered between her Grunkle and Dipper and she took another step towards him, petting his flank. She could feel her brother grow tense under her touch. She could hear his heavy, panicked breathing, as she turned her own voice low before she spoke up again.

"Dipper please, tell us what´s wrong."

But her brother just bit down on his lip, shaking his head stubbornly.

Mabel swallowed, but the lump that had formed in her throat didn't move at all. Dipper was afraid and with what she had seen, she couldn't even blame him.

Her brother was changing.

A part of his human face was gone, his nose and his upper lip weren't even anyway near human anymore. His nose was that of a deer now, matching his fur covered arms perfectly to make him even more cervidae-esque. Mabel frowned, one side of her thought that he was even more adorable now, with the big black nose in the middle of his face, while her other half whispered in her mind that they were hardly recognizable as twins now.

But that's what they were, the Mystery Twins! Brother and sister, they were supposed to do everything together, to help each other even with the worst-est ideas. But Dipper was butting her out, now when he obviously needed her the most.

She clenched her fingers into his soft fur, desperately trying to get his attention. "Please bro-bro!"

But again, Dipper escaped her grip, curling up in himself even more while he pressed his front against the wall. He stood there on his shivering legs until she heard her Grunkle sigh under his breath as he began to move forward.

"Okay, that's it!" he stated.

Without another warning Stan grabbed his nephew around his front legs only to get a startled bleat from Dipper who tried desperately to struggle out of his Grunkle's firm grip.

"No! Let me go, Grunkle Stan! _Let me go_!" he screamed. But not one word left Stan's lips, he just held the struggling preteen closer to his chest. He could feel Dipper's heart thumping hard, making his whole body shaking in his hold. Dipper's voice slowly lost his strength, Mabel's own heart clenching when she spotted the unusual wetness in her brother's eyes.

"Please, put me down!" he pleaded. Stan just swallowed and blinked, his words came out dry and raspy while Dipper's struggles became weaker with every second.

"Not happening, kid. We´re here to help you, whether you want it or not…" This announcement finally broke the last of Dipper's spirit in this aspect, so that he slowly went limp in Stan's arms. His Grunkle placed him carefully back on his hooves.

Mabel and Stan shared a look, before she nodded and carefully took a step towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder were warm fur greeted her touch.

"Grunkle Stan is right bro-bro, we are here to help you, that's what family is for, right?" Dipper just bit his lip, still avoiding any attempt of eye contact of either of them.

"Yeah I know…" His answer made the smile on Mabel's lips reappear shyly, she titled her head to get a glimpse of his face, her own head was reflecting in Dippers black wet nose.

"See, that's my Dippingdots again! Now let's all calm down, and start telling your serious sister what's wrong, okay?"

Dipper swallowed he took a shy glimpse up to his sister's eyes, while his ears brushed softly against his cheeks. "Nothing…"

But Stan huffed, rolling his eyes while he looked down on his fur covered nephew, his arms crossed.

"That's bullshit, kid! You have a freaking muzzle on your face. You're not changing back, you're just getting worse-" But Dipper's voice cut him off.

"I _know_!" he snapped.

He stamped a hoof on the floor, his ears were flat against his head in anger while his eyes seemed red with deep bags beneath. Dipper's voice quivered, the words came out forced and raspy.

"I know that, okay?! So could you just stop asking me all this things?"

Obviously, neither Mabel nor Stan were okay with just letting it go. Stan went down on his knees while his spine cracked, creating a short pained expression on his face before he placed one of his hands on the deertaur shoulder's. His voice was soft- well, as soft as it could be, at least.

"Dipper, kid, your sister is right. We're here to help you."

Dipper looked up to his Grunkle, to Mabel, safe, human. His half opened mouth snapped shut at this thought, when he slowly shook his head. His voice seemed desperate, sad and… broken. "But you _can´t._"

Mabel swallowed but still a soft smile made his way on her lips, while she reached out for her brother's hands, bringing him closer to her and their Grunkle. Dipper looked up to her, Mabel's hopeful eyes cut at his heart with an icy splint, making his fur stand while his ears were put low, everything in him just seemed wrong while Mabel tried to give him support with every word she said.

"Of course we can, bro-bro, we're finding a way out of this. _Together_, right?"

Dippers smile vanished into a thin line, his eyes finding their way to the floor, his voice was barely audible now.

"No… not this time Mabel."

"But-"

"I said _no_!" he snapped.

With that Dipper ripped himself out of the grip of Stan and Mabel, his cheeks red with anger and distress. He didn´t look back while he stumbled down the stairs, leaving the shack in wide strides. He could hear them calling his name back in the house but he didn´t listen.

Why should they tell them?

What would the truth bring besides pain and fear?

What could they do?

Dipper swallowed, increasing the distance to the Shack with every step he took.

`_Nothing. Nothing at all_.`

His slender legs were still shaking with stress from the confrontation with his family.

Why did Mabel bring this up anyway? It's not like there was a chance to undo the deal with Bill without going back to chaos once more. Back to Grunkle Stan who stopped breathing in his sleep. Back to Soos melting in the sun. Back to Wendy going haywire in the full moon, and crying in her blood splattered hands later on. Back to Mabel suffocating on the bathroom floor all alone.

'_No!'_

The cervitaur shook his head. He could feel his soft ears flopping by his cheeks. It was for the best to leave it this way.

Too deep in his own dark thoughts, Dipper's legs suddenly stumbled, his fur covered arms reached out to gain balance again and by the time he was safe, back on his own four hooves, he recognizes that his way had lead him past the woods right before Greasy´s Diner.

Dipper cocked his head to the side, one of his long ears pricking up in silent interest.

It was still early in the morning; no one would show up in the small restaurant for the next few hours. Also Mabel and Stan would probably search for him in the woods rather than in the middle of the town.

It seemed to be the perfect place to give his tired mind some rest.

The old wooden Diner greeted him with the warm smell of coffee, mixed up with the cat-like scent from Lazy Susan´s apron and a hint of fried meat, strong enough to turn his stomach.

A hard lump formed in his throat and for a second he needed to fight down his instinct to leave this place as fast as possible, until he focused back onto his surroundings. As expected the Diner was nearly empty, just the old local reporter Toby Determined snoring softly on the bar beside his coffee, his beard moving up and down with every breath. Dipper just rolled his eyes. At least his visit and his appearance would be unnoticed this way. Not that he had a chance, one time or another town would get the message that the boy-turned-deer was permanent. He peeked around the bar to found the table he was looking for, empty and alone. No one could see him here, not from the window or the doorway.

Without a word he pull out one of the chairs and placed his lower deer half on the hard wooden floor, while his tail flickered uncomfortably.

Sitting on a chair. He doesn't even remember what that felt like.

Ears setting back, he rested his head in his arms on the table. His newly nose pressed cold and wet against the crook of his elbows. He resisted the urge to lick it clean from all those smells around him and instead he watched the bubbles in the water glass that someone had placed before him. His tired eyes were following the tiny bubbles on their way to the surface.

Making the deal with Bill was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

It's not like he made it for himself like last time.

He made it for the town, his family, for Mabel.

But his thoughts couldn't betray the fear that was slowly rising in his gut, spreading could fingers into his brain, invading it with questions he didn't have a reply for.

What would his parents say? Is there even a chance for him to go home with Mabel at the end of the summer? Or would he just stay here, without her, alone?

But one question that hung above everything.

The question he feared the most and which answer clenched his heart with every breath, was about the deal itself.

Was it really changing him that far? Was he really becoming a full deer? Or was Bill just messing with him like the demon usually did? And what if Bill was telling the truth? How much time was left, how fast will he change? Weuld he really not remember anything? Will he truly be a full deer at some point? An animal?

_`No!'_ Dipper shook his head, his ears flopping hard against the side of his face. He focused himself on his breathing while he tried to steady his jumping heartbeat. _`Bill is just messing with you, that's all a bad joke Dipper, don't trust him, that wasn't part of your deal.` _But the itchy feeling in his deer nose was betraying his thoughts. _`Don't trust him."_ He swallowed, while the words slowly sinking in, making his heart jump in his throat.

_`Trust no one…"_

Yeah, right.

He knows that he was probably just denying the truth, that he wanted to believe in the good he did with his deal, and for now, this thought seemed to be the only way for him to stay sane.

"Here you go, sweetie."

The raspy voice of Lazy Suzan brought him back to reality. The salad she placed before him was topped with little daisies, probably from the backyard of the diner. The fresh green leaves were missing any hint of dressing to fit into his new digestive system.

He watched her standing beside him, smiling. She didn't look confused or look at his new appearance with any othering expression. His ears pricked up in confusion.

"But I didn't order anything."

But the old woman's smile just grew, making her lazy eye twitch. "Ah, don't mind that. I just thought you might be hungry, I´ve heard that herbivores need to eat nearly all day, don't they?"

Dipper's eyes lost their focus on her, sliding back to the plate in front of him, fixing the green juicy leaves, while his ears dropping to his side and the tiniest shade of red mixing up in his face.

"Um… yes. Yes, I think you're right." He looks up again, but the forced smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks… I guess?"

The smell of the fresh food in front of him brought up instincts kicking in rather suddenly. For a few seconds he wanted to go mouth - or rather muzzle - first into the greens, but before he could embarrass himself even further he remembered that humans tend to use cutlery to eat their meals. He recognized that with his new nose, everything smelled knid of different now. Stronger, of course, but also more intense, he could nearly smell the sweet warm sun that caused the plants on his plate to grow. He showed a fork full of the salad in his mouth, recognizing that his muzzle moved and twitched like his upper lip would have in its place. The leaves filled his mouth with a bitter but sweet taste, that made his stomach gurgle in joy.

Looks like he really was hungry.

The kid was so focused on his food that he didn't notice that Lazy Susan never left his side, but instead watched him with a grim frown that seemed odd between her rosy cheeks. Dipper only registered her again when she speaks up to him, her voice soft and calm.

"You know.. you didn't have to do it kid."

This quiet sentence was enough to make Dipper choke on his last daisy. Ears pressed to his cheeks he slowly looked up to her, his voice breaking.

"W-What?" he breathed.

"Change us back… on your expense." she explained.

"But- I, I didn't." he denied. The response left his mouth before he could think about it, but Lazy Suzan just smiled down to the little half deer.

"Please Dipper, it's only you, now. You've been feeling guilty all the time about turning the people here into monsters. Do you really think that we aren't aware of our soundings now, after all this crazy stuff happened? Besides… your family is worried about you."

Her soft hand reached out to touch his shoulder, Dipper could feel his fur shuddering, but his gaze was still avoiding hers, even her pleading voice couldn't chance that.

"Isn't that a little bit too much to bear for such a young boy?"

"I-"

But Dipper got himself together before his small voice could reveal a hint of the truth. Instead he put his back up of the ground, his hooves clattering on the wooden floor as he lefts the diner with a quiet thank you to Lazy Susan, and then he was gone.

Back outside, a cold wind brushing at his face, making the tears rolling down his cheeks seem ice cold the second they left his eyes.

They all saw and believed what he has tried to ignore, what he was too afraid to face. He was changing, no matter what. He would be a deer. It could be a few days, maybe a week or two left if he was lucky, but considering how fast the transformation was going this seemed unlikely

And knowing Bill's manner of making deals, there was no way out. Fear crawled through his throat, clenching it with cold, long fingers, making it hard to breathe.

He was going to lose his humanity. But he did it for them… to change them back, to save them. Why couldn't they understand?

He sniffed as the cold tears reached his nose, making his nostrils itch while they ran down his cheeks.

It was for the best.

This thought was his unspoken mantra he chanted in his head, to cover up the tiny voice in the back of his mind that screamed to him that he would become nothing more than one of the dumb animals in the woods, that he would lose himself and forget everything he cared about.

Panic sapped at his energy once more, making his ears stand up when the Mystery Shack came into view.

_`Stay strong, Dipper, you can´t tell them, they don´t need to know… it was your mistake, you fixed everything, so now bear the consequences. They don´t need to pay for what you did again. Not this time_.`

He took a deep breath, his chest puffed against his t-shirt while he took the last steps to the front door. Fear made his fingers tremble as he reached for the door handle, his hooves betrayed his attempt to sneak in with their clattering noise. Placing each foot carefully before the other he made it through the hall, just as he was about to cross the parlordoor Mabel's voice stopped his movement right in front of the saving stairway.

"Dipper?"

Dipper could feel his heart racing in his chest, while he slowly turned his head to the sound of his sister. But what, or rather who, he saw in the room made his words dry in his mout. It wasn't just Mabel who was waiting there for him, but Stan, Soos and Wendy too! They all looked at him with concern, while Soos' mouth hung open at the sight of his fur covered body and his black nose, while Wendy obviously tried to stay calm at his changed appearance but the twitch in her eye gave away her shock.

His body grew tense under their looks, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another. Dipper looked up, but his eyes fixed on the old dinosaur skull rather than on the faces of his friends and family and before he had the chance to make up an excuse his Grunkle's voice reached his ears, making them perk in silent recognition.

"It´s time to spill, kid. We won't let you off the hook this time, we know that something is wrong, we have known long before it became _that _obvious." Stan grunted, pointing to the black nose on his nephew's face, making Dipper shift uneasily underneath his gaze. Wendy instead only nodded and raised an eyebrow when she confirmed his words.

"The old man's right, Dipper. We've already noticed that you behaved even more animal like, ever since everyone changed back. Not like that's a bad thing or anything, but it´s obviously bad for you. And whatever it is, we won't let you go through it alone man."

"But-"

Soos did cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

"Yeah, little dude, I thought we were friends! That's totally not fair! After all those strange things we went though, you can't keep this whole funny business to yourself! You're stuck with us, if you want it or not."

Dipper blinked as the handyman, crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving him a determined, stern look that seemed odd in young man's soft face. His glance drifted from Soos back to his twin sister, who took a step towards him, catching his hand in her palm, while her eyes were holding him firm in place.

"You see, Dip, we are all here to help you. So don't 'be such a bull headed dummy and tell us what´s wrong and why you're even more of a… deer, than before."

Dipper's mind went blank. He stared at Mabel, before his eyes looked to Stan and the others, who were waiting for him to speak.

To tell them the truth.

He swallowed down the thick lump that had reappeared, he didn't notice that he licked his wet nose in his nervous state, before a few trembling words finally left his lips with a sight.

"Believe me, guys… I can´t"

He could feel his heart stutter in his breast, fear and panic was sending fire under his skin, but Mabel's tone just got softer, she tightened her grip around his hand, forcing him to look up again.

"Why?" But Dipper just shook his head, his eyes burned in his attempt not to cry. Still Mabel gave him a hopeful smile, her voice full of love and confidence that finally broke his heart and resolve. "Please Dipper, don't you get it? We won't leave you alone, we care about you, we love you! We're here to help."

He could feel their eyes on his skin.

Fear hid behind their determined looks.

Fear and worry for him.

Because they noticed it, they know he was changing.

`_They know_!`

But they didn't know the full truth yet.

They couldn't know what he was about to become. A deer, but not just that, a fawn. Basically a baby deer, for crying out loud! And recalling Bill's reaction in his head, there was no way out of this…

"_This was the deal, after all."_

All their hope, all their worries, all their attempts to help him would be useless in the end. ´_Useless_.` He would chance anyway. His heart was racing in his chest by now, pumping his own panic and fear back into his system with every beat.

"No…"

He was shaking his head, as was his whole body.

"Please, no..." His voice wasn't more than a whisper, full of hurt and worry that dug deep inside them, making Soos and Wendy exchanged worried looks, while Stan and Mabel's gaze stayed firmly on him.

"Bro?" But he just shook his head, not even an ear perked up to her, all of his strength was gone.

"I told you Mabel, you _can't help_…" He choked with a bitter expression, while his ears were laid close to the back of his head. "No one can…"

The hot panic in his bones, burned his last attempts to stay strong with it´s hot flames, making his legs go weak beneath his weight and their stares while his whole body screamed under his panic.

Mabel was at her brothers broken form on the floor in an instant, while Stan stepped closer to his family, laying his hand on Dippers shoulder while the other rested on Mabel's. "What are you saying bro-bro? Of course we can!"

"Your sister is right, kid, we can find a way out of this, whatever_ this_ is."

But Dipper just shook his head and Mabel watched tears streaming down his face, making her own worries grow.

She never had seen her brother like that.

Dipper was supposed to be the brave one… the strong headed, idiotic fool that would poke a silmey thing in the woods when it suddenly turned to snap at him with sharp teeth. In whatever situation, Dipper always had a plan to save them. Why not now?

Bad ideas filled Mabel's own head with fear and pain, making her muscles tense while her otherwise so cheerful voice suddenly got dry.

"What happened?"

She watched her brother sobbing into his arms while he tried to calm himself down, or at least to take a breath good enough to speak again. But his voice was breaking, trembling between his tears, while Bill's cold laughter still filled his ears again.

"I made a deal with him, Mabel." he choked out. She swallowed; a hurt animalistic bleat weaved itself in between his words. "I made a deal with _Bill Cipher_."

Mabel could feel her Grunkles hand tense on her shoulder, but her own voice already filled in the unsaid details. They had changed back while Dipper-

Dipper, who didn´t seem to have a plan this time.

Dipper, who was out of options.

Dipper, who was afraid and hopeless.

Dipper, who was changing.

She swallowed, looking back to her even more deer like brother.

_`Dipper… what have you done?`_


	6. Ideas In The Dark of the Night

Hey!

So here comes the big confession ;) Again, thank you very much for all your favs and comments ^/^ You´re the best!

Also my biggest thanks to Lucile for her amazing art and Bharlie for his great beta work!

By the way, here a liiiittle warning. My exams are coming up, so uploads will may take longer for a while but I try at least two chapters in a month ;)

Have fun with the chapter ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ideas In The Dark of the Night**

It had taken some time to calm Dipper down enough so that he was able to speak again. Hours full of soft sobs and tense silences had passed. Soos had made each of them a hot chocolate, in which Stan had added a dash of rum, while Soos had brought Dipper not just a cocoa but also another cup with green tea. Even when the sweet smell had brushed against his newly formed nostrils, his instincts had guided his hand to the tea instead. His nose was able to make out each different herb that was used for it, even the ones he couldn't name. Dipper kneaded the warm porcelain between his fingertips, while his face reflected in the golden liquid, so that he was able to watch his new muzzle twitch when he spoke up again.

"Bill came to me a few days ago, he knew that I'd been looking for a cure and he offered me a deal."

His Grunkle just sighed, taking another sip from his cocoa, shaking his head in frustration. "And you took it? After all the chaos, that- that _thing_ had caused even without most of his powers after the curse?" He snorted skeptically. "Really, kid, I thought you be smarter than that."

"I am! I mean- I didn't want to at first, but-" Dipper bit his lip, taking a deep breath before he answered. "He told me that the only bad thing about the deal would be that it would leave me out, in order to turn you back. That I would stay like I was, a cervitaur, while the rest of the town would turn back. Everyone, but me." He whispered the last part.

"And you did it." Mabel's voice felt cold and distant in his furry ears. He swallowed, nodding slowly while his sister's stare seemed to burn holes through his skin.

"I thought that was it! The negative thing that was supposed to result out of Bill's deal. Me staying a deertaur in order to change all of you back." He choked.

"You did all of this for us?" Wendy looked at him skeptically, before she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Really, dude, I don't know if this is sweet or just dumb."

"Dumb!" Came out of the other three mouths at once, making Dipper shrink even further into himself, turning his voice low.

"I know… but it was my mistake that turned all of you into monsters in the first place, so I thought that if I stayed like this in order to change you back, then that would be it."

"But it wasn't." his Grunkle confirmed. Dipper just nodded, he had a hard time swallowing, while his ears were laying tense on the side of his face, his tail twitching in distress.

"No…" He escaped their looks to search for the right word on the floor instead. "I- at first I thought that is was because I would stay like that, that my instincts got stronger, or the extra fur but yesterday the fur was nearly everywhere! And well, I went out to summon Bill to ask him what was going on."

"Woah, dude, that's not cool at all, you should have got someone to help you with that crazy triangle guy." Soos announced.

"Yeah, Dipper, _someone_ could have helped you." his sister chimed in.

Dipper flinched underneath Mabel´s words and Stan eyed the twins with a worried gaze, but before the boy had the chance to defend himself Wendy cut in, impatient, as any teenager would be.

"So what did he tell you, man? What did he do to get you looking like this?"

He could nearly hear the demon's cold, echoing voice again, his words struggled underneath his unsteady breath. "He said that he needs something to fill your humanity back in, in the attempt to change you back." Dipper could feel his throat go dry, he took a sip of his tea but the fear still clenched hard around his throat. When Soos questioned him to go on, while Stan face had already darkened, so that Dippers next trembling words just confirmed his thoughts.

"Bill used me.. he took my human side to fill in yours, to break the curse."

A deep silence laid itself between then like a thick blanket, as the information made it's way up to their minds, even Soos voice was missing the casual tone by now.

"So that´s why you are even more of a deer than before?"

He nodded, biting his lips before Stan spoke up again, searching for the Dipper's eyes to fix him in a firm look.

"How far?"

But Dipper just blinked, while his question was barely more than a squeak. "What?" Still his Grunkle's voice didn't give in, it stayed as hard as before.

"How far will it change you, kid?"

At this, even Mabel who had been looking at her feet more than anyone in the room looked up at him again. She could see Dipper tense under this question, she nearly could feel the fear crawling up her brothers spine. His ears moved defensively back, he tried to swallow but his voice stayed the raspy whisper it was.

"Completely… I- Bill said it will change me into a full deer, in a few weeks or so…"

Silence.

No one dared to move or breathe for a few seconds.

Stan was the first to give in, with a heavy breath he sunk deeper into his chair. The fingers which pinched the bridge of his nose numb. For once in his life he didn't want to be right, but he had been anyway. All his worries and suspicions of the past days were confirmed with this simple word.

_Completely._

_`No! Damn it, no!" _he thought furiously.

The loss of words made the kid twitch, he had been expecting a reaction, but the silence made his hackles arch and his instincts scream to make a break for it, before Wendy finally found her voice.

"Wow- that´s just, I mean- wow, man! That's really a lot to take in dude. I mean, no offence, of course we're going to get you out of this shit, we'll help you but- why the heck didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah Dipper, why didn't you tell us?"

His sister's voice made him jump, while his ears slowly perked up to face her. Mabel's own eyes harbored a wet shine, her cheeks burning red, but not because of her usual joy but because of anger and betrayal and grief, making her words too loud for her brothers sensitive ears.

"You did all of this on your own! You didn't even ask for my help, or talk to me before you accepted Bill's offer!" Mabel's voice broke, when she jumped out of her chair, looking at him hurt clearly showing of in her eyes. "Why? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Dippers heart sunk. He should have known it… he wouldn't react any different from Mabel, after all. She felt betrayed and… she was right to. But Mabel just looked at him, shaking her head before she vanished up the stairs, leaving Dipper to follow her on skittish hooves.

"Mabel! Wait!" he called.

He didn´t have a chance of beating her on four feet up the stairs, so that when he finally arrived in the attic the door was closed in front of him. Dipper swallowed, knocking softly on the wooden door.

"Mabel?" he asked. The answer came promptly.

"Go away."

But Dipper opened it anyway, he didn't even need to search for her. Mabel was huddled up between her pillows and blankets on her bed, while her whole body was buried in her yellow sweater, stretching the pink unicorn on it so that the animal was distorted. The overstretched grin of the unicorn made Dipper smile softly as he rolled his eyes.

"You know, I can see you even if you´re in Sweater Town, right?"

"No."

He approached her, sighing while his heart ached under her firm voice. "Please Mabel, let me explain." The muffled answer didn't take long.

"Nope, sorry, can't hear you here, the unicorn traffic is too loud."

At that Dippers ears snapped back, he took the last steps towards her. "Fine." He tugged the sweater upwards, sticking his head under it, his ears stretched the fabric building up a tent-like cave around them. Mabel just squeaked.

"What?" She blinked at him, facing her brother in nothing more than her blue undershirt. But Dipper wasn't bothered, not about that or about his wet nose being close to her own so that she could nearly feel his breath on her cheeks while his large ears brushed against hers.

"See, now I´m in Sweater Town too! Please Mabel… let me explain." He begged. She just eyed him suspiciously. Normally, Mabel would have laughed at her brothers cramped appearance but Mabel, still angry, held back her amusement.

"Your butt is still in the cold, unknown world outside." She looked past him, getting a glance out of Sweater Town at his wagging white tail. Dipper just huffed, giving her a shy smile.

"Yeah, won't fit. You would need a bigger sweater for that."

Mabel frowned at this thought. "Maybe…"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Dipper took a deep breath, while she watched his muzzle twist and turn underneath his words.

"Mabel I- I know what I did was wrong, I know I should have talked to you about it."

"That's right, Dipping-dummy." She confirmed with a nod. Dippers ears shot back, moving the whole sweater without his notice. His voice still sounded raspy, reminding her of his own tears just minutes ago.

"But, you see I- it was my fault, after all. I was afraid for you… for Stan, for the whole town suffering from my mistake. I just, I just wanted to make it right again. And I thought that it would be okay if it was just me who had to pay for it, so that everything is going to be fine again." He swallowed, while Mabel gave him a look, playing with a string of her sweater while she spoke.

"But it isn´t. You're turning into a deer, a sweet one, but still…" She could see him flinch, before his eyes lost their focus on her again.

"I know. I never thought that Bill could fool me like that Mabel I- I knew that something was wrong, and yesterday believe me not telling you was worse that the whole fur thing." Dipper's voice was barely more than a whisper now, so her question was as silent as her brother's words, searching for his eyes again.

"Then why didn't you?"

Dipper just sighed, one of his ears twitched in distress, tickling her cheek. "You were happy Mabel, I didn't want to risk that."

"But I wasn't happy, Dipper!" she protested. "I knew that you were hiding something, I just didn´t know why or what and now…"

"It's too late." his voice was quiet, he needed some time to speak again, the strength for slowly fading away, leaving him vulnerable. "I- I don't want to change, Mabel…" She could feel him shiver, his fear made her own breath hitch in her throat, as he whispered the next words. "I´m scared."

Mabel blinked, before she swallowed her still somewhat hurt feelings and her own fear for Dipper, making a small smile appear on her lips, bumping his shoulder with her wrist.

"Okay, stop making that face, now! Together we will kick Bill's triangular butt into next week, we´ll turn your furry butt back human bro-bro, believe me." She smiled, before her voice got stern again. "But… no more secrets okay?"

Dipper looked at her, reflecting the smile of his twin sister thankfully. "Okay. Now… Mystery Twins?" He held out his fist for her to bump and she did.

"Mystery twins!" She exclaimed with a laugh, until she eyed him again, while he was about to struggle his head and ears back out of her sweater. "And Dipper?"

"Huh?" He asked, but too late.

"Poke!" A warm finger pushed against his wet nose, making him bleat in protest.

"Eeep!"

Mabel just squealed in delight, the big smile on her face made her braces glitter, when she grabbed both his ears, pressing her own nose against his muzzle.

"Oh my God, you're so cute! You sure that you want to change back?" she questioned jokingly, only to get a protesting shout back.

"Mabel!"

* * *

Stan let out a relieved breath when Mabel´s laughter and Dipper's complaining echo through the house again. But still Soos voice was firm, glancing from Wendy to Stan and back when he repeated their plan again.

"So we are going to figure something out to get Dipper out of the deal, before he becomes all deer, right?"

"Right!" Wendy and Stan confirmed. But again the old man's mind drifted away, anger and fear still mixing themselves in his thoughts.

_`That's the last time you mess with my family Bill, I swear.`_

The next day came with the bitter taste of burned, black coffee on his tongue and deep, dark bangs underneath Stan's eyes. He didn't get much of sleep that night, concern had filled his mind and made his pillow hard like stone. He wasn't used to that sort of worry anymore, hell, he didn't have to worry about anything but himself the last thirty years until this kids showed up and turned his world upside down. Not that he was complaining! He loved them, and he dreaded the end of Summer the first day they had shown up, of course he wouldn't ever admit it but the problem with all those warm and itchy feeling in his heart also came the concern.

A tiny little voice in his head that asked some nasty questions like, _"How could you let that happen? You should have warned them of the things in Gravity Falls in the first place, what will you tell his parents? How are you going to break the Deal, and what happens if you don´t?"._

But the worst of all of them whispered in his ears with a pained voice full of old but not forgotten pain.

"_You failed your family… again."_

* * *

Stan's face harden for a moment, his heart clenched painfully in his chest, before he got the strength to shake this thought out of his head. He turned his attention back to his niece. Mabel´s grin was able to ease his breathing. The little girl was standing on her chair, pointing to the sheet of paper that leaned against the cereal packet. He looked to the drawing of the little deer with Dipper's hat on and glitter, lots and lots of glitter that Mabel used as grass.

The drawing had red ticks marked across it's body. One on it's lower half, at it's ears and mouth, leaving only the face, chest and arms unmarked.

"See, now we can see how much is left to change and how much time we have until he'll be a full fawn boy." Her cheery voice made Stan swallow, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he struggled to explain it at smoothly as possible.

"Mabel, sweetie, you know that… Dipper changing completely would mean-"

But the clattering noise of his nephew's hooves (_man, that still sounded strange even thinking it,_) disturbed his speech. They both turned their heads to face the approaching boy. Dipper himself just yawed, scratched himself with one leg behind his ear a few times before the stares on his skin got his attention in the suddenly silent room. He raised an eyebrow, while one of his ears twitched in annoyance.

"What?" he said.

Mabel and Stan shared a look before his Grunkle spoke up again.

"Morning, kid. Anything…new?"

When Dipper just made a face, Mabel helped him out, making clear what their Grunkle meant.

"Grunkle Stan wants to ask you whether you're more deery than yesterday." she explained.

Dipper snorted, making his way to his place on the breakfast table, while he scratched the back of his head again.

"Thanks, Mabel. But no, at least it doesn't seem like it."

Stan let his look slide above him, nodding with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, all this fur and that snout of yours should be enough to get used to for a while." Mabel smiled but Dipper's ears went flat against his head, he took a deep breath to answer but before he even got the chance to speak a heavy cough shook his body. His whole body convulsed under the pressure of his lungs, again and again the itchy feeling in his throat made his breath explode. A burning feeling crawled up to his mouth covering his tongue with a warm, iron taste that was to familiar to ignore.

`_Blood?_` His breath hitched in his throat as he swallowed hard when his coughs finally came to a halt. Stan and Mabel gave him a worried look but Dipper just took a deep breath, shaking himself free from the pain. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, it seemed even more disgusting with his herbivore taste now and made the fear crawl back under his skin, before Mabel gave him an answer that suited his troubled mind much more than his own thoughts.

"Man, bro-bro, that's a nasty cold you got there."

Dipper swallowed, nodding thankfully for this much more plausible explanation.

"Yeah, seems so." He agreed finally approaching his own breakfast, his nose twitched as he sniffed the sweet scene of the salad, but before he could get the first bite he could feel a warm breath on his cheek, while Mabel looked into his ear.

"Um, Mabel?"

But his sister didn't answer but reached for his other ear, stretching it towards her while she turned his whole head to the side as she mumbled under her breath.

No, don´t speak Dipper, let nurse Mabel help you."

"What? No, seriously Mabel, I´m fine, you_aaaa_-" And before he had the chance to react she pinched his nose forcing him to open his mouth, but the deer boy wiggled himself free with an angry bleat.

"Mabel! Stop!" Dipper's nose itched, causing him to sneeze, he could feel Mabel's look on him as he stopped his tongue on its way to like his nose clear.

`_Eww…_`He shivered, she never would let him forget that. But of course Mabel ignored him, as usual.

"Um… lets see, we need to take your temperature, but it won´t function under your arm, I´m not sure about your mouth because of your sweet muzzle-nose, so the only option left is-" By now Dippers face was already red as a tomato, ears pressing to his head as he shouted out in protest and embarrassment.

"Mabel!"

But this time it was Stan that intervened their discussion with his raspy voice.

"That's enough. Mabel, stop teasing your brother he has enough to… _deer-l _ with." He smirked but Dipper just groaned, picking at his food in annoyance.

"Eat up your food before Mabel and Wendy show up." At that Dippers ears finally perked up again, he looked up to his Grunkle with a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Huh?"

Stan just rolled his eyes at the surprised look on his nephew's face, rubbing the boys head with his knuckles.

"What, kid? Do you think we're going to let this nacho get away with this? We'll find a way to get your ass out of this deal." Mabel nodded raising her rolled up deer picture into the air like a lance.

"Yeah, we'll drown him in cheese until he begs for us to end the hot cheesy pain! _Muhahaha_!" Dipper couldn't help but laugh at his sister. Well it might not work that way but with his family and friends at his side his heart finally felt lighter in his chest.

Maybe they were right… maybe there was still hope.

His changes seemed to come to a stop for today, right?

Right?

* * *

"Okay kiddo, once again. You didn´t promise his triangular head anything right?" Wendy asked, while the lollipop in her mouth clattered against her teeth, making Dippers own stomach grumble. It was past noon now, they had closed the Shack early today to discuss what to do about the deal and Bill. To Dipper it already felt like they were talking for hours by now, his mouth felt dry and his throat burned because of this damn deer-cold as Mabel called it, mixing every second breath with the slights hint of blood. But anyway Dipper sighed, repeating his sentence once again.

"No, I didn´t. The deal was all about to change you back, the only catch was that I´ll stay like this."

Silence.

Yeah, just what he had expected.

After some first suggestions of Soos like 'forcing Bill to do it in eating a pack of nachos in front of him', 'cutting his edges until he´ll looks like a hexagon instead', or 'beating him in Stan's mind again, so that Dipper could change back on his own'. It took some time to explain that he still would stay a deer in the real word and Stan asking what the heck they had done in his head was not helping in this moment either. But by now his Grunkle didn't even ask about how and why they knew so much about Bill Cipher, he was sure that he was better off knowing anyway.

The old man sighed, watching Dipper with a concerned look. He really should have been looking out better for him. He had known that Dipper felt guilty and afraid for them, but what the hell must the boy have felt like selling his human life in order to change them back to normal?

How much pressure had he laid on himself to say yes to this kind of deal?

Dipper had literally scarified himself for the town, like it seems more than he actually thought, in the first place. All of this just to help them, to make them human again.

And human they were.

That oversized triangle told the truth, but of course Bill Cipher had tricked him anyway. Stan´s brows knitted together, the empty can cracked in his wrist.

"Ah, I wish I could turn back into that stone gargoyle thing again so I could kick that flat pyramid´s butt." he muttered. But what none of them expected was the shrill shriek that suddenly rang through the shack, making their bones vibrate and Dipper's sensitive ears ring.

"Grunkle Stan, that's it!" Mabel jumped on her seat, bouncing in front of Dipper who gave her a startled bleat when she grappled his front hoof instead his hands to make him dance awkwardly with her while she bubbled happy but faster than any mid could compare.

"Wegonnasaveyoudipper! WefinallyfoundBill'sloophole!" she cheered, continuing the little dance with Dipper, just as he nearly tipped over his own hoofs, but luckily Soos had already lifted him up from behind, so that his lower half hung still in the air, making the blushing boy thinking that falling may have not been such a bad option.

Mercifully Soos seemed to got the hind form the deer boy gone rigid in his arms and put him down while Stan stopped the still cheering Mabel, who was actually shooting glitter from the bellow of the chimney.

"Woah Mabel, stop screaming like that! You´re giving me a heart attack if nothing else, because no one even what you are talking about!" Mabel's eyes turned wide in wonder, she bloated up her cheeks before the answer bubbled out of her.

"Don´t you get it? We need to change back!" Once again the whole troop just blinked at her in confusion. Wendy raised an eyebrow her voice seemed uncertain to question the girl´s sanity, she had been thought much, no wonder this would have to happen.

"Um, Mabel, no offence but isn´t that was caused this mess in the first place?"

"No I- mean, yes, but no!" She blurted.

"Okay, raise your hands if you're as confused as I am." Soos said with an awkward chuckle, rising his hand to find three others to follow. But Mabel just face palmed, before she glanced at them with a stern look.

"Come on guys listen to me! Bill turned us back human right? Because that's what Dipper asked for. But what if we don't stay that way…?" She asked with a cheesy grin on her lips, seeing it finally click in their minds, when Stan´s raspy voice pronounced the answer to all their problems.

"The river."

"Exactly, guys! That's just it, we take a nice long swim, the curse will turn us all cool and monster-y again and poof! The deal is broken!" she cheered, grabbing Dipper's ears to gesture with them.

"And this sweet, furry guy will turn back!" The grin on Mabel's face soon found itself on Wendy´s, before the redhead nodded slowly.

"Well that… that could actually work."

"If the triangle guy can´t keep his promise-"

"-Dipper doesn't need to either!" Stan finished Soos sentence with a triumphant smirk. Mabel nodded, petting her brother in excitement, who was strangely stil.

"So now that it's clear, time to go swimming! I was starting to miss the water anyway!" she exclaimed, making a mad dash for the stairs. "Wait a second, I'll just get my swimsuit, snorkel, bath shark and my water colors and we can go pool-river-saving-Dipper-party! Yeah!" But Stan stopped her with a word and pointed out of the window.

"It´s already getting dark, kid, shouldn't we wait for tomorrow to jump into the water? We'll never find that river in the dark anyway." he reasoned. Mabel made a face but nodded anyway before the grin found his way back on her face.

"Okay then, one more night with fluffy Dipper and his silly nose. And tomorrow we're going to change you back bro-bro! Give your sister a Mystery Twin high five!"

But his quiet voice stopped her joy right away. "No."

Mabel blinked, facing her brother with a confused look. Dipper didn't meet her gaze, his eyes were glued to the floor.

"What?"

But Dipper just shook his head, scratching his pelt in distress.

"I-I don't want you to change again Mabel… none of you. It's nice that you want to help, but I-I just can't let that happen again."

Mabel´s jaw dropped at that. "What? Dipper, are you nuts? Would you rather turn into a deer?"

"No but- I don't want you to change Mabel. We have to find another way to-" But his sentence was cut short by knuckles meeting his head, right between his two new formed antlers.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He looked up, just to meet his Grunkle's dark, sad eyes. Stan eyed him for a moment before he lifted his gaze with a sighed, shaking his head. His voice sounded tired.

"That's enough, Dipper. This is not your decision to make. It was okay that you blamed yourself the first time around, because yeah it might have been your mistake. But the only one who blamed you was yourself. The town wasn't pleased, yes, and some of the men-turned-gnomes might have been eaten by a ghoul or something but that was totally their fault, not yours!" he huffed, meeting Dipper's eyes again. "It was nice of you to try save us but now you need to accept that we're gonna save you." he exclaimed before Dipper interrupted once more.

"But-"

"Nah- no buts this time, boy. Besides, do you know what it would cost to harbor an actual deer? At least you kids are easy to handle. But a buck? No way, the pig is enough for my nerves already." A dry laugh ended his Grunkle's sentence, but Wendy just nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"He´s right man! Beside it´s not forever, we'll be still looking for a cure, right?"

"Yeah man, don't worry about us." Soos cheesy grin was followed by Mabels, who took a step to him, looking him deep in the eye, while she needed to hold herself back to pinch him in his sweet little black nose.

"You see Dipper? We are doing it and not even this think head of yours would change this! You see we find a cure and this time without Bills Creepers help, because we are doing it together."

Dippers heart still raced in his chest, but their reassuring smiles lifted the worries from his shoulders and he gave them a slow nod mixed with a shy smile.

"Alright then." he announced.

"That's my _fawn_-tastic bro!" Mabel cheered hugging him tightly. Wendy just laughed, sitting up to straighten her back while she looked at the clock.

"Okay guys, time to leave since I´m sure I don't get paid for these extra hours, right Mr. Pines?"

"Ha, of course not!" he chuckled, making Wendy roll her eyes in annoyance.

"That's what I thought. You coming, Soos?"

"Yep, on my way. See you tomorrow, dudes!"

He straightened his hat, picked himself up from the floor and soon they were heading for the door before Dipper's voice stopped them.

"Wait, I, um-" His friends and family went stiff, expecting some protest again, but this time a thankful smile was on his face. Rubbing his head,his cheeks showed a hint of red on them.

"Thank you."

Wendy smiled and walked back over to give him a light punch on the shoulder.

"No problem, man, we can't have you being the only cool monster in Gravity Falls, can we?" she teased.

"She's right dude don't worry about us!" Soos nodded in agreement.

With that and some final goodbyes they left, leaving Dipper in the doorway behind until his Grunkles called for his attention.

"See, it all turned right in the end! And you didn't even change further today! All in all, a clear victory for us!" He tousled Dipper's hair, heading for the kitchen to grab another can of beer. Mabel was already upstairs trying decide which top she would wear on her first day as a mermaid.

A shy smile made it up to Dipper's lips, watching how Soos and Wendy were swallowed by the dark. Hit heart jumped in sheer relief, they really found a way out of Bills deal.

They did it.

Dipper swallowed, he could still taste the iron like substance in his mouth that filled his gut with stones.

This all seemed so easy.

They found a loophole and he didn't change further today.

Dipper bit his lips, still standing in the doorway. He looked up to the sky above, but the night was too dark to see the stars.

This was almost too easy…

* * *

The night had stretched above them wrapping everything in their cold darkness. But the starless night couldn't prevent Dipper from sleep this time, so that Mabel`s soft snoring beside him sung his now relieved mind into sleep.

But of course his newfound peace didn´t keep for too long.

A wheezing cough shook his body away, ripping him out of his restful sleep. His breath hitched in his throat, his lungs spasmed painfully and the taste of blood was back on his tongue. Dipper clawed his hand into his blanket, knuckles going white with the pressure. The agony lasted for a couple of seconds, even when Dipper tried to control himself, pressing his hand on his mouth it didn't work and his nose felt strangely dry underneath his fingertips.

He gasped for air when the attack ended, leaving him breathless on his bedsheets. He peered to Mabel but luckily his sister always had a deep sleep. Dipper exhaled, slowly but while the pain in his throat died away a numb feeling curled itself up in his gut. Nausea created up this throat making him dizzy and sick.

Dipper let out a soft gasp, reaching up to his forehead to find hit hot and feverish, but when his fingertips touched his skin he felt something else. His fingers were wet.

_`Why?`_ With a bad foreboding increasing his sickness, he brought his trembling fingers in front of his eyes, the twilight light from the hidden moon was not enough to see more than a dark, wet film, but his deer nose did the rest.

_`Blood!_ _No,_` A shot of adrenalin brought him instinctively on his four hooves, but his body betrayed him. The world around began spinning, while his stomach grumbled in disgust, nausea and fear made his heart pumping against his chest in sheer panic.

_`Mabel! Ma-`_But his voice cheated on him, the cough had ripped it away.

_`No!`_

This was wrong! He needed help, he needed-

_`Mabel!'_

But before his trembling feet was took a step towards her bed, his stomach doubled over, forcing him to run in a completely different direction.

The bathroom.

His quivering forelegs gave in in front of the toilet, his fingers were curled on the cold seat while Dipper threw up. It felt like his whole body was turning itself inside out. His breath hitched in his throat while his stomach rejected whatever was left again. It took a while before the ringing sound in his ears finally stopped, giving his burning throat and pained stomach a break. But the disgusting taste in his mouth wouldn't end the panic in his bones, Dipper spat into the toilet to get it out of his mouth, the mild glow of the night that shone through the small window was enough to make him nauseous all over again. He didn't need to peek into the toilet itself, the small, reddish, glittering dots on the lid made him feel like vomiting all over again.

He was throwing up blood.

_Blood._

"No!" He clenched his stomach, his head was pounding, his throat burned, biting away the last bits of his voice transforming his calls for help into nothing more than sore whispers.

"Mabel, Stan, anybody, help. Please…_please_!" Tears were streaming down his face now, leaving angry red trails on his cheeks. He slowly sunk into himself beside the toilet.

"Please…" His whole body shivered, his stomach was tightening itself again, announcing the next attack to his fogged mind. Dipper shook his head, struggling not to throw up again, but the bloody taste in his mouth reminded him that it was not over yet.

Why? Why was this happening now?

All his changes had at least been without pain. Why not this? And what was changing anyway? What was inside him that- Inside?

_`Inside… I'm changing inside!`_ Dipper pressed his eyes close, shaking his head as best as he could.

His stomach, his organs, all of them were changing.

Didn´t have deer four stomachs?

_`God no!`_ A new convulse made him pick up himself, he hoisted himself up on the toilet seat, the iron smell making him dizzy while his stomach emptied himself again. When it was over he was sinking on his knees, his cheek pressed against the cold hard bathroom floor while his breath hitched in his throat underneath his silent cries. Tears were running down his face dripping on the floor to create a small puddle there where the moonlight reflected itself. His muzzle was smeared with blood everything tasted and smelled like it, his mind buzzed like a beehive, his tears were burning on his cheeks while he cried alone on the bathroom floor over the next part of his humanity that was literally flushed down the toilet. His voice was too broken to even whisper.

_`Please, anyone, help me…`_ Again his soft plea was left unsaid and therefore unanswered.

He was left shivering on the floor while he clenched his spastic gut, black and red lights danced before his eyes, making him dizzy all over again so that Dipper closed his eyelids with a soft groan.

His ears were buzzing too much to hear someone coming in so Dipper only noticed the appearance of another body when something wet and warm touched his cheek, making him blink in startled surprise.

_`Waddles?`_

The pig was standing in front of him, tilting his head in confusion when his name left the half-human's lips silently. But the animal's blank stare just made Dippers heart clench in his chest, taking the last of his breath away and making the tears stream down on his face even harder.

Waddles just watched Dipper for a short time, before he took a step towards him, bumping his own snout against the boys, startling him once again.

_`What?`_ he wondered vaguely_._

Dipper looked into the pig's eyes for a moment, before he took the animal's offered support, reaching for his neck and pressing the pig close to himself. Tears were streaming down his cheeks while he pressed his blood smeared muzzle into the animals warm belly and cried.

And that's all he did.

He cried until his tired body let his mind find sleep again.

Dipper's eyes closed, his face all bloody and cheeks wet from tears, he rested his head against Waddle's warmth who already was snoring softly beside him on the bathroom floor.


	7. Cursed Water

_Hey! I´m back again! Thanks for all the comments and fafs, you guys are really amazing! I hope you like the next chapter too. But before I let you go, reading it I want again to thank Lucile for her lovely illustrations for the chapter *cuddles* you´re the best! And of course my biggest thanks to Bharlie wo was editing and beta-ing this monster (8000 words guys!)! Thank you very very much man, you´re the best! Coming to Bharlie there is a sad announce I have to make, he will be not able to work on the chapter for the next four weeks, maybe never, because live is catching up on us too. Soo… I´m searching for someone else to do this job. As you can see I´m not a native speaker, so I would need someone for the spelling, grammar but also to make it a little bit smoother, replacing words, because they are fitting better, filling in part of a sentence and all those things. So you´re free to edit it. Bharlie was really a great help to make to story look like what it is. I know it´s a lot of work, but if you would be up for it just let me know please!_

_And now, have fun with the chapter ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cursed Water**

Stan watched the water running down his hands, before it drained into the dark pit of the sink. The half-moon plunged the bathroom in twilight dimness. His mirror image looked like a ghost in this sort of light, creating deep lines around his eyes while his appearance seemed almost monochrome.

_`Ah, quit it Stan.`_ he thought. He frowned, splashing some of the cold water onto his face. Finding sleep turned out to be difficult and when he had finally closed his eyes, his damn bladder had to wake him up. Stan groaned, turning the water off and dried his hands on his undershirt.

"Stupid, old body, waking me up in the middle of the night!" he grumbled, finding his way back into the hallway. On the way back to his room he stopped in sight of the staircase. Everything seemed peacefully calm up there, but still a feeling in his gut told him to go up to check on the kid. He debated the chance of waking them up by peeking in their rooms, while he called himself nuts that he had grown so overprotective of these kids.

"Ah, darn it!" he snarled, guiding his sore knees up the stairs but he didn't even make it into the twins room. As soon as he'd reached the first floor a keen smell burned itself into his nose, leading his attention to the slightly open bathroom door, where the metallic scent got stronger.

Stan swallowed, it didn´t need a genius to figure out what it was.

'_Blood.'_

Fear shot like pain through his chest, Stan nearly stumbled while he took the distance with heavy steps, opening the door with heavy panting. But what he saw in there made not just his feet stumble in fear.

The bathroom floor was covered in spots and patches of blood and in the middle of this bloody mess laid-

"Dipper!"

He was beside the boy in seconds, pressing his finger into his cold neck, waiting for a pulse, while his own heart made his blood rush in his ears.

"Please kid… don't do this to me, Dipper." he swallowed, his fingers shivered on the boys blood smeared skin, and then, finally. _`There…`_

A pulse, a normal steady pulse, that brushed his fingertips now and then.

Stan sunk backwards with a relieved breath, feeling the adrenaline still rushing in his veins while his heart pounded loudly against his ribcage, before he shook it off, carefully reaching out for his nephew again to search his skin for wounds. But he found none, Dipper seemed unhurt, he shivered a little but otherwise he was sleeping peacefully beside Waddles. Stan frowned, pushing himself up from the floor to look at the room properly again, now that he now that Dipper at least was alive.

It didn't take long for him to notice that the blood had a center in the room, namely- the toilet.

Nausea was rising in his own stomach, as he carefully approached the once white and now red dotted porcelain, to got a glimpse inside.

"Ew… gross! What the-?" he exclaimed.

Blood, nothing but slimy, thick blood, that already had become murky black and dry in some parts. The picture made even his old, obdurate mind spin, he stumbled back, slipping on a blood patch to fall flat on his bottom.

"Fu-Fudging mess!" he groaned, rubbing his aching backside while he listened for any other movements in the house, before he let out a deep sigh. `_Good thing Mabel is such a deep sleeper._` The only one that was looking at him in confusion was Waddles. The pig blinked and grunted questionably, while Dipper cuddled instinctively closer to the pig's tummy. Stan couldn't help the dry and sad smile that escaped his control as he petted the pig's head.

"Yeah, good pig. But next time you should rather wake me than sleep in this mess, now I have to clean you up too."

Waddles squeaked, stepping away as Stan reached out for Dipper carefully, to pull him out of his sweaty and bloody shirt, just to reveal Dipper's nearly fur covered body. Stan blinked at the sight of his nephews still bare chest.

"Still no chest hair, huh, kid?" Stan shook his head, reaching out for the sink to get a towel, turning the water on just to wait till it was comfortable warm, before he let the towel go wet. After he turned the water back off he softly brushed Dippers mouth, muzzle and chin with the wet fabric, he cleaned up the boy's face while the deertaur leaned unconsciously in his touch with a soft sigh. Stan just shook his head, eyes gone dark while he tried to get rid of the blood on Dipper's hands and fur.

_´What the hell happened to you? Why- why didn't you call for help_?` But the moment he was done with his work, sliding his arms around his nephew's deer half to carry him to bed, Dipper's eyes finally fluttered to open.

His mind was still foggy with exhaustion and sleep, but the feeling of being carried directed his gaze up to Stan`s.

"What? G-Grunkle Stan?" His voice was raspy and sore, nothing more than a whisper, making Stan remember the cold the kid had seemed to catch.

`_Well, seemed that it was more than that._` He sighed, pushing himself up, with his nephew and directing his feet into the twins room. Dipper looked at him with sleep filled eyes, dozing off time after time. His throat felt like sandpaper, his stomach felt numb and empty while long forgotten pain brought back fear, as he remembered what happened. Dipper's eyes started to burn again, while he tugged himself closer to his Grunkle, hiding his fingertips in his undershirt.

"I-" he began with a squeak but Stan interrupted him with a soft voice, entering the attic where, at least, Mabel still was sleeping peacefully.

"Shh- don't worry kid, you're fine now. You'll see tomorrow all of this will be over and nothing more than a bad dream." Dipper nodded his eyes felt heavy while Stan placed him on his bed, tucking the blanket over the kid's lower body.

"Now go sleep Dipper, and stop worrying, okay?"

Dipper nodded, eyes barely open but when Stan made an attempt to leave his fingers didn't let go the hand of his grunkles.

"What?" The old man gave him a surprised look, but Dippers sleep fogged mind didn't give him an answer but the fear mixed in his nephew's half lidded gaze was enough to make him understand. He let out a soft sigh, taking a seat on the edge of Dipper's bed.

"Okay kid, I´ll stay till you're asleep."

Dipper just nodded, closing his eyes to let out soft and steady breath, while Stan watched him. The old man's heart sunk deep into his chest, while his hand hesitated before it brushed through Dippers hair.

_`Don't worry Dipper…`_ He swallowed, watching his muzzle twisting in his sleep. _`I won´t let anybody hurt my family ever again.` _

When Dipper was finally sound asleep Stan made it back into the bathroom with Waddles underneath his arm, because he can´t forget to clean the bloody pig as well. He put the animal down on the floor to close the door behind them before he flicked the light on.

Well, he better would have cleaned it in the dark.

"Holy shit, that's-" But he didn't even finish his sentenc when nausea filled his stomach again, the light burned in his eyes, immortalizing the picture in his head for ever. Stan shook it of, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

_`Get a grip old man, time to clean this mess up.`_ The first thing he did was to flush the toilet, watching most of the red mess vanish at least, before he got himself a mop, beginning to clean up the floor, while his mind searched an explanation for what had happened to Dipper.

To be honest, he had been surprised in the first place that Dipper's changes weren't more… difficult to begin with. It wasn't Bill's nature to let a chance to make someone suffer go by.

Seems that he was right in the end.

But why throwing up blood?

Stan`s eyebrows knitted together, while the cold wet mop brushed his bare feet.

Maybe he should go research deer later on, just in case.

_`Yeah… just in case.`_

* * *

"No! You have to tell her Greg!"

Mabel cheered at the TV, munching jelly koalas, while she watched one of her favorite soaps. A show about a vampire who was dating a seemingly normal girl, but she turned into a fairy during the night. It was obvious that they loved each other, but their secret kept being in the way, while they were hiding their true selves from each other. It was so drama-ntic! That her eyes were glued to the monitor while she ate her after-breakfast sweets when she saw Waddles coming down the stairs walking up to his meal.

"Hey Waddles, did you had a good night?" she questioned, but the pig just looked up to blink before he dug his nose back into his food, making Mabel shake her head. Maybe she would have been at least a little jealous that Waddles had preferred to sleep on Dipper's bed instead of hers, but the picture of her fluffy brother nose to nose with her pet pig was just too sweet and of course a moment that needed to be caught on camera. She grinned and wasn't surprised when Dipper made his way downstairs, just minutes after Waddles.

"Morning Dipper, you missed breakfast."

Dipper just nodded, taking the last steps up to her to lay down on the soft carpet, the dark circles beneath his eyes told her that it was the right thing to let him sleep like Grunkle Stan had told her. Her brother yawned, while his ears brushed his cheeks and his cold wet nose glittered in the sunlight.

"Yeah, sorry, I overslept…" But his excuse just made her grin even wider, while she leaned close to him.

"Yep. And I know why!" She announced with a cheesy smile. She saw her brother suddenly going pale, his ears perking up in fear, while his question shivered in his throat.

"W-What?"

But Mabel just punched his shoulder, shaking her head. "Ah, don't be shy, Dippingdots! I've known it for a while now!"

Dipper blinked, his throat suddenly felt dry and sore all over again, his tongue attempt to like his new muzzle in his nervous state but he got a grip on it, questioning her with a dry voice. "You- but how?"

Mabel giggled, stuffing the rest of the colorful jelly koalas into her both, while she hung upside down on her Grunkle's chair, facing Dipper who looked even more cute from this position.

"It was clear since the whole 'brain' thing."

"Huh?" His ears perked up, or rather down from her view.

"Don't play dumb Dipper. I know that you love Waddles just as much as I do!" she laughed, while Dipper's face slowly gained color, he avoided her gaze while his eyes waved between Mabel and the pig, who looked at them with his mouth full of his food, since he heard his name.

"W-Waddles?! I- no, I mean, he can be a nice- pig sometimes." He gave Waddles a look, it was true, he had been helpful last night. Dipper gulped the thought of the traumatic hours still made his fur stand. But Mabel didn´t notice his tense state, while she put herself up in the chair.

"See, I knew it! But anyway, aren't you hungry? Grunkle Stan told me to let you sleep during breakfast so…" At this Dipper's stomach grumbled in protest, the thought of food made him nauseous all over again. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, even the mint toothpaste could wash the memories of the iron like substance away. He bit his lip, shaking his head.

"No I, um… not much." he muttered, but Mabel just shook her head, putting an arm around his furry neck.

"Aww, come on bro-bro! Don't be nervous about today!" She cheered, snatching an apple from the bowl on the dinosaur head, holding it right underneath his muzzle. "Here, eat at least one of these, you'll see you need your strength to change back later on." His stomach still felt heavy but the fresh juicy smell in his nostrils made his muzzle twitch in excitement, so he slowly took it from her hand, his ears brushing his cheeks with a shy smile.

"Um yeah, thanks Mabel."

Dipper swallowed, his fist closed itself around the apple, while Mabel was back watching her stupid TV show, honestly, a vampire and a fairy? They had spectacular things here in Gravity Falls. He shook his head, his nose twitched at the scent of the apple, but the memories of the night still made him hesitate.

Blood.

Why had he been vomiting blood? Was it really because of his stomach had changed? Dipper gulped, he didn't feel too different this morning, if it wasn't for the scent of blood that still was burned in his fur he would believe that all of this was nothing more but a bad dream.

`_But it isn´t_` Dipper thought, polishing the apple in his fur covered arm, maybe the fresh taste would help him to forget the dried blood between his teeth.

So he took a bite.

The juicy flesh tasted fresh and sweet on his tongue, when he sunk his teeth into the apple's skin, until part of it gave away, but something else did too and within seconds the taste of blood was back. He could feel his fur standing in disgust, his voice too low for Mabel to her his question.

"What?!"

Dipper yanked the apple away, watching how light red blood smeared down the fresh green. But it was the little something that stuck out in the middle of his bite impression that made him pale all over again.

´_A-a tooth?!_`

Dipper could feel his heart rate increase, while his breath hitched in his throat as he carefully guided his tongue to the source of blood, praying that his fears would be wrong, just this time.

`_Please... anything but this_.`

But of course it was all for nothing.

There was a gap.

A freaking gap!

A dark bloody spot in the middle of the set of his upper front teeth, that made him jump to the touch.

The tooth sticking in the apple was his, one of his very own front teeth.

He had just lost a tooth!

Dipper bleated as the apple escaped his grasp, making him jump backwards on unsteady feet , before he made his way upstairs into the bathroom, while Mabel watched her brother jump in surprise.

"Dipper?" She blinked, as the dropped apple rolled beneath her feet.

`_Wow, Dipper really isn't hungry_.` She frowned, picking up the piece of fruit, until she saw something tiny with speckled with a little hint of red, sticking out of the green flesh, making her red cheeks go pale, when she recognized it.

`_Is that… a tooth_?`

But the piercing bleat of her brother didn´t give the thought much time to sink in.

"MEEEAAH!"

The sound of a terrified fawn made her feet move on her own while she called out for him in panic.

"Dipper!"

She was up in seconds, taking two steps at a time, searching for him in the attic before she spotted him in the bathroom, cowered under the sink, his muzzle wet with little hints of blood, shining on the dark surface. Mabel swallowed, looking down at her shivering brother until she got on her knees crawling up into his little cave. She frowned, looking from the apple that was still in her hand back to Dipper, chewing her upper lip hesitating, before she tried to lighten the mood.

"Um… so, this yours?" she said, holding the apple up to him. Dipper flinched, his ears pointing down in anger and frustration.

"Go away Mabel…" he murmured, but Mabel got what she wanted, her brother's shivering stopped and he was speaking again, so she did the exact opposite of what he wanted, getting closer to him, nudging his shoulder.

"Aww, come on bro-bro, let´s see what it looks like, it can't be that bad right?" But Dipper just stiffened, slowly looking up to her, while his muzzle twitched. He swallowed, taking a stern look into her eyes before he murmured beneath his breath.

"You must swear that you won´t laugh!" Mabel´s grin grew at the thought alone, but she accepted anyway.

"Promise, now show me you scaredy deer!" Diapers wet nose twitched in hesitation, until he slowly twisted his lips into a grin, showing his teeth to Mabel.

He saw how his sister's eyes went wide, he could see his own reflection in her eyes… the dark spot he had seen in the mirror before was still there. Mabel´s jaw dropped, fear and excitement was bubbling up in her throat. One part of her want to squeeze him tight because he was looking like her six year old nerdy brother all over again, when they had their first day of school both more holes than teeth to eat with. But the grown up twelve year old Mabel forbade it, seeing him in pain and scared. She bit her lip, feeling her own teeth with the tip of her tongue.

"You sure that it's not a left over baby tooth?" Dipper frowned, making a face that now really brought her close to a smile with his lost tooth.

"You yourself sold my last one to the tooth-fairy Mabel! And that was years ago! I'm pretty sure this- this was a full grown one." He grumbled. But Mabel just grinned, tilting her head to the side to get a closer look.

"Does it hurt?" She touched one of his leftover teeth, making him jump in bleating protest.

"Mabel! Don´t touch them!"

"Whoa they're loose! How many of them?"

Dipper looked down, cheeks red of embarrassment.

"The whole upper front" he murmured. "And of course It hurts! I´m losing full grown teeth here, Mabel!"

But his sister wasn't listening by now, her otherwise red cheeks gone pale, while the name she formed was nothing but a whisper.

"Bill!"

The name alone made Dippers voice break.

"What?" He asked, his breath hissed through the gap between his teeth. Mabel nodded looking at the tooth sticking up in the apple with other eyes now, while she could feel Dippers form shivering beside her, his tail flickered nervous back and forth brushing her back making it tickle. She took a deep breath, taking Dippers fur covered hand in hers.

"You remember Bill's first appearance in the woods, when Gideon summoned him? I told you about what he did to the deer…" She could feel Dipper's hand clasping around hers when the memories came to his mind, making him jump with a startled bleat.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

He escaped her grip, jumping and running around in circles, while his knees shivered beneath him. His fingers were hidden in his hair, his heart was beating in his throat, making it hard to breath, while Mabel watched him with a worried glance.

"He´s messing with me Mabel, it's his way to warn me about breaking the deal with him."

"Dipper!" She tried to get his attention, but her brother's shirking monologue went on.

"I bet it was his work last night too, and now he´s ripping out my teeth Mabel" But Mabel missed his slip when Dipper pointed to his mouth, making one of the leftover teeth wobble against his touch, until she finale picked herself up, holding his shoulders to look him close in the eyes, while she could feel his wavering breath on her skin, coming out of his dark nostrils.

"Dipper stop! Stop before I punch you, making the rest of your teeth fall out!" She took a deep breath, waiting for Dipper to follow her motion. "We got a plan remember?" Mabel reminded him, but only one of her brothers ears peaked up, brushing her cheek with a soft touch.

"But- but Bill!" He tried to stutter, until a dry voice finally broke the tension between the twins. Stan was standing in the door frame, looking down at the mess in the bathroom, while a picture of last night flickered before his eyes. At least it wasn't all that bloody this time. He sighed, picking up the apple with Dipper's tooth from the floor, shaking his head with sorrow.

"Sorry kid, but Bill has nothing to do with all this, at least not directly."

"What?!" The twins questioned in unison. Stan swallowed, crouching down on the floor to face them properly while he ignored the aching pain in his back.

"See I-" he began, rubbing his neck awkwardly, avoiding Dippers eyes as best as he could. "I had a hard time sleeping last night so I took a look into some old books lying around the Shack and, well, the fact is kids, is that Bill isn't the reason Dipper is losing his front teeth." Dipper bit his lips, too afraid to ask and besides, he knew very well why his Grunkle didn't get much sleep last night. But Mabel didn´t recognize the tension in the air, asking right away.

"And what else would it be?"

Stan let out a deep breath, looking up to them while he tried to make his voice sound somewhat relieved that´s it wasn´t the Demons work this time.

"You see, Dipper is losing his teeth because it´s- normal. Deer don´t have upper front teeth at all." Dipper could feel his heart sinking in his chest.

"No teeth?" he said while Mabel was totally out of it.

"What?" She couldn't believe it, grabbing her brother's snout to take another look back into his mouth, imagine all of upper front teeth gone, until he broke free again, glaring at her.

"No way! How do they even eat like that?"

Stan rolled his eyes, watching Dipper keep his mouth shut to protect what was left, while his face was pale again. Their Grunkle just shrugged.

"No idea, something about a hard palate or something like that."

"Cool!" Mabel said, making Dipper stomp up his hoof in protest.

"That not cool Mabel! I´m loosing my teeth here." But his sister just rolled her eyes, pinching him in his fluffy tail to get him out of his panicle state.

"Yeah, but remember we go changing you back now, dummy! And for the tees you´ll lose I´m sure we could make a good deal with the tooth-fairy about the, I bet that must be more worth than just one dollar!" She cheered.

"But-" Dipper tried, but he sound of the doorbell cut him off.

"See that´s Wendy and Soos! Now come one, time to reactivate my mermaid powers and save the deer nerd's day."

"Mabel!" But she was down the stairs before he could even protest, leaving him and Stan alone in an awkward silence.

Dipper swallowed, rubbing his fur covered arms, while his ears brushed his cheeks in a shy motion.

"Thanks." He murmured, making Stan looking down on him curiously, so he went on.

"For- for last night and for not telling Mabel." he half whispered underneath his breath. Stan looked at him for a long moment before he huffed, ruffling Dipper's hair.

"Forget it kid, as annoying as you can be, we're still family, right?" He questioned.

Dipper took a long breath before he nodded, a light smile forming on his lips, making it hard for Stan not to laugh at the sight of the missing teeth.

"Right." Dippers answer made Stan grin widen, while he slowly followed his niece downstairs.

"See and now come one, let´s go searching for this cursed river again, before I have to play tooth fairy tonight! Cause I don't see why I should give your sister money for those bloody, sweet-destroyed stumps." He grumbled, getting the reaction he was looking for, an annoyed shout.

"Hey!"

* * *

Even Soos and Wendy couldn't deny that he somehow looked younger and pretty adorable with his missing tooth. Actually Dipper had wanted to hide it toothless grin, at least from Wendy, but of course Stan and Mabel gave him away. Soos was the only one that seemed at least to understand, that his manly pride was hurt, being called cute and sweet, but it wasn't helpful at all when he said that he looked like he lost a major fight at all. But the teasing stopped when Dipper lost his second tooth while sneezing. Still like a kitten, but a blood and teeth splitting one. Wendy gave him a tissue to clean his muzzle, so the blood died down rather fast, but aching pain in his mouth stayed for a while, so that nobody tried to annoy him further, seeing his pained state, while Mabel picked up his tooth.

"Here Dip." But her brother just shook his head, gulping down the rest of blood in his mouth.

"Just keep it Mabel, I don´t – I don´t know what to do with it anyway, it's not like you can glue it back on." But in the same time the words left Dippers mouth he knew that he just told her wrong. Of course Mabel's eyes widen at the sheer thought sparkling until Dipper cut her off, before she had the chance to add glitter in her imaginative picture of his set of teeth.

"No Mabel, that's a joke, nothing more." But his sister gave him a pleading look.

"We could still try?" She suggested with a smile, but Dipper made his side clear.

"No." He grumbled, making Mabel huff in protest, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Fine, you party pooper." She definitely was not done with the idea.

Dipper sight, the conversation seemed to be miles away now, it felt like they were walking for hours by now, searching for the river where all of this chaos begun. Stan carried Mabel's movable fish tank with him, filled with towels to dry them later on. Dipper took a close look at him, it was obvious that his Grunkle was wearing an old an oversized suit, so that he won't ruin on of his expensive ones during the transformation. Soos brought an umbrella with him, to defend himself from the sun, if necessary and Wendy, well he could have sworn that he smelt a hint of flea spray on her.

They were prepared.

Prepared to become monsters again, in order to save him.

Dipper bit his lips, he know he should be happy about them helping him and of course some part of him was relieved, but still their way felt like a walk to face the gallows.

None of them said anything.

Wendy was chatting with Mabel, who was wearing one pair of her favorite shoes, looking down at them every time she thought he wasn't looking. Soos and Stan were talking about the Shack and how to run it with them being monsters. The words 'attraction' and 'profit' had been fallen too often for Dipper's taste. The deer boy breathed, looking at the small tooth in his hand, It was the third that had fallen out because of his stupid deer instincts, telling him to chew on one of the fresh branches.

Yeah, great idea!

He swallowed, putting the now gone body part of him in the pocket of his vest.

Just one tooth was left.

One to fall out.

Dipper shuddered, fear made his motions stiff, filling his ears with cotton while he followed them deeper into the woods, when a familiar sound made him stop abruptly.

"Meeah."

His ears twisted into the sound's direction, making his head follow.

Dippers heart jumped when his gaze fixed itself on the doe, which was standing just a few feet ahead of them. Her soft brown fur was dappled in a pattern of lights and shadows from the treetops above, she was looking directly at him. Dipper spotted the little fawn by her side, looking from his mother back to the strange deer-like creature before him. But the doe ignored her fawn;s skeptical glance, taking a step up to the fur covered child.

Dipper however didn´t move at all, his eyes were lost in the dark brown ones of the animal. He shivered at the sheer blankness in them, the dark mirror reflected his picture, maybe there wasn't much of the intelligence as in the eyes of a human, but something deep inside him made him taking a step towards her.

There was something warm, familiar and confronting in the deer's eyes.

It felt nice.

It felt like… home.

A warm wind curled in the fur on his arms, when he took another step towards her.

The doe bleated again and without him noticing it, he answered her call.

Dipper´s mind was blank, his instincts were kicking in filling his panicked body with peace at the sight of another deer by his side. Her long neck leaned down to his face, making his muzzle twitch at her woody scent. Meanwhile the fawn also approached them, so that he was now close enough to sniff at Dippers furry flank in interest. But he didn't even notice, he was still captured in the deer's dark eyes and instead attempting to pet her with his hands, he reached out with his muzzle to sniff her scent, his useless limbs forgotten in the moment. His wet dark muzzle twitched when she liked his nose clean.

The doe smelled like wood, grass and earth.

Again a wave of homesickness clenched at his heart, making his ears twitch at non existing voice, whispering into his ear.

"_Come on…_" It seems like the wood itself was calling him.

"_Let´s go_." The wind whispered into his ears.

"_Come on._" But it was the next word that finally brought his mind back into reality.

"Dipper…"

This little vocal alone made him frown – that, that was his name?

How would the doe, or the wood, know his name?

Dipper blinked, finally recognizing voices that had been calling out for him through the green shadow of the forest.

"M-Mabel?" he gasped, turning around in irritation, searching for his sister, when the doe gave him a hint to the right direction, rising her hand at the upcoming people. So Dipper followed her gaze, looking back to Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Stan, who were carefully approaching them. They looked stiff and he could clearly made out their worried faces, even Mabel's usual cheerful grin was gone, when she called out for him again.

"Come on, you belong to out of it Dipper!" Her voice tumbled, even when a hopeful smile tried to make it up to her lips. When her brother finally turned to face her.

"Mabel…" He called out for her again, as if his mind needed to repeat it before he was able to comprehend it. Mabel nodded in hesitation, taking the next step towards the group of deer and a half, when a small branch cracked beneath her foot, making the two deer jump, before they fled, back into the woods. Dippers own hooves twitched in impersonation, but the attempt to follow them stopped when Mabel´s voice was able to hold him back.

"Dipper!" She shouted, taking the last steps towards him, grabbing his west to snap him out of it. Dipper spun around, looking at his sister's pleading gaze, while it slowly sunk in why Mabel was so worried about him.

She had been thinking that he would go with them, the deer.

Dipper swallowed when new fear, crawled up his spine like an army of ants, making him itchy all over. He bit his lips, shaking his head with a reassuring smile, that felt heavy on his lips.

"Mabel I- sorry I was just…" He bit his lips, finally looking into her eyes again. "I've never seen a real deer that close." He murmured. Mabel frowned, she felt that there was more to this, her heart still beating heavy in her chest. For a second, she had thought she would lose him, to what he was about to become.

But here he was, Dipper, still with her, with his real family, instincts aside. So she ignored the damp feeling in her gut, finally squeezing her brother's hand back.

"Yeah me too, but she seemed to like you more than me." Mabel teased with a wicked smile. But Dipper just smirked back, while the blood finally rushed back into his face.

"Well Mabel, seems that I'm winning the contest of the cuter twin now."

"Pff… just wait until I´ve got my beautiful sparkling tail back, and we talk again Mr. 'I'm licking myself in parts that-'" But Dipper cut her off, gasping his hand about her mouth when Wendy and the others came near.

"Okay okay!" He protested, his cheeks burning red. His Grunkle cleared his throat, taking a annoyed look at their surroundings, but the pale state of his face revealed his inner tumult.

"Are you done making friends with these animals yet? We need to hurry, it's getting dark here in the woods soon." The twins gave him a nod, following Stan and Wendy, while latter took a look at him once or twice, to be sure that they didn't lose him to his instincts again, cause the redhead new to well how hard it was to resist sometimes. But when she saw that Soos gave him company she stopped hovering, going back chatting with Mabel instead. The awkward silence that hung between them was broken by Soos whispered question.

"Hey man, say… what was it like?"

"Huh?" Dipper blinked, tilting his head in confusion while one of his ears picked up. But Soos cheeks just go a darker shade of red, while he whispered his sentence into Dippers big ears.

"Well you know the- the kiss."

"_What?!_" The deer boy stumbled over his own feet at this statement, looking at Soos with wide eyes who just laugh at the fake attempt of Dipper hiding something like that from him.

"Haha, aww come one now dude, don't tell me that wasn't some kind of super-secret deer kiss between you and the other-" But Dippers yell cut him off, while his face was red as a tomato.

"No! " Soos jumped at the shout, but a new question was already on his lips when Stan broke into their conversation.

"Could you two stop that now?" Stan gave them a stern look, turning around to pointing to a clear stream just a few feet ahead of them.

"We're here…" His raspy voice whispered.

Dipper swallowed approaching the crystal water carefully, the stream seemed to whisper a slight melody, warning him not coming a single step closer. His muscles stiffened, but the others didn´t seem to hear the warning tune of the river, so he got along with them.

The water itself was calm, curling softly around stones and little spots of reed. Stan let go of Mabel's tube with a huff, rolling up his sleeves taking a stern look to the other side of the river. Dipper bit his lips, seeing the others taking their shoes and coats of, their silence just increased his inner tension till Wendy spoke up again, a slightly forced grin on her face, when Soos gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, guys let´s do it."

But Dipper just looked at his hooves, chewing his lips while he tried to hide the trembling in his voice.

"You really don't have to do it." he flinched when Stan groaned in protest, Wendy shaking her head.

"Come on dude, we've been over this part already." She huffed, but the lump in his throat won't vanish. He felt guilty all over seeing the river that would change their fate so close before them.

That had been a stupid idea from the beginning, he should have never agreed to this. He took a deep breath, before he pleaded with a raspy voice.

"No, I mean it, you don't have to-"

But before he could even finish his sentence Mabel rushed past him, in nothing but her swimsuit, making his ears flapping in the wind she caused, before she jumped into the river with a high pitched battle cry.

"_Cannon ball_!"

The water splashed, making Dipper jump backwards, while Wendy and Soos joined his sister in the river. Even Stan let out a raspy laugh, giving them a warning look.

"If someone dares to splash me I´ll drown them!" He grumbled, being waist high into the water now.

"And you better take a step back now kid, we don't want to know what would happen if the water would hit you again." Dipper just nodded, looking dumbfounded up to his family and fried, swimming, and playing in the_ cursed_ water.

His heart dropped, when he folded his feet beneath him, laying down to wait for them. But he couldn't deny that his breath came easier now, knowing that this deer-spook will come to an end by now. He watched them swimming, and even if they did it for him, it felt somehow wrong to watch and wait for them to change, but the time passed…. and nothing happened.

_Nothing._

Dipper swallowed, watching them coming out of the water one by one, with a stunned gaze. Mabel was the first to be by his side, huddled in three different towels, sitting down beside him, in a colorful bundle of fabric, so that Dipper couldn´t see more than her face, together with the little hint of blue on her lips. Mabel frowned, seeing the devastated look on her brother's face.

"Maybe it just takes longer this time?" Dipper nodded but otherwise avoided her gaze, seeing Wendy Soos also sitting down on the damp grass, while Stan was the last one to come back to them.

An awkward silence filled the forest around him, no bird seemed to sing near this river. His heart was beating heavily in his chest, filling his blood with desperation and fear again. That was it… their last try to change his fault.

And it failed.

He would stay, no, _become_ a deer, a real, full grown deer. The boy shut his eyes shivering in fear from head to toe.

"It´s over." He whispered, but they heard him anyway, watching as the deer boy bite his lips. "Bill was right… there is no way out." Dipper breathed.

The short silence between them was enough to increase his fear, until Mabel was about to speak again but her grunkle was faster. Stan looked down at the group of kids at the ground, until he huffed, clenching his yaw in a stubborn motion.

"Ah, screw that oversized nacho! We are not done yet kid, so stop moping around." His gaze drifted to the two older teenagers, nodding at them to gain their attention.

"Soos, Wendy, could you make a fire to warm us up?" The redhead just grinned, tipping at the ax by her side.

"You're really asking that Mr. Pines?" She teased, while Soos nodded beside her, but Stan just huffed, turning around with a last grumbling order.

"Fine, then go on." Soos and Wendy did what they had been told, but Dipper and Mabel looked questionably at his back.

"What are you doing Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, making Stan stop on his track, but Stan just grumbled in answer.

"Just wait, and warm yourself at the fire… I´ll be right back." They watched him going back to the river, where he left Mabel´s tube, searching for something inside of it, while Soos and Wendy lighted a little fire, drying their wet clothes and hair.

Dippers eyes glistered it the red flames light, the smoke burned in his nose, making his muscles twitch, even so slightly from the life-threatening smell, while he observed the flames moving in their spitting dance.

"See, Grunkle Stan always has a plan and now stop making such a face, Dipper" But Dipper just bit his lips, nodding but his gaze never left the fire place, so that Soos and Wendy shared his sister's worried look. But the silence broke when Stan came back, carrying a bunch of candles in his arm to light them in the firepit, before he carefully placed them around it. But Dippers eyes went wide when he fiddled a piece of paper out of his jacket, that the little deer boy recognized instantly.

"What? But that's-" He choked, while his Grunkle nodded, a dark sparkle glittering in his eyes.

"Bill's summoning circle, that's right. If this foolish demon won't change you back on this way we make him." Stan announced.

"But-" Thought before Dipper could finish his sentence, Stan was already chanting to summon the demon, the words came out of his Grunkle's mouth easily, he didn't even seem to have a copy of the text, knowing the sequence of the words out of memory.

When the last vocal left Stan´s lip the world seemed to stop around them, the color faded into nothing but shades of grey, the river gave them one last angry burble before became silent, shutting them off of reality, to welcome them into the mindscape.

The realm of Bill Cipher.

The grey silence was fast disturbed by a cruel laughter that filled the air, making Dipper shiver in bad memories, when Bills form filled the sky, his big eye watched them with an all knowing glimmer, before she shrank to his more original size, floating over them, with an unseen mocking smile.

"Ah, if that isn´t my beloved Pines family!" he chuckled, wheeling around them, to poke Soos and pull Wendy's hear while he spoke.

"Hey!" She protested but the yellow creep didn't even flinch at her sharp tone.

"The Fez, Shooting Star and of course you brought Red and Question Mark too. The whole small family came together, how cute. Right Pine Tree? Let me guess… they are here for you?" The demon mocked, tipping the deertaur's tail to make it flick in annoyance.

"Bill…" Dipper snarled, his fur erecting on his back, while his ears peaked back in an angry motion.

"Ah, ah, ah, that´s not a nice behavior my _deer_ child." Dipper was about to protest when a stern grip pulled itself around his throat, cutting his voice of, lifting him high, letting him twist and turn in the air, while the others called out for him, desperately.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed for her Brother, but Cipher ignored them to examine his little _project _with a false concerned look.

"Now be a nice fawn and let me look how you've turned out so far." Dipper squeaked at the powerful pressure on him, when Bill turned him around, so that his muzzle was face to face with the demon's eye.

"I see… your fur is nearly grown, and your snout turned out really nice, well… except for this." Dippers eyes went wide, when he could feel his mouth opening out of his own, presenting Bill his left over front tooth, at which Bill looked with interest.

"Let's get you rid of this little stump, you won't need it anyway." He reached out for Dippers tooth, wiggling it for and back and back and for, until blood splattered his fingers, while Dippers limps struggled in the air, to free himself from the pain.

'_NO!_' Dippers eyes were glistening in an obvious way when Bill twisted and turned the tooth one last time before his flesh gave it away. Making his friends and family scream in protest but Bill just laughed observing the blood dripping out of the boy´s mouth.

"See, doctor Cipher made better." Bill chirped, admiring his bloody work and the little tooth in his hand, full with blood and bits and pieces of gum, before he faced the now crying boy in his force again.

"A deer with a human tooth, well that would be hilarious right?" But that was enough for Mabel now, after all their calls had been useless she threw a branch at the Demon in anger.

"Stop it now you big dumb triangle head!" she cried, making Bill stiffen, finally releasing the shivering boy with a started bleat to the hard ground. Were Soos helped him up, while Wendy glared holes at the Demon, her ax in both hands, ready to go, while Mabel protested in anger.

"Tell us how we can break your stupid deal." She shouted at him, seeing her brother bloody and hurt on the floor made every left over fear in her heart vanishing in an instant.

But Bill's answer was as cold as simple.

"No."

"What?" The question came out of three months at once. But Bill just sight, looking at his fingers in annoyance, while he spoke.

"No because you can't, your little furry friend here made a deal." He let out with a hidden smirk. The demons answer sunk deep into their bones, resounding in them to make them shiver in their power. Soos and Wendy glanced at the shivering body by her side, but Mabel didn´t accept Cipher's answer at all.

"Fine, than we make another in order to change him back." Mabel suggested with a stern voice. Her offer finally brought Dipper back on his trembling hooves, calling of for her in fear and protest.

"Mabel!" But Dippers voice fast shut off, with a single snap of Bill's finger, making him stiff and mute again, while his eye was glued to the little Shooting Star before him

"No, Pine Tree, let her speak, will you!" Mabel look wavered to her brothers side, who gave her a warning look that she ignored, swallowing, to look right into Bills eye again.

"I´ll give you all my candy for… for the rest of my life, if change him back." Mabel's mouth twitched at her loss, but Bill's laughter just made her anger grow.

"Sorry, kid I'm not making deals for sweets." The demon mocked.

Mabel bit her lip, focusing Bill with an even harder look now, before she swallowed, her usual sweet voice, dry and raspy at her offer.

"Fine...what- what about my curtness, you enjoyed taking it last time."

"Mabel!" This time it was Wendy and Soos who protested against Mabel´s offer, just to be shut off be the demon.

"Shut up, I´m doing business here!" He grumbled, turning back to Mabel with a soft grin. "And sorry kid, but that's far too much of a loss on my end."

"Hey!" But Mabel´s protest was broken by her grunkles dry voice, who had been silent until now, like he had known that all of her offers were useless against the deal of her brother.

But his price, the demon couldn't ignore, that was for sure.

His voice was stern, echoing in the silent forest around them.

"My soul..."

That made even Bill twitch. The demon slowly turned to the man behind him, turning all read at this powerful offer, but Stan didn't even flinch instead giving him a stern look, repeating his offer clearly and loud.

"You can take my soul."

He suggested again, leaving Mabel and the others so cry out in protest and fear, tears glistening in the corner of the twins eyes.

His Grunkle's words rang in Dipper's ears.

Stan… his Grunkle was about to sell his soul… he was about to sell his life… for him.

'_Why?!' _

But Bill cut their protest of with a single motion of his hands, forcing them into a stiff motion, unable to move or speak.

"Silence!" He barked, his voice echoing in the forest.

But when he turned to face Stan again his voice was soft and gentle once more, surrounding him, to exam the man, like a butcher would look at his meat.

"Your soul huh? You would give it to me in order to save your nephew?" He questioned with one wide eye, until he raised his single eyebrow in suspicion, going close to stand face to that he could feel the humans dump breath in his eye.

"I´m not used to see you that spendable Pines, let alone thinking for another before your own?" He hissed in an amused tone. He raised his cane, poking the holder of the Mystery Shack into his back, and belly, like he was some roadkill to play with.

His mute puppets cried out in protest. Soos punched the invisible barrier with heavy fists, seeing the old man in the hand of the cruel demon.

But again, Stan did nothing, he endured it just like that.

The man that was going havoc every time someone tried to hug him.

His face didn't even twitch when Bill's voice filled itself with cold joy, laughing out loud, before he closed the distance to the old man gain.

His words reached his ears weren't more than a whispered in the old man's ear, enjoying the echoing of his own voice, when he saw Stan's eyes growing wide an distant.

"Nah...your soul is already broken, you're already facing living your worst nightmare, Stan Pines."

He laughed, curly filling the wood with nothing but his cold voice, before he released Dipper and the others from his invisible and powerful grip to grin down at them in fake pity.

"But I'm not cruel, am I, little Pine Tree? If you are so desperate to save you furry friend here, I offer you help." He laughed, looking down on them well known of the power he had over them.

"On what cost?" Mabel questioned with a stern look, laying her hands on her small hips.

Dipper look was still glued to his Grunkle, who faced the ground, the shell shocked expression still molded in the lines of his old face.

While Bill just suppressed a laughed, at the poor attempt to treat him. His voice resounded cold and cruel in the woods around them, the hidden smile clearly to be heard in the fainting echo.

"The price, yeah… lets see."


	8. Of Stars and Shadows

Hello, Hello, Hello!

Up to a new chapter of Deerperfalls!

Again thanks for your amazing support and 100 followers on !

All of you guys are so amazing!

Thanks to Lucile for her amazing work in drawing and many thanks to my amazing new beta Roodleday!

Thank you!

Have fun with the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Of Stars and Shadows**

The house was rather quiet this morning.

A little too quiet for someone who was used to two lively twelve year olds, sticking Fruit-Loops in their noses, or building a castle out of Stan-cakes. The old man swallowed, the black and bitter taste of his too strong coffee burned down his throat. Not that he could blame them for sleeping so long, he would have stayed in bed longer himself, but Bill's words still echoed in his ears.

Stan Pines gritted his teeth.

Bill truly offered them a way out of Dipper's predicament.

A contract.

A contract that involved every single citizen of Gravity Falls. The terms of the contract were as simple as they were nasty. Everyone need agree to change back to the form bestowed upon them by the cursed river, and Cipher would turn everyone back to the point before Dipper made the Deal with him; the whole town needed to sign that damn paper.

All of them need willfully agree to become monsters again in order to save Dipper.

Stan bit his lips, a grumble bubbled in his throat. Bill's laughter resounded in his ears when the triangle reached eye level with Dipper one last time before he disappeared. His single eye was stretched into a hidden gleeful smile.

"_We´ll see if your beloved town will return your fawn-vor, Pine Tree. You know why people are so easy to manipulate? They do care a lot about people close to them, but if they have to decide… they´ll always chose their own fate before others. But I´m sure you already know about that, right my deer `puppet`?" _

He flushed another gulp of coffee down his throat, while his mirror image looked up to him out of the bottom of the cup, swimming on the dark surface of the bitter liquid.

The Demon was right.

There was no guarantee that they would choose right.

And for sure it would need a lot of persuading to get this damn paper filled and it needed to be filled fast. Grunkle sighed, looking out of the window where the dark branches of the forest were swinging in the light summer breeze.

His eyes darkened as he remembered Dippers temper when Bill let them out of their grip, when the world faded back to normal, for everyone except his nephew.

The wood filled itself back up with colors, Stan´s gaze was still fixed on the golden contract laying in the grass below, when two hard stumps bumped him in the back of is a-

"What the-!" But the curse died on his lips as he turned around to meet the angry face of his nephew who had just pumped him with his tiny antlers. The boy´s face was red all over, little tears were hidden in the corners of his eyes and a small hint of blood was still visible in the corner of his mouth. But that wasn´t what made Stan rigid, it was the look in Dippers eyes that made his heart jump in his throat. The watery, brown eyes of the boy glittered with anger and bewilderment, his voice echoed in the forest behind them.

"WHY! Why the hell would you do something like that? Do you have any idea what Bill could do to you owning your soul?!" But his Grunkle just swallowed and avoided Dipper's gaze to pick up the contract that lay by his feet. His voice was nothing but a raspy whisper.

"I do know about that Dipper, and maybe you´re right and it would have been a dumb decision after all. Though I fear making wrong decisions runs in the family… Now calm down kid, he didn´t take it anyway, so let´s go home before it gets too dark." Dipper bit his lips, he still wanted to know why his Grunkle would do something like that, but Stan´s comment about heading home left him with a brand new question.

"How? We are still in the Mindscape, we would just get lost if we started walking around here." But the question just earned him confused glances from his family and friends. Mabel carefully made a step towards him; tilting her head, brown curls wiggled as she questioned.

"What are you talking about bro-bro? Bill´s gone, the world is back to normal, see?" She pointed to the forest behind, the sparkling crystal water and the darkening green trees, but Dipper didn´t more than blink at her statement. An unspoken fear crawled beneath his fur, making his question tremble on his tongue.

"But, it´s- everything is still all black and white!" Dipper looked around the clearing before he finally faced his friends and family again, and then it hit him.

Not only were his surroundings still like an old panchromatic film, but the faces and bodies of Mabel and the others too. Why didn´t he recognized this earlier, why hadn't he seen his sister's dark grey eyes as she looked at him with worry.

Their colors were gone… he was color blind.

"No! Please no!" He rubbed his eyes with his furry fist but the world stayed monochrome. Mabel stepped up to him to lay her hand on his shoulders, asking him what was wrong. But the missing color on his sister's grey face made him sick all over again and his weak knees finally gave in to the pressure of the past hours and days; his world finally faded from grey to black.

The employer of the Mystery Shack sighed, gulping down the rest of his now cold coffee with a shudder. He had to carry Dipper home afterwards, not that he could blame the boy; a reaction like that was to be expected after such a restless night and stressful day. The fact that Dipper had lost the ability to see in color didn´t surprise him that much to be honest, most animals were colorblind after all, but he had to admit that the timing was rather cruel. No wonder Dipper flipped when his field of view stayed black and white.

Stan groaned, rubbing his stubbly chin and scraped his chair back. Standing up to put his cup into the sink, he heard two tiny feet padding down the stairs. The old man sensed his unconscious frown, moving his tired muscles into a halfhearted grin.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

But Mabel only yawned, seating herself in front of her bowl of cereal before her head slumped on the table, her ruffled hair curling down her cheek. Stan chuckled, filling her bowl with milk while his eyes drifted suspiciously up the stairs.

"I see… what about your brother?" The answer to his question came somewhere out of this mop of dark brown hair.

"He´s awake and in the bathroom, he is…" But Mabel bit her lips, looking up to her Grunkle before she spoke up again.

"His face changed… he´s all deer-y now. He is a super-duper sweet fur ball now but- it´s weird seeing him like that somehow." She swallowed, her gaze drifted from Stan back down to the table, or rather to the golden glowing contract laying there. Her heart did a heavy beat in her chest and her usually cheerful voice was a little too low, so that Stan´s brows knitted together the moment her words reached his ears.

"Grunkle Stan… we- we will change him back, right?" Her Grunkle´s eyes went wide for a second, before a triumphant grin made it underneath his winkled nose.

"Ha! Of course we will! We're the Pines after all! So stop worrying now, you should enjoy your brothers furriness while you can kid, once puberty hit´s him the hair that will grow on his body won´t be so fluffy anymore, you know because-" He didn´t saw Mabel`s face going from white to green, before she jumped up, to stop her Grunkle´s speech.

"Irgs! Stop, I got it, no further information needed. I'll go up to check on him." With that she fled out of the kitchen, just to come back in once more, hugging her Grunkle´s spine, earning a surprised yelp before he looked down to Mabel .

"Thank you Grunkle Stan." She whispered, before she finally let go heading for the stairway. Stan just smiled, shaking his head while he looked after her, but the chuckle died in his throat once his niece was out of sight.

He really hoped that he had told her the truth, just this one time.

* * *

"Dipper?"

Mabel peeked inside of the bathroom, catching a glimpse of her brother without his t-shirt.

But wait… wouldn't that mean that Dipper was…naked!

"Yikes!" The shriek of his sister finally made Dipper aware of her presence. A startled bleat escaped his muzzle, when he reached out for a towel fixing it on his upper body as he saw Mabel´s red face. He could feel the heat on his own face, but his new grown fur did hide his embarrassment, the only thing that gave him away was his tail, flicking in annoyance when his sister finally stepped into the small bathroom.

A few seconds of awkward silence ticked away before Mabel spoke up to him again, eying her brother suspiciously. He looked so damn cute with his deer face, that even his "angry face" was simply adorable.

"Are you okay?" She questioned carefully, but her brother only frowned and turned back to the mirror to face his furry appearance.

"You mean beside the fact that I´m changing into a deer?" His sarcastic request just earned him a light smile from Mabel, who stepped up beside him.

"Yep." She led the "p" pop on her lips, waiting for his answer when Dipper became silent again, examining himself in the mirror so that her eyes also moved over his new face again. His muzzle was now full grown, his fur color matched his backsides except some lighter shade along his eyes and cheeks, even his hair line had seemed to change his hairs were still recognizable but seemed to match his fur more and more now. She saw him gulp, his muzzle twitched before his splinted upper lipped moved to let out a hidden sigh as he spoke again.

"It´s gone…" He murmured.

"What?" Her brothers ears peaked down at her question, his eyes were searching hers in the mirror.

"My birthmark, it´s well- there is all the fur above it." Mabel followed his gaze to his forehead to see her brothers words confirmed, there was nothing but smooth brown covering her brothers skin. She bit the inside of her cheeks before she carefully requested his worried voice.

"But, isn´t that like- a good thing? I mean you didn´t even like it right?" She watched Dippers tail flicker together with one of his ears while her brother rubbed his furry temple.

"Yea- No! I mean… it´s just-" He swallowed, his chest moved when he took one heavy breath.

"You´re right I hated this stupid birth mark but- it was what makes me… Dipper you know." His eyes were searching hers in the mirror with a worried gaze.

"Look at me Mabel, it´s even unrecognizable that we are twins by now!" His words ended in a slightly angry bleat, making him frown even more while Mabel looked at him with pity. His voice was low, barely audible by now.

"It… it feels like I´m losing myself underneath this fur."

Mabel bit her lips, Dipper's words hurt deep inside her. He wasn't supposed to talk like that, they were twins after all and nothing could ever come between them, never. She crossed the space between her and Dipper, reaching around his shoulders to press his furry cheek against her own human one and forcing a grin to her lips so that her braces glittered in the mirror.

"Aw come on bro-bro, you´ll always be you, nerdy birthmark or not." She chuckled at her brother's frown, his little black nose twitched in annoyance, making her squeak in delight, when she started to tease him.

"Besides, it was hard for people to believe that we are twins anyway, I mean look at this cute face." She grinned, poking her own cheek with glittering eyes.

"Arg Mabel, I mean it!" Dipper protested, escaping her arm to cross his hands before his chest in anger, but his sister reached out for him again, looking him directly in the eyes now, her voice at least serious for once.

"Me too. You´ll always be you Dipper, and you´ll always be my nerdy twin brother. Nothing can ever change that." Mabel insisted, but the stubborn look in his sisters eyes just make her brother swallow down the lump in his throat. He had suspected it earlier, but now it became clear that Mabel obviously didn´t know what Bill had meant when he had said that Dipper would change completely. He bit his lips and shuddered, his tongue touched his palate where is front teeth used to be before he dared to form a raspy question.

"What… what if you´re wrong? What if I change so far that-"

But Dipper cut himself off at this point, the lump in his throat made it impossible to speak. Mabel could feel the hairs on her neck standing up, the sound of her brother's hollow voice made her shiver; she carefully approached him again to lay her hand on his fur covered back, petting him without his protest for once.

"You won´t."

She said simply, but the smile on her lips didn´t reach her brother as his eyes drifted from her face down to her hand, which was rubbing circles on one of his white spots. Mabel´s own gaze followed her brothers.

"But Mabel I-" But her surprised shout cut him off. Startled, he looked up to Mabel´s face again but her eyes were still glued to his furry backside.

"It´s still there…" Mabel whispered, making his ears peak up in questionably.

"What?" His sister just grinned, he watched her index finger pocking seven different dots on his fur so that his brain connected them to a much too recognizable line.

"The Big Dipper." He breathed.

"It´s still there…" But Mabel just grinned up to her stunned brother, poking him in the shoulder with her fist.

"Told you so dippingdots!" With the smile still on her lips she looked down to her brother`s backside once more before she silently snickered to herself.

"You know what that means…" She requested, wiggling her eyebrows in knowledge while Dipper gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" His ears raised in question, making Mabel giggle even more when she reached out again to poke one of his white dots.

"A part of your face is now on your butt." She smirked, when Dipper jumped in protest.

"WHAT?"

"Ha Ha, oh- don´t worry butt face, or is it face butt?" She teased, watching his little, white, fluffy tail flicker in annoyance.

"Mabel don´t call me that!" He grumbled, but of course Mabel already had a fitting answer for him.

"Okay what about nerdy butt then?"

But Dipper just groaned, shoving his sister back out of the bathroom to finish readying himself for the day.

Dipper watched them in concern, chewing peacefully at his place beside the kitchen table while Soos, Wendy and his family were debating about how to split up in order to cover as many of the townsfolk as possible in one day. They had agreed that he would stay here for now, it was obvious to all of them that he felt uncomfortable going into town like that, even though Mabel would rather him stay by her side, her grunkle made it clear that the house was at least a safe place for her brother.

"Okay, so I´ll go with Wendy while Soos and Stan are on their own, right?" Mabel requested.

"Yep." But Wendy`s gaze drifted back to her boss, frowning at his determined face.

"Even if I think someone should go with him… I don´t think his way of persuading people is even legal."

"Hey, I´m being convincing! That´s not a crime!" Stan defended.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey Dipper do you have a spare one for me?" But Dipper only blinked at her question, raising an ear in confusion.

"A what?"

"A chewing gum dude." The redhead frowned. "Or what have you been chewing on for the past few minutes, cause you can´t tell me that this is still your breakfast."

"No I-" But the green taste in his mouth cut him off.

He really _was _chewing on something.

_`But what?`_

He didn´t have anything since breakfast and beside the small burp that had escaped his lips there had been nothing special- Wait a second.

That had brought the dull grassy taste back into his mouth.

He was chewing on… on-

"You´re ruminating aren´t you Dipper?"

Dippers eyes went wide at Wendy´s comment.

He forced the disgusting mass in his mouth back down his throat before he stuttered an answer to her, his tail flickering back and forth in embarrassment.

"I um- I don´t know what you´re talking about." But the redhead just rolled her eyes in annoyance, before Mabel gained her attention.

"Ruminating? What´s that?" She questioned, looking up to Wendy who was about to explain.

"Well that's a thing some herbivores have to do in order to digest their food. You see Dipper probably has four stomachs now and because of that he has to-"

"No wait I-" But another burp cut him off as it rolled up his throat. This whatever it was- cause no way he was really chewing cud, felt different from vomiting. For once, it didn´t hurt and he wasn´t nauseous while it happened, if anything it felt… natural.

_`No!_` A drop of sweat rolled down his temple when he gestured them to wait for him just a second in order to flee to the bathroom to spit out what was in his mouth because there was no way that he was about to swallow that, _again_.

He flushed the disgusting green lump down the toilet and turned around to clean his face when he saw Wendy standing in the door fame eying him with one raised eyebrow.

"You really shouldn't do that dude, it´s not healthy." Dipper only swallowed, his cheeks would have burned in embarrassment if it wasn´t for the fur that covered his face. His ears flattened against the backside of his head, while Wendy carefully approached him to kneel down to his level laying her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his warm soft fur thought the thin t-shirt while her face reflected itself on Dipper's dark wet muzzle, her voice was soft and held no hint of hidden teasing.

"I know it must be hard for you Dipper and we´re trying to help, but you starving yourself out of embarrassment is not much of a help man."

"But it´s disgusting."

"That? Aw dude, you never been near my pops after three cans of Pitt cola and a double beef jerky from Greasy's, have you? Man_ that's_ disgusting!" Dipper couldn't help but smile at her comment, carefully looking up again.

If it was okay with Wendy, and she wasn´t totally grossed out by him, maybe it wasn´t that bad.

"It´s still strange…" He murmured, but the teen just shook her head with a small laugh, picking herself up from the floor along her comment.

"Yeah like the rest of you, or this whole crazed up town. But hey, you´re talking to a former werewolf here and believe me, I know a lot about embarrassment."

"True... and I think your fleas are still missing you." Dipper smirked when he looked back up to her. Wendy let out a whistle, folding her arms before her chest in an attempt of fake hurt.

"Touché, so you´re okay now?" Dipper swallowed at her question, scratching his arm before he allowed his muzzle to grumble his answer.

"Yes… I- I guess I am." He let out a breath he didn´t know he had been holding, looking up to her again with a thankful smile on his lips.

"Thanks Wendy." The redhead just grinned, catching him in a half hug, rubbing her knuckles into his fur-like hair with a laugh.

"Always my _dee_r."

* * *

A deep sigh escaped Dippers muzzle; he was zipping through the TV channels for the thousandth time by now and this ruminating thing was still happening even if he couldn't tell what annoyed him more, the chewing, or the fact that he didn´t noticed it sometimes. His view drifted out the window, anything was better than zapping from one black and white movie to another, but even the darkening sky couldn't cheer him up. It was past noon already the sky was about to become a warm red in a few minutes, but for him the world was just mere shades of grey, like he was in his personal little prison of the mindscape. He missed seeing in color already, everything just looked wrong like that, his sister's face seemed sick without its usual color.

The deer boy bit his lip finally turning the TV off to stretch his aching muscles. He picked himself up to look for an apple or a carrot, when the silence of the Mystery Shack crawled underneath his fur, with the old house that empty, and the background voices from the TV missing, the building was suddenly too quiet for his taste.

Too quiet and somehow also too cramped.

A claustrophobic feeling made the hair on his back stand on end, while his ears twitched in alarm, listening for any sudden noises. But Dipper forced himself to calm down, he tried to take a deep breath, blaming his new instincts for his sudden skittish state. His eyes drifted from the kitchen to the front door and back.

A short peak in the backyard wouldn't hurt, right?

He could also find some food out there, and it wasn´t like anyone could see him.

So Dipper simply took the chance to step out in the still warm sunlight, maybe he couldn't see the glittering golden light itself but its warmth definitely helped him feel more comfortable. He wandered around for a while before he reached the patch of grass he was looking for. Folding his legs beneath him to take a seat on the soft floor, he looked back towards the shack, calculating how long it would take his deer feet to reach the front door. He was used to this sort of instinct by now, because deer or not, having an escape plan was always a good idea. He let out a soft breath when he looked back down at his surroundings.

Of course he would never admit this to Mabel or Stan, but this patch of grass was simply his favorite. Between the soft grass, hundreds of daisies were growing, mixing their soft white with the deep color of the violets that had grown between them; and even if he couldn't enjoy their color any longer, his new muzzle overwhelmed him with their smell and giving him the hint that a patch of wild strawberries must be somewhere nearby.

Dipper instinctively licked the tip of his nose that twitched in attempt to sink his muzzle into the flower spiced grass; but he held himself back, picking the flowers by hand before he let them vanish inside his mouth. It was like eating berries he told himself over and over again, just that these were flowers, but at least tasty ones.

The fresh taste in his mouth made his stomach, or rather stomachs jump in delight, peace settled itself back into his rigid body while he peacefully "grazed" in the backyard of the shack. The silent whisper of the trees created a gentle song together with the different voices of the birds chirping in their branches.

Dipper couldn't know about the dark shadow that was watching him, nor about the cruel smile that showed his bright white fangs in gloomy light of the forest.

* * *

"So we´ve got Wendy´s father and her brothers, Soo´s Abuelita, Lazy Susan, the police force, Grenda, Candy and- Robby?" Dipper frowned lowering the contract, his gaze drifted to Mabel´s bed.

"Seriously? Why would he ever help me?" But Mabel smiled a knowing smile.

"He owed me something remember? And beside he´s not that bad."

"But-" But Dipper was cut off when suddenly more than words filled his mouth, his ears peaked back at Mabel's widening smile, while she watched him chew a little faster than usual in his silent anger.

"Ah ah, remember to chew every bite twenty times Dipper." Her brother just swallowed in protest, making a disgusted face.

"That's not funny Mabel, it's nasty." Mabel just shrugged.

"Maybe, but it´s also super useful! I could eat a whole pack of Gummy Koalas and then, I could eat it again! How awesome would that be?!" She giggled, making Dipper's eyebrow twitch.

`Why me?` He grumbled, laying the contract aside and flexing his fingers, itching from his stern grip on the vital paper.

He watched his furry knuckles twitch before his glance fell back to Bill´s contract, the gold glow was now hidden from his color blinded eyes. He swallowed at the mostly empty space.

Mabel had already turned to the side, her blanket covered half of her face but she was still aware of his whispered question.

"What if we're too late…?"

Mabel blinked, her glance drifted over to her furry brother, his white dots seemed to shine in the dark shadows of the night, while his face was hidden in the darkness of his fur. She pushed herself back up in her bed, tilting her head in a quizzical gesture.

"Dipper, what´s up?" She could see the shadow of her brother flinch at her question, the moonlight reflected itself in his wet nose, making his watery eyes glitter.

"There is not much left to change Mabel…" He swallowed.

"I- I´m scared."

He shivered, waiting for Mabel's reassuring answer, but the deep silence that stretched between them clenched at his heart. His fears grew inside him before a sudden jerk made his pillow vanish beneath his head, and his blanket soon followed its fate. Dipper let out a surprised bleat, picking himself up on his mattress to observe his sister, or the figure he thought to be his sister, hidden under a pile of his bedding that wiggled its way to her own bed before she slumped it down. Scrambling back down on her bed, she finally called out for him.

"Come here…" She ordered, leaving him to gulp down the lump of embarrassment that had formed in his throat.

"B-But."

"Dipper!" She insisted, making him flinch before he carefully made it up to her on skittish feet.

He carefully folded his legs beside her, laying down just inches away from his twin's face. But the seriousness of her voice was nowhere to be seen in Mabel's features, she gave him a soft smile, reaching out for his still itching hand, holding it close to hers. Her warmth felt good beside his body, and her grip lessened the tingling sensation in his fingertips, making his breathing easier. He finally felt safe again.

Mabel smiled when the tension in her brother's features finally softened. She held her brother's fur covered hand close to hers.

"You good now?"

But Dipper barley nodded, already drifting into the comfy warmth of sleep, before Mabel allowed her smile to disappear.

Her voice was too small, even for him to hear.

"Whatever happens bro-bro, we´ll make it through." She swallowed, closing her eyes; her hand never left that of her brother's.

"Promise."


	9. Meeting Deerper

_Hey guys!_

_I´m back and so is Deerper ;)_

_Have fun with his first day in his new body, the next chapter is a little more bloody than this, so you better enjoy the fluff *muhahaha*_

_Also there will be a break this month, can´t say when exactly maybe right after this chapter- I don´t know, but I need to write a few more chapters before my clinical courses in college starts, so that you don´t have to wait too long in between the chapters._

_But first THANKS for all your comments! It makes my heart flutter every time :/3 And of course also thanks for all the likes/favs and followers *cuddles*_

_And again, thanks to Lucile for her great art! And Roodleday amazing work as a beta. You two are great 3_

_You find pics and more Deerper here:_

_Have fun reading!_

_Bye ~_

* * *

**Meeting Deerper **

A warm steady breeze tickled her skin, while a cold wet nose touched her cheek, making Mabel grin from the sweet good morning kiss.

With a soft smile on her lips she tried to push this wet cute living alarm away to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"No Waddle´s. It´s too early…" But the warm fluffy body just nudged closer to her side, making her giggle aloud at this sweet pushing behavior. Mabel blinked the early morning sunlight out of her eyes before she reached out to hug her favorite pet pig closer.

"Aww, come here you little heartbreaker." She grinned as the little body curled closer to her side but her hand stopped right before she petted it´s fur when she finally recognized whose wet nose was touching her skin.

"Dipper!" She whispered, but her breath hitched upon her brother´s name as she got a closer look at him.

It wasn´t her deer-like brother lying by her side…but a deer.

A small, furry baby deer.

A fawn.

Her brother.

`_Dipper…`_

She bit her lips, pushing herself up slowly to rest against the headboard of her bed. Mabel hesitated to touch his soft fur, she wanted to avoid waking him, but she allowed herself to pet through his plushy pelt. Her heart podded painfully in her chest as her gaze wandered along the new body of her brother, her breath hitched when her eyes met the dots on his flank.

Every sign of her brother was gone…

The little fawn beside her had no traces of humanity left, but the white dots in his chocolate brown fur still showed the constellation of the "Big Dipper" which melted perfectly into his soft coat.

It _was_ him.

Mabel had a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat, her fingers curled through his hair, she hiccupped a hidden tear when a movement suddenly got her attention. Dipper was chewing on the end of her nightshirt in his sleep. She took a deep breath, all her cuteness alarms were shrilling, telling her to hug this sweet little animal as close as possible and to never let go ever again. But the fear in her gut shouted above it, so that one single question dominated her mind.

_`Are we to late?`_

Her hands trembled through his baby fur.

He looked so fragile, so young, laying there on her bed.

So… _small_.

Mabel frowned, tilting her head to the side to observe him once again.

In fact he_ was_ smaller now.

Mabel´s eyes started to burn, the edge of her nightgown was already soaked with Dipper´s drool, but for now she didn´t care much about that. She watched his black nose twitching in his dream, his eyelashes fluttered, but Mabel was afraid of what she might see in her brother's eyes.

She really had been thinking that it would be cute and sweet to have her fawn-tastic brother by her side. And hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, he_ was _absolutely adorable!

But him being like that… forever?

That was a damn long time.

Besides, she still remembered when that dinosaur took Waddles, her worry and his helplessness. Her heart jumped in her throat when she thought about Dipper in that way.

But what if Bill´s contract didn't work?

What if one of the towns people wouldn't sign it?

What if this freaky demon was toying with them again?

What if Dipper would _stay_ that way?

`_No. he can´t._`

She was reaching out to let her fingers curl through his fur again, searching for the comforting warmth of her brother with her trembling hands.

"I-I don´t know what I´m supposed to do without you Dipper…"

But the raspy whisper of his name was enough to make the young fawn stir in his sleep. The warm sunlight tickled his nose and something was stroking his fur; he instinctively leaned closer to the touch. The little deer yawed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes until he saw Mabel´s face in front of him, making him remember that he had slept in her bed last night.

"Morning Mabel." He slurred, still sleep drunken. Trying to unfold his legs and arms to stretch his tired body, he asked his sister the question, but knew the answer right away.

"Do you see any new chaaAAAHH!"

Dipper jumped, his unsteady legs trembled on Mabel´s bed.

He had no arms, no human torso at all.

Where his arms should be, were now his front legs.

But his front legs felt like his arms.

His front legs were now his arms, or his arms his front legs?

He tried to move his shoulder but instead one of his fore legs stirred.

Four legs. No arms. No human upper body. No deertaur but-

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Dipper jumped out of Mable´s bed, the rush of adrenalin in his veins made him forget the uneasy feeling of walking on all fours. He heard his sister calling for him, but Dipper didn´t listen; his fur was standing up on his back when he finally stumbled in front of the mirror, he came to an abrupt halt when he saw the little creature that looked back.

"A-A deer."

Dipper gasped, his ears were peaking up in surprise and he watched the fawn in the mirror mimic his movements.

This _was_ him.

"I became a full deer. A _full_ deer, in just _one_ night!" He could feel his heart sinking in his chest, the blood rushed loudly in his ears so that his thoughts became nebulous in his panicked state.

"No- this… this can´t be happing." Dipper wanted to hide his face in his hands, but all his body came up with where his ears pinching close to his head while his tail hid between his legs in discomfort.

"_Please_, it can´t be!" Dipper was shivering from head to toe, or rather hoof, when Mabel´s worried filled voice resounded in the attic again. She was by her brother's side in an instead, talking to him in a calm voice, but Dipper seemed to be totally out of it.

"Dipper please, calm down. I´m sure we´ll turn you back." But Dipper wasn´t listening, so she closed the last distance between them, calling out for him again.

"Dipper!?"

But once her fingers reached out to touch his furry flank to gain his attention, Dipper´s deer body jumped in panic. With a frightened bleat, his instincts shoved him into fight or flight mode, and since he was prey, there was just one option was left.

Flight.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out for him again, her heart ached in her chest while she watched her brother flee... from _her_.

Dipper's mind raced to the stumbling beat of his heart, his deer-controlled mind scanned his surroundings within seconds. All doors closed, no way to escape, so hide.

_Hide. _

Mabel´s eyes began to burn when she watched Dipper's furry butt disappearing underneath the bed. She was fast to follow him before a soft whisper in her head told her to stop. She had always been good with animals, her inner voice told her to stop in order to avoid scaring the little deer any further. But this wasn´t just any animal.

This was her brother god damn it! It was Dipper.

Mabel swallowed, taking one step after another before she got down on her knees to get a glimpse underneath her brother's bed and his new found hiding spot.

The cave like hideout was dark and dusty. Papers, books, a lonely sock and something that looked like it might have been part of a sandwich were keeping company with a herd of dust bunnies down there. And in the darkest corner of this dusty place, pressed to the wall behind him was her brother.

"Dipper…" She called out for him again, but he just shivered even more, eyes pressed shut he tried to shrink even further into the darkness, making her eyes burn because of her brother's fear and mistrust. Mabel´s voice was near tears now, nothing but a silent whisper that finally got his attention.

"Please Dipper, snap out of it bro-bro." Dipper blinked, his ears were peaking up at the sound of his sister´s voice.

"Mabel?" But while he mouthed her name the black spot of his panicked mind reminded him that it had been her all along, that he just had fled form his sister who had called out for him all that time. He had been afraid of Mabel, the very girl that even knitted tiny sweaters for mosquitos so that they stayed warm while they sucked her blood. Dipper swallowed, the dust from under his bed burned in his airways making his voice raspy.

"I-I´m sorry Mabel. I just panicked. My instincts were kicking in and I-" But Dipper was unable to finish his sentence, he still avoided his sisters gaze, watching the dust bunnies dance with each other under the breath of his muzzle. Her brother's scared voice made her frown, his words were a hoarse whisper swallowed by her darkness of his dusty hiding spot.

"I´m a deer." He breathed.

"A fawn." Mabel corrected, but Dipper ignored her, the snappy comment she had hoped for didn´t happen, instead his next words made her heart arch in her chest.

"It´s over, I´ll stay like this forever. With the changes happening this fast, we´ll never make it before…" But he swallowed the rest of his sentence, shaking his head with a raspy breath.

"It´s too late."

But Mabel´s voice interrupted his lost voice, her eyes still burned but her fighting spirit was back.

"No it´s not." She tried to crawl closer under the slight gap, eyeing her brother with a stern look, that still glittered with the hint of banned tears.

"We´re so close to break Bills deal. I´m sorry that you must pass through all of this for us, but you can´t give up now Dipper. You´ll see we´ll make it!" She watched Dipper hesitate, before he carefully lifted his head with one ear peaked up to her.

"How can you be so sure about that Mabel?" He asked, his words filled with doubt, a doubt his sister tried to shoo away with one of her smiles.

"Cause we always do. We´re the mystery twins after all. We can do anything. Now come out of there, you can´t hide underneath the bed all day."

Dipper bit his lips, trying to coordinate all four of his legs in order to crawl out of his little cave, just to be picked up underneath his shoulders by Mabel who pulled him out of his hiding spot. She held him close to her, hugging her brother as tight as she could.

Dipper just blinked, his body became rigid for a moment before he gave in, leaning into Mabel`s touch as best as he could, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"It´s okay Dipper." But now it was Mabel who´s body shivered underneath his touch.

Dipper's ears lay back when his sister's distressed voice resounded in the attic.

"We´re gonna be okay..."

* * *

The sight of the first houses of the town made Dipper shrink even further into his fur.

"I still think that it's a bad idea Mabel." He grumbled. Mabel just looked back at him, rolling her eyes at her brother´s frequent objections.

"Come on Dipper, we all agreed on this." She stopped to wait for him who was walking behind her on clumsy hooves. Even though Dipper was used to walking on all fours, his missing upper body seemed to be a problem for him, especially the fact that had a hard time catching his fall without any hands or arms. The stairs were simply a catastrophe and the first thing that happened when they had left the shack was Dipper tipping over a branch meeting the dirt face first before the rest of his body followed in a tumble. The little tips of a shredded tissue Mabel had used in order to staunch his nosebleed were still sticking out of his nostrils. He gave her an annoyed look, ears flat on the back of his head.

"I did not." Dipper announced.

"It´s not fair that you decided this over my head." He stamped up with one of his hooves to emphasize his words. Mabel frowned, folding her arms before her chest, raising an eyebrow and her voice.

"Dipper you can´t stay home all alone." But of course her brother disagreed on that.

"I can." He assured taking a step towards her, a gesture that Mabel copied so that the two of them were arguing face to face.

"You can´t"

"Can"

"Can´t!" Mabel declared distancing herself from her brother. Even if it was hard for her to argue with Dipper while he looked that freaking cute, but in this case she just knew that she was right, and she reminded him of this morning's incident.

"You can´t even turn a door handle Dipper, you´ve been freaking out when grunkle Stan accidentally locked you in the kitchen this morning." But Dipper just looked away, his deer lips pressed together as best as he could, she knew Dipper would have stuck his hands into his pockets by now if he just would be able to.

"That wasn´t my fault..." He winced, making Mabel sigh to herself.

"Maybe. But you can be useful out here too. With your sweet fluffy butt, and my natural cuteness we´ll gather these signatures within seconds! Just think about it as a new chance for Summer-ween."

"Yeah, just that this isn´t a freaking costume Mabel! Besides, I don´t think I want to find out how other people are reacting to me."

Stan and Soos' response to his new appearance had been more than enough for him.

Grunkle Stan had passed by while Mabel tried to help him down the damn stairs, but the twins stopped when they saw Stan watching them. Dipper's new deer body went rigid in the seconds of awkward silence that ticked away before Stan moved up the stairs, carefully picking him up beneath his front legs (his arms, damn it!) to carry him downstairs, putting him back down on the floor.

"There you go kid." Dipper hesitantly lifted his ears at the sound of his grunkle's rusty voice, but Stan avoided his gaze. His own eyes drifted away as he stammered an awkward answer.

"Thank you." But Stan just nodded, looking anywhere but his nephew.

_`Great-`_ Dipper swallowed_. `…-more silence.'_ He took a deep breath just as Stan finally spoke up again.

"So, you´re a deer now."

"A fawn." Mabel corrected with a tired smile.

"A fawn, right, right." Stan's eyes darkened when he saw Dipper flinch at his comment, he forced a smile to his lips.

"Well, that means we better hurry, or soon I'll be able to open a petting zoo in the shack." Stan smirked, but Dipper only swallowed, facing the ground before his hooved feet, it felt so strange being that near to the floor while everything else was so big now. He knew Mabel didn´t say it loud because it was a difficult time for him, but it was a fact that Mabel was now one head taller than him; and Grunkle Stan, the man seemed like a giant to him now. But even from down here he could see Stan´s hidden worries in his features, while Mabel´s face was still red from nearly crying. His heart ached as both of them tried to cheer him up.

"I´m sorry." He whispered, making Stan´s brows raise up to his grey hair line.

"What for?" But Dipper stayed silent, so that it was Stan himself who responsed to his own question, eying his nephew skeptically.

"You deciding to help your friends in family at your own expense? Oh please Dipper, I thought we got over this point. It might have been a bad decision to make this deal, but well- at last your intentions were good. That´s all that matters sometimes…" He grumbled with a darkening voice, making the end of his sentence deepen in his rusty throat.

"…even if things get a little bit out of control." Stan sighed, shaking his head before he laid a hand on Dipper's furry head, ruffling his fur where his hair should have been.

"So stop apologizing all day! As long as your sister is watching your furry back so you don't chew on my armchair again, we´re fine." His grunkle smirked when he punched his furry shoulder.

"And now cheer up kid. You´ll see, we'll break the deal as fast as you can say _`The Magnificent Mr. Mystery_`." Stan laughed before he left them to prepare breakfast.

But the bitter taste in Dipper's mouth stayed glued on his tongue, because not even Stan´s fake smile could make him forget his grunkle's shell shocked expression and the darkness that suddenly hovered in the old man´s eyes when he first caught sight of him.

Whatever Stan told them, this was certainly not okay for him.

* * *

But of course that hadn´t made him or Mabel any less of an annoyance.

Once Stan was ready with breakfast he put Dipper's plate down in front of him, making the young deer blink in surprise before he realized what it meant. It was for his new eating habits, now that his arms were missing he needed to eat from the ground, with his muzzle, right from the bowl like any other animal. His gaze wavered to Waddles when Stan placed the pig's bowl of left overs in front of him, it took only a second before he delved his snout into the bowl, making food splash all over his cheeks.

Dipper's own stomach dropped.

No way would he eat from the floor, ever.

He made an excuse that he wasn´t hungry, but of course neither Stan nor Mabel had believed him, forcing him to eat, Mabel had even suggested to feed him, making Dipper flee before she was able to affix this horribly colorful bib around his neck that she had snatched out of nowhere.

But the idea to flee from them into the grassy green backyard wasn´t a good idea either. The fresh green smell of the still damp grass made his stomach grumble in a demanding manner. Dipper tried to swallow the upcoming hunger down his throat, looking down at himself with a sigh. Seeing his front hooves where his arms should be still felt strange, it hadn't even been a day and yet he already missed his hands. The only tool that was left now was his mouth, because what the hell would he be able to do with this dumb little hooves? But there were simply things Dipper didn´t want to do with his muzzle, tongue, or teeth.

Just- No.

Even eating was one of those things for now. It simply was humiliating, not because they might laugh at him, but because it made him feel even less human than he was by now. It made him afraid and even more aware of what he might become, an animal.

A deer, without his human thoughts or any memories of his life.

Just a blank animalistic nothing.

Dipper swallowed, folding his legs beneath him before settling down in a sunny spot in the grass; his mind drifted away while he watched the bees and butterflies dancing on the flowers around him, he wished he could see their colors. The rustling sound of wind that sung in the trees together with the birds' melodies made his troubled mind calm down in the natural surroundings. So much so, he didn´t even notice the approaching figure until two hands suddenly touched him to ruffle his furry belly; all he was able to produce was a startled bleat.

But Soos only cooed at the sweet call of the small fawn in the grass before him, scratching the little deer's belly before he called out for the rest of the Pines family inside the shack.

"Aww, did you get Dipper a little furry friend?" He giggled, unable to hear Dipper´s pleading answer between his bleats and laughter.

"Meeeahh-No-Soos it´s meeaah!" Soos didn´t recognize his voice, but tickled even harder making tears appear in the corner of Dipper's eyes, when Soos finally hid the spot that made his hind leg twitch in the rhythm of Soos' scratching. That only made Dipper bleat again, in a mixture of enjoyment, instinct, and out of tournament while Soos was laughing and looking down at the fully animal with a smile.

"Oh you´re a nosy one, huh little dude?" The handyman laughed before Mabel´s questioning voice got his attention as she appeared with Stan on the porch decoyed by Dippers manic bleats.

"Dipper? What´s going on- Soos?" Mabel blinked, looking down at the scene before her, Soos giving her a grin, waving with his free hand while the other one was still petting her brother's belly.

"Oh hey guys!" He greeted.

"Meeaah!"

Stan cleared his throat under the loud bleat of his nephew, his eyes wandered back to his assistant.

"Um- Soos what are you doing there?" The boy gave him a smile, looking down at the small fawn again to answer Stan´s question.

"Me? I´m making friends with Dipper's new deery friend of course."

"Meeeaabel!" Dipper protested, but Soos only scratched further, Stan and Mabel gave each other a look before they burst out into echoing laughter.

* * *

Yeah, and that was his first meeting with Soos.

No wonder he wasn´t looking forward to meeting the townsfolk.

`Nope, not looking forward to it at all.`

Dipper sighed while they passed the first houses, there was no way out of this now anyway.

"So, where is our first stop?" Mabel snatched her page of the contract out for her pocket with a grin, holding it in front of her so that Dipper was able to get a glimpse on it too.

"The first on is… Tyler! That´s cool! I´m sure he won't be much of a problem." Dipper laid his ears back, grumbling a silent "I hope so", but nodded carefully.

They heard the tiny voice of the biker before they even made it up to the doorbell.

"I know you preferred the other spot, but we agreed to chance once in a week Magda, so live with it." Mabel blinked, giving Dipper a questioning look, which he answered with a shrug (as best as he could) before they followed Tyler´s voice into his backyard. They stopped once they saw who the man was talking to, his garden gnomes. The strange little man and woman wore colorful cloth and one of them looked really similar to Smebulock, but Tyler was talking to one of the female sculptures hiding a knowing grin underneath her beard.

"Besides, you´re closer to Leroy here and- no don't give me that look I know that there is something up between you two, because-"

"Um, Mr.- Mr. Tyler Sir?"

Mabel interrupted his speech with the garden gnome lady, cause neither she nor Dipper wanted to know why this man thought that these little men had a love affair with each other. But once the little bicker looked at them, Dipper's fur stood up on his back ,making him hide behind his sister, his ears brushing his furry cheeks. Mabel however, stepped up to the man, clearing her voice before she began to explain their situation.

"As you may know my deer brother here made a deal with a cruel crazed up Demon, namely Bill, in order to turn the whole town back to human. But Bill tricked this foolish body beside me- of course, and now we need your help to save him. You just need to sing this contract here saying you're okay with changing back into a monster. Please?!" Dippers jaw dropped at Mabel´s speech, he blinked hissing into her ear with wide eyes.

"_That`s_ what you´re telling them? Seriously!"

"What? It´s working." Mabel grinned, while Dipper tried to protest again.

"But Mabel-" Tyler´s voice however cut him off, the man was peeking behind Mabel´s back, giving him a curious look.

"So that´s your brother?"

"Yup." Mabel grinned, stepping aside to give the man a better look at the little fawn beside her.

"Tyler meet Deerper." Her brother gave her a look but before he was able to argue two small hand´s got a hold onto his fur covered face. Dipper gulped, until he looked up into the man´s face, just to be confronted with two big sparkling eyes.

"Sooo fluffy!"

The biker squeaked, petting Dippers fur, whose mood switched from fear to annoyance, giving Mabel a look when he heard her giggle in the background before she cleared her throat again.

"So you're up for kicking Bill Cipher´s butt?"

She asked, holding the contract and pen up for him to sign. Tyler hesitated for a moment, until he snatched the pen from her hand, looking one last time into Dipper's big deer eyes before he signed the contract with a determined whisper.

"Get 'em."

* * *

They had collected the signatures of the pizza guy, Toby from the "Gravity Falls Gossiper", Tambry and Tate McGucket, until Dipper yawned beside her.

"Who´s next?" He questioned, so that Mable gave him a worried look.

"You okay bro-bro?" She watched her brother frown, his muzzle twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah Mabel, just tired don´t worry. So who´s next?" Mabel pointed in front of them, hearing Dipper groan in response when they entered the "home" of old man McGucket.

The smell of rusty metal around them made Dipper´s stomach grumble in protest, while his fur erected on his back, when they walked through bits and pieces of McGucket's so called "work" but the old man was nowhere in sight.

"Old man McGucket! Hello? Mabel called out for him.

"You here?" She questioned again, looking into a hollow metal bin, making her voice echo and Dipper rolling his eyes.

"Sure Mabel, you´ll find him in there." Mabel lifted her head back out of the bin with a glare.

"Oh stop arguing Dippingdots and help me!"

"Maybe he is just gone..." Dipper murmured, but still called out for the strange guy.

"Old man McGucket, it´s Mabel and Dipper." He searched behind a rusty machine that looked like a mix between a tractor and an old pick up.

"Hello?" Dipper questioned into the apparently empty yard when suddenly a wet breath touched his furry ear, making it flicker.

"Hello my fawn-tatsic meal." The rusty voice made him jump, facing the toothless grin of the crazy old man.

"What-?" But McGucket broke his question while he licked his lips.

"Hey raccoon wife! Prepare the grill, we´ll have baked barbeque tonight." He laughed, trying to catch Dipper, but the deer was faster and jumped away from him with a startled bleat that finally got Mabel´s attention. The girl came up behind McGucket's cabin, with a grin.

"Ah! There you are!" She watched the two chasing around the place, Dipper jumped every second step but still unused to his armless body he tipped here and there so that McGucket still was fast on his heels.

"Mabel he want to eat meeeaahh!" He screamed hiding behind her mop of brown hair.

"Aww come on he´s just playing with you Dipper, right oldy?" McGucket grinned, holding up two dirty bottles of liquid.

"What do you think's better, ketchup or mustard?"

"Eeep." But Mabel ignored her brother's shriek and old McGucket's comment, coming directly to the point.

"We wanted to ask you to sign this, in order to turn Dipper here back." She said, holding up the contract for the old man to see. He snatched some broken reading glasses out of nowhere in order to read the different names on the golden paper.

"There is just a little itzy bitzy tiny hook on it, itsturningyoubackintoamonster." Mabel babbled, melding the words together.

"Oh banjopolish, I´d do anything if this delicious meal would stand still for a moment." Dipper's ears twisted back in an angry response.

"God damn it old man, I´m not a meal! I´m Dipper. DIPPER, remember? The guy that brought back part of your memories." McGucket seemed to think about it before he shrugged, shaking his head to answer the deer´s question.

"Nope, you can´t be him. This guy was a boy, not a deerlischous goulash."

"Mabel!" Dipper pleaded, making her sigh before she stepped between them.

"Okay that´s enough. You stop whining, and you stop trying to eat my brother." She announced while the old inventor frowned in disappointment.

"Not even a little tiny bite?"

"Well..." But Dipper stomped his hoof on her foot, when her answer took too long for his taste.

"Mabel!" He protested.

"Ouch. No, okay, okay. But what about you´ll join us for dinner, once this is over?" McGucket rubbed his beard, raising a brushy eyebrow with a question.

"Can I bring my wife?"

"Of course, just bring her along! So- you'll sign?" Mabel asked, holding up the contract, which the man signed with his beard.

"Thank you!" She cheered, watching him scribble down his initials, poking Dipper in the shoulder.

"Yeah- Thanks." The deer grumbled, but old man McGucket was no longer listening to them, holding up the struggling raccoon in his arms.

"We need to buy you a new dress." He questioned.

The heard him talking about matching colors while they left.

"What about pink?" But this suggestion only made him curse and scream when his so-called wife dogged its claws into his face. Mabel gave Bills contract a last satisfied glance, before she folded it back into her pocket.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." She smirked, while Dipper gave her a stunned look.

"He wanted to eat me Mabel."

"Maybe, but he didn´t right?" She smiled.

"That´s-" But a big yawn interrupted his speech, the adrenalin from McGucket´s chase vanished from his veins, so that exhaustion gained control of his body again. Mabel shot him a worried glance.

"Maybe we should quit it for today, you´re looking tired bro-bro." Dipper however shook his head, yawing again.

"No, the faster we are, the sooner this is over." he slurred while Mabel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Really Dipper, you´re barely awake." Dipper tried to blink the sleep from his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, but I´ll go home alone so you can collect more signatures, if that´s okay."

Mabel´s brows knitted together in worry, she laid her hand on her brother's furred shoulder because there was no hand for her to hold.

"Do you really think that´s a good idea for you to go through the woods all alone?"

"Aw, come on Mabel, look at these deadly weapons! I may be a deer but I´m not helpless!" He announced, proudly lowering his head for Mabel to get a better look on his antlers, making his sister laugh from Dippers pretentious behavior.

"Oh, you mean defending yourself like before?" She laughed unimpressed by his annoyed face.

"That was different." He grumbled, until Mabel sighed, kneeling down to him to be on eye level with her brother gain.

"Okay bro-bro, but try to stay safe, for me?" Dipper gave her a reassuring smile, and nodded while he endured Mabel´s hand brushing through the fur on his head.

"Of course Mabel, besides, it´s not that far to the Shack. What could happen?"

When the twins finally separated, no one saw the smile on the lips of the hidden figure, which had followed them all day.

It was his turn now.

Finally.


	10. Bloody tears

_Hey guys ^.^_

_Sorry for the break, but eeeverone needs holydays sometimes ;)_

_During university I´ll try to update at twice a week, but noooo promises, with night shifts and so one ^^, Again thanks for Luciles art and Help! And of course thanks to me amazing beta roodleday!_

_I hope you like the chapter, it´s my personal favorite so far ^/^,_

_See you,_

_Bye ~_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bloody tears **

Of course Dipper couldn´t know how wrong he was when he wandered through the dark shadows of the woods. He forced his sleepy body to take step after step, when a rustling sound in the bushes made him jump. His skittish, clumsy feet lead him backwards before he tripped over a root, landing on his white butt, his eyes never left the shivering leaves before him. Dipper swallowed before he scraped the last of his courage together, questioning into the dark forest in front of him.

"Hello, is someone there?" He bit his lips, taking a few breaths so that his chest puffed up a bit when he finally took a step towards the bush.

"If there is, you better know that I´m armed!" But Dipper's warning was returned by amused laughter, when a red pointed hat emerged from the leaves.

"Oh don't you worry fluff ball, it´s just me, and I´m not up for deer today especially not such a young and scrawny one." The gnome eyed him, Dipper´s pulse calmed down again.

"Jeff?" He asked, but the little man gave him a questioning look.

"Uh- Should I know you? Are you one of Uncle Lennert´s flock?" The gnome suggested, making Dipper shake his head before he explained himself.

"What? No it´s me, Dipper. Mabel´s brother."

"Oh-OH!" The gnome's eyes grew."

"That´s you! Last time I checked you we're just half a deer. Not making halfhearted compromises huh?" Jeff joked, examining Dipper as he rubbed his beard.

"Ha ha-" But the deer boy's sarcasm died when Jeff´s face suddenly got pale, and looked like he had seen a ghost. Dipper's deer body became itchy all over.

"What?" But Jeff only gulped, biting his lips while he carefully stepped backwards.

"Seems like someone is up for deer today, I´d better be going, bye." He hurried, turning back to run as fast as he could with his short legs, calling out to Dipper again, before he vanished into the woods.

"And don´t worry, I´ll care for Mabel when you´re gone." Dipper could feel his stomach drop.

"Why would you-" But a cold breath touched his neck before he was able to finish his question, the cruel voice echoed deep into his bones.

"Hello Dipper."

Dipper´s eyes went wide, he turned around as best as he could to face the golden white hair. His image reflected itself in the sharp fangs.

"G-Gideon!"

A soft gasp escaped Dipper´s muzzle and the small fawn carefully made a step backwards, away from the threateningly sharp teeth.

"But you´re- Why?" A sneaky smile was all that answered his question, until the Vampire before him spoke up again, observing his sharp claws in an arrogant manner.

"I would say that it´s thanks to your shrinking animal brain that you forgot about it, but since I knew you beforehand, your ignorant mind shouldn't surprise me at all."

"Hey!" But Gideon just snorted at his protest, scowling down on him so that Dipper finally realized how small his new body really was.

"So tell me Pines did you really forget how I became this?" He said, gesturing down on himself so that a switch in Dipper's mind finally clicked.

"A vampire…" The deer frowned, but the pale boy before him nodded.

"That's right. I´m not a victim of this silly curse, I was bitten by a real vampire." Dipper used his dramatic pause to intervene with a raised furry brow.

"Correct me, but didn´t you beg him to do so?" Gideon´s right eye twitched at the unpleased comment, but with a deep breath he held himself back, so as not to dig his clawed hands into Dipper's fur.

`Not yet.` He thought to himself, smirking and going on with his speech.

"Whatever. But the thing is my friend, I am still a Vampire." Dipper frowned, folding his ears back down on his head in a lightly aggressive manner.

"And how would this be my problem?"

"Easy Pines, you ruined my powerful place in this Town." Gideon stepped up towards him, coming dangerously close now, so that he could see the bloody red eyes of the former human, forcing him to back way.

"What?!" But his now-fragile voice broke with his question while Gideon´s smile stretched.

"Oh don´t deny it Dipper. The effects on you making a deal with Bill are obvious my _deer_" He sneered running his eyes over him. Dipper swallowed, biting his lips before he spat out his answer, and moving away from Gideon.

"Sure, but what does this have to do with you? You turned yourself into this even before the curse, remember! It was your fault, not mine. So just let me be, Gideon; I have better things to do than to listen to your crazy psychotic speeches." But just as he turned his back to the blood sucking creature, flicking his tail to prove his point, he suddenly reappeared again, his fangs blank in his cruel smile. Dipper´s instincts provided a high pitched bleat that made him jump back. But wherever his skittish hooves guided him, Gideon was faster, enjoying the fear he smelled in the air. Before he finally ended the hunt, forcing Dipper to back up against one of the big trees were he caught the deer´s chest, digging his clawed fingers into his fur, making Dipper stand on his unsteady hind feet while his back was pressed against the tree.

"Believe me Pines, I'll make you listen." He smiled, enjoying Dipper´s hitched breath when one of his claws finally sunk into the deer´s flesh. The warm blood tickled as it ran down his fur.

"It was your fault that the town turned back. And it is your fault that they now know about the mysteries of this town. My Tent of Telepathy is ruined, so are my image and my name. With those dump people back to human I´m nothing more than one of these dark creatures living in the woods." Gideon sneered, increasing his grip on the deer so that the next fingernail dogged in his body, making Dipper's struggling stop at the new source of pain.

"So yes. This is your fault." He whispered, making Dipper´s sensitive ears twitch, before his voice exploded into an angry shout.

"And I make you pay for it!" While the little Vampire literally roared he lifted Dipper up, before he tossed him aside, with a power no one would ever think he had, making the young fawn crash down on the stony floor. Dipper yelled when one of his hind legs shredded over the hard ground. But Gideon just looked down at him, laying his hand on his chin, he began to think aloud.

"So what am I supposed to do with you? I could suck you dry to the bone, I had deer once, a little woody but not bad at all. And your smell is rather good." Dipper, who struggled to stand up again, could feel the speed of his heart increasing at this thought.

Gideon really could kill him now, if he wanted to.

He could easily tear him apart, if wouldn't do something right now.

`_Think Dipper!_`

However, the cheesy voice of the small Vampire disturbed his panic drunken thoughts once again.

"But you know what? Since you love your Grunkle's scrapped up Mystery Shack that much, why not selling you to a circus or a moving freak show? I´m sure they would give me a good price for a speaking deer." He smiled, walking up the Dipper again, cutting his attempts to stand up, when he placed his foot on the deer´s shoulder.

"And after I get rid of you I can finally make Mabel my girl. First her and then we take Stan´s Shack from him. With the journals you´re hiding there all in my hands, the town will have no other option but to bow down to me." Gideon sneered, but the mention of his sister and grunkle made his tried body finally function again. With a quick motion he escaped Gideon's pressure to stand up again, his hind leg throbbed in pain but Dipper lowered his head anyway.

"No! You leave them alone!" He screamed, storming towards the Vampire to hit his startled attacker with his antlers in the gut and when Gideon bowed down to hold his arching stomach Dipper used the chance to turn around, giving him a furious kick in his fleshy fundament. Seeing the Vampire down in the dirt made Dippers muzzle puff justly.

`_Serves him right.`_

But before he could enjoy his victory, the white figure on the ground began to spasm and Dipper noticed too late that Gideon trembled from laughing. In the blink of an eye the Vampire reappeared in front of him, licking the blood away from his bloody nose with a slightly too long tongue.

"I thought you were a fan of the Supernatural Dipper? Did you really think you could beat me? You can´t harm me." Gideon grinned; his own (or whoever´s) blood glittered on his fangs. Dipper however just huffed, pawing the ground with his hoof.

"But I can try!"

He shouted, running up to the Gideon again, stumping his horns into his sides but this time the moment of surprise was not on his side, so the Vampire fought back. His long claws ripped through his fur, making Dipper cry a pained bleat before he gritted his teeth, turning around to hit Gideon´s attacking arm with his hooved four legs, so it was his turn to hiss in pain. But the act of standing on his hind legs made Dipper grit his teeth again. He lowered his head in order to prepare his next tackle, swallowing his pain and fear one last time before he finally rushed towards Gideon, his antlers ready to hit his warm pink flesh until a strong force suddenly stopped him.

"What?" But as Dippers glance moved upwards, he saw his opponents hands closed around one of his antler´s, taking away one of his strongest weapons.

"No! Let go!" Dippers tried to struggle out of Gideon´s grip and bashed his front legs down on the Vampire gain, hitting his pale cheek to leave a deep bloody scratch in his flesh. Gideon hissed in anger, when his free hand touched the bloody spot on his face.

"That´s it Pines, I'll make a doormat out of your pelt." He sneered.

Dipper opened his mouth to response but his answer was cut off when Gideon´s second hand reached for Dippers throat, pressing down on his windpipe leaving the fawn gasping for air.

`_No!_` But the world already begun to spin around him. Dipper tried to free himself from Gideon´s cold hands but with the fading oxygen in his system his body shout down piece by piece, so that his muscles lost their power until he became limp in the Vampire´s arms and the world began to fade around him.

`_No! I have to stay awake!_` His vison went in and out just like when Mabel played with the light switch at home, black dots were dancing before his eyes and his throat burned, gasping for air while his head felt like it would explode any second now. The throbbing pain between his temples made him cry out in silence.

And just as the dancing dark spots began to merge into an endless blackness, a distant scream made it up to his ears and the pressure was gone.

Dipper's body fell limp to the ground, his hind leg arched in pain, but all his darkening mind registered was the air that finally found its way back into his lungs. With every breath he took the throbbing pain in his head faded away, not that it was any better, when became aware of the other painful spots on his body. But his mind steadied enough for his vison to become clear again, the black curtain's lifted themselves from his eyes.

"No! Let go you stupid animal!" The shrill cry echoed painfully in his sensitive ears. Dipper tryed to lift his head, but failed, so all he was able to see was Gideon's stubby feet mixed between four long, not quite unfamiliar legs.

`_A deer_?` Dipper frowned, he finally found the strength to lift his head, only to see that he had been wrong to some degree.

`_No, a buck._" Dipper blinked, when the strong animal sunk his antlers to target the screaming Vampire below.

`_And he´s fighting, he is fighting Gideon. Why?`_ Of course neither the buck nor Gideon could hear his confused thoughts. The attack of the animal hit Gideon full force, making him fly against the nearest tree where he slid down head first. But before the buck was able to attack him again, the Vampire vanished in a puff of blue smoke, leaving a furry ball of a white bat behind, that obviously had a hard time to bring itself up in the air.

"This is not over Dipper Pines! We´re not done yet!" The bat squeaked, but cried out in horror when the buck stormed up to him again, hearing the threatening voice coming from the little creature. With a last shrill curse, Gideon´s fluffy form faded back into the shadows of the forest.

The buck made a deep sound, following the bat until it vanished from its sight, before the deer finally turned to him. Dipper shrunk even further to the ground when the large animal stood before him, the young fawn closed his eyes awaiting an attack from the buck as well, but instead a wet nose touched his own.

"What?" Dipper blinked, just to find the animal´s eyes right before his own, making him gulp down when he saw his own furry picture in its dark brown eyes. But the buck´s nose just twitched before he nudged Dipper in the side, forcing him to stand up.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I´ll try." Dipper said, making the deer stop poking him while he cursed inside for his ability to balance himself without his hands, but he finally made it back up to his shivering hooves. But when the small fawn wavered again, the deer was by his side to steady his feet. Dipper gasped but when his trembling feet finally became steadier he looked up to the buck, his ears flat on his head with a relieved breath.

"Thanks." But the deer just shook himself, puffing his chest satisfied before he began to walk away, only to stop a few feet away, looking behind himself and bleating in a deep voice, requesting him to follow.

Dipper smiled, nodded and began to follow the animal so that he walked along the buck's side for a few seconds, enjoying the company and the lonely wood around them before his human mind called out for him again, pressing him to hear it.

_**You need to get home**_ But, the little fawn just frowned.

_`But I am home`_ He corrected.

_**You´re not a deer**_ The other voice pressed.

_`Of course I am`_

_**What´s your name**__?`_ Came the question to his protest.

_`… Dipper, Dipper Pines.`_ The little deer stopped his way, so that the buck gave him a confused look. Dipper glanced up to him, shaking his head carefully.

"I need to go home…" He said, his heart raced at the sight of what just nearly had happed.

Again.

Stronger.

_`No`_ Dipper shook his head, looking back to the buck again.

"I need to go." Of course the animal just tilted his heads due to the strange sound coming from the young one. Dipper smiled in sadness.

"You don´t have a clue about what I´m saying right?" Dipper swallowed, limping up to the buck to press his head against his furry flank, in order to express his owning.

"Thank you." He whispered, before he turned around again to go back to the Shack.

Dipper took a long breath when he was finally back on the right way again, his hind leg still throbbed in pain, and his mind spun so that the cracking sound beside him came out of no were and nearly made him jump again.

But it was the buck.

He followed him.

He was about to guide him home.

Dipper blinked in confusion, before a tired smile made it up to his muzzle.

"Thanks, company is good I guess." He breathed, walking side by side with the mighty deer.

* * *

The buck didn´t leave his side until the Shack came into sight, Dipper struggled his wobbling deer hooves up the porch but stopped before the closed door.

`Right, no hands` Dipper sighed, pounding against the door with his antlers but his call stayed unheard. There was nothing he could do but wait for his family to come back. A slight moan escaped his muzzled when he folded his scraped hind leg beneath him in order to wait for them, curling up like a cat on the doormat. The drying blood still stung in his nose, but his body was so exhausted that his eyes refused to stay open any longer, letting him drift slightly into sleep.

Dipper didn't notice the upcoming person, dropping his bags to the ground to hurry up to the obviously hurt deer in front of the shack. He missed how two gentle hands picked him to carry him inside. The small fawn overslept a lots of yelling and crying in the house, and dark cruses and swearing when someone treated the wounds on his body. The day had long faded into night when Dipper's muzzle finally twitched until he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, but just as he lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings he became aware of his sore body and the events of the previous day.

`Gideon, of course.` Dipper grunted, pushing himself up from the soft pillow beneath him, his ear twitched to the sound of the TV before his gaze drifted to the only chair in the parlor, just to find it empty and abandoned. Instead, his eyes focused on the low, small bowls beside his provisory bed. One filled with water while the other one was full to the brim with grass, flowers, herbs and other things that make his stomach grumble. But before he was able to think about if he should give in to his hunger or not, a rustling noise from the kitchen got his attention. Dipper's ears peaked up as he slowly made it to the only light filled room in the house. The kitchen was mostly empty and the clock told him that Mabel was probably sound asleep right now, so the only one that was left to fill the messy room his with his presence was Stan himself. He stood before the coffee machine, his "World´s Best Grunkle" cup they had bought him just a few weeks before the whole monster incent, was placed were the pot normally would have been, so that the dark liquid dropped directly into the already full mug. But just as Stan lifted the cup from its place to walk back into the living room, he turned around to be startled by the small fawn standing before him; his fingers slipped, the cup fell down to the floor where it crashed into pieces, spilling its dark contents over the ground.

"Darn it!" His grunkle hissed when the hot coffee sunk into his slippers and burnt his toes, he kneeled down beside the mess to clean it up. Dippers ears fell back on his face when he carefully approached Stan who was picking up the little bits and pieces of the cup, throwing them into the sink above.

"I- sorry." Dipper murmured, but Stan just huffed, shaking his head without looking at him again.

"It's not your fault." He swallowed giving the approaching fawn a warning look.

"You better not come closer, you could cut yourself." But Dipper closed the distance between them anyway, wearing a sarcastic smile underneath his pitch black nose.

"That would be the least of my problems now." He laughed dryly, but the comment made Stan´s body rigid before he did something Dipper definitely wasn't expecting. His grunkle dropped the shards of his favorite mug, and grabbed the small fawn that was supposed to be his nephew into a tight hug. Dipper´s throat let out a slight breath, his instincts told him to struggle out of this to tight embrace, but Stan held on until he felt the bumping heart of the small deer becoming slow again. Dipper blinked away the last of his unwelcome instincts, giving the neck of his grunkle a confused look. Stan began to speak, his voice raspy and definitely too low for his personality.

"I´m sorry." Stan breathed into his ear, the lump in his throat that had been growing since he found Dipper, and stayed all the way through watching him sleep made it impossible to speak. One of Dipper's ears brushed his cheek when it repositioned itself to better listen to him. Stan swallowed and cleared his throat to make his voice audible at least.

"It´s…. this is all my fault. I should have looked out for you kids better. I could have prevented all of this." He murmured, biting his lips.

"I should have looked out for you better. I knew you were always up to something, always putting yourself in danger, just like-"

`_Just like him.`_ But he made the image fade from his mind again, a sad smile formed itself on his lips.

"I should have known it." He whispered, shaking his head in anger of himself.

"I´m sorry, Dipper." The guilt in Stan´s voice made his stomach drop, so that he had a hard time breathing smoothly.

"I´m sorry that you have to bear all of this. I´m sorry that I didn´t prevent it." Stan hugged him even closer, burying his chin in his nephew's soft fur, but his voice broke anyway.

"I´m sorry… that I wasn´t a better Grunkle for you." He whispered.

The lonely clock on the wall ticked away a few seconds before Dippers tiny voice finally broke the silence again.

"Don´t be." He said, making Stan pull away from him to look the former boy before him in the dark brown eyes, he just gave him a comforting smile.

"None of this is your fault. You know I´m stubborn and I know who I got that from. I would have done it anyway." He shrugged with a smile, but the joke never reached his eyes. So that his next words were firmer this time.

"So don´t be sorry Grunkle Stan…" Dipper bit his lips before he took a breath, his eyes avoiding Stan´s now, to prevent his grunkle from realizing exactly why he was telling him all this.

"I- I really did have the greatest time of my life here in Gravity Falls, with you and Mabel. I wouldn't like to miss anything about it." At the end of his sentence he looked back into Stan´s eyes, but the scared look on the old man's features told him that he already said too much.

Stan understood right away what the young fawn was up to.

He became a full deer overnight, so whatever time was left for him… it wasn´t much.

Dipper knew that.

This was his way of telling him goodbye.

"Dipper…"

Stan breathed, and tighten his grip on the deer´s shoulders to give him a stern look.

"Don't do that! Don´t- just don´t." He shook his head before he focused on the boy in front of him again.

But Dipper just gave him a tired smile, stepping up to him again to lay his head on his Grunkle´s shoulder, hugging him as best as he could, before the strong arms on him followed his movements to hold him tight. Dipper´s heart tighten itself in his chest, before he whispered some last raspy words into Stan´s ear.

"I love you Grunkle Stan."

He felt Stan´s body tremble underneath him, his breath hitched before a few hot drops fell down Dippers fur, making his own eyes burn while his Grunkle´s voice was nothing more but a broken whisper now.

"Love you too kid."


	11. To lose something

**-NEW! CORRECT VERSION! **

**OH MY GOD GUYS!  
**

**I know why you´ve been crying over this chapter! With all thouse spelling, and gramma mistakes- and oh god I´m SO SO SO SO SORRRY!  
**

**I posted the not edited version by accident, luckely my readers metioned it and the beloved roodleday loked into it! I´m so sorry T/T Well now you knew the mess that she´s cleaning up every time! So again, I really bow down to your feet roodleday. Thank you so much!  
**

**Now have the corrected version. **

I promise I´ll take a double look on it now.

Again thanks to you readers too! I´m overwhelmed form all your massages, likes and reviews! Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!

I´m stunned O/o

Again I want to thank Lucile and my beta Roodleday for their great work!

Updates might take longer now, because of university and school and such, but I won´t forget you I promise ^^

And now *sharestissues* - believe me, you might need them ]:D

Have fun reading, reviewing, reblogging and liking *gg*

I Love you ~

Bye 3

* * *

**To lose something **

The night laid a heavy weight on them so neither Stan nor Dipper could deny the tiredness in their eyes once Grunkle Stan had finished sobbing, ending in curses and decided to pretend that none of this ever happened. Stan was busy saying that he was okay, and that everything was still fine, and suggested he carry Dipper upstairs, so that he would be able to sleep in his own bed beside Mabel. But Dipper just denied the offer, he would be fine sleeping downstairs for tonight, because it wouldn´t be worth waking Mabel- okay maybe also because he really hated those damn stairs; with only four legs to walk on and no hands, it was difficult to hold himself stable. But Mabel was definitely his priority.

That's how he wandered back to the large pillow in the parlor, Stan still by his side, but not to watch him, of course not. What a silly idea that would be? But to watch a super interesting movie he had wanted to see for ages.

Yeah, of course.

The movie in question turned out to be an old black and white documentary about "The Mystical Mechanics of Spider Webs", so that the silence stretched between them again as he watched how the little crawling creature webbed his home. Silence hung in the air, while one pretended to watch and the other one eyed his makeshift pillow-bed skeptically. Stan swallowed before he cleared his voice with a rusty cough, a hint of red on his cheeks as he questioned Dipper, avoiding the kid´s gaze.

"You need a blanket?" Dipper's ears picked up the waver in his Grunkle's voice, but he sighed. Why would he need a blanket anyway with this coat of burning hot fur that stuck to him everywhere he went.

"No thanks, I´m fine." He answered with a shy smile, but Stan was not done yet, fiddling with his hands as if he didn´t know what to do with them.

"Another pillow maybe?" The fawn's ears dropped in annoyance, he turned around to look at him questionably before he shook his head, searching for Stan's eyes with a plain look.

"Seriously Grunkle Stan, I´m fine!" But the old man just frowned, before he let himself fall back into his chair, scratching the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Fine kid... if you say so. But at least eat and drink some of those. Your sister collected all this green stuff from the backyard the whole evening to make you feel better. So if you don´t want to eat it for yourself- or me - then do it for Mabel." He announced, pointing to the two bowls in front of Dipper. But the used-to-be boy just gulped and looked down at his leg which seemed to be so damn far away right now. To be honest, it´s not that he didn´t want to try but- he simply didn´t know how.

And imagining himself, eating like this just felt humiliating. But his stomach grumbled in protest just as he was about to argue with Grunkle Stan; so Dipper decided to give it a try, when Stan noticed how awkward all of this was for him. The employee of the Mystery Shack sighed, shaking his head in protest.

"See kid, if it´s easier for you, just lay down and eat then. It´s exactly like you and your sister laying down on this carpet, munching sweets on your bellies all day." Dipper blinked in surprise, he never thought of it that way, and he wouldn't need to figure out what to do with his legs while eating. Dipper gave him a startled look, Stan was right, even if a tiny voice in his head told him that all of this was nothing more than a cheap excuse, the idea of eating that way seemed to suit him much more.

"You're right..." Dipper nodded, before he carefully folded his legs beneath himself.

"... it´s pretty much the same."

`Aside from the fact that I don´t have hands.` His nose was now just inches away from the plate with grass, flowers, fruits and salt. His nose twitched when the fresh scent hit his senses. Dipper swallowed one last time before he picked up two leaves with his muzzle. His tongue, teeth and muscles seemed to know how to guide it between his lips, so that he was able to chew on it. Still, the image of the grass vanishing between his lips still felt wrong. But the fresh taste in his mouth redressed him, the food seemed to energize him with every bit, and a hidden smile made it through his Grunkle´s lips, seeing Dipper eating, finally.

"See that wasn´t so hard, was it?" His nephew gave him a shy smile, but the spark in his eyes that burned brighter already eased his heart. The spark of life that had been missing these past hours was finally back. But the thought itself lead Stan´s mind back to the question why Dipper was laying down here, it guided his eyes back to the bandaged leg, that still stuck awkwardly out of his curled position, so that Stan's question became an angry grumble.

"Who did it?"

The question itself let Dipper shrink further into his pillow, a behavior that just pushed Stan´s concerns even further. The old man raised an eyebrow, his voice was stern and demanding this time.

"Dipper." He pressed.

With that the fresh green taste left his lips as soon as he swallowed, Dipper's throat felt dry again while his gaze was fixed on the parlor floor.

"Gideon." He whispered, his fur was erecting while he answered.

"It- it was Gideon. He said that it would be my fault that he lost his position in town or something like that."

"I KNEW IT!"

Stan shouted but flinched at his own volume, luckily the attic stayed silent and Mabel was still sound asleep. But even with a lower voice the anger hidden in his words was still audible.

"I promise, when I get my hands on that little blood sucking pipsqueak-" Dipper's whisper however cut his Grunkles breath.

"I wish you wouldn't." His words were barely audible, his eyes faced the ground, avoiding his grunkle's upset face.

"What?" The loud question made Dipper's sensitive ears ring, he winced instinctively, his ears laid down while he still avoided his Grunkle's gaze.

"It´s just- he´s still a vampire and you aren´t as "hard" to beat as before." The former Gargoyle huffed and crossed his arms in front himself while he grumbled in a dark, threatening voice.

"I can still deal with a want-to-be bat like him." Dipper nodded awkwardly.

"I know but-" The small fawn never finished his sentence, Stan´s voice cut him off.

"No 'but's this time!" He announced, kneeling down in front of Dipper to lay a hand on his back so that his nephew had no other choice than to look up into his Grunkle´s eyes.

"He´s not gonna hurt you again Dipper. Understand kid? He´s not doing that again." A dark fire burned in Stan`s eyes, that transferred some of his warmth and confidence to him.

"Okay." He nodded with one ear peaking up again when Stan stood up and straighten his back.

"Fine, now go to sleep, so that I finally can finish my TV show."

"Okay, okay!" Dipper rolled his eyes but carefully placed his head on the pillow, instinctively curling up to himself. Stan couldn't help but think that he looked like an overgrown kitten, when his nephew called out for him again.

"And... Grunkle Stan?" The old man blinked, looking down at him again.

"Huh?" Dipper gave him a small smile, eyes already halfway closed and his words slurred with sleep, but Stan got the message anyway.

"Thank you."

The lump that had been waiting in is throat grew again, while he shook his head, plopping down in his seat to watch Dipper sleep. Stan sighed, hiding his face in one hand while his elbow rested on the armrest.

"It´s fine kid..."

But somehow he had a hard time believing his own words.

* * *

The sun had already risen, but Dipper was still sound asleep. The TV was showing some news station, but Stan was already in the kitchen, sipping his coffee. Mabel choked on her cereal when he told her WHO was responsible for Dipper's wounds.

Short to be said, Gideon could call himself lucky if it was Stan and not Mabel who would take revenge for Dipper, cause the small pig-nosed brat would definitely not survive an encounter with her.

Of course, the small fawn didn´t know any of this, sleeping on his pillow until a finger poked his side in interest. Dipper blinked, still half asleep until Wendy Corduroy's voice echoed through the Shack.

"Why the heck is a deer sleeping in here?" But before anyone in the kitchen could answer her call Dipper himself gave her an annoyed look, his red cheeks were well hidden underneath his fur.

"Well sorry for that." He mocked in a dry tone.

"Woah!"

Wendy jumped back, tripped over the carpet and fell on her back with a loud thump. Dipper only raised an eyebrow at her behavior, he could nearly hear the mechanics in her brain rattle as she finally connected the dots.

"D-Dipper?" Her question wasn´t much more than a rasp, the stunned expression still covered her face. The deer in front of her just sighed, laying his ears back on his head.

"I would love to deny that, but I fear you're right." Wendy swallowed, her eyes flew over his soft coat, his four legs, the black nose and the white tail that flickered in distress.

"I- man, I´m sorry! I didn´t know! I mean, I should have guessed it but- Woah! Just Woah!" She gasped positioning herself crossed legged in front of him.

"Yea I know." Dipper nodded, looking down at himself with a bitter expression on his face.

"The... 'progress' surprised me as well." Wendy bit the inside of her mouth in hesitation, before she asked in a shy voice.

"But that´s not it right? I mean you-" But Dipper just nodded, the lump in his throat began to grow as he spoke.

"No it´s not. I´m still going to change, even when Mabel-"

"Dipper!"

A mop of brown hair and a pink sweater jumped at him with a squeal. Dipper´s eyes went wide, while he stuttered his sister's name.

"M-Mabel?" The joyful girl grinned before she tilted her head to look at him properly.

"You're awake! How are you? How´s your leg? Do you want something to eat? Grunkle Stan and I prepared you something. You know, I´ll just go and-"

"Mabel stop. I'm fine, really."

Dipper laughed and shook his head, but his careless words made something in Mabel's cheerful behavior slip, and she threw herself at his neck again, hugging him as close as she could so that Dipper couldn't see the wet shine in her eyes.

"You better be!" She breathed, before she let go again, her eyes observed his leg and the little bandage around it when her face darkened.

"I swear, this uglyhead will regret what he did to you." The unusual anger in Mabel`s voice was enough to make him shake his head.

"Just let him be Mabel. He probably has his own problems, still being a vampire in a now 'normal' town." Mabel's eyes went wide, she was about to argue when Wendy interrupted.

"But-!"

"Um- dudes no offense, but could someone fill me in please?" Mabel just gave Dipper a stern, but curious look, crossing her arms in front of her chest, to fill Wendy in with a dry voice.

"Gideon attacked Dipper yesterday." Mabel proclaimed. At least she got the anger, she had expected from Dipper from the redhead before her.

"The freak did WHAT?" Wendy`s eyes grew wide, her hands curled into fists. Mabel nodded affirming, tugging Dipper's hurt leg from underneath his belly a bit to show it to Wendy.

"Yeah he hurt him. See?"

"Ouch, Mabel!" He yanked his leg out of her gasp and gave her an angry look that Mabel countered with one of her own.

"Don´t 'ouch' me Mister! It was Gideon, and why are you defending him now?" She wanted to know, but Dipper's glance just left her eyes, his ears dropped down while be bit his lip carefully.

"I´m not. It´s just..." He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I can understand him somehow. He can´t go back to normal like everyone else." Dipper whispered, but Wendy just laid her hands on her hips, doubt was clear in her voice.

"Pff- come on Dipper, we all know that this is all totally his own fault."

"Wendy´s right bro-bro and there is still no need for him to hurt you like that! Besides... you're going to be fine once we've collected all the signatures, right?" Mabel reminded him, lifting the weight a little from his shoulders so that he nodded. Breathing felt a little easier now at least.

"Yeah... thanks guys." He said, looking up at them with a small smile that Mabel reflected with a bigger one, when she picked herself up.

"No problem my deer. And now wait, I´ll get you your breakfast!" But Dippers eyes went wide when he thought about eating in front of Wendy like that. Luckily as soon as Mabel came out of the kitchen again, his Grunkles voice grumbled through the Shack.

"Hey Corduroy! I don´t pay you for chatting with the kids. Come and get here now!" Wendy winced before she get up, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"With a paycheck that small you should be glad that I´m even coming down here anyway!" She cursed before she left for the kitchen just as Mabel laid the bowl of grass down in front of Dipper. The fawn sighed, but began eating anyway, knowing that his sister was grinning like an idiot when the first daisy vanished between his lips.

Stan and Wendy headed into the Shop, their Grunkle told them that they needed to prepare something so before they could go to get more signatures.

At last, that left the two of them with some twin-time to spend. And of course, nurse Mabel was treating his wound and the pain she felt in her own soul with the best medicine a twelve year old girl could come up with.

Sweets.

Tons of jelly koalas, chocolate bars, chips, some left over Smile Dip and a pack of sweet and sour puffed rice. They were munching in front of the TV just like all this deer stuff never happened. Dipper's stomach grumbled in protest but his still-human mind enjoyed the different tastes on his lips, so that he just ignored the sounds, asking Mabel to open another chocolate bar for him.

The floor was covered with full and empty candy papers, bags were opened and inside their stomachs chocolate and a sweet koala were celebrating their marriage, until Wendy and Stan came back into the parlor.

Both of them stopped in the door fame, before Wendy shrugged and picked up a chocolate bar for herself. Stan however raised an eyebrow at the furry ears that peaked out of one bag, while Dipper's face was completely hidden in the land of sweets. Stan sighed, of course eating THAT stuff wasn´t a problem for the kid. His gaze drifted to Mabel by his side, whose hands were also deeply hidden in a pack of sweets, she looked up to him, when he finally cleared his throat.

"Strange, I never heard of deer eating sweets." His niece grinned, pointing to her brother, who was still deep hidden in candy land, with a sticky finger.

"This one does. Right bro-bro?" Dipper's nickname finally made it through him. The fawn's head poked out of the bag, the fur around his nose and the black shiny muzzle itself was dotted with colorful puffed rice that crumbled off at his grin.

Her brother's appearance made Mabel laugh out loud and even Wendy suppressed a giggle while Stan sighed, shaking his head at the manner the Pines family solved problems. Dipper's sensitive ears peaked up as his voice became a little stricter.

"Do whatever you want kid, but don´t blame it on me when you get sick after all that nasty stuff." Mabel just rolled her eyes, sweet talking.

"Aww come on Grunkle Stan! It´s not that much!"

"Yep." Dipper nodded, licking the puffed rice of his nose.

"You should have seen our sugar rush last Halloween!" He grinned while Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, before he waved his concerns away.

"Whatever, we should head out now."

"We?" Dipper questioned, turning to Wendy with one ear peaking up.

"You´re coming with us?"

Wendy gave him a laugh, shaking her head so that he observed her red locks jumping up and down.

"Dude, did you really think we'd let you go all alone after yesterday? Now come on, we´re already late." She announced, heading for the door before Mabel`s scream interrupted them.

"Wait! I forgot something! Wait here. No one move. Just a second!" She stuttered, running for the stairs to vanish in the attic. Dipper raised an ear, looking up to his Grunkle who just shrugged.

"Don´t look at me kid, I have no idea!" But a clatter upstairs was already foreboding Mabel`s return and Dipper's world went dark.

Something warm and soft had swallowed him, he looked around but the damn thing was moving with him. His words were muffed underneath the fluffy something.

"What the- Mabel?" But instead of an answer something gripped his front leg, making him bleat in protest, he felt a stern tug around his head and neck, and the world came back into focus. Dipper blinked, looking down at himself to find his furry coat covered in one of Mabel handmade sweaters, with his head and one of his front feet sticking out of it.

"Um Mabel, what is this supposed to be?" He questioned, making Mabel's grin even boarder while she tugged his second leg inside the sleeve so that the itching thing finally "fit" his body, reaching down his back right before his "Big Dipper" dots. Mabel took a step back and looked at her work satisfied.

"I made it for you last night! This way everyone would recognize you immediately!"

"Huh?" He looked down at the words knitted in the front "**I´m Dipper. If I´m lost, take me back to Mabel**" was knitted in bright, colorful letters.

"What?" Dippers eye´s went wide he blinked looking back to Mabel and suddenly the pink sweater with "**I´m Mabel**" in bright yellow letters made so much more sense. The fawn's ears dropped and his gaze darkened.

"Mabel you can´t be serious, that´s-" But an angry glance from his Grunkle and Wendy made him stop midsentence. Dipper gulped down his embarrassment and looked back into the glittering eyes of his sister with a sigh.

"Well at least I have some clothing on now." He smiled, making Mabel jump up and down in joy.

"Yeay! So you like it? Does it fit properly? Is it too warm? Can you move around in it?" Dipper nodded, slowly picking himself up from the floor.

"I- I think so..." He took a few steps, this... thing, around him felt just wrong and he nearly tipped over the sleeve once but he couldn't admit it to either of them, that his deer mind preferred walking- without clothes. So he tried to give Mabel a thankful smile.

"It´s fine, but how can I pull it back off or on?" Mabel gave him a grin, poking his shoulder with a knowing smile.

"Let that be my problem Dipping-dots. I´ll help my little brother clothing himself." Dipper's ears dropped at this.

"Great. Thanks Mabel." His voice was full with sarcasm but of course Mabel just overheard it. She hugged him with one arm while her other hand pointed into the air.

"Now let´s go! Mission: Save Butt-head!" She shouted, making Dipper bleat in embarrassment.

"Mabel!"

* * *

"Told you so kid!" Stan teased with an annoyed grin that covered the hidden concern for his nephew, while he glanced back at the small deer that walked beside a worried Mabel who patted her brother's back in small circles. Even with all this fur on his face, one could see the green tint on Dipper's cheeks.

"Give it up kid. No more sweets for you till this is all over." Dipper just grumbled at his Grunkle's comment until his stomach bubbled in loud agreement while Mabel still fought for the "sweet rights" of her brother.

"That´s not fair Grunkle Stan! I´m sure that´s against the rules of deer-discr-discreepment!" Stan rose an eyebrow, looking down at Mabel.

"You mean discrimination." But Mabel only waved it off.

"That's what I said." She pouted while Dipper strode beside her, trying to hide a burp as his stomach forced him to chew the mix of different sweets once again. It was like mixing different bright colors together all at once, the result became a muddy grey. That exactly described the sour taste inside his mouth. He tried to chew the mass a few times before he swallowed the disgusting lump down again, he really hoped this would be the last time his previous meal would return. Dipper sighed, before he nudged Mabel, who was still discussing the sweets term with their Grunkle, a soft smile formed on his muzzle,

"It´s okay Mabel. I think Grunkle Stan is right. I´ll stay with fruits and... flowers for now." Pity formed itself in Mabel's big brown eyes, the thought of a sugar free hour alone made her heart skip a beat.

"You sure Dipper?" But her brother only nodded, a slight blush hidden underneath all his fur.

"Yeah... you know, some of these flowers don´t taste too bad at all." He knew that he said something wrong the moment his sister's eyes began to grow with sparkles.

"Really? Flowers? That´s great Dipper! I´ll go get some for you every meal. I can even make you an edible flower chain to go- OH!" Mabel's eyes became wide, her gaze drifted into a distance that Dipper knew as the land of "GUB"- or rather glitter, unicorns and boys. Whatever was fitting for him- it won´t be good.

"What?" He questioned in hesitation, already knowing that he might not want to hear her answer.

"A crown." Mabel nearly whispered in awe.

"Huh?" The fawn blinked. But Mabel snatched for his neck, hugging her brother close to her while her other hand drew the picture in the air.

"Dipper, the prince of the forest-"

"No."

"-crowned with his majestic crown of flowers." Dipper just laid his ears back, wiggling out of his sister's grasp.

"Nooot happing Mabel." He singsonged. But his twin gave him a pleading look which imitated puppy eyes perfectly, but luckily he was already immune- well sort of.

"Aw come on Dippingdots! The other deer would be so jealous of you!" She cheered.

"More like they would make fun of me..." Dipper grumbled in protest until Mabel poked him in the side, making him bleat in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Meeaah!"

But before the bleating and frightening of the twins could go out of control the rusty voice of their Grunkle called up for them again.

"If you two could stop that now? We're here." The old man announced, turning around to the kids only to watch Dippers body becoming rigid when the small deer registered where their first stop would be.

His voice was a cracking stuttering sound, while he took shivering step back.

"Y-You can´t be serious!" Mabel looked from her obviously frightened brother back to her Grunkle tilting her head in question.

"The Gleefuls? Really Grunkle Stan? Is that a good idea?" Stan only shrugged.

"As good as any other house."

"But-" Dipper gulped and stepped a little further behind his twin while Stan eyed him with a sigh, kneeling down to him to look him in the eye.

"Look kid. We need to get the Gleeful`s signs anyway. The sooner it´s over, the better." Wendy took a step next to Stan and nodded in approval.

"Your Grunkle is right Dipper, and we´re all here to watch your back."

"I know..." The fawn bit his lips and glanced down to his black hooves, the gash in his hind leg strung, but Dipper gulped down the forming lump in his throat and nodded slowly.

"Okay then." Stan smiled and laid his hand on his deer nephew's shoulder.

"Good decision." Wendy nodded, giving him a thumbs-up before she and Stan made their way to the Gleeful`s front door, leaving Mabel and Dipper to follow.

The joyful girl gave her furry twin a concerned look when she saw that his gaze was still glued to the ground.

"You sure you´re okay with this bro-bro?" The fawn beside her twitched in surprise until he lifted his eyes to meet his sister's gaze before he let go a heavy breath.

"Yeah Mabel, don´t worry. Besides... Stan´s right, it´s not like he could do anything while all of you are near." But Mabel`s eyes only darkened at her brother's comment.

"He better." She spat.

"If he´s going to try anything funny I´ll make him regret it!" Mabel growled, punching her fist into her hand, Dipper hid a smirk underneath his black nose.

"Of course Mabel." He grinned, but at least the weight lifted itself form his heart for a moment.

But once the massive figure of Bud Gleeful opened the door with a too bright smile on his lips, the bloody gash on his hind leg began to burn again.

"Ah the Pines! Wendy and- a Deer in a sweater?" He frowned, shaking his head before he blocked the door fame with his massive shape.

"Sorry Stan, but clothes or not, no animals inside."

"WHAT?" Stan shouted, stepping up to the man, fixing him to close to comfort.

"Listen Gleeful, that's my nephew you´re talking about!" The massive man blinked, looking down at the small fawn again, scratching an eyebrow before he shrugged.

"Huh? If you say so..." Bud stepped aside, still earning angry looks form Wendy and Mabel who pushed the furry back of her brother inside, not noticed the look Mr. Gleeful gave Dipper's white fluffy twitching tail. He leaned closer to Stan, still eying Dipper with a whisper.

"You´re sure he´s house-trained?" Dipper's sensitive ears twitched but the bleat that escaped his lips in protest wasn´t that helpful at all.

But Stan´s fist only got closer to Bud Gleeful`s chin in seconds with a not-so-silent treatment.

"You better watch your tongue scrap dealer or we´re going to talk about your son´s behavior lately!" Bud swallowed, holding up his hands in a defeated gesture.

"Fine with me Stan. Now come and sit down to tell me the reason for your visit." He smiled, but Stan gave him one last dark look before he followed the man's gesture to take a seat in the living room.

Dipper could feel the hair on his back standing on end as the door closed behind Bud Gleeful`s back. He recognized the strange glance the man threw at him, while his ears rung from the sound of the vacuum that resounded through the whole house. Mabel and the others began to explain his situation to them. The ringing sound stopped once Bud called for his wife to listen as well, because they both needed to agree to the deal. But the silence of the house just made his condition worse.

His heart rate doubled itself, while his gaze twitched from one window to another.

Dipper's ears were moving in all possible directions to catch a sound from outside, but the windows were closed, all of them, so was the door.

He was locked in.

The fact that his breathing increased and hitched only made the lump in his throat grow even more. The voices of his family and the Gleefuls passed him like a ghostly whisper. Panic stuffed his ears with cotton, Dipper could feel his heart pounding against his chest in an unsteady rhythm.

He needed to get out.

Now.

Without the others noticing, the fawn made his way to the door on shivering legs. His wet black nose reflected itself in the golden door handle before he took the knop in his mouth, but the damn thing wouldn't turn. Dipper's heart rate spiked up again, his hooves scratched against the wooden door with a desperate bleat that finally got Mabel`s attention. She was by his side in a second, surprised to find her brother alone at the door, bleating desperately instead of calling out for someone. His sister kneeled down beside him, to call his name but none of this got the deer´s attention.

"Meeeah!"

Mabel frowned as he bleated again, the blank and frightened stare Dipper gave the door let a shiver run down her spine. She tried to swallow but once she laid a hand on his shoulder Dipper jumped, his eyes were wide and she could see his chest waving heavily.

"Dipper?" Mabel`s voice called out for him carefully. She watched in awe as her brother's eyes gained focus again, her own frightened picture was reflected in his warm brown gaze and made Mabel swallow. Dipper only blinked in irritation, before his eyes drifted back to the door again.

"I- Can you open the door for me Mabel?" He questioned in a low but urged voice.

"Why?" She pressed but Dipper gulped. Mabel could see how his gaze glued itself to the floor, so she immediately knew that he was lying to her once he spoke up again.

"I just- I want to wait outside. The thought of Gideon is still giving me the creeps. And besides I had hardly anything but sweets this morning, I may find something out there." Mabel bit her lip, the question why he was lying was on her tongue, but she only nodded, opening the door with a soft smile but her hand on the door handle shivered.

"Okay bro-bro, but you stay in the backyard before the window, where I can see you." Dipper rolled his eyes but Mabel could clearly see that his gaze was already focused on the world outside. She kneeled down beside him again and made him focus on her on last time.

"You´ll wait for me- right Dipper?" She asked picking his sweater into the right position. Her brother smiled up to her nodding before he turned around and jumped down the porch, his tail flickered in joy when he looked up to her again.

"Of course I will Mabel! Stop worrying!" The little girl nodded, reflecting his smile, her eyes following him in the backyard of the house. But the desperate bleating and the blank look of his eyes made her hollow inside.

'Something is still wrong with him.' Whispered a tiny voice in her ear and Mabel nodded.

She knew.

She knew that Dipper was still hiding something from her.

But she didn´t knew what.

Or wasn´t she just willing to see it?

* * *

With all the explanations done it was surprisingly easy to get the signature of Gideon´s parents. Maybe because they wanted to help their son. Well his dad especially, cause once he told his wife to sign she didn´t question it at all, just muttering something underneath her breath before she got back to work and the vacuum began to hum again. All the time she made sure that Dipper was still outside waiting for them. At first he just had been looking at her, going in circles before his eyes were glued to the grass below him, she even snickered when her brother finally let go and followed his instincts. At first he stumbled over his own feet and her sweater, before Dipper got the hang of it. His front legs were spread to steady his body while he was grazing with his muzzle on the ground, his butt, and especially his white tail poking up, twitching now and then rather in delight or disgust.

He was grazing.

Just like a real deer.

But the image made her heart flutter and crumble all at once. The sour taste in her mouth kept her from enjoying seeing Dipper like that.

Even if his body was that of a deer now this seemed just to be… wrong, somehow.

Mabel was relieved when Stan finally shook Bud Gleeful´s hand, while he shot one last warning glance up the stair case in the direction of Gideon´s room, before they finally left the house.

The female twin took a huge breath of the fresh air, the sight of her brother still there made the smile coming back to her lips again, so she made some happy jumps towards him, calling out his Name.

"Dipper! We´re ready! We got them! Dipper?!" Mabel slowed down and stopped to afraid to move.

Dipper had risen his head, he was staring at her, not moving a muzzle.

Mabel knew this gaze.

She had seen it on so many other deer and animals in general, and she knew what was about to happen if she even moved a pinky now.

"Hey kid, what`s wrong?" Stan called out for her, coming up to them, but that was enough to trigger the reaction Mabel had been afraid of.

Dipper fled.

"NO! Dipper!"

"Wait!"

"Snap out of it dude."

But all their calls to him were for nothing.

He was gone…

"No…" Mabel whispered again, she was about to follow him before the strong hand of her Grunkle on her shoulder made her stop.

"Don´t Mabel. He´ll just get more panicked and you wouldn't find him anyway. He´ll snap out of it…" Stan swallowed, his voice was raspy and even if he wanted to tell her that everything was alright his worried gaze told her that he was lying.

Mabel looked up to him, tugging at her Grunkle´s suit with watery eyes that finally caught Stan´s. Her voice was nothing but a fearful whisper and the old man knew that he couldn´t ignore it. Not this time.

"Grunkle Stan… what´s happening to him?" He looked down to her, his own eyes beginning to burn when she repeated her question, even more desperate.

"What´s happing? "

It was clear that she already knew the answer.

But obviously Mabel didn´t like the truth.

Not at all.

"Dipper…"

* * *

The safety of the forest surrounded him like a warming scarf against the cold deep panic that infused his veins. Trees were dissolving during his run. The strange creatures and sounds were long gone but the voice inside him still told him to run.

And so he did, he fled.

His heart was jumping against his chest, leaves and thin branches ruffled and scratched his fur, his mind was finally calming down before suddenly something had caught him.

The beast was reaching for him with sharp thin claws tugging at his fur to make him bleat and cry in fearful protest.

Dipper struggled and jumped in order to free himself a ripping sound made his ears twist before he was shallowed by darkness, his front legs were caught up in something until he was finally free again.

The small fawn didn't look back.

So he didn´t see the handmade colorful sweater lonely hanging from the tree branch that he had been caught up in.

Dipper left it behind.

A patch of color, alone in the wood ready to be swallowed by the rising darkness.

It was already dawn when a knocking at the door finally made Stan jump out of his chair, he made his way to the front door, looking up the stairs out of the corner of his eyes but there was no sound to be heard from the attic.

The old man sighed, his chest felt heavy but he just shook it off, opening the door with eager to finally find his nephew standing behind it. Dipper looked up to him a short bust distressed second before his eyes fixed themselves on a knot-hole on the porch, he could see the kid´s lips shiver while he spoke.

"I-I´ve lost her sweater." He whispered, while Stan bit his lips, clearing the door to let Dipper inside.

Dipper bit his lips, while he carefully stepped in.

"Meah…" He bleated, his eyes widening at the sound before he swallowed to trying again.

"I´m sorry." Stan let out the breath he had been holding, when Dipper was able to repeat himself in human words instead of deer like noises.

"It´s okay kid. I´m glad you´re back." His Grunkle grumbled, ruffing his hair, but Dipper looked up at him again, fear still hidden in his brown eyes.

"It`s getting meahh…" Even though the bleat cut him off, it was hard for Stan not no know what he meant. Dipper could see him swallow, before Stan carefully nodded.

"That was about to come." He agreed with a frown, carefully laying his hand on Dippers furry shoulder.

"We´ll figure something out until we've got the complete signatures, there´s not many missing now anyway. So before you wet your furry pants because of some overactive deer nose, you better go up there talking to your sister, while you still can." Dipper twitched at this comment, ears pressing down against his head when he looked up to Stan in question.

"Meah?" The small fawn asked. A dry chuckle nearly escaped his Grunkle´s lips before he was able to remind himself again that this situation was anything but funny. Stan followed Dipper's gaze up the stairs, a knowing look buried in his old face.

"She knows." The two nearly whispered but concerned words were all it took for Dipper to know. The fawn bit his lips and swallowed before he nodded, making his way to the stair to carefully climb the first step.

Stan watched with a dark line between his eyebrows as his nephew awkwardly climbed up the stairs, a soft "Good luck" escaped his lips before Dipper vanished into the attic.

Dipper's throat was dry as soon as he reached the room they shared during summer. The loud clattering sound of his hooves on the wooden floor had already announced his appearance in the attic, but Mabel didn´t move. She was lying on the covers of her bed, burning holes in the celling with her glare while he stepped up to her.

With her sweater and all secrets gone by now he felt somewhat naked in front of her.

He was her ("little") brother but still, he was supposed to protect her.

He had wanted to make everything alright again.

But he failed.

And all he gained for her was pain and the knowledge that he didn´t tell her the truth. Well- that might be not absolutely correct. He had tried- but Mabel didn´t want to listen at that time.

Maybe because somewhere deep inside he had already known.

She had known that she would not only have him in his deer body by her side, but that she might actually lose him, Dipper.

Just like he had lost her sweater.

Because how would anyone return Dipper when the very same was nowhere in sight.

The fawn let out a soft sigh, he could feel his ears brushing his furry cheeks to lay back on his head when Mabel finally moved. His twin carefully sat up, eyes glued to his own, but her face didn´t give away any other emotion.

Mabel was simply staring at him.

Really gaping, for the very first time since he became like this.

It was like she was examine and checking every inch of his body, recording his appearance and every chance that came with it until he finally broke her gaze. Dipper swallowed, his cheeks were burning beneath his brown fur and he could still feel her eyes on him when she finally spoke up.

"We said no more secrets." She whispered, but even if her voice was low and calm he could still hear the anger hidden between her words. Dipper himself only bit his lips.

"It wasn´t that much of a secret." He responded, but Mabel just frowned, jumped from her bed to get closer to him.

"Maybe. But you knew that I didn´t know." A nod as response.

"I didn´t know that your behavior might chance, that you´ll lose the ability to speak, to communicate at all, that you might not be able to recognize Stan, Soos, Wendy- or even me at some point." Dipper winced at every word, the panic and fear came back inside him with burning sensation.

He wanted her to stop.

"Meah-" But his voice broke at the unwelcoming bleat.

Mabel´s own eyes went wide at the sound that finally made her stern voice shiver and break.

"I´ll lose you Dipper…" She whispered, a lonely tear was streaming down her cheek before a stream followed her guide.

She was in tears now. Mabel, the overjoyed, always good cheerful and positive Mabel was crying, while she repeated the words in a whisper.

"If we don´t get this deal undone, I´ll lose you." Dipper bit his lips his own eyes began to burn during her speech.

"You´ll be still there but gone at the same time." Mabel´s words were low, Dipper couldn't see if she was talking with herself or with him. It was like she needed to speak it out, before she was able to belief that it was the truth.

"You´re about to leave me alone..."

He desperately wanted to prove her wrong, to cheer her up and tell her that everything would be alright.

But he couldn't.

Dipper couldn´t say "No" or that they would find a solution, cause he knew that she was telling the truth, so all that came out was a whispered apologize.

"I´m sorry." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, looking up to her again.

"I should have told you sooner I just- I didn´t want to scare you Mabel, I didn´t want- this." He nudged her cheek with his wet nose. Mabel only blinked, stroking his soft baby fur in thought.

"No wonder you were always so scared about you chances."

"Meeeah." Dipper agreed, but both of them winced at his bleat, before he cleared his throat and concentrated to be able to speak with her probably again.

"I´m sorry Mabel- I just wanted to protect you." He told her, surprised that a small tired smile made it up to his sister's lips.

"Yeah- you better stop that. It always ends up in a "deersasterous" mess." She joked, but her voice was still raspy and her face wet form tears. But Dipper immediately knew that she tried to cheer him up, Mabel tried to lighten the mood as always.

But Dipper was still not done, guilt still naged at him like the nasty little monster it was.

"I lost you´re sweater." He whispered, but Mabel only looked at him for a while, before she finally hugged him tight, while she tried to ignore the startled bleat and the rigid state of her brother at first.

"Forget it Dip-dop. I got you back, that´s all what matters-" But again, her voice broke in betrayal.

"I thought that- that you might not come back." She sobbed while dripping tears soaked his fur.

"You didn´t recognize me. You were afraid of me." Mabel shook her head and Dipper could feel her body shivering beneath his own.

"You ran away…" She whispered and Dipper bit his lips.

"I know. "

"You can´t promise me that this won´t happen again, can you?" She questioned, leaning back to look him in his eyes. The glittering tears in his sister's usually so-happy eyes made his heart ache in his chest, and his mouth nearly too dry to speak when he tried to stretch his muzzle into a careful smile.

"I don´t know Mabel- but I´ll try." He announced and he meant it, Mabel recognized.

Because if there was one thing that Dipper was more afraid of than to lose himself, it was to lose her, his twin.

Mabel sighed, reflecting the smile of her brother.

"We`ll if that´s the best you can come up with deer boy- I´ll take it." She grinned, opening her arms for him.

"Awkward sibling hug?" She questioned and Dipper took the offer, laying his head on her shoulder to hug her as best as he could.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel grinned, her brother's fur tickled her cheek when she was about to pat his back.

"Pat, Pa-" But the young girl stopped mind sentence when she felt her brothers body going rigid beneath her.

He wasn´t able to "pat" back.

Their ritual was useless.

Broken.

And with that, something in Mabel finally snapped. Dipper took a breath when his sister's body leaned against his, slowly gliding to the floor, taking him with her while her sobs filled the silent attic.

Mabel was crying, and he couldn't even hold her.

Dipper nudged her side and let her pet him, while he murmured reassuring things in her ear only to stop when his words changed more and more into deer-like noises.

Leaving both of them in silence while Mabel´s tears soaked his fur.

She was crying about her loss.

And he wouldn't even remember.


	12. A demonic hunt

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much for your patience, your comments and favs! As I said I´ll try to do at least one chapter per month. After December, - well IF I pass my exam updates will be more frequent ^/^ _

_I´m so happy that you´re all so interested in this story! _

_Really guys you´re the best! _

_Again thanks for Luciles support and Roodledays beta work! And I want to welcome a new deer in our family my second beta hop-aboard-the-fangirl-train! Welcome deer-est 3 _

_And now ]:} _

_Have fun with the Chapter! _

* * *

**A demonic hunt **

He didn´t know how long Mabel had been crying. It could have been minutes or hours until she fell asleep, using his wet fur as a living pillow. But for Dipper it had felt like days. He couldn't remember when Mabel had cried that hard- he didn´t even know if she had ever cried like that before. Every one of her sobs caved a hole in his chest, leaving him hollow and numb inside. He had a loss of words; there was simply nothing he could have said to make her feel better, so Dipper was silent. All he could do was stay by her side while she cried in his fur, petting him without noticing it until her mind finally let her calm down, resting in a dark warm silent sleep.

The same didn´t apply to him.

Dipper's mind had wandered through the night guided by nothing but Mabel´s soft snores, his gaze wandered to the triangle shaped widow, he finally drifted into sleep, watching the stars above them while the Big Dipper reflected itself on his fur, the moon shone brightly through the yellow window.

The small deer watched the smirk of the golden moon watching them, before he disappeared into the darkness.

Dipper forgot that it was new moon tonight.

The warm light of the next day woke him. Dipper blinked, irritated by the hard surface beneath him, something was breathing in his ear, making it flicker back and forth in irritation.

_`Mabel?'_ He frowned, the red traces on her cheeks and slightly swollen eyes made him remember why both of them had been sleeping on the floor. Dipper sighed, before the lump in his throat got too big to breath and he struggled to free himself from Mabel`s death grip. Her head fell to the floor with a heavy "knlock" that made Dipper flinch, but his sister didn´t so much as stir in irritation, now resting directly on the floor, drooling slightly on the wood while her butt was still halfway up not matching her new position. The deer frowned, he couldn't carry her to bed, but he couldn't let her sleep like that either, so Dipper stepped over to her bed to grip her pillow and blanket with his muzzle, but the oversized white cotton ball of a pillow disabled his vision while he got back to her. He needed to lift his head high in the air, so that the avoided getting tangled in her blanket. Her snores were guiding him, before he let it fall down were the sound seemed to be the loudest. But when Dipper looked down he saw that Mabel was nowhere in sight, well-hidden underneath her bedding. He raised an eyebrow when she curled up to herself underneath her blanket tent.

_`Well, at least she´s warm now.`_ He grinned, slowly moving out of the room cursing his loud hooves echoing on the floor.

There was no chance that he would be able to get more sleep.

Dipper sighed and carefully made his way down the stairs- which he absolutely hated by now. At least he had been able to hold himself with his hands, but with them now gone it was a risky act that got his balance out of place with each step.

The house was dark and silent, even Waddles was still sleeping on the cold kitchen floor.

Dipper could feel how his throat was going dry, he wasn´t able to breathe once his last hoof contacted the floor.

He shivered, - hell, he really_ should_ have woken Mabel up.

The silence of the Shack was eating him up.

The feeling of being looked at crawled under his skin.

_**`Stay calm, it´s just a house!`**_ But Dipper looked around, all windows were closed and the door stood mighty and firm in his way, he would never be able to open it.

_´I´m locked in.`_

_**`Your´re not, Mabel and Stan are there just please don't -`**_

Too late.

"MEEEAAAH!" With a distressed bleat Dipper jumped around the rooms in a panic, overtaking the slightly annoyed voice in his head.

_**`Well there goes that.`**_

His deer brain let him flee into the kitchen, only to find the firm door steady in his way, closed just like the windows around him. Dipper however bounced against the wooden door, he rammed his antlers against this unbudging enemy which still block his way out. The small fawn let out a desperate bleat rising to scratch it, attacking the door with his antlers, only to let his head rest against it when it still wouldn't give in.

Dipper's breath hitched in his throat while exhaustion drained his panic filled body. He closed his eyes to take one heavy breath.

_`I need to get out` _

He bit his lips, shaking his head until a glimpse of light suddenly caught his attention.

The cat flap.

Of course! Stan had just put it in for Waddles only to find that the Pig was just too big for the tiny hole in the door. But it still could work for him. Dipper swallowed, glad that at least a part of his human mind was back, but his instincts were still driving him out, so he carefully stuck his head out of the flap, the hatch was pressing his ears down, but his muzzle twitched at the smell of fresh air. Dipper stuck the first of his forelegs out, just to be followed by the other. His upper body was already outside, but when he tried to let his butt follow, it happened.

He was stuck.

'_Damn it'_ Dipper grumbled, he could feel his cheeks flushing underneath his fur, while he struggled to get out running widely with his hind legs scratching the floor before they got tangled with themselves. Dipper huffed, resting his head on the floor beside his legs, while his ears brushed his neck in annoyance. But he could already feel how his spiking heart beat was pumping the panic back into his system just seconds away to flitch the switch back into deer-panic-mood.

Dipper bit his lips, carefully placing his hind legs on the floor and pushed.

_`Come one…`_He pleaded, his white tail was flickering inside the house but the cat flap still wouldn't let him free, so he pushed harder stemming his front legs against the door when he could feel his body moving, slowly, inch by inch until the cat flap suddenly spat him out completely.

"MEAH!" With a shirking bleat the small fawn tumbled out of the door, rolling head first in the grass before he stopped laying on his back, all four leg up in the air.

The clear blue sky greeted the blinking deer, the sun was rising over the mountains and the fresh air washed the panic out of his body.

He was outside, finally.

Dipper took a deep breath, turning to get up from the ground shaking the stress from himself together with the cold morning dew.

He took an annoyed glance back at the door and looked up at the widows.

' _I just hope no one did see THAT!'_ He grumbled, but the rest of his family seemed to be still sound asleep.

The fresh grass was calling him for breakfast, but Dipper ignored his bubbling stomach. If his mind was driving him outside he could still do something useful with it. He still remembered the look in Mabel´s eyes when he told her that he lost her sweater- she told him it didn´t matter but that wasn´t true, not for her and certainly not for him.

He would not disappoint her this time, not again.

He would get it back.

That´s how Dipper took off into the forest.

He didn´t see that single eyed yellow bird that had watched how he got swallowed by the darkness of the woods.

It was time to have a little fun with his favorite pine tree.

Bill smirked, he still remembered the gunshot that had resounded in the woods just minutes before, followed by the smell of blood.

Oh yeah, this was going to be hilarious.

* * *

The wood and his noises welcomed him like an old friend.

Even when his ears and head flickered and jumped at every noise- he could still breathe much more free than back inside the house. Dipper let out a sigh.

It was clear that this wasn´t a good thing.

The little fawn swallowed with a shake of his head.

He had no time for overthinking this matter now, not that it would be of any use anyway, so back to business; searching for the sweater.

_`But how?`_ Dipper frowned. He had no Idea where he had run to yesterday, once he came to his senses again, he was already in the middle of the woods, neither the Shack nor the sweater in sight. If it wasn´t for his knowledge of these woods and the strong sense of Stan's aftershave that always hung in the-

_`That's it!`_ Dipper's ears peaked up at the idea.

_`If I can sense Stan then I might as well be able to track down my own smell_.` Dipper raised his muzzle in the air, trying to identify the different smells surrounding him. Wood, grass, flowers, earth and the mushy smell of old leaves that covered the ground. He huffed, maybe he needed to be near to the ground, just like the blood hounds the police used for their work. So Dipper leaned down, sniffing on the ground while he walked further through the forest, his tail flickering back and forth in concentration.

The small fawn didn´t see the confused glanced of the two squirrels that even stopped fighting over their nut at the sight of the strange fawn that sniffed the ground like trained German Shepherd. But _that_ deep in his own search Dipper also missed that there were other figures already on his trail, stalking through the woods with heavy guns ready to shoot, while a golden shadow watched them with increasing excitement.

The two creatures were moving through the woods, one in an all green camouflage outfit, the gun clenched in his arms, while the other only wore a green jeans mixed with a nearly too bright red flannel shirt. He was not just bigger but also broader than his jumpy little friend, with his red hair he could be one of the Corduroy s, wearing a little dump smile while he shared his food with the overweight dog at his side.

The blonde skinny man before him, was sneaking through the forest, jumping at every new sound. His nerves were tense, his fingers firmly placed on the trigger of his heavy gun. He had heard about the strange, unholy creatures these woods harbored. A branch cracked beneath his feet, making him stop, hearing into the silence when suddenly a damp breath whispered beside his hear made him jump.

"Nate?"

The trigger got lose and the shot echoed through the woods. The smaller hunter bit his lips, heat was creasing his cheeks before he turned around to his friend.

"WHAT? What do you want Mark?!" He questioned in an angry voice, but the redhead just blinked, before he looked down to the dog who looked up to them with a begging glint in his eyes.

Mark answered him with a shrug, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Our food is gone, maybe we should head back to the Diner and-"

"No!"

Nate cut him off with a growl.

"I won´t leave this place until one of those creatures is lying dead beneath my feet!" The smaller hunter protested loudly. He didn´t see the smirk in the eye of the strange triangle shaped tree hole.

`Just what I wanted to hear.` Bill hummed, watching the two hunters with growing joy and excitement.

The "Nate" meat ball was poking his overweight friend in the belly with the barrel of the gun, scowling.

"So you stop babbling about food or else-"

Again a rustling noise made Nate´s finger slip and the gun went loose.

The missile hit the ground not even near the rabbit that was looking at them, startled before it blinked, running back into the thicket, passing Bill's tree. The Demon's features darkened before the dangerous sparkle came back to life.

_`If you want something done- then you´ll have to do it yourself_.`

The triangle smirked, before it dissolved into yellow dust, wandering up to the man to form nebulous once again behind the hunter's back, smirking down at him before he passed the fleshy meat, gaining control of the human body.

Nate twitched for a second, eyes closed, before he opened his eyes.

Yellow, golden and shining.

A slightly too bright smile was curved beneath the blond hair.

"Let the hunt begin."

* * *

Dipper let out a heavy sigh, lifting his head form the ground to look at the rising sun. He must have been out here for an hour or two already, Mabel and Stan must be awake by now and he still had no idea where his sister's handmade sweater could be.

_`Face it Dipper, you´re a deer not a hound.`_ He grumbled, taking a look at his surrounding when he spotted the clearing before him, green, lush and so promising delicious that it made his stomach murmur. Dipper bit his lips, before he shrugged carefully approaching the green spot between the trees.

He could also eat breakfast out here and search a little more before he hurried back home.

Because what harm could a little break do, right?

"Right, my deer- just a little closer."

The cracking voice of Nate made his fried shiver by his side. It sounded off, wrong somehow and that he targeted the fawn before him also made the bigger hunter itchy, while the dog was already at Nate´s side, food long forgotten by the sight of actual living prey.

Mike however felt off by the strange hunt.

"That´s just a fawn dude. I thought you were looking for some magical creatures- shouldn't we-"But Nate cut him off with a growl, eyes glittering dangerously in the golden sunlight.

"Shut the fuck up!" But the surprised and confused glance of the other meat bag beside him made the demon frown, he rolled his eyes, before he looked back through the sight, watching his target come closer while he spoke up again, making the human beside him shiver.

"You never know if one of these creatures is a treat, until it turns on you." He smiled, enjoying the fear radiating form Mike, he could sense his heart rate spiking up while he spoke.

"But it- it´s just a fawn."

"That´s what it want you to think. It might just be an illusion. You´ll never know if one of these creatures is by your side, until it rips the flesh off your face!" Bill smirked, breathing in the fear and enjoyed the sound of the weapon that the heavy man beside him just made ready to shoot.

_`You´ll never know…` _

For Dipper, it was suddenly harder to move than before.

The clearing was as inviting as deterrent.

He was halfway there, the warm sunlight was already stroking his fur, but his ears were moving in alarm, twitching in every direction while he left the protective shadow of the woods.

Everything in his deer body told him that something was wrong, that he should be anywhere but here.

The clearing was calm, too calm he just knew it.

But Dipper swallowed, shaking his head in annoyance.

_`I must stop believing this stupid body.`_ He told himself, taking another step into the light.

_`Nothing is dangerous about this. Not this meadow, nor Mabel or Stan.`_ Dipper let out a relieved breath, before he took the last step out of the woods, he calmed his still shivering body down.

He wasn´t a deer.

He wasn´t in danger.

"Meah."- `_You´re safe.` _

"And again, you´re wrong Pine Tree."

Everything happened too fast from that point.

Dipper hadn´t even finished his self-reassuring breath when suddenly a young hunter was standing before him. But it wasn´t just the heavy gun in his hands that caught the fawn's breath, or the hunters standing before him, ready to shoot, or the dog that flashed his sharp white teeth at him, but the younger hunter´s face.

The smile that waited for him, above the black endless eye of the barrel of the gun.

A smile, stretched too wide with teeth too sharp, that reflected the golden yellow glint of his eyes where only one should have been.

Dipper could feel his body going rigid, the flight or fight mode gluing him to the ground below, like a deer in the headlights under the hunter´s murderous grin.

_`Bill.` _

But the realization came too late.

The demon's finger twitched at the trigger, his fangs glittered dangerously with a final smile.

"Run my little prey, run."

A shot, pain, blood and nothing but cruel laughter.

* * *

The sharp eco of a gunshot made the wood around her tremble. The painful bleat mixed in between made the birds flee and made her nearly drop her axe.

_`What the-?`_

Wendy frowned, hunters weren't unusual in these woods, but the fact that it wasn´t even hunting season at all, made her suspicious. She sighed, shaking her head in annoyance while she got back to work, she needed to hurry if she wanted to be ready for more signature-hunting after her work for her dad. The red head huffed, smashing the sharp tool through the next pile of wood, but the bitter taste wouldn't leave her lips, when the strong barking of a hound confirmed her suspicious.

_`Those people will never learn!´_

The female Corduroy bit her lips, and tried to ignore what was happening behind her back. She would have been the first one to kick these dump asses, but with Dipper's fate in the back of her mind, she needed to work.

Wendy swallowed the image of Dipper full deer-y was still giving her the creeps and his reaction to them yesterday had made it clear that they needed to hurry.

Because if they don´t, there wouldn't be much of Dipper left for them to save.

* * *

Dipper's vision was fading.

His deer instincts left his side this time -knowing full well who was behind him- it was sheer panic that made his body move.

Yet.

Blood was running down his shoulder, everything beneath his elbow was numb, blocked out by the burning hole that the missile had carved in his flesh. He didn´t know how, but it seemed like his leg was still moving. But the fact that he began to tip more often couldn't be a good sign.

Dipper could feel his body shutting down while the trees were rushing past him.

Life was leaking out of him with every drop of blood that was to be swallowed by his fur.

He was running out of time.

_`No!` _

Dipper screamed, but nothing but a shrill bleat left his lips.

"MEEEAHH!" - _`HELP!` _Again his call was useless, they won´t hear him, they couldn't.

Because his human speech had been stolen from him by the night.

He was a fawn.

An animal.

No one would help him like that.

A small branch made him stumble again, his vision was black for a second so he tripped in the dark, his deer mind kept him going while the human part of him still couldn't accept his fate.

_`Please, this can´t be…` _

He swallowed, but the blood that he suddenly tasted on his lips made him nauseous all over again.

His ears twitched, the barking came closer.

But the hound was just herald of his death.

_`Bill`_

Dipper closed his eyes, forcing his short legs to run even faster while branches and bushes were ruffling his fur cutting his skin beneath.

The smell of blood seems to suffocate him, taking away the last of his hopes together with his already fading mind.

The world around him became darker with every second, his field of vision shrinking up to a small patch surrounded by black nothingness.

Barking again.

They were coming closer.

_`No!`_ Dipper tried to scream, but his breath cut off as he stumbled over a dried out rest of a stream.

They were going to kill him.

He was going to die.

_`Technically you´re already dead.`_ The voice in his head spoke to him, tried to lighten up the mood to find some dark humor in this situation, but Dipper knew he was right.

His eyes started to burn, the last of his vision turned black when one final tip made him fall.

He smashed the soft ground just when he reached the hillside of the wood, so his body twisted and rolled down, before landing against the sharp stones at the foot of a steep cliff.

He had reached a dead end.

Dipper knew it the moment he struggled himself to get back on his feet.

A film of blood was running down his temple, red was glowing before his eyes, his front leg had stopped moving completely now.

He was as good as dead.

"MEEAA EEAAH!" – `Mabel, Stan! HELP!"

But cruel laughter was all he got as an answer to his desperate bleat.

White teeth where smiling down while his voice was leaking with pure joy.

"They can´t hear you my deer. No one can."

Dipper's breath hitched in his throat, his ears were lying flat on his head by now while he just starred up into the black threatening barrel of the gun, before the hound jumped at him.

Tugging his teeth in Dipper's body.

New pain, new blood, new wounds.

That was until Bill ordered him back with a force no human would ever be able to hold over an animal.

"That's enough."

Dipper winced when the cold voice of the Demon resounded in his ears again.

"Leave him for me."

He could see Cipher's golden aura radiating from the blond hunter. Neither the hound nor the bigger hunter by his side seemed to register the pulsing wave of fear radiating from him, or the too sharp teeth under the too wide grin.

Mike was looking between the fawn and his friend with growing curiosity. The dog on the other hand wasn´t able to focus on anything other than the shivering prey before him, the barking beast was just held back by its collar by nothing but Bill's pinky.

It was his way to toy with him.

He was holding him back just for Dipper to see what was coming, to watch the barking and growling hound before him, that hung with his front legs in the air in power against Bill's grip, his fangs flashing in anger.

The small deer pressed himself against the rock at his back, the sharp edge of the stone was cutting into his ribcage. Dipper turned around, the cliff seemed to be as unconquerable as before, but the former boy had no other option.

So Dipper began to climb, he tried to push himself up, struggling with only three legs but his deer hooves just weren´t made for climbing like that. When a small pebble beneath him slipped it made Dipper fall back down, right at Bill's feet.

The Demon raised an eyebrow, the flicker of annoyance rushed over his borrowed face showed that the hunt was already over.

"Well time for the best part of it!" Bill smirked, lowering the gun so that his small Pine Tree was looking straight into the black deathly void.

Bill watched how the fawn tried to push himself back on his feet, only to stumble back on the bloody ground like before. A cruel smile stretched the demon's lips, while he stroked the trigger with a purr.

"Come on Pine Tree, let me end your pain."

Dipper looked back up from his puddle of blood, his heavy eyes went wide for a second before they finally closed themselves as the second shot went loose.

"Time to say goodbye."

His world became dark.

* * *

The dumb barking hound was giving her a headache, Wendy growled, wiping the sweat from her temple when suddenly voices from behind her made her body go rigid.

A small shadow was rushing past her, about hundred meters away, but even from here she could clearly see that the animal must be hurt.

The redhead frowned.

_`They can´t even kill something right away.`_ She growled watching a faster shadow moving behind the animal, just held back by a small leash, while two hunters followed on its trail.

But one word, mixed between hitched breaths made her blood run cold.

"Are you sure that´s not really just a fawn man?"

The other hunter didn´t answer but Wendy had already heard enough, the shock nearly let the axe slip from her hand.

_´A fawn? God no… they can´t mean-´ _

Wendy's heart dropped as she remembered the piercing bleat from before.

_`No!`_ Color drained for her face, as she stumbled through the woods, following the distant voices while hear breath hitched in her throat.

_`Please don´t let it be him… please!` Wendy_ swallowed as she jumped over a fallen tree, she couldn't even remember if she ever had been sacred like this in her entire live. And when the two men finally spoke up again, her heart clenched in her chest.

"There! There it is! Go unleash the hound!" The blonde hunter shouted. A second later, barking resounded in the woods, making her shiver while a startled bleat guided her direction.

But not just hers.

The hunters were on their prey's trail again, so that her run became a race she couldn't win. Wendy's legs burned already, the axe got heavier in her hand with every step she took until she finally saw him.

The little animal had reached a dead end against crag, she watched the fawn's wobbly legs, trying to climb up the sharp rocks. The little deer tried his hardest not to fall, but one of his front hooves was covered in blood and seemed barely unusable, but he tried anyway, until one of his hooves finally tipped, making him fall down with an panicked shriek. Wendy was about to step forward to him when something else got ahead of her.

The hound.

A monster of a dog, with light brown fur, snarled at the small deer, whose eyes had gone wide at the sight, before the hound sunk his sharp wide teeth into the fawn's warm flash.

The deer screamed, but Wendy was frozen in place.

Her heart jumped in her chest, attempting to escape her rib cage in sheer panic.

Pictures of another carnivore, big and red furred, were flashing before her eyes.

The big red wolf enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed the smell of fear and panic in its prey's blood, until it dug its teeth into the flesh.

She could smell, nearly taste the blood of-

A cruel order from the smaller hunter cut off her inner voice.

He called the dog back, ordered him to stay by his side, blood dripping from his snout while he watched the fawn trying to escape again.

The laughter from the blond hunter made her hair stand up, she could hear his treating voice without knowing what he was saying, he lowered the gun into their prey. Wendy´s gaze slipped over the panicked and bleeding fawn, whose chest was waving in heavy breaths, when one of the hunters began to speak again.

The echoing voice made her blood run cold while his words trembled inside her.

"Time to say goodbye."

His finger moved on the trigger.

But that was her call.

She jumped out of her hiding spot with a ready shout.

"Don´t you dare!"

Wendy´s grip on her axe tightened when she finally stepped before the deer, throwing her axe in the direction of the hunter, just as the man pulled the trigger.

The bullet rushed beside her head with a sharp noise, creating a hole in the grave rock.

While her axe stuck in a tree right beside the shooter's head, who looked at her in surprise, before his face moved to a much more annoyed expression.

"This is not your matter Red, so you better leave now." He grumbled, pointing the gun at her.

"Go search for another cuddly toy and leave the deer to us." But Wendy didn't say a word, or even look at them, she just took a few steps forward, tugging her axe back out of the tree, to face the smooth and sharp metal in her hand.

"You know guys, this could go one way or another. First option: You leave now, and I´ll give you a head start to drive as far as you can before I tell the police that you´re hunting without permission. The second option would be that we all stay here to discuss this properly… but I promise you, next time this little sharp thing won't miss its target."

"What! You little-" The heavy hunter begun before the second man stopped him.

The blond hunter looked at her for a while, so that Wendy could feel the cold radiating unnaturally from his body, before a dangerous smirk made her shiver again.

"Fine." He smiled, taking a step back- to his friend's surprise.

He held his hands in an inviting manner, but his grin and his too sweet voice betrayed him.

"You can have what´s left of him." He smirked, looking back to the half dead deer by his feet.

"But I´ll promise, you can't save him." Bill announced with a smile.

"Not now, not ever."

And with a last cruel bout of laughter, he finally turned to leave, followed by his friend and dog before they vanished together in the woods, leaving Wendy alone, so that she finally turned over to approach the small fawn, that laid on his side by now, bleeding from the shot and the dog's bite, covering the ground with a dark red carpet. Wendy swallowed, her cold fingers reached out for the animal while her voice shivered in her throat.

"Dipper?" The deer blinked, his eyes going in and out of focus but Wendy clearly recognized his gaze and the style of the fur on his head.

"Okay, that's definitely you.

She placed a hand on the shot wound, making Dipper wince in protest.

"Ah man that looks nasty…" But still no words left his lips, making her worry increase even more.

"Dipper? Come on dude, talk to me please!" The fawn's muzzle twitched, but all that came out of his dry throat was nothing more than a shy bleat.

"Dipper?" Her voice trembled while she watched how the eyes of her friend got heavy until they finally closed themselves, his breath got shallow and unsteady.

Until it stopped.

"No!" Wendy whispered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Her blood ran cold in her veins.

"Please man, stay with me… please!" She grappled the small furry body of her friend, holding it close to hers, but there still wasn't any sight of life at all. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now.

Tears on a Corduroy´s face, but she didn't even noticed it. She carried Dipper's deer body close, it hung limp and cold in her arms, all bloody and-

"No!"

Real salty tears on a Corduroy's face, while she whispered his name one last time.

"Dipper!"


	13. Open wounds

_Hello my deer readers!_

_Thank you so much for your patience! I know it´s been long /, But I just needed time to write it, and it takes time to beta it too especially because I´m not a nativ speaker. That's why my thanks go´s to hop-aboard-the-fangirl-train and her amazing beta work *cuddles*_

_But I also want to thank my wonderful readers for your reviews!_

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_You´re the best!_

_Sadly my exams are coming, so no chapter until the end of December /,_

_But- just to give you something to look for… The next one will be the last one were we have a human Dipper at least in his mind._

_So enjoy him as long as you can ;)_

_Have fun with the chapter!_

_See you soon (I so hope I get my damn vet. studies done for the exams /)_

_Love you ~ 3_

_Holmes_

* * *

**Open wounds**

The cold coffee tasted bitter and musty on his lips.

But despite the shudder it gave him, when it ran down his throat it was the only thing that kept him going. Stan´s sore and tired eyes moved from the cold mug in his hand over to the pile of pillows and blankets beside him, were Mabel and the fawn were sleeping.

A girl and her deer.

Twins.

The old man groaned, as he sunk deeper into his armchair.

No one would ever believe that.

But deer or not, the most important thing was that Dipper was alive, because when Wendy arrived with him; blood stained in her arms, the small fawn was barely alive at all.

_A loud knocking had ripped him from his sleep. _

_With a silent curse he rose out of bed, muscles and bones popping into the right places after an uneasy sleep, but before Stan could even made his way to the door an ear-piercing scream froze the blood inside his veins. _

_Mabel! _

_He scrambled out of bed, gripping the hat stand on his way to the door in order to hurt whatever had made his niece cry. But when he finally arrived at the scene the useless weapon had fallen to the floor with a soft thud. A raspy curse died on his lips, of course Mabel had answered the knocking on the door before him, but what she had found behind it made her legs give out beneath her. _

_Dipper. _

_The boy, or fawn rather was hidden in Wendy´s grasp. _

_And Wendy was crying. _

_Wendy, the tomboyish girl, who would rather punch you in the face before she would talk about boys or make up- was crying, shivering on the floor with the small deer in her hands while Mabel called her brother´s name in despair. _

_Stan´s own breath was knocked out of his lungs. _

_Dippers soft brown fur was covered in blood, but not the rusty brown one that told you that the worst was already over, but the bright red one, new from a wound. It had already formed a puddle in the entrance. _

_His head was buzzing like a swarm of angry bees had been put inside there, while his ears seemed to be filled with cotton, he could only hear his own blood rushing inside them, mixed with Wendy´s sobs and Mabel´s never ending cries of Dippers name. _

_But the fawn didn´t react to any of them. _

_In fact dipper wasn´t moving at all… it even seemed like he wasn´t breathing, lying there lifeless in the girls arms. _

_Looking like he was already… _

_´NO!`_

_The forbidden thought made him finally function again. _

"_Wendy!" _

_With a few steps he was beside the girls, to ask Wendy what had happened but the redhead only reacted when he grabbed her shoulder, making her focus on him. _

"_What happened." _

_The teenager blinked, looking back down to Mabel, crying in her brother's blood covered hide before she looked back up at him, blinking and wiping away leaving her dirty cheeks with blood red marks of Dippers blood. Her voice was low, raspy and barely audible when she finally spoke. _

"_Hunters." _

_That small word broke the rest of calm any of them had been holding. _

_Mabel looked up to them, and back to her brother with a horrified expression, when she finally understood were all the blood was coming from. _

_They needed to help him. _

_They needed to rescue him. _

_Mabel pleaded and cried, punching Stan´s belly when he just looked down at the fawn. _

_It took him some time to think until he finally settled up a plan. _

_He looked back to Wendy, the girl had taken a step back, watching the scene with a distant look in her eyes, before he called for her attention. _

"_Get the car!"_

_Dipper was resting on Mabel´s lap in the back seat. The girls shivering hand was running through his fur while she watched his shallow breathing, calling out for Stan to hurry up, to drive faster while Wendy beside him was questioning why they were leaving the down. But when he finally arrived before their destination both of the girls gave him a stunned look. _

"_A vet?" They questioned in union, making him flinch beneath their stares, before he gave them a stern look. _

"_What? We can´t blame puberty on this fur coat! So get him inside!"_

_The small vet gave them a confused look through his thick glasses, before he agreed to do the best he can to rescue the wild animal they brought inside his surgery. Even if it was hard to separate the little girl who was clinging to the small fawn like life itself, crying in his fur, calling his name before she begged him to help. _

_Stan saw the doctor swallow, the unsure look that crossed his face while he glanced down at the half dead animal on his surgery table made the lump in his throat cut off his air, before he took Dipper with him to the surgery room and left them waiting. _

_The three hours it took the old veterinary to reappear had felt like days to them. _

_Wendy was quiet all that time, she had fetched one of the colored wood blocks out of the kiddy area from the anteroom, and was carving figures out of it with her pocket knife, covering the floor with shavings and splinters of wood. _

_Mabel had been crying during most of the time, before the last of her strength had left her to fall asleep on his lap, while he tried not to think about what might be happening inside the surgery door or how he was about to explain all that to their parents. Instead he kept his mind busy with memorizing the different names and pictures of cat breeds that were printed on the poster before him, while he peeled the boy´s blood from his fingers. Darn it, he didn't even like cats. _

_All of them jumped out of their seats when the door finally opened. _

_The doc looked at them with oversized eyes in place of his glasses, his eyebrow slowly rose up to his white hairline when he saw the splinter covered floor, the red rimmed eyes of the child and the twitching eye of the man that wore nothing but his bathrobe. _

_The man took a deep sigh, these people really seemed to care, a lot. _

_He swallowed, brushing some sweat of his face before he finally nodded. _

"_He´s alive." _

* * *

Stan knew the man probably did the best he could, but it was clear that Dipper's health was still at risk and the vet wasn´t happy when they told him that they wanted to care for the fawn at home. But he gave in to Mabel´s pleads, and he sent them home with a pile of medications and even more instructions.

The old man swallowed, his gaze roamed up to the clock before it moved back to Dipper, slowly following the tube that was attached to his body and hooked him on the slow dripping infusion, which was hanging above him on the single antler he once had glued to a rabbit head, making a "unicorn rabbit" for attraction. It would at least take two more hours before he would be able to take out the needle like the doc had told him, he registered with a frown, before his eyes moved back to the strange couple on the floor, where Mabel still was hugging her brother like the stuffed teddy he looked like.

Stan sighed, his back cracked the very moment he picked himself up from the chair. It was bad enough that one of the kids needed to sleep on the floor, but Mabel needed a good night´s rest after such a stressful day. He lowered himself down to the sleeping twins, the sense of disinfectants and dried blood hit him and stung in his nose, while he lowered next to them on the floor. The white bandage around Dippers torso showed a dirty brown spot on the side where the doc had fixed him up. It had needed eight stitches to close the gaping hole in the boys- deer's- fawn's- `whatever! ´ shoulder. He still couldn´t get the picture of the little fawn out of his head. Lifeless on the vet´s surgery table, with eyes half lidded but empty, his shoulder shaved free from fur so that the nasty mark of the stitches was even more visible. It was a good thing that he had stepped in first, when the doctor had called them in. Because after he had heard Wendy gag behind him, he had ordered the two girls to stay behind while he was having a talk with the doctor.

Of course Mabel had been protesting outside, but her white face when he finally stepped out with Dipper still lifeless in his arms told him that it was the right decision to spare the girl more nightmares.

Mabel had been through enough already, and Dipper…

Well was much as he wanted the boy to wake up as soon as possible, he feared that very moment.

"Ah well... wait and see. But for now it´s time for you to sleep with the bedbugs rather than with your brothers fleas." He grumbled while he tried to lift Mabel up from the bedding on the floor. But the girl didn´t let go so easily.

"Come on sweetie…" But Mabel still just cuddled closer to her brother, the more he tried to separate those two, the tighter she gripped. But at some point her tiny fingers finally gave in.

"See that´s better." Stan sighed, lifting Mabel up in his arms, but the girl still stirred in her Grunkle´s grasp, her happy face moved in distressed manners while Stan took her out of the room, but before he even made it to the stairs Mabel´s silent whisper made him stop.

"Dipper…"

Stan could feel how his heart sunk in his chest. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat before he looked back to the small sleeping deer on the parlor floor. He bit his lips and shook his head, before he looked back to Mabel in his arms.

"You can go fussing over him tomorrow."

He sighed, carrying her up the stairs whit one last glance back to his nephew.

"Don´t worry Mabel. I´ll watch him."

* * *

The first thing that made it through Dippers fogged mind was pain.

His ears flicked back at the unwelcomed feeling, while his nose twitched in silent annoyance.

_`Outch, ow, everything hurts` _

He groaned, but when he made the first attempt to open his eyes and pick himself up, a searing pain shot though his shoulder, making his world spin. The deer boy gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut again; he tried to remember what the hell had happened to him that his body was in such a bad shape, but his mind was still all fogged and fuzzy, like a thick woolen blanket was protecting him form the world outside as well as his own thoughts until a soft echo of Wendy's voice resounded in memory in his head.

"He got shot!"

_`Shot?`_

The word suddenly filled his head with pictures of the dark wood, a barking hound and the cold pang of a gunshot, mixing itself with the metallic smell of blood, while Bills features were hovering above him while his laughter was shaking the ground.

`_Bill! ´_ The thought of the human shaped demon with the heavy gun pointed at him was enough for the adrenalin pushing itself back into his veins, making his body jump with a startled bleat to escape the deathly treat. His shoulder arched in protest when he doubled over his still shaking legs, making him fall face first on the floor, well not quiet- because something stopped his head from the contact with the hard wooden floor. Dipper squeaked in surprise when the shadows finally vanished from his view, so that he was able to see the floor that just was a few inches away from his black deer nose, surrounded by a bright white ring that had broken his fall.

_`But how-?`_

He blinked, but the circular white wall was still there isolating him form the world outside.  
Was he- captured?

"Meaa!" `_No!_´

Dipper shouted with a bleat, scrambling himself back up from the floor, ignoring the piecing pain in his shoulder and his tired muscles. Finally the parlor of the Shack came back into his few, or at least the small round part that the white walls allowed him to see.  
_`What is this?!´_ He shook his head and fur with all the furry and powers his little deer body had in store but the world around him stayed the little window, surrounded by nothing but pure white. He could feel his body and the floor beneath his hoofed, but both of it stayed hidden behind the wall when he tried to scratch it off. His back hoof reached out for it, but slipped of the smooth surface of whatever was molded around his neck.  
"Meah, meah! Meeeaaah!" _' No, no, no, no! Get this off!_' He shrieked, scratching again and again when a memory of Mabel´s cat after it´s veterinary surgery came back into his mid, he remembered the stupid fur ball doing exact the same motions, going havoc because of the-  
_`A cone?!`_ He blinked, shaking his head back and forth but the white wall moved with him.  
_`A __pet cone__? Seriously´_  
He grumbled, trying to get this stupid plastic thing of.  
But man, that thing was stubborn.  
`_Come on… get off.´_ He scratched again, rubbing his head against the side of the dinosaur skull before he lowered his upper dear half, pressing his head and neck to the floor, moving backwards to free himself out of his unmovable prison.  
"Meeea ea aah!" _`Get off, get off, __get off__!´_ Dipper grumbled in protest while he rubbed backwards over the floor, he could feel his body screaming for him to stop, but his mind was already loading itself with panic again, so that he even overheard the food steps coming near him.

"**MEEEAAH!" `GET IT OFF!´ **He bleated in panic, poking his entire four hoofs up to the neckline of the cone and pushed until he rolled back onto his deer butt, shivering at the pain in his shoulder caused by his sudden movements finally looking up to find Mabel and Stan in the doorway.

Dipper blinked, the panic leaking out of his system when he spotted his sisters watery eyes.

Mabel´s breath hitched in her throat, Dipper observed a big tear rolling down her rosy cheek until her raspy voice reached his ears.

"Dipper…"

She was by his side in an instant, unleashed the cone around his neck only to cling to it herself. Mabel´s sobs in his soft fur cleared his mind, the heavy tears tickled in his warm coat while he could feel her heart beating fast beside his own and her soft whisper made his ears flicker.

"I´m so glad you´re awake now…"

Dipper blinked, he could feel the lump growing in his throat, he swallowed, watching the salty tear streaming down her skin and before Dipper could even think about what he was doing, he licked the crystal tear away with a soft bleat.

"Meah…" `_Mabel_…´

She twitched, softly shoving him away from her to take a look at him.

Fear was making her voice shiver in her uncertain question.

"D-Dipper? Are you still in there bro-bro?"

His ears folded themselves back on his head in a worried motion, before he brought himself to nod with a soft bleat.

"Maee." `I am´ He swallowed. `…for now.´

But Dippers bleating answer was enough for Mabel to breath out in relief. She hugged him once again, so that her soft sweater was brushing his chocolate brown fur.

"What were you thinking? When Wendy came back with you- the blood Dipper was soaked wet with that stuff just like in those cheap old horror movies." Dipper could feel himself shiver under her words and a bitter taste crawled up his throat, with his wound burning on his shoulder he really didn´t need Mabel to picture out his appearance that way. She shuddered while his sister kept talking.

"It was horrible! Grunkle Stan even needed to take you to the vet."

"Meaah!" `The vet?´ His eye twitched back to his Grunkle who still stood in the doorway watching the two kids and only shrugged at his calculating glare.

"What? Someone needed to stitch you up." He grumbled, lowering himself to the strange twin pair on the floor.

"But anyway kid- What happened? No offense, little guy but these antlers of yours are barley big enough to hang a sock on it, so why did the hunter´s see you as a target?" The furry coat on his face was covering his suddenly pale cheeks, he even forgot that his vocal cords weren´t adapted to human speech any more.

"Mea! Me meah! Meah meeaaa ah- meah meea ae a. Meaa meah- Meaaah mea mah."

`_Bill. It was Bill! He disguised himself as a hunter- or he took over his body or something. He shot me- He tried to kill me_! ´

Dipper took a heavy breath when he finally run out of speech, but Mabel and Stan just stared down at him, their eyes met for a second before Stan carefully touched his head to calm him down a bit.

"Okay forget it kid. You´re noisy bleating will give me a headrace without any results for us. Maybe it wasn´t even the best question to ask, because after all it doesn´t matter what happened, as long as you´re safe now, even if all that is coming from your mouth could possibly be a tinnitus more than any human word." But Stan´s dry laughter wasn´t quite able to reach Dippers ears, because once he remembered that he wouldn't be able to talk to them anymore his heart sunk in his chest. His gaze wavered back to his sister, who stood beside him, chewing her lips a gesture he recognized as Mabel's very own thinking pose.

"Meah- "But the question died in his throat when he heard himself bleating this time.

However, it was enough for Mabel to zoom out of her thoughts to give him a shy smile.

"Grunkle Stan´s right Dipper, and we can communicate on different ways! You can easily nod or shake your head to answer. Oh and maybe we could come up with a secret language or so. I show you different things and you tell me in your deery language what it means."

`I don´t think that´s going to work´ But Dipper could already see his sisters eyes growing in excitement.

"Woa- maybe I´ll be even able to talk to other deer´s like that! Dipper that would be awesome! Just wait a second, I´ll be right back!" With those words she was finished in the kitchen, leaving Dipper and Stan behind, while the latter just took the minute alone with him to observe the kid´s bandage. Dipper instinctively filched back from the big rough hands touching his wound, but Stan hesitated only a second before he looked for dark red spots oozing through the white gauze.

"Seems that the stitches are holding up fine… how about yourself? It hurts right?" The old man could see the Dipper biting the inside of his fluffy deer cheek before he nodded in hesitation.

"Alright, you better lay back down again and I'll prepare you something to eat." Dipper nodded, following his Grunkle´s instructions and folded his stinging legs back together to lay down on the soft pillow bedding on the floor until his eyes caught a glimpse of hateful white plastic. He glared back up to Stan who was fumbling with the pet cone in his hands before he recognized Dippers eyes on him and shrugged with a dry tone.

"What? The vet gave it to us and we put it on. Just in case you-" But even if the words died in Stan´s throat Dipper knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

`_In case I´m that much of an animal that you might need it_.´ The sour tone of his inner voice was blocked out when surprising careful fingers were petting his favorite spot behind his ear.

"Don´t worry Dipper, you´ll see we get you back to yourself in no time. But first, you need to keep your stomach full." Stan grinned, before he left for the kitchen.

However, the thought of swallowing anything down right now made his stomach growl in distress, he could feel his body shunting himself down again while he laid on the soft pillows. The burning sensation on his shoulder was harder to ignore until Mabel came back, wearing a bright smile on her face while she carried her over glittered scrapbook, leaving a trail of pink sparkling glitter behind, like a fairy losing her dust. Of course Mabel didn´t care plopping down right before him holding the book close for him to see.

"Tada! The deerctionary!" Dipper just rose an eyebrow but before he could even start to protest a cloud of glitter dust reached his nose and caused him to sneeze in a high pitched tone.

"Awww Dipper- First Note: Still sneezing like a kitten, even in cute fluffy deer form." She giggled, her glitter pen was flying over the paper while she carefully ignored her brothers glare.

"We obviously have a nod for ´Yes` and head shaking for `No´, but now to the tough one." She scrambled herself up to pick an apple form the table, holding it inform of the silent annoyed fawn.

"Okay Dipper, now can you tell me what this mean. Tell me how you spell it: apple" She questioned in an extra carefully slow tone for Dipper to get it, while she wrote the wort down, waiting for his translation.

"Meah me meaah!" _`No way Mabel!´_

"Meeh me mah- No wait, it was meah me meaah! Ha now I got it!" Dipper only groaned at the nonsense that was coming out of Mabel´s mouth, even if it was what he had sounded like, it didn´t make sense the other way around, not even for him. The small deer sight, but before he was able to figure out how to explain this to his sister a fresh plate of grass and fruits arrived right before him, but something else was there too, making his little black nose twitch in excitement. A bowl, but not filled with water but with something that smelled sweet and warm, kind of like-

"Mea?" _`Milk?`_

Dipper blinked in confusion, looking back up to Stan who saw the boys interest in the white liquid so that he placed it a little nearer to him.

"Yep. It is what it looks like. The Doc. gave it to us, he said you could need a little more weight on you and since you're- well technically…" However, Mabel cut him off with a little too sweet smile on her lips.

"All baby´s need milk Dip-dop, so you do too." Dippers eyes went wide in protest, he turned his head, lifting his white tail in an annoyed motion.

`Meeahh-eaah!´ "I´m not a baby!" And somehow Mabel understood him anyway.

"For now you are Dipper. And we need your strength for undoing this deal. So please… it´s not for long, I promise." She whispered, reaching out to pet her brothers fur, who slowly turned back to them with a sigh. His gaze hovered over the bowl, his milky mirror image glancing back at him, but he couldn't bring himself up to swallow anything. He turned to Mabel, giving her the best apologetic look he could bring up in his deer face, until Mabel sighed, leaning closer to him, careful not to touch the shot wound in his shoulder.

Her brother… shot.

She shuddered; the thought alone was enough felt like a thousand needles digging through her skin.

But at least she knew that it would be over soon…

"It´s okay Dipper, don´t worry. Wendy and Soos did some extra work, while you were out, there are not that many signatures left. And- maybe she´ll even help us after we visit her tomorrow."

"You´ll better not bet on it kid." Stan grumbled while he sat down on his chair, his eyes still hovering over his nephew's wound. It took Dipper some time to register Mabel´s words, he was already leaning into her touch, her fingers brushing through his fur finally calmed him down. Before her words finally sank in so that he looked up to her in question. But the answer he got was quite not the one he had hoped for.

"Pacifica and her parents Dipper- we need their signatures too."


	14. Fading

_Hey guys!_

_I´m so sorry that it took so long this time. Even longer than I thought *sight* I made it through the exam of small animals and birds. But I failed swine in my second exam of horses, ruminants, surgery and swine. A got 100% points in horse and such but with our stupid System I need to do everything again. So still studying here *sights* But since I learned it once I don´t need to invest that much time in it again. So I hope the chapters will come more frequent now, and when February is over I hope that I can finally go back to my regular rhythm._

_Again so sorry!_

_And thank you so much for your awesome feedback and of course that you staid with me all the time!_

_Again thanks to Lucile and Roddleday (best beta ever *cuddles*)._

_Have fun reading… and say good buy to little Dipper *muhahahaha*_

_Love you~_

* * *

**Fading**

Mabel´s grappling hook made a snapping sound as it found its target. Dipper gave her a stern look when she tugged on the line to see how safe it was to climb over the large garden wall. But once she settled everything Mabel only grinned towards him.

"Oh come on Dipper, you know they would never open that door anyway, so come over here now and take a seat!" She ordered pointing to the pig carrier around her shoulders.

_´No. Not even in your wildest dreams Mabel!´_ The fawn gave her a look before turning around to lift his fluffy white tail in annoyance, just before two hands grabbed him from behind, making him bleat in surprise only to find himself back to belly with his sister, slowly losing the ground below his feet as Mabel began to climb up the stony wall. Seeing the ground vanishing while he was caught up in this compressing carrier unable to move, was enough for his heartbeat to fasten. Dipper didn´t register how his eyes got wide as he began to struggle against his sisters grip with desperate bleads. His movements made Mabel, who was already climbing back down, waver in midair.

"Dipper stop you-" But she didn´t even finish her sentence before she lost her grip on the line making them both fall to the ground with an inglorious sound. Dipper's bleats made her ears ring in protest, but all her reassuring words didn´t make him stop to escape. She hurried to unleash the carrier and once Dipper noticed that the pressure around his torso was gone he pushed himself forwards and leaped away from her in quick jumps.

Mabel watched him flee from her spot on the ground, Dipper's fear made her throat dry when she called out for him.

"Dipper!" But the fawn just took another step into the colorful garden before she cried for him again, her voice drunken with worry.

"Dipper?" This time her fur covered brother finally came to an halt, the small fawn turned around to spare her a confused look with his soft brown eyes. He blinked a few times before Dippers intelligence reappeared in his look as he slowly moved back to her, nudging her in the shoulder, asking if she was alright with a soft bleat. Mabel let lose a shivering breath which she didn´t remember to hold, as Dipper carefully helped her to her feet. But once Mabel saw him chewing the inside of his cheeks with a concerned look the fear rushed out of her system with a relived smile.

"Don´t worry Dipper, I´m fine. Told you it would work!" She grinned, moving ahead through the parklike garden right into the direction of the dark manor which dominated Gravity Falls from this hills wide like a golf facility.

Dipper's own stomach grumbled, the scene of the different type of roses all around him made his nose twitch in silent curiosity while his ears moved when the gravel path gave his steps away. Dipper swallowed he could still feel the rush of adrenalin fading from his system while his senses were going haywire. The small deer let out a shaky breath while he tried to follow Mabel with his still throbbing leg. He would have preferred to stay at home, but Mabel refused to let him out of her sight again, and with his mind becoming foggy more and more, he came to the realization that she might feel "it" just like him.

They were twins after all.

His time was running out.

The deer took over more and more why he had a hard time staying focused most of the time.

And truth to be told, he was scared.

It felt like slowly drowning in a lake of darkness and the deeper he sunk, the more light from the surface got swallowed in the shadows around him. His gaze moved to his sister who was already waiting for him at the entrance, her never fading smile still steady on her lips, but it couldn't quite reach her eyes this time. Because the desperate glimmer of worry mixed with her stubborn hope gave her away. Mabel knew what was coming, but was yet to afraid to let it get through her, so she still clung on the little bit hope that was left for him, pressing the doorbell once again.

The ringing tone in his ears made him flinch, but Mabel hand was already on his back, drawing reassuring circles in his fur while they waited for the Northwest´s to open the door.

But the wooden wall before them stayed close.

The only sound that was heard was rustling nasal tone from the intercom.

"We´re sorry, but the Northwests will not receive visitors today."

The cold answer, probably from the old butler made Dipper's heart sink, along with his ears, which brushed his fluffy cheeks. Mabel registered his defeated gesture for a second before she rammed her hand into the side of her hips, growling into the glassy black eye of the camera.

"Yes they will! They own it to Dipper, so let us in!"

"Again I´m sorry young Miss but I need to request you and your cuddly toy to leave this mansion, or I´m forced to unleash the hounds."

"Meeeahh!" ´_Hounds!´_ Dipper squeaked in a frightened tone. He grabbed his sister's sleeve with his snout, tugging at it in order to make her leave.

_´Mabel let´s go. Just forget it! We find another way. But of course Mabel didn´t gave in to him, instead she shook her head in stubbornness.´_

"No Dipper. We won´t give up now. We- I need to talk with them."

_´Great!´_ Dipper huffed, silently pounding beside her.

_´One time you actually get what I´m trying to say you won´t listen to me!´_

The rustling noise of the speaker coughed his attention again, when his ears picked up the new voice.

"It´s okay James..." The door opened to reveal the youngest family member in the doorway, looking down at Mabel in an annoying manner.

"...I´ll deal with them." She finished, inspecting her fingernails.

"What do you want Pines?" The blonde watched how the smile on the former mermaid melted away and even Pacifica knew that this was a rare sight to be seen on Mabel.

"I need your help." Mabel murmured in a low voice.

"Why should I-" But Pacifica was cut off again, by the big brown eyes of the girl before her.

"Please, it´s for Dipper." Mabel´s lower lip wavered when the blonde hesitated for a second before she gave in with an annoyed breath.

"Fine..., come in then." ´_Before anyone could see me out here with you´_, followed her sentence in an unspoken whisper. But even before she was able to close the door again, an animalistic sound echoed through the giant halls of Northwest Manor. Pacifica spun around to come face to butt with a white tail risen high in the air while the deer´s front was sprawled down on the freshly polished floor. She watched in silent surprise how the fawn´s attempt to stand up failed again and again, to end with him tangled in his own limps, while his bleats swallowed Mabel's suppressed laughter. Pacifica blinked- did the deer actually glared at Mabel? The questioning look it gave her caught underneath his foreleg definitely looked like it. Another blead finally made Mabel put herself together so that she approached the small animal with a smile.

"Okidoki Bambi, let´s untangle your furry mess." She grinned taking Dippers foreleg in the right position before she lifted his bottom from the ground. But before Mabel had the chance to repeat her gesture on the deer´s front Dippers shivering hind legs began to slide apart again, so that he fell with a dull noise back on the floor. He gritted his teeth when his bone´s arched again so that he didn´t complain when Mabel lifted him up underneath his forelegs, carrying him close to her so that he didn´t need to struggle with the slippery floor again.

"Mabel?" Pacifica's voice let her turn around with Dipper in her arms, but once the rich´s girls eyes met his Dipper avoided her gaze as best as he could while Pacifica looked back and forth between Mabel and the fawn.

"Why is there a deer in our house?"

Mabel could feel Dipper flinch underneath her fingertips; she looked from her brother back to Pacifica with a sight.

"It´s not a deer Pacifica..." The blond shot her a questioning look, rinsing one eyebrow slowly.

"Huh? Care to tell me what you´re trying to imply here-"

"This_ is_ Dipper."

These simple words made her world stop for a second, sentences of disbelieve and mistrust were already forming on her tongue but the simple fact that the small deer actually flinched when Mabel spelled her brother's name, along with the fact that the fawn clearly seemed to her avoided her gaze with his very human eyes made her hesitate while Mabel looked up to the rich girl with a shy smile.

"Told you that we need your help." She murmured into her brother's- no the fawns fur. But Pacifica's eyes were still glued on the deer and for the first time she noticed the strange formation of its dot´s at least the once which weren't hidden in gauze and bandages, that seemed to cover his whole body.

Why was he injured?

Who would hurt a small helpless animal like that?

_´Who would _dare_ to hurt Dipper?´_

The deep silence that hung in the air made the deer hesitantly looking up to her again, with eyes she was jet to stubborn to recognize so that her own gaze quickly fell to the floor as she spoke.

"Into the backyard then..." She whispered and moved ahead for Mabel and the deer to follow.

* * *

"Wait- What? Are you seriously telling me that he´s like that because of us?" She snorted, giving the deer a look who was nose- or rather muzzle deep into the pink and yellow roses, while his jaw moved in an pleasured way.

"Is he stupid? Why would he even do that?!" Mabel only rolled her eyes, while she followed Pacifica's gaze.

"Duh- Because he´s Dipper, stupid." She let out a breath and shook her head with a small smile.

"He thought that he´s responsible for what happened to us. He was afraid that something bad might happen to us because of what we had turned into, like the one time you nearly turned your Mum to stone, remember?" The color that drained from Pacifica´s face was enough to answer Mabel´s question. Of course she remembered that… her parent´s wanted to extract the teeth of the golden snakes that covered her face like her hair once had, because no Northwest could risk to poison someone with anything, much less her hair. She tried to tell them that they were part of her, that she had them under control and if they hurt the snakes they would hurt her too. But of course her parents weren´t listening again, especially her mother, who from the beginning on had pitied her for her loss of femininity with those ugly things on her head. And then something in her had snapped, the heat that had bottled up inside her finally found a way out and exploded right from her eyes which had been fixed on her mother´s figure. Luckily she wasn´t able to control these powers yet, so only a small amount hit the plastic like frame of her mother so that the stone began to crawl slowly over her body. The needed help, so she searched for someone who might be able to stop the curse she had laid about her mother herself, and of course the only one who came to her mind had been…

_Dipper…_ Pacifica shallowed while she watched the fawns tail swishing in delight while the white bandages that covered his small body burned in her eyes.

It had taken the cervitaure the whole day searching in the now- even more dangerous forest, but he managed to find a cure.

He saved her mum from her mistake.

And even if he observed everything with only a shy smile the inside of him must have known the dangers and fears that had lingered underneath their scales, fur, stone and feathers. He might have guessed that she dreamed about turning the whole city to stone, leaving her alone with only her mirror image before-

The blonde swallowed hard, enjoying the feeling of her soft air against her very human skin.

Now it was Dipper who needed their help.

To undo the deal, the pleased surprise to be fully human again. Because why all of them had only been half of a monster, Dipper was now loosing himself in his furry coat of self-loading.

But the price they need to pay for Dipper to return was high. Especially for a Northwest, the simply weren´t used to make deals like that, her family wasn´t used to do something for another one with nothing to gain out of it, but for simple kindness and humanity.

But- she wasn´t like the rest of her family, was she?

Pacifica took a deep breath, before she looked up to Mabel again.

"I- can I speak to him?" Mabel blinked in surprise, like she had said the stupidest thing ever, before he nodded slowly.

"I guess so. Even if he can´t talk back probably he´s still there… sometimes. But- where did he go?" She squeaked in suppressed panic while her eyes searched the rose bushes Dipper had chosen for a second lunch, only to find her brother gone, before a stifled snort asked for her attention again. She followed Pacifica's eyes only to find a smile widen on her own lips as well, even when her insides clenched themselves at the sight of her brother.

At least Dipper was still in the garden, or rather in the rose bed, rolling in the damp earth like a dog or a cat would do on its favorite spot. Only that it was Dipper doing it, obviously whit his instincts out of control again. But Mabel´s silent laughter died down at Pacifica´s next words.

"I don´t think my parents or our gardener will be pleased about this mess." But Mabel could clearly hear the satisfied grin beneath her words, before she turned to face her again.

"Is he doing things like that often? It´s so- unlike him to lose it like that." The second she saw Mabel flinch at her words, she wanted nothing more like to punch herself for the stupid question she just asked. Of course it was… why else would Mabel ask for her help. But the brown haired girl answered her anyway, the sad smile didn´t mixed up well with her bracelets which glittered in the sun.

"Yes it is…" He announced with a small nod.

"It´s getting worse,…fast." She whispered, more to herself than to her friend by her side. But with a delighted bleat form her deer brother rolling in the muddy earth, Mabel´s mind came back to focus again, as well as her smile when she called for him.

"Hey Dipdop, you better stop that now, or do you want Stan to chance your bandages yet again?" She questioned, while Pacifica watched in fascination how his name along with Mabel´s voice seemed to ring some bells in the fawns head, so that he stopped to blink at them in confusion.

"Come over here Dipper, Pacifica wants to talk to you."

Another blink.

An ear that twitched to them.

And then finally Dippers eyes gained their focus again, when he looked down at the ground, than to his dirty fur and Pacifica knew that he would be bright red now as he pictured together what he had just been doing before he totted over to them. Mabel only rolled her eyes, the reassuring smile never left her lips as she brushed trough his fur to clean it form the dirt, before she whispered something in his twitching ear. Pacifica didn´t quite understand what the discussion was about, but the embarrassed bleat Dipper let out, together with Mabel´s big smile when she stepped aside to give them some space along with the word "lovebirds" she might have heard was enough for her own face to flush bright red when she was finally alone with Dipper.

Or rather the deer that looked up to her with Dipper's eyes, before his flustered gaze moved back to the ground.

Again she could feel her insides begin to boil as she observed the multiple bandages his small fame was caught in.

Because small he was.

Nothing more than a fawn, a baby dear, barely reaching her hip with his head form where he stood.

"Dipper…"

She swallowed, wondering in silence how fast the lump in her throat had grown, making his name raspy and dry on her lips, when she kneeled down to him.

But when the fawn still avoided looking up at her she brushed the side of his furry cheek with her hand, raspy voice forgotten.

"Dipper, look at me-"She moved his head, directing his eyes to hers.

"-you stubborn idiot." But the annoyance glance the fawn now shot her made her heart jump in her chest.

He was still there.

Pacifica sight, shaking her head while she let her finger run through his fur.

"Really- after all what had happed you´ve still been the option that making a deal with Bill was a good idea?" She questioned, while Dipper's gaze wavered to the side, and even without him saying anything she knew what he was thinking.

_´I know- I should have known better.´_ She only shook her head, while her fingers drifted through her own golden hairs again, but her hesitation only lasted a few seconds.

"Well seems like it´s our job to safe you now- the great Mystery hunter of Gravity Falls." She smiled and watched how the eyes of were going wide in awe.

"Meah?" The shy bleat,that was nothing like Dippers former voice send shivers down her spine. But again- somehow she knew what he meant.

"Of course I´m sure Dipper. I´m a Northwest at least, and where're always confident in what we do." She retorted in fake arrogance, but of course it was Dipper she was talking to- so the small deer didn´t let her go that easily.

His cold wet nose nudged her hand, which still held a strand of her golden hair.

"Meeaaah?" He questioned, worry hidden in his dark brown eyes. Again she brushed over his face, before her hand rested on the fawn's cheek. A shy but determinate smile hovered on her lips.

"Don´t worry Dipper, I`ll be alright, since it´ll be you watching over me, right?" She could feel a light blush rising to her cheeks, while Dipper's eyes began to widen again, before she finally was catching herself again, only to stand up with a distance caught. Face still bright red, as she looked down to him again.

"Because you promised right? You promised the town to turn us back to normal- and since I´ll make that deal for you, I bet on you for holding your part of it too deer boy." Dipper blinked confused at her sudden outburst, before something like a smirk appeared on the deer´s face with a confident nod.

"See now we understand each other." But the cold, business tone vanished as soon as it had risen, before Dipper got to get back to Mabel.

"Don´t worry Dipper…" She whispered with a shy smile, but obviously loud enough to catch his attention again, when Dipper turned around to her to nod is head in a thankfull manner. Mabel hugged her tight, again, thanking her a thousand times before the two of them finally left through the now opened gate, while Pacificas eye's followed the strange pair of twins with a hollow feeling inside her while hot determination burned in her throat.

"Don't worry…"

_´You´ll get all the signatures you need.´_

"I´ll take care of it, from now on."

She promised.

* * *

Despite their successive encounter with Pacifica Mabel had gone silent during the walk to the forest back to the Shack. He shot her a worried glance while he padded by her side. His leg still arched and the damn stiches had already begun to itch, but he was glad that he was at least able to walk by himself again. But while he felt some sort of relieve that Pacifica promised to help him it was Mabel he was actually worried about.

Usually she would be relieved and happy, telling him a hundred times that she was right, just like she had told him, but now she was walking beside him, her usual smile missing. A small sight escaped his lips, while his ears moved down in annoyance. Normally it was now his part to lighten the mood, talking to her to elicit her spirit back again. Making a dump joke for her to laugh again, but now he couldn´t do any of those things.

He was useless, as her brother as well as her twin.

_´Or as a human at all…´_

Dipper grumbled, while he thought about nudging her with his nose, despite his embarrassment of being touched, but even before he could come near her a familiar scent tingled in his nose.

His ears moved by themselves as he raised his nose to order the smell.

_´They must be near…´_ A smile crept underneath his dark nose, with that he tugged at his sister´s sleeve to get her attention. Mabel looked down at him with surprise before he jumped a few steps away from her, deeper in the dark forest.

"Dipper?"

But when she called for him, her brother just turned and left for her to follow. Mabel had trouble to keep up with him, even injured his body was much more skilled to handle the natural barriers of the forest, so she could only follow him. Fear tugged at her heart, ready to plunge it in the pit back sea of panic that was growing inside her. She called out for him multiple times but Dipper never did so much as to slow down a little.

It nearly seemed like he was leading her somewhere.

_´Or he´s simply running away from you Mabel, maybe for good this time._´ Mabel bit her lips and followed him even deeper into the forest.

_´Please Dipper, what are you up to?´_ When they reached the beginning of a wide green clearing her brother finally stopped, for her to catch up beside him. Mabel looked around at the green field in wonder, before her confused eyes met Dippers.

"What is it? Why did you bring me-" A snap on the other side of the forest edge, made her tense. What if these hunter´s that had hurt Dipper where still out there. Was that the reason he started to run on firsthand? Mabel instinctively got closer to him to hug her deerly brother in a protective way while her eyes never left the dark spot between the trees.

Dipper himself just let out a relived breath at the sound.

Good, they were still here.

He grinned and freed himself from Mabel´s grip and tried to ease her nerves with a small smile, but Mabel failed to figure out what all this was about.

_´Okay..._ ´Dipper thought by himself, turning away from Mabel to face the dark shadows in the forest.

_´...I need to show them that it´s safe to come out. Maybe some sort of noise will help.´_ He figured, suddenly nervous of some sort. He took a deep breath before he let out two soft bleats.

He winced as his own voice was echoed back to them.

_´Please, just don´t let it sound like it just got strangled or something.´_ Well the only way for him to figure it out was to wait, beside him, Mabel didn´t move a muscle, simply observing her brothers strange behavior together with his bleats while her worry was rising even more.

_´Please,...please come out._´ Dipper begged but the sibling didn´t had to wait long before a small twitch, made Dippers ears risen to the sound. Mabel strained beside him and reached for his fur in a silent whisper.

"Dipper, I don´t-"

But when she finally saw what was emerging out of the forest her voice got lost while her eyes grew wide.

A fawn, very similar to the one beside her stepped out of the shadows. Dipper didn´t even try to hide the smile that crept underneath his nose as he watched the sparkle return into her sister's eyes. Even if he himself felt rather strange in the presence of another deer, so that a lump tried to crawl up in his throat at the similarities between him and the wild animal, while at the same time his muscles seemed to relax in the presence of the small flock.

Because once the fawn had left it´s hideout not only one but a couples of deer's followed him into the clearing along with fawns, older or even younger than Dipper himself. They slowly approached the strange pair of twins with a healthy mixture of curiosity and unease.

His ears twitched along with theirs when Mabel let out a small breath.

"Whoa..." She smiled in admiration.

"Did you just call them?" She questioned, only to answer herself in an hushed overwhelmed tone.

"I really need to write that one down" Luckily she didn´t see him rolling his eyes beside her, of course Mabel would think of this stupid "Deerctionary" now of all times. But the attention of both of them was called back to the deer's when one of the does carefully took a step towards Mabel, coming closer and closer to the little girl. Dipper stepped aside, for the doe to get close enough to Mabel to sniff on her sparkling umbrella sweater she had chosen to wear today. The grown up deer seemed to be very interested in the colorful sparkle, enough to nibble on her shirt in shy curiosity, while Mabel needed to suppress a gleeful squeal.

She took a deep breath and slowly rose her hand for the doe to touch it. The animal took one caution step back before her nose slowly came back down again, closer and closer before fur covered skin finally met human fingers. Mabel´s eyes widen in joy, as the doe even allowed her to pet it´s head while liking the rest of her jelly dominated breakfast from her fingers. Mabel giggled softly before she called out for her brother in a hushed voice.

"Dipper? Dipper look...!"

But her called was left unanswered, so that her eyes swept beside the doe´s figure to meet her brother´s gaze only to find him gone.

Or at least that´s what Mabel had thought when she first observed the little flock of deer's and fawns with Dipper nowhere to be found. Before a cold realization stuck like an ice cold dragger in her heart. Dipper was there for sure- he only failed to recognize him, she simply couldn´t tell which of the small deer´s was him. Her eyes search for the familiar patterns on his flank, for the gauze and bandages he was covered in, while her breath stuck painfully in her chest.

The mingled colors of brown, black and white made her head spun. With the fawns huddled together like that it was hard to tell where one of them begun and the other one ended. They were all to close around something that had caught their interest, to identify anything, with all of them nudging and licking curious at the small one in the middle of-

"Dipper?"

She let out a relived breath, followed by a chuckle when he finally looked at her, annoyance written in bright letters on his furry face, as the younger fawn gripped one of his ears to chew on it, along with one which nibbled on his bandages, beside two others who sniffed and licked him here and there only for him to bleat in protest when one of them began to lick a delicious tasting spot on his face. But when he finally met Mabel´s eyes a small smile crept underneath his nose, at her joyful laughter. At least the embarrassment was worth it. So both of them stayed a little longer and enjoyed the deer's company, but the bitter taste of loosing her brother while he was right there took a lot of cuddling, licking and bleating for Mabel to ignore.

* * *

Of course even this day came eventually to an end. They had come through with Pacifica on their side, and even Stan who had told him that they smelled like a whole petting zoo still called out for a family movie night, with extra snacks for Dipper. So the sun had sunk, with a night full of laughter and bleating noises. Stan had even hugged both of them after he had carried Dipper upstairs before her brother finally became silent again, avoiding to look her in the eye.

And with that Mabel suddenly knew what had felt wrong tonight, not to say the whole day.

Dipper had tried to cheer her up, Stan had too and somehow the small things she had tried to ignore today where slipping into place.

The way he acted this morning when their Grunkle had tried to change his bandages, even the way he looked to Stan or even herself had been different from time to time. She had blamed it on the sun, the shadows and his fur that the human sparkle in Dippers eyes had come and gone, sometimes leafing them dark and soft- just like those of the other deer´s today.

While Dipper was still able to communicate of some sort he had been silent for a long part of today, not willing to catch her attention- or simply not… able to?

The way Pacifica looked down at him, not with her ignorance but real pity in her eyes, along with the fact that she nearly had to carrie him away from the other deer when they finally had left the clearing. And Stan… he had acted like he was about to- say good bye...

"No!"

Mabel´s shaking knees gave in underneath her, so that she sunk to the floor with a horrified expression, first sights of tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

Dipper only took a step closer to her, to lay his head on her shoulders, while his own body shivered in fear. But for now he tried to suppress the dark thoughts of losing himself in his frog filled mind so often today, he tried to ignore that it was harder to "come back" every time, because for now, he just wanted to be with her, to be there for Mabel, as long as he could.

Mabel only shook her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks wile a last stubborn expression was written on her face.

They were not too late yet, they were so close to fulfilling Bill´s deal, there was no way they could give up now.

No way.

She tugged on his furry shoulders to look him in the eye, to tell him that everything will be alright, but the look on her brother's face called out her lies and make her world shatter in barely a second.

The small fawn that was inhabited by her brother´s soul looked back to her with his warm brown eyes. Eyes that were so different from her brother´s while the little spark in them clenched to the last trace of humanity with a force that made him grit his teeth, marked the point until Mabel finally understood.

She knew why Dipper was never about to leave her side today.

She knew why he seemed to space out more often and why he even jumped at her tender touch at some point.

She knew why Stan tried to make them a perfect evening and Dipper… being there for her.

"No."

Mabel knew… that he would be gone by morning.

Because the only breathing thing by her side, would be nothing more than a little deer.

But Dipper would not be there anymore.

"No…"

And Mabel cried.

"Dipper…"

She hugged him close to her, while the small fawn followed the clear stream of her crystal tears in curiosity and licked her face in a small attempt to make the hurt go by, to make everything okay again.

Because while he was slowly forgetting why she was so important to him, as his eyes turned dim, he still felt that it was the right thineg to do. He let out a small supporting bleat, which brushed sofetly against her skin, before his world drowned into darkness, to leave her alone.

And even the umbrella on Mabel sweater wasn´t enough to shelter all her tears.


	15. Lost

_Hey guys!_

_So before everything comes down tomorrow I wanted to post the new chapter to cover the time till the episode goes on air. Oh man I´m so damn scared what is about to happen!_

_But anyway, as always my thanks goes to Lucile our deer mum and my beloved betas berby-business and roodleday who are doing an awesome work every time! (I would be nothing without you guys!)_

_Thanks for all your feedback on the story It really helps motivating me to write!_

_If your intrested in progress, spoilers and other stuff by me just come by my tumblr account, I´ll be there waiting for you. _

_So have fun reading!_

_Your´s Ghosty_

* * *

The morning was early and cold, the sun beams barely reached the mountains of Gravity Falls, only a view pinkish streaks made it through the dark forest to mix themselves with the dark blue color of the night, creating a deep purple which cloaked the city in a mysterious light. But despite the missing sunlight, Stan was awake at an ungodly hour, preparing breakfast after he'd lost the battle with his stone pillow, arguing about sleep.

The old man sighed and took another sip from his coffee. The bitter taste on his lips tried to break through the fog in his mind while he was slicing carrots for Dipper. He cursed- something that didn't involve butter biscuits or fudge, when the knife missed its target leaving a red mark on his index finger. He grumbled and put the finger in his mouth to avoid bleeding all over the place. The metallic taste caused a shiver to run down his spine. He sometimes missed being a Gargoyle, but the memories of Dipper injured badly was still too fresh in his mind. Stand grunted and used an old towel to wrap it around the small cut before he moved on with the deers salad.

But the thought of his nephew was still wavering in his mind, just like it had all night long, to be honest. Stan´s gaze moved into the corridor, he wasn't able to see the staircase from his point of view but he kept on watching while a tiny spot of red was soaking through the grey towel. Stan didn´t even so much as notice since he was too consumed by his own thoughts. Because after what had happened these last days Stan was simply afraid of what he might see when the kid´s would come down these stairs.

* * *

_It was right after the awful "new bandages for Dipper" episode, which had left the Shack in a mess and his ears ringing because his nephew's high pitched bleats, that Dipper had come up to him, while Mabel cleaned up the chaos her brother had made. _

_He was restocking the first aid kit which he used to keep in the gift shop when a shy bleat nearly made him jump in surprise. Stan turned around to face Dipper who looked to the ground the moment their eyes met. _

_Stan just sighed and put the last bandage aside _

_"If you're here to apology for the scrapes your little excuse for hoof gave me then forget it kid, stone or not I still am pretty thick-skinned."_

_But the way the small deer frowned told him that this wasn't the matter he was here to "talk" (or whatever he thought he was doing here) about, neither something of which he could lighten the mood that easily. One of Stan's bushy eyebrows slowly climbed its way up while he kept watching Dipper in silence. Finally when the fawn still refused to look at him, he knelt down and touched his furry shoulder in order to catch the kids attention. _

_"Dipper-" _

_But the moment the deer registered the sudden missing distance between himself and the huge human, who was actually touching him made Dipper jump back, just enough to bounce against the shelf behind him, cornered while the large figure in front of him raised again to look down at the frightened animal. _

_Stan could feel his heart, the thing that he had pretend to be just a romantic-good-for-nothing-myth before the twins had stepped into his life, brake inside him. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't dare to move a finger, looking down in the fear filled eyes of his nephew, only to register that it weren´t Dipper's eyes, but the dark brown ones of an animal looking up to him. The sight itself was enough to make a shiver run down his spine, creating goosebumps on his neck. _

_The old man let out a shaky breath, lowering himself to the deer's level while he tried to soften his shivering voice. _

_"Easy kid, easy- I'm not here to hurt you, promise..." He whispered, even when he knew that with the black stare the small creature before him was giving him Dipper didn't even understand him. And so the bad feeling of this morning rushed over him again. He had tried to pretend that Dipper was just touchy with him changing his bandages, he tried to ignore the strange cautious look the deer boy had given him here and there, while a small voice in the back of his mind called him a liar and a coward. _

_But now there wasn't anything left to pretend something wasn't wrong anymore. Dipper, or whatever was left of him right now- was scared of him, just like any other wild animal would be, so he treated him just like that, a wild deer. _

_He carefully lifted his hands for Dipper to sniff on, while his voice started to crack in his throat. _

_"Here, see- Nothing to be afraid of, you're safe here Dipper. I won´t hurt you." Stan watched an ear twisting towards the familiar name, before the deer blinked and the darkness vanished from his eyes again. _

_Stan´s voice was mixed with fear and hope when he said the boy´s name again. _

"_Dipper?" The fawn looked up to him with a shy bleat and sorrow in his eyes. _

_Dipper was back. _

_The old man let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He could feel the adrenaline rushing into his system, leaving his old knees wobbly while his pulse tried to steady his mind with its rhythmic beat. No need to scare the kid even more, maybe Dipper didn't even know what was happening, maybe he didn´t notice. _

_Of course the worried look on the deer's face that really made it resemble Dipper told him otherwise but it was worth a try anyway. _

"_So-" He cleared his throat. "What´s it that you wanted to talk about?" _

_Dipper´s left eye twitched, a move Stan would interpret like as a raised eyebrow on a human face. His nephew hesitantly opened his snout, but closed it again, before a sound could escape his lips, knowing it would be useless anyway. Stan ignored the silence between them and let Dipper his time to come up with another solution. That the kids brain was still working was clear when his ears rushed up in a sudden moment, before he left to search something behind the counter. He frowned when he observed how Dippers fluffy tail moved, before he turned around with a piece of paper in his muzzle._

"_What?" He questioned, taking the paper form Dipper's mouth to stare at the blank page. _

"_Uh- no offense kid, but I doubt that you're able to hold a pen the way you are now." Dipper gave him an annoyed look, he could nearly hear the kids voice questioning him. _

_´Seriously?´ But instead only a animalistic noise left his lips, but definitely not less impatient, while he gestured his Grunkle to turn the damn thing around. Stan followed his request to find the cheap kiddy labyrinth he once had used to entertain the brats while he was tugging money from their parent´s wallets. Its not like he had paid for them anyway- they had been a misprint he was so nice to get rid of. It might be looking like a simple labyrinth but in fact there was no way to the goal, you couldn't win this game, you only could get…. _

"_Lost…" _

_Dipper visibly flinched when Stan´s broken voice reached his furry ears, before he nodded hesitantly, moving his gaze to his Grunkle´s feet. Stan himself just watched the fawns gestures with a blank expression, his mind tried to understand what he already know but didn't want to accept at the same time. Every fiber of his body screamed for denial, while his heart already ached underneath the pain of knowing the truth. _

_That was the problem wasn't it? _

_He__** knew **__Dipper wasn't imagining things this time, he knew it wasn't due to the kid´s paranoia that he come up to him with that matter especially. _

_The truth was that Dippers time was coming to an end… _

_´Damn it!´_

_The owner of the Mystery Shack grit his teeth, while his heart hurt with every single beat. He could feel hot panic running over his skin when he recognized that his breaths were fast and shallow. _

_´No- now's not the time to go all panicked Stan, not in front of the kid at least.´ He tried to calm himself down with a long breath before his eyes moved back to dippers furry state. The deer hadn't moved an inch, but his trembling figure told him that he needed to make a move now, because even when he was suffering his loss Dipper was far more worse then him. _

_Stan was biting the inside of his cheek while slowly lowering to Dippers level, but once his hand was about to reach out for Dipper, the deer snapped back to focus. His eyes were glued to his fingertips, his body ready to jump if Stan would made a wrong move. _

_The old man let out a long sigh, leaving his hand were it was. _

"_I know kid, I would probably be afraid of me too, comes with being an old grumpy guy." He muttered with a defeated breath. Dippers ear twitched towards him, his mind still clear enough to understand his Grunkle´s words through his fear. Stan´s own gaze moved to the floor so he couldn't see how Dippers ears moved back as he took a step forward. _

_Stan´s attention snapped back to the former boy before him when fur suddenly brushed against his hand. He could feel how his own eyes begin to burn when he met his nephews gaze, who rested his head in his hand in a trusting gesture. _

"_Dipper…" _

_Stan´s broken voiced echoed empty in the closed gift shop. _

_Apologies were waiting on his tongue, but not a single one ever left his lips. He wasn't about to try to ease his guilt this time, because even when he still thought that his was his fault since he was the one who should've been watching the kid, all his apologizes wouldn't do any good for Dipper. If anything they would suggest that he was about to give his family up. _

_He swallowed, carefully brushing his fingers against Dippers furry cheek, while he tried to inject some determination into his raspy voice. _

"_We'll bring you back kid… I promise." _

_He would never forget the way the small boy looked up to him, with big sad eyes that looked up to him with the faintest glow of hope, while a missing sparkle called him a liar. _

_It seems like the kid didn't have the guts to break his Grunkle´s heart, knowing a truth Stan wasn't yet able to admit while he forced a small smile underneath his wet muzzle and nodded in hesitation, leaving Stan with his last hope. _

_The silence that stretched between them was bust with a loud cracking noise from the living room a few rooms ahead, followed by Mabel´s cheerful voice "It´s nothing, I'm alright!". _

_Stan chuckled, and carefully raised to his full hight again with a dry laughter while his eyes still glistened with tears that weren't allowed to flow, as he tried to lighten the mood. _

"_Well we better go look at this 'nothing'." He grumbled, but before he was able to leave the Shop, Dipper tugged at the edge of his sleeve. _

_He turned around to face the small fawn beside him who looked up to him with a questions look. Stan only rose an eyebrow when Dipper gestured in the direction of the noise with a soft bleat, before he looked back up to him with begging eyes. _

_The lump that had lingered to grow in his throat suddenly expanded to leave him breathless when he recognized what Dipper was asking from him, probably the real reason the boy had come to him in the first place. _

_He was asking him to watch over Mabel… when he would not be able to anymore. _

_Stan tried to swallow, and took his glasses off to run his fingers through his hair and dry his burning eyes his without Dipper noticing. But the burning stare of the deer was still the same once he put his glasses back on. Stan sight, and carefully ruffled the deer´s head, like he would have done to the boy's hair before he nodded with a reassuring smile that never reached his eyes. _

"_Don't worry Dipper, I´ll take care of her…" He swallowed when his voice broke under the dulling stare of his nephew. _

"_I promise…" _

_He watched a small breath escaping Dippers lips, it seems like a weight suddenly was of the boy's shoulders, before he left to look for Mabel with a smile, that Stan recognize that the boy was a lot more brave and grown up than they had taken him credit for. _

_His own, features darkened when he saw the boy leaving. _

"_I´ll take care of both of you Dipper… no matter what." _

Stan sighed and looked out of the window again, the darkness was fading more and more now. And when a shy bleat echoed through the house he knew that it was now time to fulfill his promise.

* * *

Something ruffled through her hair, making her stir in her sleep. She dragged herself deeper in her pillow and enjoyed the warmth of her bed, ready to go back to play with unicorns and cute winged kittens in her dreamland until a soft bleat ripped her out again. Mabel blinked when dark spots were dancing before her eyes until her vision was free enough to give away a small fawn chewing peacefully on one of her locks.

"Dipper..."

Cold needles were pinching underneath her skin, as her brother's name escaped her lips in a shy breath. The deer's ears picked up her noises so that the little creature lifted its head to look at her, still mind chewing on her hairs. Mabel took a sharp breath when their eyes finally met.

For a second the former twins just stared at each other. Mabel prayed in silent pain for her brothers intelligence to return into the soft brown eyes of the deer.

Please, please, pleeeease!

But when the fawn only tilted his head in confusion Mabel could feel her heart shatter in her chest.

Dipper really was gone...

Her breath hitched, a hint of new tears began to burn in her eyes when she reached out for her brother- just to stop when she saw the fawn twitch, dropping her hair to focus himself on her fingers.

Dipper´s shiny black nose twitched sniffing her scent, just to step a little closer towards her. He was acting just like the deer yesterday. The lump in Mabel's throat began to grow when the fawn finally touched her hand, letting her fingers brush through the warm fur. She couldn't help but smile when he leaned into her touch, his tail wagging happily as he enjoyed the feeling of being pet.

Mabel tried to swallow but failed, as her fingers dug into his fur, brushing her brother's cheek while her words were barely more than a whisper.

"We'll get you back Dipper, I promise."

She choked when the fawn only looked at her with blank curios eyes unable to understand the noises of the strange creature before him. A small flame of determination returned inside her and got Mabel to shake her head the usual smile returning to her lips, weak but there.

She wasn't about to give up now.

Dipper wouldn´t , so neither would she.

"Okay Mr. Fluffybutt- time to get you down there to figure out what to do."

* * *

He was about to bring Dippers bowls into the living room when he crossed the stairs and saw Mabel coming down, carrying the fawn underneath its front legs. Her eyes were glued to the staircase carefully making one step after another, while the small deer took a lazy look around. That was until it´s eyes met Stan the he began to struggle in Mabel's arms, throwing her balance of with noisy bleats.

His sister's knees got wobbly, while she tried to hold on to the slippery animal in her arms.

"Dipper What-? Stop it, you will make us faAAAA-" But just as her foot slipped over the edge of step, two strong arms wrapped themselves around them.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Mabel blinked when the hot rush of panic slowly left her system, while Dipper still struggled in her arms, making her ears ring with his high pitched bleats, while Stan was holding them so close to his body that she could feel his own heartbeat beside her's as fast and loud as her own. She was hiding her fingers in her Grunkle´s collar to brush her cheek against Stan's chest, as she registered that all of them seemed to need this kind of steady contact right now, while Bill's deal had stolen the ground underneath their feet. Even Dipper´s struggles had died down a little as he looked unsure from Stan to Mabel and back, before bleating softly in her ear because he really wanted to be nowhere near the tall, strange smelling creature that was holding both of them right now. Mabel watched Stan´s gaze moving to her brother´s shiny dark eyes, to see his old wrinkly face reflected in them, she saw his features harden at Dippers sight, but the surprise and hope she at felt looking at him for the first time this morning where missing in Stan's eyes.

The only thing that filled them seemed to be grief and loss, that nearly made her puke all over him, while a small voice in her head tried to remind her of the very view situations she had Stan seen like that. Alone, staring in the air with the exact same expression before a sigh breathed them away in a flash of his glasses, leaving this emotions as an illusion in her mind. Mabel swallowed, instinctively hugging her deer-ly brother closer to her body, but before she could question Stan about it, his rusty voice blew the thought out of her system as he carefully settled both of them down.

"You should let me carry him sweetie. As light as he is now, I can't have you getting hurt because of his fears." He grumbled, as he watched his former nephew flee from him, as soon as his hooves touched the ground.

"Or- maybe not." He sight, putting himself back up for his spine to crack in an unglorious manner. Mabel looked up to him, still waiting for anything he was about to say about Dipper´s state of mind- or rather his not state of mind. But instead Stan´s features darkened a little, hurt flashing hidden in his eyes, while his gaze was still glued of the doorframe of the living room Dipper had fled into.

"Seems like he´s afraid of me." Stan noted in a dry voice, chuckling a little while his eyes wandered down on himself.

"Well I can´t hold it against him." The hidden sadness in her Grunkles tone made Mabel curl her lip in protest.

"Nah- don't worry Grunkle Stan. Deer or not, it's still Dipper you know- he was never the cuddly one. I'm sure he'll come to you again, if it´s about food." A small smile made it to his dry lips, so he let his fingers curl through Mabel's hair in a thankful manner.

"Already prepared for that. His food is in the living room, I can prepare you something if you like to."

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, some "Fruit Loops", will do just fine today." Stan eyed her with a knowing look.

"You sure? You know, I still got left some of the really "good" stuff-" He saw a glimpse of eyes growing wide before Mabel vanished into the kitchen, before he could even finish his sentence.

"But leave something for your old Grunkle would 'ya!" He huffed.

"I'll need to fix something in the Gift Shop, but I already called Soos and Wendy for a war council, be sure to get something in your brother's stomach too until then. " He didn't quite understand the cereal drowned answer he got, but it was enough for Stan to leave them alone, closing the door behind him before he faced a very well known vending machine.

It was time to get some answers, this or the other way around.

* * *

"So… all we can do now is wait for Pacifica-pain-in-the-ass-Northwest?" Wendy snorted.

"I mean look at him, I don't think we'll have all day to- Soos! God dammit would you stop that! He´s not a dog." She snapped at the handyman who was actually throwing carrot and apple pieces through the living room for Dipper to fetch them.

"Why? He is having fun doing it, and we finally got him to eat something. Right little dude?" He grinned when the deer wagged its tail as he patted its head. Wendy only sighed, at the stupid attitude of those two boys, before she turned back to Mabel and cleared her throat.

"What I'm trying to say is, that we should get those last signatures ourselves, even if we need a little violence to do so." She watched Mabel frown, her eyes were still glued to Soos and Dipper playing before she turned her gaze to the redhead.

"I don't know. Pacifica promised it, and… I don't think she's a bad person. I even believe that she has a small crush on Dipper." She giggled, well knowing how her brother would react if he could hear her telling this to none other than Wendy, but the fawn's ears didn't so much as twitch, his nose already searching for the next piece of apple in Soos hands.

"And besides…" She swallowed, her tongue suddenly heavy in her mouth.

"I´m… I´m not sure what it's good for anymore…"

She whispered, too afraid of her own voice saying something like that out loud. Wendy couldn't help but gape at her and even Soos who only had listened with a half ear to the girls looked at her with a questioning look. Mabel felt their eyes upon her, nervously kneading the tips of her Sweater beneath her fingers, before her gaze wandered to Dipper, who was nudging Soos fist in order to get to the treats. He looked up to her with a demanding bleat, like he wanted her help to get them. But since it only made her lip waver even more the fawn tiled it´s head, moving closer to her to brush his forehead against her head. Mabel sighed, at started to pet his fur before she began to speak since all eyes were still on her.

"Dipper is…" She swallowed, and chewed on the inside of her cheek before she dared to finish her sentence.  
"He´s gone… And Bill- he said that we have time until then, right? But now that Dipper isn't here anymore I'm just- not sure that it is going to work…" She choked, her eyes were burning again.

"Bullshit!" Wendy´s voice echoed through the Shack, so that Mabel looked back up to her again.

"That's bullshit and you know that!" Wendy's eyes wavered from Mabel back to Dipper, she remembered the hot pain that had strapped through her chest when she first saw the little fawn this morning. The small deer had been hiding from her and Soos, it was only for Mabel's reassuring words that he had come back out again. The dark brown eyes that had nothing to do with Dippers intelligent ones had sent shivers down her spine, and she watched his cold nose twitching before he finally allowed her near enough to touch him. She would not say that doubt had never crossed her mind, but it left her system as soon as she had seen how he was acting around Mabel, she would never had guessed that just that girl couldn't see what was so very obvious. But Mabel only blinked at her, so Wendy finished her thoughts with a sight.

"Don´t you see that he´s acting different especially around you Mabel? I mean, okay he was fine with me and Soos after a while, but it's clear that he still trusts you the most. Heck he´s even following you around all the time- so don't tell me that he doesn't know that you're his family."

"She´s right dude." Soos confirmed Wendy's thoughts with a nod.

"He might be a lot more deery right now, but he´s still a little bit of Dipper inside." Mabel looked back and forth between them, before her eyes settled back on Dipper, who´s head was resting in her lap while his eyes were getting heavier with every second, fighting against sleep just like the cute baby he looked like.

"He´s still afraid of Stan…" She murmured.

"Of course he is. Most animals are afraid of tall grumpy men Mabel, he'll warm up to him, don't worry. " Wendy assured her, but her gaze was still fixed on her brother while she ruffled him to sleep.

"Maybe… maybe you're right and he still somewhat remembers us but-" She was biting her lip, looking back up to them with the usual smile missing on her soft face.

"he´s not remembering_ himself_…" She sighed, pointing to the journal on the dinosaur skull beside her.

"I showed him the journal, read those stupid nerdy pages out loud, but Dipper only tried to eat the pages." She huffed, pointing to the freshly chewed marks on the cover.

"Dipper would never ever do something like that! He loves this old musty thing."

Wendy and Soos shared a look. Even if Dipper was still there… Mabel got a point, their time was running out. The redhead sighed, shaking her head, before she let her hand rest on Mabel´s shoulder.

"I know it's hard kid, but that´s why we must get this signatures as fast as possible." She watched Mabel swallowed, before she nodded slowly.

"We're waiting two more hours, if Pacifica didn't call then-" Her face suddenly hardened in determination, while she looked at her sleeping brother with a protective growl.

"We'll get them by ourselves."

* * *

Nope.

Null.

Niente.

Nothing.

"Damn it!" Stan cursed, ruffing through his hairs with an annoyed groan, leaving them sprayed in all directions without his fez. He closed the last journal with a grunt, looking back up to the picture of Dipper and Mabel, only to see his own reflection looking back at him with a accusing frown.

"Really sixer, you were obsessed this this stupid triangle head and still there is nothing in your stupid nerd books that's going to help." He swallowed while his gaze drifted back to the gold rimmed six fingered hand.

"I can´t lose the boy, Dipper…" Stan murmured, placing his own hand over the six fingers of the journal.

"Please... not him too."

No.

He wasn't about to give up now.

Stan frowned, picking the dark light back on to go through the hidden secrets of the journals once again. But even before he had the chance to open the first page an ear piercing scream echoed through the Shack, making the blood in his veins freeze.

´No!´

"MABEL!"

He jumped up, running back to the elevator and cursed at it´s slow movement as it crawled back up. His heart was bumping in his throat, he could feel it skip a beat here and there, but it didn't matter now. Even a heart attack wasn't about the hold him back now, as soon as the elevator opened it's doors he jumped out behind the vending machine, damn secret all forgotten as he took the small steps up to the living room.

Screams were welcoming him, but while they summoned panic in his own ears his eyes told him what a soft, warmhearted fool he was around those kids. Because while he was still scanning the area for a threatening creature that attacked his family he saw Wendy- the tomboyish girl "Whoo-ing" out of all things, giving Soos a fist bump who was throwing a bleating fawn in the air (okay- he might tell the kid to stop that) while Mabel was dancing, jumping and screaming in the middle of it all, only to get herself even more tangled in the telephone cord, before she handed said thing to her Grunkle in her happy sing song voice.

"She did it Grunkle Stan! We're gonna save him! We'll save Dipper! Yeeaaaaaay!"

She hopped away, tugging at the phone in his hands, only to fall over the line on the floor, still rolling in giggles and laughs of relief.

Stan blinked and raised an eyebrow before he answered the call.

"Uh- Hello?"

He heard her sigh, glad to have a normal human being at the phone for once. But even Stan could her the small satisfied smile in the rich´s brat tone.

"I got them…, the last signatures."


	16. The last sign

**The last sign **

Well, well, well! Hello my deer readers!

And before I let you start with this chapter, thanks a lot for all your comments, favs and rebloging! You´r just- Woa- I mean 200 comments? **You´re awesome!** All of you! Thank you very much! Also thanks to **Alouette-lulu** and my awesome two betas **Roodleday** and **Berby-business. **Those twobeware your eyes form burning and are really doing great things to the story!

But now *muhahahaha* God I really looked forward to this chapter… you´ll see why- you´ll see *sinisterlaughter*

Anyway! Have fun reading ;)

Maybe we read each other again in a review ^.~

Your´s Ghosty

She could feel her heartbeat vibrating in her chest, reading all those names in golden yellow tint on the contract Bill had given to them to undo Dipper´s deal. Mabel swallowed when she saw that she didn´t even knew some of them. But of course the forceful and flashy signatures of the Northwest´s were standing out the most. Mabel hugged the paper to her chest and looked back to Pacifica who was still clearing her not quite that fuzzy hair from Mabel´s overjoyed hug. But even the rich (and sometimes snooty) girl couldn't hide the small proud smile on her lips.

"How did you do it?"

Mabel asked with honor in her voice, while Stan´s, Soos´ and Wendy´s eyes were also tracking the blonde girl who looked back to them in confusion.

"Huh?"

"How did you convince all those people to agree so fast? Especially your parents?" Mabel questioned with a frown.

"I thought they weren´t quite that happy with all this monster thingy's happening."

Pacifica visibly tensed at Mabel´s question, before a smug smile stretched itself on her lips.

"Let´s say- some people just needed the right motivation, as for my parents I do have my methods which I for sure won't give away that easily." She teased with a mocking smile. Mabel just looked at her, for a long time, before she threw herself in the blonde´s arms again, she could feel Pacifica tense beneath her. Mabel´s former worry was missing, while she was still holding the contract close between them. She knew Pacifica´s relationship with her parents wasn´t that easy- her connection with the Pines family, who turned the whole city into monsters, only made it worse and still she somehow managed to convince them to help her brother.

Her shivering breath made Pacifica's annoyance vanish forms her lips.

"Thank you."

She swallowed, while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, when Mabel finally let go of her. Pacifica was tugging on her dress, avoiding Mabel´s gaze when she spoke.

"N-No big deal." She stuttered, before clearing her throat moving back to her much more normal attitude.

"So shouldn't we- uh you know, call this demon or something." She suggested with a shrug. Mabel´s cheerful smile returned to her lip´s nodding in excitement.

"Of course! Just wait, I'll go get Dipper." She rambled, leaving Pacifica with her Grunkle and friends back in the gift shop, so that an awkward silence was stretching between them. That was until Stan himself coughed, his eyes were looking out the window.

"You know- I don´t care how you managed to do it, or if they´ll force you to go to a military school for rich snooty kids or whatever but-" He grumbled looking down at her, before he put a hand on her shoulder in a thankful manner, with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Good job kid." He confessed, making Wendy and Soos join him, pumping her shoulder and tousling through her hair.

"Yeah man, must have been hard to stand up to them."

"Now we can show this nacho head how we do things in Gravity Falls!" Pacifica glared at Wendy as she tidied her hair once again, but she couldn´t hide the smile on her face, while a warm feeling inside her making her cheeks flush. She was about to tell them that they should stop being all touchy now, before a high pitched bleat tugged all of their attention to the door that connected the house with the gift shop, when Mabel appeared with a struggling fawn in her arms.

"Stop being shy Dip-dop." She ordered with an already breathless smile, while she carried the small deer through the open door, and let go as soon as she closed it behind her with a sharp knock with her hips. All eyes wandered to the fawn which was looking frightened between the humans surrounding him, with no sight of escape. So he took the only possibility his instincts were giving him, to hide his shivering frame behind Mabel, his white tail tucked between his legs. But Mabel simply ignored his actions together with his scared bleat, and tugged the contract from Pacifica's fingers again, holding the soft glowing paper underneath his wet muzzle.

"Look Dipper, we´ll get you back soon bro bro!"

Dipper blinked, sniffing carefully at the paper turning his head to the side and tried to nibble on it, before Mabel held it out of his reach.

"No. We´re not eating what´s supposed to rescue your fluffy butt!" She scowled, before her Grunkle chuckled softly in the background.

"No offense Mabel but blondie here is right, we should get outside- I don´t want this triangle headed yellow eyesore in my house." He grumbled, looking down to his nephew again.

"And we should probably get a leash or something for him- I don´t want him running around the forest all alone, we knew how well that worked last time." Mabel visibly flinched under her Grunkle's tone, before Soos' always much more carefree voice suggested something.

"What about the collar and leash of the two headed crocodile? I´m sure that could work on him too?" Stan nodded, and waved for the handyman to get in action.

"Okay, go get it. But be careful with the glu- glossy teeth. A tourist ripped off one of their fingers last week." He warned, before pointing a finger to Wendy.

"And we´re going out to prepare the circle." The redhead huffed, before she followed Stan to the backyard of the Shack.

"Circle?" Mabel looked up to Pacifica who she was left alone with, while she let Dipper lick her fingers in order to amuse him from the somehow delicious tasting contact.

"Well, yeah of course. Bill´s a demon, we need to summon him into our plane of existence." She explained, but Pacifica's eyes were already glued onto Dipper's small frame.

Mabel could feel her mouth getting dry as a broken look flashed over the girl´s features. Before she glanced down to her brother herself, who was much calmer now since their Grunkle was out of the room.

She sighed and started to pet Dipper's soft fur again to comfort him but also herself when Pacifica made a shy step towards them.

"Its he.. still in there or-"

_Am I too late?_

She thought her inner voice hollow. Mabel´s eyes drifted to Pacifica again, only for her to see the color fleeing from her face leaving her as white as a ghost, even her light make up couldn´t cover the unhealthy complexion. Her fingers instinctively curled deeper into Dipper's fur, but she fought her own doubts down with a frown. They had what they needed now, this whole nightmare would be over soon, so why worry Pacifica more than necessary, especially since she clearly cared for Dipper. So Mabel simply shrugged her tense shoulders.

"Well he´s not really acting like himself, but he seems to recognize us still, even if I don´t know why Dipper would possibly be afraid of Grunkle Stan, but anyway- Wanna try?" She suggested with a grin. Pacifica hesitated, her eyes wavering between Mabel and the fawn.

"I- I don´t know, I´ve never been good with- animals."

But Mabel only waved at her confession with a theatric manner.

"Pff… you´re not good with humans either, come on scaredy-pants. He won´t bite… I think." With that she shoved Dipper close to the girl, blinking in confusion before his dark brown eyes settled on Pacifica's. She watched the fawn tilting it´s head and took a look back to Mabel with a helpless bleat, but his sister wasn´t much of a help, she just shoved him even closer to the unknown creature with the golden hair. Pacifica bit her lip, while her voice shivered in loss of confidence.

"It doesn´t work." She concluded, but Mabel rolled her eyes and crossed the distance between them.

"Of course it don´t duh- you need to make one step too." She explained and took the blonde's hand holding it forward for her brother to sniff on.

"B-But-" She wasn´t able to finish her sentence when Mabel´s magic started to work. Dipper indeed stepped a little closer to her, eyeing her wary before he carefully took a look at her fingers. Mabel bit her lower lip in the background while she wished for a camera to capture this moment. Pacifica could feel the fawn's musty breath on her skin as he came closer and closer until his nose finally brushed her fingertips.

´Dipper…´

She could only stare at the fawn that laid his head happily in her hand and obviously enjoyed the touch of her fingers in his fur. Pacifica would have blushed if it wasn´t for the dark gaze of the deer which missed- it missed everything.

Him.

Dipper.

She swallowed and turned around to Mabel again, her eyes clouded with dark determination.

"Let´s get him back."

Bill's circle was engraved in dark muddy letters on a grass free patch of the backyard. The candles were flickering nervous in the warm summer breeze while the slightly cloudy heaven sprinkled Gravity Falls in golden dots of light and shadow.

Mabel swallowed and instinctively hugged her brother closer to her chest, since Dipper finally had stopped tugging at the leash while he had tried to shake it off. Her eyes lowered themselves to gaze below her feet, only to be fixed on the little pine tree, before she looked back up to Stan who was waiting for her to begin.

"Let´s do it…" She said, taking her Grunkle´s hand in hers.

"Together."

Stan nodded, gaze wavering between the twins, but before he was able to say something someone got hold of his other hand too. Soos was looking up to him with a beaming face.

"Together." He repeated, taking Pacifica's hand too before the girl was able to proceed what was happening. Wendy only shrugged with a smile and was by the blonde´s side, closing the gap between Pacifica and Dipper while holding the fawn's paw that was free from Mabel's hug. Stan could see the blonde rolling her eyes, but didn´t even try to let go. A smirk flashed across the old man's face with a nod, before their eyes fixed themselves on the sheet of paper in the middle.

_´This is better be working.`_ He swallowed, before he cleared his throat with a cough.

"Okay then…" Stan took one last breath and then began to read out the now quite familiar words only for the others to join him soon.

_"Triangulum-" _Their voices melted together in a humming chorus.

"… _**entangulum. Veneforis, dominus, ventium." **_With each word that left their lips the heavens got darker and darker, the clouds were cumulating in circles, the wind was scourging them in the face, but still they continued the summoning, Everything looked like the sky was about to send down a hurricane right in their middle, but instead it opened itself up to reveal something much more twisted and destructive when the last words passed their lips.

"_**Veneforis vene tisarium!" **_

Bill Cipher.

The demon appeared in the middle of their circle, busting out of a burning blue flame, which fated together with the color, sound and every sign of life surrounding them, leaving nothing but the one eyed triangles cruel laughter ringing in their ears.

"Hello, hello, hello!" He greeted while his eye scanned one of them after another, only to fix itself on the blonde girl that looked wide eye at the demon and tried to hide her fears under a blank stare.

"Oh seems like you´ve got yourself some "lame" company, since you tugged on my power with your silly idea to jump the cursed water." He snickered.

"We´ll I guess deer´s and llama´s somehow fit together after all. By the way-" His eye wandered right through his body form one side to the other to fix itself on the squirming fawn in Mabel´s hands.

"How´s my favorite wolf´s lunch doing?" He mocked in an eerie voice and once the demon locked his eye on Dipper, Mabel finally lost her grip on the scared animal, as soon as his hooves touched the ground he ripped the leash out of her hand and made his way to the forest in pure panic.

"Dipper! Wait!" But the fawn didn´t even twitch an ear towards her, his dark eyes were wide in panic when he raced for the end of the clearing before Bill reappeared right in front of him and caught him on the collar of his neck, holding him up close for examination.

"Ah ah ah- It´s not nice to run away like that Bambi- didn't your mummy tell you that the forest is dangerous. You could get lost, caught, or… _hunted." _He taunted the bleating and squirming fawn in his grip, while the others moved forward to him and shouted to stop.

But the demon didn´t pay them any attention anyway, while he petted the shivering deer´s head.

"Oh no- don't be afraid of uncle Bill. After all I´m the one who helped you out of your existence as a hairless meatsack- at last you´re good for something now pine tree- since I knew a billion delicious recipes on deer base".

"Let him go Bill!" Mabel ordered in a stern voice, with her hands on her hips, but it wasn´t hart for Bill to see fear and concern in her brown eyes.

"Aww isn´t that sweet! You´ll think he still remembers you and of course me being the bad guy in this game, right Shootingstar? Well no problem- we´ll can chance that immediately."

The demons manic laughter filled the air as he snapped his fingers making Dipper vanish from his grip, only to show back up next to Mabel who hugged her brother with a relived breath. Of course it didn´t take long for Bill to disturb the Moment again, when he called for his prey.

"Oh Pine tree~" He warbled.

"Come back here my _deer_ child."

And- to Mabel´s horror, Dipper _moved_.

"W-What?" She stuttered, watching her brother happily approaching Bill.

"Are you nuts kid!" Stan shouted, while Wendy tried to gain the fawn's attention, along with Pacifica and Soos.

"Don´t listen to him!", "You´d better stop right now mister or-", "Really dude, I don´t that's a good idea." But none of their advices or threating words ever reached his mind. It was only for Mabel´s thin and shivering voice that he stopped and turned around to face her with a confused look.

"Dipper..." She could see him shiver in his chocolate brown furry coat, as his gaze wavered between his twin and the demon and back again.  
"_Please._" Mabel begged, her heart was heavy in her chest when her bother still hesitated. But his struggles came to a fast end when Bills voice called for him again.  
"Now come- come back to uncle Cipher." Mabel could feel something inside her shatter when Dippers tail waved happily as he jumped in the Demons lap, licking his triangle shaped face with small happy bleats.

"Easy boy, easy!" The demon laughed, but his eye was glued on the group of people surrounding him, especially on Mabel. He could hear her shallow breath, could nearly taste the salty tears waiting in the corners of her eyes while he took a deep appreciative breath to inhale the sorrow and despair coming from the girl.

"Aww look at that." The demon cooed, petting the fawn in his lap like one of those cheap evil comic book guys, before he looked back up in the stunned and angry faces of the boy´s friends and family.

"Don´t look at me like that! Pine tree here would like anything I do to him right now. I could even rip of his pelt form his bones and he would _love _it! Right my deer?" He questioned, holing the fawn´s cheeks between his hands.

"Wouldn´t you love it? Yes. Yes you would." The demon giggled, but the sound only made the ground shiver beneath them while Dipper gave him a happy bleat anyway, before Stan finally found his voice again. The old man took an angry step towards the yellow spot in the grey atmosphere.

"What? But you can´t manipulate someone without a deal." He argued, but Bills eye only went wide, when he surrounded Stan, with Dipper still happily on his lap.

"Ah I see someone made his homework, or rather crib it like usual." The demon teased, watching happily the sudden tense in the man´s body. However Stan´s eyes never left their focus on him- so Bill did him the favor to explain himself.

"Well, I guess you´re right old man. I can´t take control over humans, but your little "_Deerper_" here is far from being human at all." He mocked while his laughter seemed to split their skulls, leaving behind a humming headache for each of them. His words left Mabel silent and as with as a bet sheet, while her eyes never left her brother who was cuddling himself even deeper into Bills two dimensional form. But one of them seemed to be able to stand up to the cruel game of manipulation and menace, sensing save ground to step on.

"Whatever- we´re not here for playing games with you Cipher. We´re here to fulfill what you requested." Pacifica exclaimed in a cold voice, tugging the contract from Stan´s hands to hold it up to the triangle shaped demon.

"Here. Your contract. Everyone in town singed it. They´re okay with being monsters again." She made her point, fixing Bill in a sharp glare while she avoided seeing the picture of Dipper in his lap, before Stan was there to support.

"Yeah- we did our part of the deal triangle head, now you do yours. Turn the kid back."

Bills eye went wide, a cranky laughed escaped his none existed lips.

"Ha! Your brainless plie of bloody organs surprise me every time." He chuckled and looked back down to Pacifica who was still glaring up to him, waiting for an answer.

"You really got a stone-hard stare little Northwest." He taunted the blonde girl who just barley flinched at the demons choice of words, before he snatched the contract form her hand with a sight.

"But- since you knew I was always one who holds up to his words- so let me see that pathetic paper again." Bill sneered, unfolding it mind air in front of him, before he made single eyed glasses appear out of thin air and placed them on his non existing nose to study the signatures of the town. Mabel swallowed, as she watched the demon nodding here and there in silent approval before his features melted into a frown when he looked above his glasses with a sigh that was supposed to sound sad.

"You know it´s really hard for me to bring it up to you-" Bill murmured, before his form began shaking form hidden laughter.

"Ahh who am I kidding." He snickered, before crumbling the paper into a useless ball to throw it behind his back with sinister laughter.

"The contact isn´t complete - the deal is over!"

The demons words were like a punch in the face. Mabel could feel her blood run cold, before she was able to speak again.

"WHAT?!" She knew she screamed but the question never made it to her own ears, everything seemed numb and distant now.

"No way!" Wendy argued, while Stan was muttering silent curses. Bill simply enjoyed the despair vibrating around him, filling the tense air like think water the hilarious humans were drowning in. He chuckled and flipped mind air on his back, holding the deer up in the air which already tried to lick his face again.

"Oh yes you do- you´re missing one single signature." He chirped, before he looked back down to them again.

"Well let´s try to refresh your minds shouldn't we." With this said he snapped his fingers for a large screen to appear in the backyard. The worn out textile was framed in bones and bloody parts of flesh while the projector was driven by skeletal mice's which were running in an exercise wheel to keep the film going. Pacifica cringed at the sight, but her attention was fast dragged on the screen, which Bill took a seat in front of, chewing eye balls out of a popcorn bowl, while he let his feet rest on the deer´s back who seemed, to everyone's anger, be even happy with that.

"Ah here we go- desperate and false information, the best program on a lazy Saturday."

_The screen showed the clearing near the river where they first summoned the demon, together with Dipper who was at least somehow recognizable as a human. _

"_So we just need to fill your stupid paper and the boy will be back to normal- well half deer normal?" Stan questioned suspiciously._

"_Exactly. You just need the signature of _everyone_ in Gravity Falls who got changed by the river in the first place." The demon explained nonchalant while investigating his fingertips. _

"_But-!" However Dippers try to stop their foolish idea to turn everyone back to monsters was answered with a simultaneously shush form everyone, before Mabel looked the golden bricked demon deep in his single eye. _

"_What´s the catch for you?" Bill waved her question away._

"_Oh nothing- but the fun to see you fail." He laughed, his eye turning bright red, while his chuckles echoed through the forest. _

"_We won´t! You´ll see." Mabel argued, while Bill only sneered in a near silent whisper. _

"_Yes… we´ll see. " _

With the demons last words the screen and projector vanished again, leaving behind dead silence while he waited for anger and grief to fill the air. What Bill didn´t expect was the confused look the kids and teenagers were exchanging before Mabel carefully rose an eyebrow looking up to him.

"So what?"

The demon blinked once, before he began to shiver in pure anger and disbelieve in the stupidity of the human race, turning all red and gesticulating wildly.

"What? What? WHAT? Do I really need to spell it out for you?" But Bills shouts were disturbed by a silent whisper.

"Dipper…"

Stan´s voice was barely audible so Bill tugged at the side of his head to make a big ear appear on his triangular shape.

"What ya said old man? Would you please repeat it for good old me?" But Stan didn´t look at him, his mouth was moving by his own, muttering the words in a trance like state while his eyes were blank.

"Dipper… we forgot Dipper."

"What?" Mabel squeaked wide eye.

Pacifica could feel her blood run cold when she remembered what she just saw.

"Of course, he said we need the signature of _**everyone**_ in Gravity Falls. B-but… that would mean-" Wendy took a sharp breath, while Soos tugged down his heat to knead it in his hands with a glassy look, while Mabel´s desperate shouts were echoing in the woods.

"No!" She screamed, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"No- no way- there need to be a way!" Her eyes flashed to her brother and back to the muddy ground of the summoning circle before she gave herself a nod and stepped up close to Bill, interdimensional demon or not, and snatched Dipper from his lap who desperately tried to be near him again. However Mabel tried to ignore her brother´s struggles, took his foot and plugged it into the muddy earth before she raised it again to stamp it right on the still clear corner of the rumpled contact. The dark footprint was standing out beside the fine golden letters, but Mabel only nodded pleased with her work and turned around to face Bill with a determined look.

"See Dipper´s sign. Now chance him back you single eyed jerk!"

The demon eyed the contract for a long second, giving them a little piece of hope, only to destroy it right away.

"Nope- sorry Shooting star I'm not up for reading animal tracks today-" Bill mocked, making Mabel sink to the ground with her brother in her arms.

"But-but-" Her voice broke her gaze went blank and her grip on Dipper loosened itself so the fawn was free to go back to the spot Bill was hovering above in cruel laughter.

"Oh that´s cute- you really thought that you could rescue him. That I offered you a way out. Ha ha! You meat sacks really _are_ hilarious really!"

"You tricked us- you knew we would be missing him." Stan growled, raising his fist, ready to punch the damn asshole in the face. Bill only chuckled not really seeing a threat

"Easy- omniscience being here!" He grinned.

"But it was fun watching you anyway! So the Oscar goes to- THE PINES FAMILY! All the pleading, angst, and tear filled speeches, combined with the right amount of violence. A masterpiece of disaster." The demon cheered, whipping a nonexistent tear form his eye.

"There was no way for us to win this game in the first place…" Mabel chocked a single tear rolling down her cheek, before Bill offered her a tissue proudly explaining that it was woven out of human hair.

"Oh come on shooting star- you should have known better right? I tricked your brainy nerdy brother- the only one who had a little bit of what you humans call intelligence left. So how could any of you even think that you could beat me at my own game with what little common sense you have?"

"No!" Mabel snapped Bills hand and tissue away to see him in the eye with a demanding look still glistering beneath her tears.

" You need to change him back! Or I will- I will-"

"You´ll do what? Are you trying to threaten me shooting star?" Bills eye flashed red for a second as he interrupted her stuttering voice.

"Don´t you forget that your brother is mine now." The reminder of Bill was provided by yellow golden strings appearing on Dippers limps, giving him the look of an oversized puppet.

"But for you to see that I´m not the bad guy here- I´ll leave him- or rather _it_ to you. Have some last hours with him before his animalistic brain will consume what's left of him. Because then it´s only a matter of time until the pine tree will finally fall."

He scoffed, snapping his fingers to release the deer form the strings, and bowed with a deep malevolent laugh.

"Thanks for the show guys! It was fun messing with you again! See you in your nightmares. Bye!" With that the demon vanished in blue flames.

The color might return to the world around them, but somehow everything still seemed all grey. Bill's laughter echoed hollow in the woods while the golden contract slowly burned down in sparkling blue flames.


	17. Broken Dreams

**Broken dreams**

_*hoppingin*_

_Happy Easter!_

_Instead of a few chocolate eggs and bunnies, thanks to my awesome beta I can give this little chapter to you ^.^ An easter basket with a lovely reunion, lots of lots of tears, fears and… what easter should be for…. hope- maybe? (Ahh I just do love "The rise of the Guardians")_

_So again thank you Lulu for your always open ear, inspiration and suggestion *cuddles*_

_And THANK´s a LOT for the awesome beta work Berby-Business and Roodleday! Really guys thanks a lot!_

_And of course THANKS to you my deer readers! Your feedback always makes it easer for me to find time to write! I do love every review, reblog and fav! I know by now that I´ll sure be said if the story is over (soon!)_

_Thanks for being that supportive and awesome all the way!_

_So now… have fun reading *shareseastereggs*_

_Your´s Ghosty!_

_PS: I used a few lines form "Jack and the Beanstalk" it´s not mine- but you already know that, as well as you know that Dipper and co also belong to the great master of all evil Alex Hirsch! – Haha Hirsch- well I´m german here so writing about Alex figure as a deer- well you get the rest *g*_

* * *

The colors might have returned when Bill had left but they still seemed dull and lifeless. Warm daylight fought its way through the clouds, but none of the humans below were able to feel the rising sun on their skin while everything just felt numb.

Dipper´s heartbreaking bleats for the demon to return were all that they heard before the small fawn eventually stopped, accepting that it was useless after all, only to make its way back to someone else his instincts told him to trust.

Mabel.

But once his wet nose touched her skin something inside her snapped.

"No!" Mabel's voice finally reached through the void of their minds and ripped them out of their stupor.

"Mabel-" But Wendy´s interference did nothing to sooth Mabel's burning eyes as she pushed the deer away from her. Dipper only blinked and carefully tried to close the distance between them again, nuzzling her arm before she pushed him away once more.

"No! I-just..." her eyes wavered between the fawn which gave her a lonely bleat and the people looking at her with surprised, hurt and rather helpless expressions. But it was the pity in their eyes that make something inside the small girl break.

It was just too much for her to take when Mabel made a run for the Shack, her gaze blurred by too many tears she nearly tipped over the doorframe before she finally shut the door behind her, leaving a confused bleating fawn scratching on the door.

"Mabel!" Wendy was about to follow but warm, trembling, fingers stopped her. She looked up to Stan and was about to argue when she saw his grim but empty stare.

"Let her be..." He sighed, shook his head and fixed his gaze on the dark charred remains of the contract.

"But-" The redhead tried again.

"She just needs a little time." The old man's voice sounded tired, his actions didn't tell what Mabel exactly needed time to accept, her brother's "betrayal" or that she's lost him. Pacifica however decided for herself what Stan Pines words meant.

"So that´s it..." Her voice was hollow, even the Northwest couldn't hide the shiver in her tone.

"...we've lost him." Wendy gasped balling her hands into fists. While Soos only stared at the contract like he expected it to reappear just like his piece of infinite pizza.

But when it stayed in the burned state that it was, the lower lip of the handyman began to tremble with a soft whisper.

"No..."

The long silence that stretched between them made the tension almost suffocating. Pacifica rubbed her eyes and murmured something about a grain of sand, Soos's breath hitched now and Wendy´s trembling fingers called for her ax to hit something, hard.

None of them reacted to Stan´s silent words, they were used to the employees lies now after all.

"We find a way." But even the owner of the Mystery Shack had trouble believing in his own words, while his burning eyes were glued to the little pine tree on the muddy circle below.

_'We have to…'_

* * *

Stan took a shaky breath when he finally unlocked the door to the Shack, he looked down to the small fawn who blinked at him, hesitating before he slipped through the door with as much space between him and the human as possible. Questioning bleats were echoing in the house before Dipper settled himself at bottom of the stairs, simply too afraid to set a hoof on the first step. Stan sighed and took a look in the living room only to find in empty and quiet.

Soos and the others had finally left, going back home with sagged shoulders and beaten expressions. He told them to do so, because not even the little Northwest with all her money was able to change their situation- so why should he keep the kids busy any more.

It wasn't like they could do anything right now.

Of course Stan still was far from accepting and giving his nephew up that easily but with this damn demon making a bad joke out of their last hope it was hard believing in a solution.

But that was what they needed, a solution, a plan, anything to bring the boy back. The Pines family didn't need another pair of twins that had been broken apart. He turned himself to the stairs, startling the dozing fawn in the process who jumped and made it's way to the living room on shaking legs, while he tried to clear his throat even with the growing lump making it nearly impossible to talk.

"Mabel?" He questioned upstairs, but nothing in the attic seemed to move, so Stan called for her again.

"Come on kid- I know you're there." He grumbled, but his voice was still soft and harbored a sympathetic tone which finally made the upper door squeak, before Mabel came down the stairs. But there was of course someone else who reacted to the sound of the door, his fear of Stan forgotten, Dipper happily jumped towards his sister wagging his tail in joy. The small fawn nudged his nose against the palm of her hand and carefully licked the tips of her fingers before Mabel suddenly pulled back and hopped two steps back up where the deer couldn't reach her. Stan's heart broke when he saw Mabel cradle her hand close to her body, while she avoided the confused stare of her brother, instead fixing themselves on a knothole of the wooden stairs.

He knew perfectly well what must going through the girl's head and it killed him inside that she needed to go through this pain- but he could not let her do that to herself, let alone her brother. The old man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before he looked down to his niece again, catching a glimpse of her red rimmed eyes.

"Mabel, sweetie- he didn't know what he was doing. You know that right?" He explained in a hushed voice. Mabel only bit her lip, and hugged herself tightly.

"I- I know but-" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Can you take him for tonight Grunkle Stan? Just this night…" She looked up to him, with big pleading eyes before she broke eye contact again, biting her lip while she rubbed her arm with her other hand.

Stan was taken aback for a moment, staring at the normally joyful girl, that seemed to be a shadow of herself, before he sighed deeply.

"Sure… I guess." He shrugged, but the little hope that she might change her mind, vanished as soon as she turned around to climb up the stairs with a small "Thanks".

The door to the attic closed with a soft thud and it didn't open again when Dipper called out for her. Stan frowned and gazed down at the fawn which looked up the stairs in confusion hesitantly putting his hoof on the first step just to put it down again, too scared to follow. The old man sighed, letting his eyes wander from the stairs down to the fawn´s shivering form by his side, taking a deep breath.

"Well seems like it's just us for tonight."

The deer jumped at the sudden sound, turning around to face the man beside him, with wide eyes before he fled into the nearby living room leaving scratch marks from his hooves on the floor in his haste.

Stan´s features hardened before he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yeah- that's what I thought." He murmured, heading for the kitchen to prepare something for Dipper so at least one of them got something in his stomach. The former gargoyle rummaged through the fridge cradling different sorts of fruits and vegetables in his arms, before his eyes brushed over some leftover meatloaf but his stomach only murmured at the prospect. Stan closed the fridge with a sigh, instead pressing the button of the old coffee maker that gave him a loud buzz while he prepared a plate for his nephew, before he turned to the dried milk the vet had left with them at his last visit. The sweet smell of the powder tickled his nose when he stirred it into the hot water, a flash of his first and only visit to the twins came into his mind. He never had the intention to come visit, but just like how life goes, he was in town, running into the kid's sleep deprived dad with hands full of small children supplies who looked at Stan like an angel coming for their rescue. He dragged him back home, where everything was sticky from milk and baby puree while he needed to be careful not to slip on the toys laying about. Their mum held the two close to her chest, the bags underneath her eyes even darker than the ones of her husband, she nearly screamed seeing the familiar face, carefully pushing the small bundles of live into Stan's hands, gesturing for the milk bottles before both of them made their way up the stairs heading for the bed only to pass out snoring on the couch, leaving him there with the children.

Twins.

A boy and a girl.

The girl looked up to him in awe with big glittering eyes while the boy with the strange constellation on his head looked like he was about to cry any second now. He still remembered the warmth that had settled in his stomach when he first saw them and wanted to never leave them again, then he swore to himself that he never would let anything happen to them , that those two sweet little babies would never need to go through the same things he had. So he did the only thing that seemed right.

He left as soon as he got sure that each of them emptied their bottle.

When the two preteens had arrived this summer he had long forgotten that emotional moment along with his promise… until today.

Stan bit his lip and poured the warm milk into the bowl nearby.

He never should have let them stay.

Even without the kids – namely Dipper´s curiosity in the secrets of Gravity Falls it always had been dangerous. _He_ had always been dangerous to be around at. Damn it he was rebuilding that damn portal downstairs which might be able to rip the world apart, but he did it for-

"Arg forget it." Stan growled, taking plate bowl and coffee back into the living room, where he saw Dipper hiding behind the dinosaur skull.

What was done was done now… but he wouldn't stop fighting to bring the boy back- how hard could this be? After all he was at the same dimension at least.

He would help him, even when the boy didn't seem to like him that much apparently.

Stan sighed and lowered himself on the floor beside the bowls full of food, ignoring his cracking back in the process.

"It's not like I could blame you for that anyway…" He murmured, catching a glimpse of an ear that flickered toward him from Dipper's spot of hiding. The deer's nose was twitching in silent interest at the food, but when the fawn's eyes met his own, the little animal pulled back on shivering legs, ears pressed flat on the back of his head.

Stan frowned, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth and carefully took a seat on the hard floor, avoiding making too much noise while he searched for a piece of carrot to place it in his palm holding it out to the still hiding fawn and simply waited.

No TV, no sound at all was to be heard, Stan just sat there and waited for Dipper to move while his coffee slowly got cold.

At some point Stan's eyes became heavy with sleep, the exhaustion of the day's stress flushed the last bits of adrenaline and anger out of his system, leaving him hollow, tired and simply sad inside. His back and the regions further south began to arch in the uncomfortable position on the hard floor, but the man didn't dare to move, not a single bit.

Instead he kept staring holes in the woody parquet floor until a silent noise caught his attention, making him look up carefully. Dipper indeed had left his hiding spot and was now standing just an arm's length away from him. Stan was holding his breath, watching the small fawn taking one hesitating step after another towards him. Being that close to him like this made Stan's heart sink in his chest when he recognized that indeed all humanity had left in the dark eyes of the small animal in front of him. The Old man grit his teeth and suppressed a curse, but he needed to admit- the demon was right, it really seemed like Dipper was gone. His nephew's dark wet nose twitched when he came closer to the small piece of carrot in his palm, carefully looking up from the food to the man in front of him. Stan had a hard time swallowing the lump building up in his throat, he blinked and tried to keep his vision clear, he couldn't help but flinch when a warm muzzle touched his old rough skin to carefully steal away the piece of food.

Stan´s breath hitched when he slowly brushed his fingers through the fawn´s soft fur, while his other hand searched for another piece of food to keep the frail connection upright. Dipper tiled his head, sniffing at the strange creature, when a piece of an apple appeared in front his nose just to be nibbled away within seconds. A sad cracked laughed escaped his dry throat when the fawn bleated happily nuzzling his clothes and licking the tips of his fingers before he found the plate of food below. The fawn- Dipper still allowed him to run his fingers through his warm soft fur, his tail wagged in joy while Stan thought he was going to be sick.

The old man swallowed, carefully taking the little fawn's head between his hands. The deer watched him with big questioning eyes while his jaw moved making the last bit of salad sticking out of his muzzle slowly disappear.

He could see his own reflection in the dark brown- nearly black eyes of the deer, and ignored the glittering tears running down his cheek when he tried his hardest to look past the furry appearance of the child, wishing nothing more than to see Dipper behind all this fur.

But when the fawn just looked at him, giving him a soft but confused bleat, Stan finally broke, hiding his nose in the deer´s warm coat to whisper silent promises he wasn't sure he was ever able to keep.

"We'll get you back kid… no matter what, you'll be okay." He swallowed, curling his fingers to the soft fur, while Dipper stood still, the small animal seemed to know deep down that the human beside him needed the contact now.

"It'll be okay." His voice was barely more than a soft whisper now.

"I promise…"

* * *

It was deep in the night, the fawn was sleeping silently on his lap when Stan decided that enough time had passed. He took the sleeping animal in his arms and carefully climbed up the stairs flinching each time when one of the steps groaned underneath his weight. The door cracked a little when he pushed it open, just wide enough for the fawn to pass between it, before he settled the small deer back on the floor. His dark brown eyes wavered sleep drunken between him and the open door in confusion, lifting one ear questionably.

"Don't worry, she'll be glad you're there in the morning. That's not what she wants. She didn´t mean half of what she said and I am sure she would only regret it if you´re not there to wake her up." He whispered ignoring the blank gaze of the fawn, who obviously didn't understand a single word, when he shoved him inside the attic to close the door behind him.

Stan sighed when he let his hand rest on the door handle for a few seconds before he turned around to go back down to his own room with a near soundless sigh.

"Believe me kid…I know what I'm talking about."

The little deer however didn't mind being away from him for long when he recognized the soft breathing coming from the bed on the right side of the room. His tail wiggled happily when he crawled up the bed to press himself in the tiny space between the pig and the human, to let his head rest on the girl's stomach, slowly drifting into dream with the rhythmic movement of her chest.

* * *

Mabel sighed, her feet were slipping over the floor while she was walking.

_´Heck Mabel, what floor!?´_

She groaned brushing her hand through her hair. This space was a pure white nothing! She couldn't even tell where the ground began and the sky ended it was simply nothing! Was this- a nightmare? She blinked in confusion, this didn't look like a monster chase or falling down a staircase at all. To be honest she never had such dreams ever at least not that she knew of- of course she had tripped down in her dreams now and then, but she'd never fallen, either she landed in a mass of green lime yellow flowers or she got wings spreading from her back to rescue her. But this was nothing like her usual dreams, cause then this place would be filled to the brink with unicorns, kittens, sweets and- cute boys. Or cute unicorn boys with kittens on their back and chains of sweets around their neck, anything colorful and glittery not- _this_.

The white void she was now in right now, for what felt like ages. She was lost by now, that was for sure, it was like someone deleted her, erase her soul out of existence to leave this ridiculous nothing behind for her to get lost in.

She groaned, ready to collapse on the ground to wait for the big eraser to finish it's job when a noise reached her ear through the thick void of her mind.

"Mabel…, Mabel?"

The girl blinked, she- she knew that voice but-

"Dipper?" The soft question left her throat before she could have held it back.

Mabel listened in the dark white nothing around her, before her name resounded from the non-existing walls again.

"Mabel…"

Her heart skipped a beat when Mabel began running, following the ghostly voice while every fibre of her body screamed for her brother.

"Mabel?" – There! She was out of breath by now, when she finally recognized a dark spot in-between the white frog.

"Mabel."

"Dipper! I´m coming!" She screamed, making a run for the dark spot that slowly became a not so unfamiliar shape, Mabel gasped for air when she finally was standing before it.

A door.

A pine tree shaped door to be exact.

Mabel swallowed but only hesitated for a second before her hand found the cold door handle that nearly gave her a static shock when she finally opened it. She blinked and carefully stepped through the door when she saw familiar surroundings.

It looked like the woods of Gravity Falls, only that the path she was actually wandering on was covered in book pages.

"Wait- aren't those-?" She frowned, and kneeled down to get a closer look on the pages she was walking on. She recognized the clean writing covered with bright red letters of warning.

The journal. The floor was covered with pages out of the journal.

But why?

Mabel felt her heart skipping a beat when her mind came to the only possible conclusion.

"Dipper."

"Mabel…?" She flinched, her eyes widening at his now much clearer voice. If she only looked at her surroundings a little while longer she would have found that the woods of Gravity Falls was riddled with dark holes like swiss cheese. Instead she began running again, following the path of book pages while she called out for her brother.

"Dipper, I'm here!" But before she was able to take the next step the ground below her suddenly vanished by flickering like a destroyed computer screen before it left nothing more behind than a dark hole, seemingly empty like the bottomless pit. A high pitched scream left her throat when the momentum of her sudden hold broke her balance she wavered her arms but knew it was too late when the darkness of the empty ground below her came closer and closer – that was before a strong grip on her shoulder tugged at her with a girlish scream of her name, throwing her back on solid ground while her rescuer ended on his bottom himself. Mabel took a shaky breath, still staring at the endless hole where she had nearly fallen into before her eyes drifted to her side, so see him rubbing his aching back where he'd landed in the dirt.

"D- Dipper"

Her brother looked up with clear eyes while a shy smile crept over his face when he pulled himself to his feet. His _human_ feet with his _human_ body.

But before he was able to fix his hat Mabel had thrown her arm around him and nearly knocked them both down again.

"Dipper!" She laughed, tears of joy glittering in her eyes when he patted her back, laughing awkwardly as she noticed just how much she had missed his teenage cracking voice.

"Mabel…" He hugged back, burying his nose in her hair; even here at this unusual place it smelt like bubble gum cotton candy. Mabel smiled happily but when her arms closed themselves around her brothers back the solid touch suddenly vanished, and left her falling forward again with a yelp, landing face first on the ground.

"Mabel!" Dipper winced in sympathy holding out a hand to help his confused twin back to her feet.

"Woah- what just happened?" Mabel wondered but she got her answer the moment she was about to take his hand to pull herself up.

Before she could reach her brother's fingers Dipper just- flickered.

He vanished and reappeared like a broken screen with a short circuit, she saw him flinch in between the few seconds he was visible to her. She was up on her feet within seconds by his side but hesitated to touch his shoulder.

"D-Dipper?" But her brothers eyes were shut as he hugged himself and obviously struggled against what was happening to him.

Mabel remembered the dark hole that had appeared mere seconds before where solid ground had been, when panic froze her rapidly beating heart. She called out for him, now touching his shoulder feeling his skin underneath her fingers before her hand passed through him like water. A surprised shriek left her lips while she cradled her hand to her chest and fearfully watched her brother's flickering before his translucent appearance became stable again. Dipper took a deep breath and whisked some sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand, before his gaze wandered back to her, his former smile nothing more than a worried expression before a determined look flashed over his face. With that he gripped Mabel's wrist and dragged her to follow.

"Dipper what-?" Her startled question was cut short by his dry voice.

"You need to get out of here Mabel." But the girl frowned and dug her feet in the earth to stop both of them.

"You mean-" But their attention was suddenly caught when right next to them a whole clearing disappeared with only a few flickers, leaving a dark hole behind, while Dipper muttered a silent curse as he tried to drag his sister forward. Sadly for him his sister was actually stronger and didn't move a single bit instead staring holes in the back of his head when she questioned him again.

"You mean _**we **_need to get out- right?" His fingers tensed around her wrist, making the cold feeling creep back into her veins.

"Dipper…" She whispered, waiting for him to answer when he finally turned around with a sigh, but kept staring at the ground below.

"Mabel I-" He swallowed, wiggling his hand out of his sister's grip.

"I can´t come back with you…" Mabel blinked silently for a few seconds before she waved his argument away with a dry laugh.

"Pff nonsense! We just find that door again and go to my place! it's not really crowded there by now so it shouldn't be a problem. And at least things and… people aren't vanishing there."

Dipper visibly flinched at that comment but shook his head.

"You don't understand Mabel… I _can´t_. But you need to leave! You need to get out before he finds you here." He demanded, reaching for his sister's hand again, but Mabel only took a step back, her eyes becoming wide.

"What? No! What are you even talking about?" Another short flicker in his appearance was enough of an answer for her. But of course Mabel wouldn't listen to the truth her mind was screaming in her ear, she didn´t react to the sudden shiver or the burning in her eyes which told her that she already knew the answer to her questions. Instead she clung herself to the little bit of hope that was still left inside her. After all Dipper was standing right infront of her, was it so hard for him that she was right this time.

"If you don't want to come back with me then why did you call me in the first place?" She demanded, her voice growing loud while she gestured wildly with her arms.

"I- I just wanted to…" He swallowed, his voice raspy in her ears but Mabel didn't care, they were only wasting time here anyway, he would come with her if he wanted or not. But Dippers broken words made her heart ache in her chest, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted to see you one last time before…" He bit his lip and avoided looking her in the eye, instead fixing his gaze on his fingertips, which steadily flickered in and out of existence.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know that now. But I am also here to warn you Mabel! You need to forget about me, don't mess around with Bill any longer or he'll just-" But Dipper wasn't able to finish his sentence when Mabel took a step toward him, disbelief and anger visible in her tear filled eyes.

"You want me to do WHAT?" She screamed, giving him a stern look.

"Is there one of those holes in your head? Do you honestly think that I would ever forget you! I- I would never!" She declared, but her brother only flinched, rubbing his arm while he answered her in a hurt tone.

"You sounded different today…" Dipper muttered quietly while Mabel only gave him a confused look before something inside her clicked.

"W- What? You mean…" She bit her lip, swallowing before she tried to explain herself with a sigh.

"I-I was angry because you and Bill- Wait! Does that mean you're still in there!" She beamed gripping her brother by the shoulders, while he couldn't do more than shrug.

"Barely. the only thing I get are foggy images now and then, I am not in control or anything."

He sighed and took a look to their surroundings, which seemed to disappear even faster now.

Dipper bit his lip until he met his sister's eyes again.

"There isn't much left of me Mabel…"

A few seconds of silence passed, leaving Mabel staring at him, mouth open wide while her eyes couldn't focus at him because her whole body was shivering manically. Dipper gave her a worried glance calling her by her name but Mabel didn't react, her shivering only became worse when she shook her head as she tried to push his words out of her mind, hugging herself desperately needing to grip on to something real.

"No…" Her cracking voice made him swallow, whatever had broken inside her was clearly audible in her tone. Dipper´s own attempt to speak wasn't quite better, but to see his sister like that was worse that every torture Bill could ever force him through.

"Mabel…" But his hushed words were disturbed by her desperate cry.

"NO!" She shouted throwing herself into her brothers arms again, which embraced her solid this time.

"I can't let that happen to you Dipper… I- I won´t." The lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow, when her hot tears were running down the base of his neck. Mabel didn't care, she hugged him with a grip that he might would have expected from Grenda but not her, even if he'd always known how stubborn she can be. It was clear that Mabel meant what she had said, she wouldn't let go… but that would only doom both of them, useless…

He swallowed biting the inside of his cheek before carefully deciding his words.

"You know…" He started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I might have another idea still…" But Dippers cautions words finally got her out of her stupor, as she gripped his shoulders taking a step back from him to look her brother in the eyes.

"W-What?" Her voice came out raspy and thin, like she just glued it together but still too unsteady to trust in, just like the little hope Dipper was giving her with a flickering nod, that let her hand pass through him harmlessly. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the moment to go by before he felt more… whole again carefully looking up to her with a desperate sigh.

"I- I don't´even know if it´ll work and I wouldn´t tell you if this wouldn't be the only way to get you stubborn being out of here- because I think Bill will be pissed and-"

_Tumph. _

The muffled sound was caused by Mabel´s fist who punched him right in the shoulder hard enough to make Dipper flinch.

"Ow!" He yowled, rubbing the spot with a grimace.

"What was that for?" But when he looked up in question he only find his sisters angry but still wet gaze locked on his own making him swallow under her stare.

"You know a way to fix you and you didn't tell me right when we met?! What the hell bro bro what's _wrong _with you!?" She argued, her voice echoing from the remaining wood surrounding them. Dipper visibly flinched and looked around in distress before he tried to calm her down with a hushed voice.

"Not so loud Mabel-" He warned, taking a deep breath when the wood around them stayed silent, at least for now.

"Listen…" He explained, "It´s dangerous and maybe it won't even work but when Bill spoke to you today he-" But right at the very second Dipper had pronounced the Demon's name his cracking voice echoed in the forest, making the ground tremble below their feet with his creepy laughter.

"_**Fee-fi-fo-fum"**_ The demon hummed, while they heard trees crashing behind them.

"_**I smell the blood of an actual meat-sack" **_

Dippers face had become a ghostly white by now, with wide open eyes he turned around to the direction of Bill's voice.

"No!" But his shivering voice got lost in Bills hollow sing-song.

"_**Be they alive, or be they dead**_" He laughed, smashing down trees like toothpicks so that his overgrown body was now visible high above the treetops. It was sheer luck that he hadn't seen them by now. But Dipper wasn't a fool to let this valuable seconds ticking by. Desperately he grabbed Mabel's wrist trying to move her forward, to bring her somewhere safe.

"Mabel you need to get out of here NOW!" He argued.

"_**I'll grind their bones to make my bread"**_

"Mabel _leave_!" Panic filled his tone now, they both jumped a little with every step that Bill came closer because each time the earth seemed to move with him.

"_**You can't hide forever Pine tree~ you know that. Neither can you hide… **_**her**." His searching eye turned red together with the whole sky around them, tinting everything in bloody colors. Mabel's own eyes widened, while her brother still tried to bring her out of there, but her mind clung itself on what he said before.

There was a way to save him.

There just needed to be one.

So she summoned the rest of her courage to dug her feet in the ground.

"No! Not before you tell me-" She argued while Bill seemed to make a fun out of it to drive them insane with his words. Perhaps that was exactly it, he knew where they were all along and was just toying with them like always.

"_Ready or not here I come."_ The demon chirped.

But Mabel´s grip on her brother's hand only got even more tight, while she pleaded for him to look at her.

"Dipper!"

A second passed by, when he saw the lines of Dippers face harden, the stubborn but caring look he gave her scared her more than any demon ever could.

"You need to wake up Mabel, now!"

Then he pushed her.

Mabel automatically made a step backwards to steady herself, only that there wasn't any ground her feed could hold onto- she tried to tighten her grip on his hand, but-

Dipper _let go_, leaving her fall.

"What? NO-" Blackness consumed her, while he looked over the hole and rambled with a worried expression.

"Your first idea might have been right all along Mabel you just didn't see the _whole _picture…" He explained, before a sad smile appeared on his lips while his outlines were shrinking in the distance as she fell.

"I am sorry Mabel, but it´s time for you to wake up ." He smiled, before a big bloody red eye appeared behind him, making him jump around in the thin line of the demons narrow pupil.

"_**1 2 3~ got you Pine tree." **_

"DIPPER!"

* * *

But her shout for her brother died down in the demons cruel laughter while she fell into darkness.

"DIPPER!"

She screamed, making both pig and fawn jump in surprise before she gaspes for air, bolting up in her bed, sweet glittering golden on her skin in the early daylight.

_`Was that… a dream?´ _

She looked down at the little fawn beside her, but all she saw was her own reflection in his dark brown eyes.

_´Was it?`_

Mabel hugged herself, trying to calm down while her ears still rang with the sound of rushing water mixed up with her brother's words-

"The river!"


	18. The last chance

_Hey guys, _

_we´ll still alive as you can see. _

_I´m sorry it took so long- but honestly I need time to write it between my studies and nightshifts and my beta does need her time as well and I might say it´s rude to pressure to much. I love that you´re waiting for the next chapters so eager! I really do! And my heat leaps in happiness with every little review I get- so be sure that I´ll try my best on the story. _

_But I can´t just post everthing right away- it would be horrible for you to read since I´m not a native so the story and I need some more beta time, which I´m really thankful for, my beta´s are just awesome. _

_And of course you´re too! Thank you so much for your reviews! I never thought that the story would get that popular! But now just one more chapter and a little epilogue is needed to finish the story. After more than a year! Thanks to our deer mum Lucile for always being by my side! _

_Enough of that now, have fun reading and maybe you want to leave a little review ;) _

_See ya~ _

* * *

**18: The last chance **

"Grunkle Stan!"

The old man was still snoring peacefully in his armchair in the living room while in the TV ran a colorful ad for cereal. The idea of watching a bit of TV to clear his thoughts had been a good one last night, but he'd only made it through the first show of "puppy races" when he drifted into sleep. That is, until his peaceful snores were disturbed by his niece's call again.

"Grunkle Staaaan!" The more urged shouts from Mabel startled him out of his sleep.

"Hmpf-who? What? Mabel!" He blinked and nearly fell out of the chair before he pushed himself on his feet gripping the nearest weapon-like thing in reach before he rushed into the corridor. But Mabel already jumped down the stairs taking two steps at once with rumbled noises like thunder and finally tackled her Grunkle at the bottom of the stairs.

Stan barely caught her, yelping in surprise to be thrown out of his protective mode so suddenly. The momentum got them both, pushing him off his feet and throwing both of them to the floor. Stan winced when his backside met the hard carpet, but he blinked the pain away looking up to Mabel on top of him to see the little girl hugging him with shaking breaths.

"Mabel sweetie, you alright?" But Stan only began to worry even more when Mabel didn´t answer but tears began to glitter in the corner of her eyes before he recognized her raspy breathing as- laughter?

"Mabel?" Instead of explaining herself Mabel only burst out into finally shaking giggles, mixed up between her words.

"I saw him Grunkle Stan! He´s still there!" She cheered, bracelets glittering in the early daylight.

"Huh? Who? What are you even talking about girl?" He questioned, while putting himself up from the floor to kneel beside his niece, who was obviously not in life threatening danger, but still freaked him out rather good. A wide smile stretched over her face, when she answered him, her voice full of relief while the salty remains of the night's tears still glittered in the corner of her eyes.

"Dipper, he was there!" But Stan only blinked at Mabel´s explanation, his eyebrow slowly crawled up his forehead while his big hand cradled the girl´s cheek in his palm, checking her for a fever or a bump on the head that could have explained her behavior.

`She´s desperate Stanley- of course she´s seeing things.` An inner voice explained, but he refused to listen, shaking it of when he seared for the girl's brown eyes in concern.

"Mabel…" However the spirit of her seemed to be back so he didn´t come far when she irrupted him again, taking his hand form her cheek to hold it in her smaller ones, smiling brightly at him.

"There is still a way to save him Grunkle Stan! It´s the Fluvius Cantatis, I didn´t understand him at first, because Dip-dop of course didn´t tell me right away what he meant. But now I got it! And we´ll get him back!" Mabel grinned, but the name of her brother and the way she spoke about him only bothered him even more.

"Slow down kid- who have you been talking to?" He questioned again, making Mabel rolling her eyes at her Grunkle´s bad hearing.

"Dipper of course Grunkle Stan! I met him tonight."

"What but-" His gaze wandered to the stairs where Waddles plodded down on his short legs while the fawn hesitated, looking at them from above with a shy bleat. He bit his lip´s carefully setting his words to question her a little further without jumping in firsthand destroying the rest of her hope.

"You mean… Dipper was able to talk to you again?" She frowned, giving him a questionable look like she was talking over the very obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, why wouldn´t he be? He was human after all." Stan´s gaze fell to the floor for a second, counting the knot holes in the wooden carpet before he took a sharp breath to look back up to her.

"Mabel where exactly did you meet him?" Her eyes grew wide at his question, before flickering from side to side in attempt to remember something. Mabel´s breath got raspy with every word she spoke, like she tried to convince herself that she was speaking the truth.

"I – I dreamed, I knew it was a dream but at the same it was not- it was like back in your mind- I mean, back in the mindscape with Bill, only that it was Dipper's mind and-" But she finally paused for a moment when she saw the grim and rather worried look on his face.

He didn´t believe her.

He thought she just dreamed all those thing, that Dipper wasn´t there, he still thought that he was- that they already lost him. Her grip on his hand hardened, when she looked up to him with demanding eyes.

"Grunkle Stan… he _was_ there! It was Dipper! I´m not imagining things…" She tried to convince him, while fear bubbled up in her again. What if her mind really was just messing with her, what if she only saw what she wanted to see? That her dreams tried to fulfill what reality couldn´t? But then again, she could clearly remember the look on his face- to much just "Dipper" to imagine. The concern and the way the "rescued" her from Bill screamed her brother´s name in big bright letters. It needed to be him.

`No, it _was_ him, and he´s in danger!` She remembered him standing there while Bill dominated the scene, fear written all over her brothers features before darkness had consumed her.

"Bill was there and Dipper he´s… he´s falling apart. His place was full of holes and he- I- I don´t know how long he can take it." Her breath hitched now, a mixture of relief and the fear that they still might fail swirled in her stomach, making hot needles, puncturing her skin. Stan carefully laid his other hand on her shoulder, trying to give her something to hold on to, while his worried but still disbelieving gaze burned her heart at the exact place where the little piece of hope tried to hang on.

"Mabel-" But she only shook her head, wiggling herself out of his grip in protest! Hot tears were hiding in her eyes, making them shine to give them a feverish gleam. Stan bit his lips, shocked by Mabel´s behavior and rather helpless about what he could possibly say. He wanted to believe her, he wished he could, but he also knew what the mind was making up in situations like that. Stan swallowed, when he felt her tugging at his hand again, looking up at him with big bleating eyes, while the first tears of the day marked the girls cheek´s in angry red stripes.

"Please Grunkle Stan… You need to believe me!" Her breath hitched, her desperate voice held back a little bit of anger at the way he looked at her, pitying her before her voice got lost, shrinking to nothing more than a low whisper while her eyes sunk to the floor.

"I- I saw him… it was Dipper. It was him…. it must be." She whispered, before she shook her head, trying to focus herself back on what was important right now, but the fear for her brother was still audible in her words.

"We need to safe him, he´s still frightening Bill but if we don´t hurry-" She swallowed, his gaze followed hers back to the stairs, where the fawn finally made it´s way downstairs on shivering legs.

Should there really be left something of his nephew in the animal's brain? The old man shuddered at the thought to be imprisoned in a body that wasn´t you own, unable to move or do anything at all, while a mind that´s supposed to be yours is directing every step you take.

He swallowed when goosebumps formed themselves on his neck, before he looked back down to her to met Mabel´s eyes again.

"We need to get him back..." She insisted, with a whisper.

"_Please_."

Stan bit his lips at the desperate tone of her voice, before he settled an unsteady but hopeful believable smile on his face, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Don´t worry Mabel, we will."

At least it wouldn´t hurt to try right? If there was only the slightest bit of a chance they needed to take it.

For Dipper.

This was Gravity Falls after all… nothing here was impossible.

* * *

It didn´t take long to convince Wendy and Soos to believe her. The two clerks of the Shack had knocked on the door in hesitation before a bright smiling Mabel opened it to guide them inside. The duo looked at each other in confusion, the lack of a good night´s sleep was visible on both of their faces when they followed the little girl inside. The redhead shared a questioning look with Stan as Mabel began to explain her "meet an greet" with- whatever might be left of Dipper, but the old man only shrugged with a small grin and left the room to make some phone calls.

Wendy's eyes searched for the fawn, while Soos was questioning Mabel why she didn´t use her superpowers like "last time"- yeah... she would rather not ask them about it. Dipper however seemed to be rather cautions around them today, he eyed even Mabel with weary look when she placed his breakfast in front of him. Wendy saw his ears flickering nervously back and forth between them an the door the little deer was standing in front. She swallowed, of course his instincts would finally drive him outside... away from them to someone more like his own kind. The little creature probably felt like being at the wrong place without anyone like his own. Maybe that's why he was hooking himself on waddles heels as best as he could, but since the pig liked human company Dipper was mostly left by the doors on his own.

Wendy sight- they really need to chance that, or Dipper might take the first chance to flee into the wood´s.

He needed someone better than a swine, someone more like him who didn´t care about the humans-

`Wait!` Her eyes got wide with a grin.

"I´ll be right back!" She disappeared in the kitchen to make her way into the backyard, leaving a confused Mabel behind.

"What?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side, but Soos only shrugged.

"Don´t know." He muttered, before Wendy reappeared with-

"Gompers?" Mabel blinked at the goat that looked around in the living room courious, already sniffing at Dippers plate of food before Mabel put it out of it's reach.

"Hey! That's for Dipper!"

"Mabel wait! Look..." Wendy pointed out to the little fawn which ears peaked up the moment Grompers had entered the room. Carefully he left his place at the door, sniffing the goats scent with a soft bleat before he pressed his forehead into the animals side brushing it while his tail waggled happily. Grompers looked up from the pile of food, giving the fawn a sniff licking over his left eye before he dugged his muzzle back into the food. Dipper blinked at the goats strange behavior but simply suggested to do the very same, carefully munching at Grompers side.

Wendy let out a releaved breath, smiling at the animals eating piecefully together before her gaze flickered back to Soos and Mabel. The handyman had the same smile on his face while Mabel looked somewhat off...

"Hey Mabel... you're okay?" Her question caused a blaffeld looked to appear on the girls face.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in return but her eyes were still glued to the little fawn interacting happily with the goat with no sight of fear he showed around humans... around her. But Wendy wasn't fooled by her the strange look on her features spoke for itself.

"You aren't jealous of Grompers are you? " Wendy smiked when a blush appeared on the girls cheeks.

"What!? Of course not!" She grumbled.

_'More like afraid...'_ the annoing voice im her head whispered. Mabel swallowed and tried to simply ignore it wehn Stan crashed back into the scene.

"Whose jealous on whom?" He questioned before his eyes fell to the goat in his living room.

"What? Who the hell let him in?" He accused, before Mabel answered him with a shrug.

"He's here to give Dipper some company!"

"Yeah, just look at how cut they are!" The handyman chooed when Dipper lay down beside Grompers who looked at the little fawn not knowing what the strange smelling creature was up too.

Stan only groaned, brushing his hand over his face, before straightening his glasses again.

"Just great, first the pig, then Dipper and now the goat too." He muttered, looking down at his furry nephew with a frown.

"We better keep going now, before I can open a petting zoo."

* * *

The leaves of the trees vibrated with the noise that filled the forest, like they shivered from the mix of human speech and the chanted warning of the birds who seemed to feel that something was going to happen in their wood.

Mabel however wore a bright and proud smile on her lips, while she tied her brother's leash to a tree near the stream.

"I´m sorry Dip-dop, but we better not find out what the water could possibly do to you. So you´re staying here with Gompers until we safe your sorry but- alright?" But the little fawn was hardly listening to her, ever since they stepped onto the soft moss filled path of the forest Dipper was ignoring them, even Gompers who was loyally by his side. His ears were flickering in every possible reaction while he tugged at the leash whit all the little power he had, bleating now and then as if he was calling for someone. Mabel swallowed, she knew that whoever Dipper was waiting for, it wasn´t her… maybe his deer baby instincts told him to call for his mother? A soft sight escaped the girls lips, she could hardly imagine her mum "bleating" back to him- an even if so, it would be useless anyway because her brother wouldn't recognize her. He was waiting for someone else, an other family… which Mabel knew she wasn´t part of.

She bit her lips, looking down at the fawn which observed the humans near the river not paying attention to her words or worry. It freaked her out that her brother still was somewhere behind all those fluffy fur and dark brown eyes- but at the same time she still hoped that he could hear her somehow- that he was still there, even if he was captured in this fuzzy movable prison.

Mabel let out a soft breath, reaching for her brothers head to take it in moth her hands, forcing the little animal to look up to her, while she could see her own wet reflected in his dark ones.

"Look at them Dipper, there all here to safe you." She smiled, turning the head of the young fawn into the direction of the cursed river. A plie of shoes was growing on the green beside the flowing water while some of the citizens were already wading through the shore side of the crystal clear steam. Even now the quaint acting steam was showing it´s dangerous magical potential, even with nearly the whole town in the water it stayed it´s clear self, like it was impossible to swirl up any mud at all. It seemed harmless on the shore spot they choose for their plan, but only a few meters ahead the river gurgled in a dangerous humming tone. The rain of the last days together with the still melting snow of the mountains had risen it´s high and fasten the steam into a dangerous level. Mabel knew out of experience that the steam was rather deep and dangerous as it was, they really need to be careful today and stay put were the water only reached their knees. Her eyes grew dark as she watched the shining blue water, it was like it was singing but not in it´s usual charming and attracting way but more like a dark even foreboding song that should warn them not to come near.

But it´s not like the people of Gravity Falls noticed, it seemed like they were more curious of them changing back into monsters to rescue her brother than to worry about the water. It took them the whole day to get all of them together, the rays of the sun already began to darken into a deep orange, but at the and all of them were here. To be honest- the mayor assembling them did help a lot- even the Northwest´s were there, arguing with their daughter who was already standing in the water, who however managed to get them here.

Mabel smiled, when she looked back into the dark brown eyes of her brother, who had tried to wiggle himself out of her grip until her eyes caught his again. She carefully brushed her fingertips over his cheek, hiding her hand in his soft fur. Her voice cracked and shivered a little beside her attempt to stay strong.

"It took a while but we finally got them together so- just fight it a little longer… stay with me Dipper."

Her breath hitched by now, but the small deer didn´t so much as blink at the strange waver in the humans voice. But Mabel didn´t care, she took the opportunity and hugged him, holding the squirming deer close to her, whispering in it´s ear in the hope that her brother could still hear her in his disappearing mind.

"Please… " She begged, still holding him close to her so that he finally give up his attempts o flee, holding still while his ear flickered to catch her voice.

"I love you bro-bro, whatever- I´ll… I´ll always be there." The promise came along with a small tear that run down her cheek before the fawn instinctively licked it away. Mabel giggled but what came out of her was rather a snob than a laugh.

She would never let him go when her Grunkle wouldn't have called for her.

"Mabel?" The hesitation in Stan´s voice was audible, but he sighed in relief when Mabel finally turned around.

"I´m- I´m coming!" She shouted, putting herself up from the ground to run back to the others already waiting for her before she turned around to her brother one last time.

"Wait for me." She whispered, while Dipper turned his head to the side, one ear flickering up in confusion before he let out a small bleat.

Mabel smiled at him and pulled of her sandals while she was running to her Grunkle, leaving them on her way. Stan had watched the interaction between the twins with a burning throat, he coughed slightly to get rid of the lump in his throat but failed miserably when is nice gave him a questioning look.

"Is everyone here?" Mabel asked while scanning the area again, while some of the people looked at them waiting, others were chatting with their feet in the steam like they were standing on the weekly mart of Gravity Falls.

"Yep." Stan answered, sharing her look, before his smile fell when his eyes chough the still arguing Northwest´s – not it the water but on land. He grumbled, already rolling up the sleeves of his suit while speaking.

"Except for those two arrogant snob´s- but I´ll get them in there even if-"

But Wendy disturbed him, punishing her fist into her free hand with a smug smile.

"Don´t worry Mr. Pines, I´ll take care of them."

Mabel and Stan blinked at the redhead before they looked at each other with a shrug, before they made their way into their water themselves. But even in the water they were able to listen in the conversation between the Northwest´s and Pacifica.

"But you promised-"

"I don´t care Pacifica. There is now way that someone our league will play in the water with- with them." Mr. Northwest scoffed, disgust written all over his face, while her mum seemed to shiver by the thought of getting even her little toe in the steam.

"You´re right dear. God knows what we´ll catch in this germ factory- it´s like-" She shuddered, having problem to even spell the word out.

"No even worse than a public toilet." Pacifica blinked at this comparison, looking at her already wet feet before she shook her head, ignoring the fact that her skin suddenly began to itch.

"It´s not, you promised you´ll help!" She argued, but only got a cold calculating look from her father.

"That was before we knew it include taking a public bath with the rest of the useless town. And now get out of there Pacifica, immediately." He ordered but the blonde girl refused, crossing her arms above her chest to look into another direction.

"No!"

"Get. Out. Now!"

"No I wont." She answered, looking back up to her parents with all the anger she had tried to hide since their big party and the ghost that cursed her family and her.

"Pacifca you-" But his speech was stopped when suddenly Wendy stood right beside the Northwest couple.

"Hey!" She greeted, a knowing smile already on her lips when the rich family stared at her dumbfounded.

"You know- I think it´s time to keep a cool head." And before any of them had the time to react she pushed them into the river so that Pacifica needed to jump out of the way, but still got covered in water form the splash the Northwest couple caused when they fell into the water. Wendy smirked at the hidden smile of the blonde and jumped into the river right after them, before she gave the Pines a thumb up.

Mabel smiled and waved back to her, before she looked up to Stan, waiting for something to happen.

"What now? Do we need to summon him again?"

Stan shrugged and tugged out a piece of paper form his pocket.

"That was what I´m about to do- I already prepared-"

But he suddenly stopped, eyes going wide when the wind grew stronger, the trees seemed to tremble, branches groaning and cracking in the wind. The already dark pink sunlight turned into a more bloodlike red, which Mabel remembered form her dream.

They didn´t need to call for Bill.

He already found them.

A lighting bust out of the cloudless sky, leaving behind a scotched spot in the grass, while the thunder vibrated in their bones, making Dipper try to follow Gompers who fled in the wood, tugging at his leash while the noise let the people cringe form the pain in their ears, leaving them deaf for a few seconds before the sound returned in a waring peeping tone.

The demon hovered over the burned spot of grass. His single eye grown dark red while he seemed to struggle to stay on this plane of existence. Mabel watched with a satisfied grin as it was now Bills turn to flicker back and forth into reality, while blue lighting was cracking all over his body.

"**YOU!" **

The demons eye flickered over the whole town in the river, anger displayed itself in his shrinking pupil, when his gaze finally settled on what was left of the Pines family.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **

He demanded while electricity seemed to fill his voice making it sound like a broken record.

Mabel swallowed the fear that dogged into her skin with hundreds of little hot needles, crossing her arm before she forced a knowing smile on her lips.

"What is it triangle head? Is the power of this little steam maybe stronger that your deal?" The demon blinked, before his eye grew wide.

"**H-How?" **He questioned, while a blue sparkle emitted form his body making him flinch and flicker as Mabel´s smile only grew wider.

"Easy Billy- you told us so yourself." But Mabel´s smirk only annoyed the demon even more.

"**Foolish human, I would never do such a thing!"** He argued, hovering warning over them but at the same time stayed out of the water´s reach.

"Oh sure you wouldn´t." Mabel shrugged, but again looking up to him with a knowing smile.

"It must be my imagination that you said that we "tugged on your power with our silly idea to jump in the cursed water", last time we met." Mabel mocked, satisfied to see the demon speechless for once.

"**Well, well, well… fine you got me there shooting star. But you´re forget one thing, I was part of this curse too- and you know what? I´m not up for swimming today- to bad isn´t it?" **The demon shrugged, laying back mind air to observe his nonexistent fingernails, but another flicker made him flinch all coolness gone within a second. There was no way he could fool those humans with his body like that, the annoying grin of the little girl below told him he was right with that thought.

"You´re sure- you don´t look like you can hold on for much longer cheesy head."

"**You-!" **But the death thread got stuck in his throat when the older Pines dare to interference his speech.

„The girl is right. Give it up Cipher, none of us is going to move." Stan shouted up to the demon, while the whole town stood behind them, some afraid while other´s seemed to notice that they were gathering the upper hand. Mabel beamed with pride when she looked at all the people standing behind them, it was like nothing could stop them now.

Not even this brick covered yellow demon.  
"Yeah! You turn my brother back _now_, or the power of the river will tear you apart!" She treaded with a demanding tone in her voice, fear of the demon long forgotten. Mabel couldn't know that this was a grave mistake.

You better not underestimate a demon, even less an angry one.  
Bill´s eye flickered a dangerous red when he let out a inhuman growl, turning to the little girl below.  
**"You want your brother little shooting star?" **He questioned a mad chuckle hiding in his words, when he looked back to the struggling fawn from the corner of his eye.

"**I´ll give him to you!"**

"W-What?" But before Mabel could blink the demon rose his hand and she could feel his power crawling under her skin when suddenly her feet left the muddy ground of the river when Bill leveled her high in the air only to drop her unceremonial on the dry ground. The flickering of his form stopped as soon as she was out of the water, he could still feel the damn river consuming a part of his power but it was enough left to end this.

_Now. _

"Mabel!" Stan shouted but Bill only shook his head, turning back to the citizens with a cruel gleam in his eye.

"**Ah ah ah~ You wanted to stay in the water- so you´ll **_**stay **_**now."** She smirked, snapping his fingers to watch the water around their knees becoming doughty like glue making it impossible for them to move. Stan growled and cursed at the demon in language not meant for children, but he didn´t care, his eyes fixed themselves on his nice on the ground, while Bill decided to simply ignore the shouting people in his back, turning around to look at the little girl being at his mercy.

"**There you go shooting star – you better welcome him with open arms and don´t try to struggle too much- he´s your brother after all… he has all right to- **_**end you**_**!" ** Bills mad laughter made her blood run cold.

"W-What?" She gasped, but then searched for the small tree she had tied the fawn onto only to see his features radiating a blue-golden glow, the leash vanishing into thing hair.

The little deer had closed his eyes shut, twitched and confused on itself like it seemed to struggle against the demons power.

But with a smug grin and a snap of the demons finger´s the deer stood still.

Stan was holding his breath, hearing the people in his back shouting in anger and fear, while his world seemed to crumble when his nephew opened his eyes again.

"No!"

But Mabel only stared at the golden pupil less eyes of her brother; his name was barely a whisper on her lips, while her heart seemed to stop beating this very moment.

"Dipper…"

Bills mad chuckles filled the air, when he hovered down to pat the immovable fawn on his head.

"**Good boy- now it´s time to have some fun." **He smirked, looking back to Mabel while he directed the deer's empty golden eyes to her as well.

"**And now…**_**Kill her**_**."**


	19. The End

**The End**

_Hello guys,_

_So here it is… the last chapter, if everything is going like I planned there´s just a small epilog left._

_Thanks for all your support and your reviews! I do love every one of them!_

_Again special thanks to and by awesome beta´s._

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_Thanks for staying with me all this time!_

_And now- prepare your tissues for the final!_

_*goesawaytohidesomewheresave*_

_Yours, Ghosty~_

* * *

The cries of protest and anger died down in the throats of the citizens still captured in the water, even Stan´s curse got quieted by the lump that was building in his throat when the little fawn that had a home in his heart began to glow.

Bills laughter vibrated in the air and got carried away with the wind spreading over the woods of Gravity Falls so that even the supernatural creatures far away hid themselves in their hideouts. Dippers bleats and desperate struggles ended with a snap of the demons finger and everything stood still.

"Dipper…" Mabel whispered in fear, when her gaze wandered to her brother's eyes.

The dark brown pupils were consumed by a golden glow which had no space for any emotions at all.

The demon only took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious fear radiating from the little girl below, before his eye drifted to his furry puppet.

"**Good boy- now it's time to have some fun**." He chuckled, lowering himself down to hover beside the fawn´s ear with a murderous look before he pointed a black finger in Mabel's direction, guiding the deer´s empty golden eyes upon her.

"**And now…**_**Kill her**_**."**

"WHAT!?"

Stan shouted, trying to get free of the rivers grip along with Wendy and Soos, only for the handyman to lose his balance falling hands forward into the shore which glued his hands in place immediately.

"Mabel _run_! Get away from there, now!" The girl blinked, picking herself up from the ground with a frown.

"What but Grunkle Stan, that's Dipper he never would-" But when her eyes finally glanced back to her deer-ly brother, he had already lowered his head, snapping his teeth a bit before he started his attack.

"Yikes!" Mabel jumped, and stared to run away from Dipper as fast as she could, but the little deer was faster. Mabel cried out in pain when his antlers hit her back, making her fall face first into the dirt.

"Not cool bro bro!" She winced, her back ached but she would manage, but the nasty gash on the side of her cheek she gained burned and left something red trickle down her face. Mabel swallowed, turning around and jumping out of the fawns path before his head could collide with hers.

Bill's eye observed with glee as Mabel stumbled back on her feet to escape the fawn that raced after her, his golden empty eyes fixed on the little girl to fulfill his task.

"**A little pathetic but all in all a **_**fawn**_**tastic show! Don't you think so Shooting Star?" **The demon chuckled, leaning back mid air to watch the show.

But Mabel didn't spare him a look, she could hear her blood rushing in her ears, Dipper had managed to corner her against a thick trunk of a tree.

"Dipper wait!" She rasped, desperately trying to reach her brother behind the golden glow, but the fawn already lowered his head again, ready to attack. Mabel closed her eyes out of reflex, holding her hands in front of her to shield herself from the mindless animal, then she waited for the impact, the pain, but the only thing she got hit with were two small stub-like things in the palms of her hands, the force wasn't strong enough to really damage anything.

The forest grew silent again, until the citizens of Gravity Falls began to cheer , while Stan had a smile on his face.

"Ha! Seems like you made a _little_ mistake there nacho head!" He shouted in triumph, making Mabel blink before she carefully opened her eyes, never letting her grip loosen, only to see that she was holding Dipper's small antlers in her hands.

She had stopped him, forced him to stomp on the ground while he was throwing his body weight on her, unable to do much more with his little body.

"Of course… he´s still a baby." Mabel registered in a soft voice, but the small deer only let out an angry bleat, trying harder to drive his antlers against her to finally gain a hit.

"Even if he's a naughty one. " She grumbled, eying the fawn below with a frown. Dipper was still trying to ram against her with his tiny excuse for antlers, too blind by Bill's orders to see that he didn't stand a chance against her right now. Mabel took a deep breath and waited for the right moment to simply let go of her brother's antlers, stepping aside as fast as she could to let Dipper collide with the trunk of the tree head first.

"Ouch- you might feel this later bro." She winced in sympathy at the dull noise his head made at the impact.

But Bill didn't leave the animal enough time to blink away the dark spots dancing in his vision. The demon hummed in annoyance.

"**Oh come on! That hardheaded skull of yours **_**must**_** be useful for something Pine tree." **

He growled, his eye turning red for a split second, then he snapped a finger to force the fawn back on his shivering feet.

"No! You'll hurt him!" Mabel tried to intervene, worry shone in her own brown eyes.

"**Of course I will Shooting Star, he is my mindless puppet after all and he'll welcome the pain!"** He laughed, pointing a finger at Dipper again to make his eyes a even brighter gold. With that he ran at the next tree throwing himself against it so hard that blood began to trickle down his temple.

"**See? Or should I demonstrate it for you again?" **

"No- please, don't hurt him!" Mabel begged, fresh tears burning in her eyes, she was about to approach the little deer to inspect Dipper's injury, but before she was even near he lowered his head again and puffed his nostrils in a warning manner.

"**Ah ah ah- no touchy, touchy. Beside you better worry about yourself." **The demon chuckled.

"What for?" Stan growled from the side of the river, making Bill turn around with a questioning look. But the old man didn't break eye contact with the demon, as a triumphant grin stretched itself on his lips.

"Give it up Bill! Mabel beat the boy even as a human, you only made him more cute and weak with your deal." He mocked with a dry laugh which Mabel joined him in.

"Yeah! What did you expect him to do? Should he lick me death?" She teased, making the cold blood in the demons veins boil- at least it would if he had a body- or a heart for that matter.

"**You better not make jokes about something like that Shooting star." **He muttered under his breath, before his single eye gained a new cruel spark while he let his voice vibrate through the forest.

"**You think that´s it uh?"** Bill chuckled, his eye turning red with the wind surrounding them gaining force, driving clouds together in the darkening sky.

"**Foolish humans, this little game was for pure entertainment." **The demon´s eerie voice mocked, while the sinking sun tore through the dark sky in blood red rays, tinting the woods around them like a blood spattered battleground. Mabel felt goosebumps forming on her skin, then the warmth of summer suddenly seemed gone, her eyes wavered between her brothers possessed form and her grunkle who looked back at her with worry in his eyes, while Bill hovered above her with a sickening laugh that made her guts clench in nausea.

"**Fine by me, you want to play like a big girl Shooting Star? Then let's make things a little bit more interesting." **Bill's laughter was the only thing to be heard in the woods, every sign of life seemed to stand still in this very moment, when the demons figure began to burn in bright blue flames while his pulsing red eye fixated on the weak willed fawn below.

"**Time for the **_**big**_** finale." **

A pain choked bleat ripped through the air when the fawns frame got swallowed by blue flames. Golden eyes closed themselves, as his body twitched and trembled in the demon's power, making Mabel's heart shatter. All her worries about herself and what Bill might come up with now were forgotten in fear for her brother.

"Stop it!" She screamed, tears mixing with the bloody gash on her cheek.

"Please stop!" But Mabel's begging was only a sweet melody in the Demon's ear.

"**Oh don´t worry little girl, it'll be over…**_** soon**_**." **He mocked while is eye beamed a dangerous red, as he watched the twitching deer before him.

Anger and fear wavered over the captured town while they were forced to watch the twins suffer without being able to do anything.

"Stop it!" Wendy growled, snatching the axe from her belt, throwing it at the demon only to watch it pass harmlessly through him.

"**No- that tickled!"** Bill snickered, before he let his single eye ball pass right through his body to eye the growling redhead below.

"**Really red- did you think that I would fall for the same trick a second time? You better not underestimate me.**" Wendy could feel a lump building up in her throat when she recognized the dangerous gleam in the demon's eye.

"What?" But the question was rather to herself than the demon, before the memory hit her like a brick wall.

"The hunter…" She whispered, eyes turning wide fear and anger.

"That was you! You shot him! You shot Dipper!" Wendy´s scream washed over the forest, raising whispers between the people around her while she stared at the demon in rage.

"**Sure I did. I bet your little friend would have told you that much if he still had been able to speak.**" He sneered, obviously enjoying the pained look on the girl's face.

Stan could feel the shivers running down his spine, pure anger was piercing under his skin with hundreds of needles, while he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white under the pressure.

"Bill you filthy piece of-"

An ear piercing animalistic scream made Stan's hateful words fade from his lips, while his eyes darted to his nephews figure in shock.

The gold radiating from the little fawn seemed to increase until it burned their eyes to look at him. But his dreadful bleating didn't stop but only increased in volume and – gravity?

"Dipper!"

Mabel shouted, she needed to shield her eyes from the light to be able to get a look beneath the golden and blue flames surrounding her brother, while the sky seemed to darken once more.

But what she saw made her blood run cold.

His small body was convulsing while his bones were snapping with a skin crawling sound that mixed itself with a painful howl. Then his body began to grow.

His lanky body got consumed by flesh and muscles that radiated with power. The tiny excuse for his antlers (the only thing Dipper was at last fond of after his transformation) started to grow like tree branches in a quick motion along with his head and neck. Mabel was too stunned at what was happening before her very eyes to count the tips of her brothers mighty weapons, even so it didn't escape her that they looked much more pointed and slightly sharper than she ever had seen on other deer´s. It nearly seemed like they were swords and daggers crowning Dipper's head in a golden color that glowed in the bright blue flames surrounding him.

Dipper had grown to a buck more than thrice her size, Mabel was forced to watch the white dots melting into his chocolate brown fur with a last faint golden glow, one after another until the "Big Dipper" was gone.

The last sign of her brother had vanished along with him.

"No…" Mabel whispered, fear tightening her throat, the blue flames surrounding the buck's form slowly died down with one last cruel chuckle from the demon.

"**Now the curtain rises for the final act."** He cheered, while voices of fear and anger were building up behind him as the city recovered from the shock of what had happened, unlike Mabel they seemed pretty much aware what was about to happen.

"Mabel get away from there!" Wendy shouted, still standing beside the Northwest´s while Pacifica was too scared to find her voice, her eyes never left Dipper's body.

"Run dude!" But the little girl didn't react to Soos nor Wendy´s shouts, like she couldn't even hear them. Her mind had gone blank when the last spot had vanished from Dipper's fur, just like he had back in the mindscape.

She felt something inside her shatter, while the warm feeling fled from her fingertips into her heart trying to cover the sudden empty space inside her, leaving her cold, vulnerable and… alone.

"MABEL!" But the scream came too late when something hit her. The sheer force left her fly back until she collided with a nearby three.

Mabel winced and was left gasping for breath when she saw Dipper moving toward her again, eyes blazed with golden light.

He hurt her.

Run!

Dipper had hurt her.

That´s why you have to get away from him smarty-pants!.

But Mabel didn't leave, ignored the angst along together with the pain, when a small smirk melted itself with the hurt expression in her face.

"Well it seems that I'm no longer the alpha twin- huh?" She tried to say, but her ribs hurt from her chuckles, and joke died on her lips when Dipper´s ears didn't even flicker towards her.

His empty eyes made her heart sink in her chest, her words were barely more than a soft plead.

"Dipper…. please, I know you're still in there somewhere."

You have to be… She whimpered.

But the buck in front of her only gave a away an angry snort as he lowered his head to point the sharp golden antlers at her again, when the demons eerie voice cut in the hopeless scene.

"**Oh how amusing."** He sneered with a fond expression.

"**Your brother just cracked your ribs and you still think you can bring him back? That's funny**." Bill chuckled, rounding deer and girl with a smirk.

"**I knew you were a fool, believing in miracles like the rest of the family**." The demon's words wavered in the air while his gaze bored itself into the twins Grunkle from the corner of his eye, before he turned to face the man himself.

"**All of you are just too afraid to see that you have failed. Too afraid to see the truth, am I not right here- **_**Stan**_**?"**

"You little-" But the useless threat from the man was cut short form the demons laughter.

"**But even you can't deny it this time."** He growled, voice turning cold while he let his hand down to pet the possessed deer on the head that was still lowered to attack Mabel any minute now. He looked down to Mabel with a mixture of arrogant pity.

"**Your brother is **_**gone." **_

He waited for a reaction, for new hilarious tears to be pressed out of the meat sack's ridiculous body when the girl´s lips began to quiver in a soft whisper.

"No…" The demon smirked, and floated back up to enjoy the scene from the first row.

His nice stubborn hope crawled underneath his skin while he saw the buck's muscles tense, ready to strike again.

"Mabel?" He called her. Stan´s own voice was raspy in fear while he hated being stuck in this useless river. But of course she just ignored him, looking at her brothers eyes still searching for the soul that-

No don´t think about it now. He growled, shaking his head before he tried to get through her again.

"Mabel please you need to-"

"NO!" Mabel screamed again, facing the demon above them as if she hadn't even heard stan, instead just yet reacted to Bill's threat.

"You're lying" She explained, before looking at Dipper again, broken.

"He can´t be…"

But the defeated whisper of the little girl below only let Bill´s eye shine in joy, while he let a tissue appear out of nowhere to dry away nonexistent tears.

"**Aww! I might be crying by now if I had anything human in me."** The demon sniffed, the smile still lingering in his tone when he took a deep breath of the fear and despair he could taste in the air.

The old pines stuck in the water tried to hide his shivering fingers in closed fists with knuckles as white as paper.

Stan couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore, his heartbeat had melted into a mere rushing sound, which made him deaf to everything else. Somewhere back in his mind he could still hear himself shouting for Mabel to flee from the creature Bill had turned her brother into. Stan had known that they had lost him the moment the boy attacked his sister for real this time- because even if the tiny body of the fawn couldn't have really done any damage, this one very well could. And if Dipper was anywhere inside his mind he would have at least tried to stop himself from Bill´s orders.

But he didn´t.

Stan shuddered as the cold wind snaked itself under his damp clothes, while his glassy gaze moved over the shore side of the river where Bill held the citizens of Gravity Falls captive.

He could see the youngest Northwest in tears, not even trying to hide them as she watched what monster her crush had become (- yeah he knew about it, honestly he might be old but not deaf and blind enough to miss something like that!). Old Man McGucket seemed to be trying to dig himself out with his pick only to have it bounce back to him like it had hit rubber while his eyes lay on Bill with fearful knowledge that made Stan shudder, while most of the citizens clung to each other, calling for the twins in tears while shivering in pure fear.

Wendy and Soos were still frightening and screaming along with him (he was screaming wasn't he?). But all of them were suddenly holding their breath when the buck- Dipper that is, finally seemed to react to his sister's words.

"Dipper please, snap out of it." She begged, searching for her brothers eyes again, while she pressed herself closer against the truck of the tree.

"You have to fight him." But the buck only stood a few feet away from her by now, she could feel his hot breath, crawling under her skin while his golden eyes stared at her bruised face. And for only a short moment, a little spark of hope let her heart flutter again.

"Dipper?"

But the very moment she said her brother's name the buck made one last jump.

Mabel gasped and closed her eyes, back pressed to the tree, knowing that Dipper might very well end her life now.

But again the deer´s antlers collided with the tree without causing any harm. Mabel carefully opened her eyes again, to see herself imprisoned between the golden sharp antlers of the buck. Two more inward spikes were sunk deep into the wood too close to her head for comfort, while the bucks hot breath brushed her cheek, making a shiver run down her spine.

Mabel swallowed and carefully tried to wiggle herself out from underneath the sharp golden cage, the buck snapped at her- with golden teeth, too many that is, and sharper than that of any other deer.

Her eyes grew wide when she finally freed herself to look back at Dipper, who already started to struggle to free himself again. She growled at the demon above, holding her bruised side.

"What did you do to him?" She accused in anger.

"**What? Are you not happy with the new pet I created? I thought I´ll change the rules – just a little to make things more… **_**interesting**_." The demon mocked in a sinister voice, adding a sarcastic snicker to his tone.

"**And I'm sure it worked**."

"Mabel watch out!"

Her head snapped from the threatening glint in Ciphers eye to the warning tone of her Grunkle just to see the buck storming up to her at a rapid speed, head lowered, antlers directed at her. Mabel gasped and jumped out of the way shortly before an impact could have happened. She flung herself into the dirt holding her breath while she could feel the earth shivering beside from the power of her brothers steps. Little stones and splinters were piercing her skin, while her broken side hurt with a throbbing ache that made a nauseous feeling crawl up her throat.

But Dipper left her no time to catch her breath; as soon as the buck noticed that he missed his target again he turned around, his golden blazed eyes looking at her in a menacing way.

She barely managed to pick herself up in time before a piercing pain stabbed her arm, missing her shoulder just by an inch. Everything happened within seconds, she remembered hot breath on her skin and golden eyes that held nothing in them that even resembled her brother, and a cruel joyful laugh in the background when the force of Dipper's hit send her flying before she hit the ground again.

"MABEL!" The fearful voices of her friends and family got quieted by the fog that was clouding more and more of her mind. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes.

Her breathing hurt and her arm was on fire. Mabel cringed and gripped the spot Dipper had hit her to find her beloved sweater ripped while warm liquid was oozing in the fabric.

The pain made her wish for fainting, but Mabel knew that she couldn´t give up now.

If she was about to give up now everything would be lost.

Herself… and Dipper.

Her brother's life; his very soul depends on her.

No.

They were siblings, twins even, meant to be there for each other, meant to protect each other.

She would not give up.

Not before she got her brother back.

She swallowed, and carefully picked herself up from the ground again, holding the bloody patch on her arm with care, she could hear gasps and shouts from the people behind her when they saw the state of her body, but Mabel just focused and glared at the demon above her. Bill looked down at her, simply waiting, and even if the stupid golden triangle didn´t have a mouth in this form, Mabel could feel the bored, satisfied grin that would have stretched itself wide over his face seeing her stubborn attempt to change her fate. But it seemed that she wasn't alone in that useless matter.

"Try to hide in the thicket Mabel! Dipper is too big to follow you there!" Wendy screamed when she saw Dipper scratch the earth with his front hoof, preparing for the next attack. Mabel swallowed, but nodded and made a run for the nearest bush before Bill's voice interrupted her.

"**Oh no- we're not playing hide and seek here."** But Mabel didn´t look back at the demon's threatening voice, she was just a few steps away from the safe bushes so that she didn´t see how Ciphers eye was coloured a dangerous red before the forest before her suddenly burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Mabel only just managed to stop before the fast spreading fire, she could feel the hot blue and red flames licking her skin before she took a step back, breathing heavily when she saw her chances burning down to nothing.

"No!" She gasped, when she saw the Wall of fire building up along the shore of the river, leaving her nowhere to hide.

"Chirper you fucking a-" Stan´s breath was cut out as Wendy´s shouts echoed in the clearing.

"Mabel RUN!" Her eyes flickered to the redhead for a second before she saw Dipper heading up to her again, and so she did what she was told and run to the only thing that promised shelter in some way- Maybe Dipper wouldn't follow her into the water, maybe she could weaken Bill enough when she touched the surface again to cut the strings he had on her brother.

It was worth a try-if she was able to reach the water in time.

She could feel her breath burning in her throat when she ran down the side of the river along with the water itself which was gaining speed rapidly. Mabel searched for another shore spot in the water while Dipper seemed to struggle catching up with her on the wet stony shore of the river. His hooves weren't simply made for a ground like this which gave her at least a little advance. But that little sparkle of hope simply ended with Bills angry voice.

"**Enough of this! I have places to be and universes to destroy." **The demon growled in annoyance with a flash of his eye, but Mabel didn't dare to look back to him, seeing a spot of the river were the steam wasn't that strong just a few meters ahead, when suddenly the earth beneath her feet came to life.

A root slithered beneath her feet before it wrapped itself around her ankles making her fall face down to the stony shore with a cry. Mabel blinked and pushed herself up in a sitting posture, trying to free herself from the stubborn roots that held her feet firmly in place.

She heard Stan and the rest of the city shouting her name, her Grunkles eyes were filled with fear and panic, he demanded for McGucket´s pick, ready to cut off both of his feet if necessary to help her, while the grim look on his face told him that he would be too late anyway.

Mabel swallowed, losing her grip on the roots as Bill hovered up to her. His single eye looked down at her with a cold and arrogant gleam that matched his tone, when he began to speak again.

"**As entertaining as it was, it's time to end this little game**." He sneered looking down to his furry puppet who walked up to the girl with heavy steps, his eyes filled with his own golden power, while his ear twisted to his masters final word.

"_**Now."**_

Havoc was breaking down a few meters away where Cipher had frozen the citizens in place, all of them knew that there was no way Mabel would be able to rescue herself this time, but stubborn as the citizens of Gravity Fall were, they didn´t stop fighting, shouting for her to run, but the tears in their eyes betrayed their hopes.

Mabel couldn't hear any of them; hot fear was crawling down her skin, dulling the pain in her side and arm while her mind got clouded with panic and despair until everything simply went quiet. Her ears seemed to be stuffed with cotton, she couldn't feel her injuries any more leaving her numb and just as hollow as the golden eyes of her brother who was stepping closer with every second.

She swallowed and felt something smooth and warm running down her throat that made her eyes grew wide. She still remembered the iron like taste on her tongue even if her lips were more used to the smooth sweet taste of cotton candy and jelly koalas.

Blood.

Mabel's head began to spin, when she looked her brother in the golden possessed eyes.

"Dipper…" She rasped, her throat was burning from running away from him.

She stopped to struggle against the chains on her feet, but the roots tangled themselves around her warm skin with every passing second.

She knew she'd lose.

She wouldn't stand a chance against them. But there was one thing she could still try, one thing she was too stubborn to believe that it might be gone.

"Dipper please…" Her voice nearly got drowned out by the powerful stream beside her, while Mabel's eyes began to search for that of her brothers, she tried to look behind the gold, tried to remember the color of his eyes- which she knew were the same as hers when she spoke up to him again, ignoring the danger that lay within every step that he came closer.

"You still need to be there somewhere…" She begged, with a tone barely more than a whisper.

"I just know you are."

But the buck didn't stop in his tracks or stir at Mabel's voice, his nostrils were puffing in wild anger while he slowly lowered his head to Mabel's eyes. The little girl bit her lip and instinctively moved a little bit backwards at the threatening tips of Dippers antlers.

"Dipper, you don't want to do that, just- I'm your sister." She desperately tried to get his attention, seeing her own bruised figure reflected in the golden shimmer of his eyes.

"What would you even do without me?" Mabel tried to mock, but the smirk died on her face when the next breath she took strung in her side forcing new tears burning in her brown eyes.

"Just please… come back to me." She whispered. The Buck only huffed; golden saliva was dripping out of his mouth that, which Mabel now knew, was filled with sharp golden teeth. This… creature Bill made of him wasn't anything like Dipper, all trust the little confused fawn had held for her was gone. In his place stood now this beast, that was threatening to end her life like his master command him to.

Anger was slowly rising in her chest.

Changed and brainwashed as he was- it- _he_ still is her brother.

This was _Dippe_r after all.

He wasn't allowed to hurt her like that.

Mabel swallowed when the deer´s mind didn't react on her soft plea, she looked up to him, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks to sink into the fabric of her sweater, while her eyes gleamed in hurt and anger.

"You´re my brother damn it!" She panted in a raspy scream, that finally get one of the buck's ears turned to her, but at the emptiness of his eyes the faith in her voice vanished as fast as it had come.

You're supposed to protect me, to look after me- as am I…" A lump was forming in her burning throat, she forced herself to look up to him again, to ignore his blurry features from her tears, or the fact that he was dangerously close by now.

"I- I should have noticed that that big head of yours was blowing up with worries. I should have helped- listed to you so that you would never think of yourself being responsible for this curse..."

Mabel sniffed; she knew it was true- all of them had been too busy with themselves to see Dipper was drowning in his guilt.

"But I didn´t…"

"Dipper-" She breathed, closing her eyes while a lonely hot tear was running down her cheek, before she looked up to her brothers golden eyes one last time.

"-I´m sorry."

Then he hit her.

Screams echoed through the wood when the buck's power forced Mabel's body through the air until it collided with the rivers stormy surface.

Mabel gasped for air when the cold water touched her skin, the pain in her body was lost in adrenalin rushing in her veins when she noticed the strong stream of the Fluvius Cantatis pulling her down.

"Mabel!"

Stan shouted, panic was shutting down his lungs to a bare raspy voice while he was forced to watch his niece flying through the air, he nearly took a relieved breath when she hit the water instead of the stony ground before Wendy´s voice broke beside him.

"No- she can't-" The redhead gulped, eyes glued to the river.

"She can´t swim like that." She whispered in a fear stricken voice.

"W-what!" But the moment Mabel struggled to the surface again, gasping for air, before another wave pushed her down again, seem to lead Stan to the same conclusion.

Her feet were bound together, her left shoulder was injured and the stream was too strong.

"No…"

Cold fear was gripping his heart when the realization hit him.

Mabel…

She was going to drown.

No!

The citizens of Gravity Falls were shouting Mabel's name, tears were falling freely into the rivers stream, when Bill left them here to watch the small girl die.

"MABEL!" Stan´s voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, tears were running down his cheeks, just to be caught in his wrinkles when he desperately screamed for her again, when her head broke through the surface one last time.

"NO!"

But Mabel´s fingertips vanished again, covered by the crystal clear water, that hummed it´s song without sorrow while a tormented scream echoed through the forest.


	20. A Deal s a deal

_Hello my deers, _

_I know- it took quite a while this time. I finished the chapter in summer but my beta´s have a life too so it took a little longer this time. I´m super thankful for their work! _

_And of course thanks for your patient! I hope the End was forth waiting for! _

_My deepest thanks to Lulu- really deer, I had so much fun plotting the story with you! Thank you so so soooo much! _

_And thanks to berby-business and roodleday for their beta work- and being patient with my annoying questions! You´re the best! _

_You waited long enough now- go read it guys and have fun! _

_Leave a little review if you want ;) _

_Writing for you was a pleasure! _

_Your´s _

_Ghosty_

**A Deal´s a Deal **

The forest was filled with silence.

There was no wind whispering in the trees, no squirrels rustling in the thicket, even the birds had stopped singing in the distance. Only the sound of the powerful stream filled the air. Bill´s flames died down around them with a satisfied flash of his smile. The citizens of gravity falls were left behind in hollow silence. Stan´s shouts died down, while crystal blue water washed away the last traces of Mabel's life.

Finally, the water capturing their feet became liquid again, and the stream finally let go of the prisoners Bill had forced it to take.

Stan fell on his knees, leaving the water to soak the rest of his clothes, his empty gaze still lay on the spot where Mabel had vanished. He didn´t notice when something hot trailed down his cheek until the tear gave in to gravity, melting with the crystal river below as soon as it hit it´s surface.

Slowly and without a word, the citizens of Gravity Falls made their way back to the river bank, their gaze changed between Stan Pines, the spot where they just lost one of their most precious visitors and the possessed buck which still stood frozen on the shore, not moving an inch while his golden eyes were staring into the distance.

Wendy and Soos shared a look with red rimmed eyes, looking back to the broken man before them, when the redhead nodded, rubbing her eyes dry with the back of her hand only to make space for more tears. Soos just ignored the wet sensation on his chubby face, swallowing hard when he made the first step up to his boss before a strangled scream tore through the heavy silence.

The ear piecing scream withdrew the people out of their daze and even Stan's heavy eyes flickered to the demons figure when the wind began to grow stronger.

Bill's body was surrounded by lightning bolts, making him squirm and twitch in pain, while his single eye was wide open in horror. Even the omniscient know it all of a demon couldn´t hide that he was freaking out about what was happening.

Another bolt of electricity made the demon´s form spin and stretch in various directions, leaving him gasping for breath.

Wait-

Since when did he need to breathe?!

His eye grew large when he registered the warm feeling that seemed to steal away his power while flashes of light cracked around his body.

"NO!"

Bill screamed in useless anger, his voice loosing it´s eerie eco in the forest.

He knew that awful sensation all too well.

"No! NO! We had a deal! That's not-"

Warmth was spreading inside him, making his form shudder and crack when a heart started beating where none should have been.

Pain flared in his body when he developed the three dimensional shape he had wanted to get just a little while ago, but he was gaining it at the rivers terms, not his own. His arms and feet were growing, while a torso seemed to expand from out of nowhere, leaving the demon gasping for air before his powers failed him completely, causing him to topple ungracefully out of mid-air, falling face first onto the dirt, unable to coordinate his limbs to catch himself in time.

A string of curses escaped the demons newly formed lips, and he demanded his powers to stop whatever was happening. But they failed him, leaving Cipher to watch how his fingers grew more defined, more human and less all mighty. Even though it twitched and burned in the transformation, he tried to snap his transforming fingers to stop it, to turn the day into night, or the grass into little green worms with razor sharp teeth.

He snapped them once, twice, nothing.

Reality refused to obey him any longer.

But the fact that was really causing his head to spin was that he didn't know why!

That wasn't supposed to happen.

He got rid of Pine Tree along with Shooting Star, so why-! Why was he turning back into this humiliating, disgusting, wimpy meat sack?!

Bill growled, gripping the grass below while his gaze wavered to the shore where he found his answer.

"_**Pine tree!"**_ He shouted, making Stan's gaze follow the now nearly powerless half-human demon, where another movement caught the old man's eyes.

The buck, still standing at the shore a little further down the river where Mabel-

Stan swallowed, blinking the burning from his eyes to be sure he didn´t imagine things.

No, the tall buck lost it´s golden glow, looking like a regular deer now except for his golden eyes, but these eyes they were… blinking?

Stan's heart leaped into his throat.

Could it be?  
Was Dipper-

But he-

Mabel…

Fear and hope where fighting inside him, making him shake before hot needles poked into his skin again.

Part of him hoped for nothing more than to get his nephew back, while the other side of his heart was trying not to break at the idea of what might happen to the boy might _remember _what he did…

His eyes didn´t move for even a second. He watched the deer's nostrils flaring in tension; he blinked, and blinked again, before he opened his eyes once more.

Not golden, but brown.

The buck blinked, his ears twitching towards the cursing demon, the birds in the distance and the river making him go rigid once again.

A few terrible long seconds ticked by.

There was a horrified flash of recognition in the brown eyes.

A low, heart piecing moan.

And then hell broke lose.

The buck began to run to the shores edge, while he was losing his animalistic features within seconds, along with his age. His form was shrinking, fur was fading into golden dust, flying with the wind while his deep echoing bleats were slowly turning into high pitched screams.

A voice full of despair and sorrow found its way through the woods, turning Stan´s blood to ice when he recognized it.

A voice neither of them believed they'd hear ever again.

"Dipper…"

Stan gasped, finally torn out of his stupor. He didn´t wait to see the deer´s muzzle shrinking back or watching arms growing from out of nowhere along with a torso.

The old man was on his feet within seconds, following the deertraur´s desperate shouts that, that in fact weren´t quite words yet, but already filled with enough pain and fear to stop his heart.

He didn´t hear the screams of the citizens behind him, he ignored the noise of shredding clothes as well as the sudden burning in his now stiff limbs and head, but when he recognized the addictive weight on his back he didn´t hesitate to use it.

Stan flung himself in the air when the stony wings broke through his back, quickly closing the distance between himself and Dipper, just in time to close his arms tight around the boys back and neck to keep him only inches away from the raging stream, which took away his sister.

Bills mighty weapon was shrinking to the little deertaur he knew, the boys fur turned to golden sand when he touched it leaving the now screaming boy with a bare chest, while fresh hot tears seemed to wash away the deerly features in Dippers face. Stan didn´t need to look to know what was happening to the boy who still struggled in his arms.

They were getting him back.

Why? Stan didn't know.

But he suggested that the price was one Dipper hadn´t been willing to pay.

Dippers scream like bleats became muffled shouts, before finally one human word, made it desperately over the boys lips.

"MABEL!"

Stan closed his eyes, holding the little boy closer to his chest while new tears were finding their way down his cheek, his hoarse voice tried to calm his screaming nephew down.

"Mabel?! MABEL!"

"Hush Dipper…. it´s alright… every-" He swallowed, the lump in his throat made it nearly impossible to speak.

"Everything is going to be alright now… you´re safe."

But Dipper couldn´t hear him, the bad feeling, the sense he lost something important made his mind spin, when pictures and memories seemed to confirm his deepest fears.

Memories were rushing in his mind, events and actions blurry until now were showing themselves from their dark fog, forming a horrible sick and sad story that seemed to have come to it´s finale here, on the edge of the cursed stream.

His body remembered the pain of the transformation, when a rush of golden memories showed the future Bill had once showed him, but this time the roles were reversed.

Not the buck, but Mabel was the one bleeding, while the deer seemed to have more dangerous features. Dipper´s horror grew when he looked into the gold glowing eyes of the animal, aiming hit after hit at his sister before his view suddenly changed.

Mabel was in front of him now, her feet captured in roots, she begged, calling him by his name, asking him to stop- to come back to her and tears- and he screamed back.

He screamed as loud as he can, calling Mabel by her name – before the buck- no, he himself took the final blow, leaving him no option but to watch helplessly how Mabel hit the water, not coming back up again.

Mabel had…

She is-

"No…" He choked, while in response the pressure on him only got tighter.

Dipper instinctively struggled against the unknown grip, eyes looking at the now harmless sparkling water.

"Mabel…" Dipper sobbed, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Then his little hooves couldn´t support him any longer. His front gave in first, leaving him with his fluffy white butt in the air, before the rest of his strength vanished under his pain.

His ears flickered to the gasps and whispers behind him, but he refused to listen to any of them, then he dug his nails into the grass beneath him, while his breath hitched in his throat.

"Dipper." Stan´s tone couldn´t make it through the thick blanket of pain, sorrow and guilt Dippers mind was wrapped in, before one voice finally made it through.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**!" Cipher shouted, pulling himself up with his stick on wobbly legs.

But Stan blocked Dippers view of the demon, spreading his stony wings to shield the boy.

"**Bill I'm warning you-"** He growled, while a yellow smirk stretched itself over the demon´s face.

"**Oh come on Staaaan, it´s not like it´s worth the pain, he did it himself after all**." Bill reminded them in a sweet tone, making Dipper visibly flinch behind him, while he hugged himself, empty eyes fixed on the ground.

"**Right Pine tree?… your sisters death is **_**ALL YOUR FAULT**_!" Bill laughed, while new tears began to burn in Dippers eyes, the demon was right… so terribly right.

"Stop lying you little piece of shit, it was your work all along!" Pacifica spat, the golden snakes on her head hissing at him, while her own eyes were red rimmed. She tried to search Dippers eyes, but the deertaur didn´t meet her gaze while Bill´s mocking tone resounded through the woods again.

"**Ah ah ah- I don´t think so. It was little deerspartly Dipper here who made the deal with me, so I stay with the "**_**It´s all Dippers Fault**_**" party, thank you very much.**" He snickered before he made a dangerous step towards the shore were Stan was still standing protectively before his nephew.

"**And now you´ll tell me what happened! What in all 13 cursed dimensions have you done?! **

**What happened to our deal!"** Cipher spat, eye radiating a soft red glow that was nothing against the blood red shine of the mighty demon.

"**I demand to know how-"** But Bills treat was literally cut off when he suddenly found a sharp blade on his now very sliceable throat.

"You demand nothing more nacho head. Cause this time I´m sure my axe won´t miss it´s target"

Wendy growled, showing newly developed fangs while she held her axe to bills throat form behind him. It was time that someone finally shut this freak up.

Just as Cipher tried to wiggle himself out of the werewolf's grip, Wendy´s dad covered her pawed hand over her ax while the other arm of the manotraur got hold on both of bills wrists at once, holding them behind his back with a low huff. "my thoughts exactly." Wendy grinned when more townsfolk gathered themselves around him, the two headed dragon Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were searching for the handcuffs on their shared belt while Pacifica's snakes were hissing at the demon, one snapping his jaw shut dangerously close to his eye.

"**You-**!" Then again, it was Dippers low voice that made Bill halt in his angry speech.

"You promised… " He whispered.

"You promised to hurt anyone …" Dipper repeated a little louder this time, voice still wavering, but making everyone's head turn to him in silent surprise.

"But I- you… you did…making me-" He stuttered, swallowing hard, before he was able to speak again, his tone empty and broken.

"Mabel is dead."

He was shaking, new tears flowing down his cheeks, before his hollow words echoed through the silent wood and nearly got drowned in the floating river.

"Our deal is broken."

The citizens were sharing skeptical looks, the surprise of changing back to their monstrous selves long forgotten when they heard the deertaur`s heartbroken voice . Stan´s glowing eyes widened, his grip on the boy´s shoulders got tighter while his words were nothing but a small gasp.

"What?"

Dipper blinked, looking up to Stan for a second, as if he only now registered his Grunkle's presence. He swallowed, biting his lip while he brushed away new tears, with fingertips that trembled not just from the pain in his heart, but the sudden use again.

"I- I asked you about the consequences of this damn deal." He whispered.

"I wanted to make sure that- that they were safe." The small deertaur explained with red rimmed eyes.

Stan gulped, turning his head from the boy to Cipher again when a sudden gasp escaped the demons lips, while his eyes grew wide in sudden recognition.

_"You´ll change them back?" Dipper asked. _

_"__**Yep!"**_

_"Everyone but me?" _

_"__**Yep**__." _

_"You´re not going to hurt them?" _

_"I won´t, promise!" He confirmed. _

_The boy had hesitated for a second, ears pressed to his head, before he held out one hand to seal his fate. _

_"Deal."_

"_**Deal." **_

"**No,…NO**!"

Cipher rasped in a sudden hoarse voice, but the boy wouldn´t shut up, didn´t seem to notice that he didn´t need to say anything else.

"You promised not to harm them; that nothing bad would happen to them, but…Mabel-"

"Dipper…" Stan whispered, before his gaze wandered to the crystal stream again.

So that´s why all of them had changed back, including Dipper. The boy, desperate as he had been, had included their safety into this deal, instead of his own.

But-

Stan´s heart sank when the last piece of hope tickled out of him like a leaking tap.

That would mean Mabel was really-

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but pain seemed to fill every piece of his body. He lost a piece of his family again and looking down to the broken boy in front of him, he couldn´t help but think that he lost them both.

But the demon´s anger stricken voice forced his attention back to him.

"**YOU! You tricked me!"** Bill roared.

Dipper only shook his head, blinking away new tears when he looked at the demon, correcting him, without any hint of victory in his voice.

"No Bill, you alone are the reason that the deal is broken. Your anger, your fear, your order for me to-" He stopped, biting his lips until they hurt, while his shaking body made his voice shiver under the pressure. His eyes met the ground again, his ears flickered to the stream that seemed to hammer his rushing song into his head, mocking him, accusing him and Dipper knew that the rushing noise of the water would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"It was you… but it was me." He whispered, gasping for air when he hiccupped again because of his cries. Stan swallowed hard, the grief and guilt in the boy´s voice was nearly too much for him to take.

"Mabel… if I only- If I could change-" But his bleats were not left unanswered.

"**But you can!"** Bill offered, a smile stretching over his lips, while he tried not to giggle from the pain the ax was causing his throat when he offered the boy a new 'chance'.

"**You do want to save your sister right Pine Tree?**" He questioned, finally getting the kids attention when his head snapped up to meet his eye. He shrugged with a smile, as if he wasn´t offering to bring the dead back to life.

"**No problem! A little deal, shaking hands and there she is! And everything is again how it´s supposed to be**." Dipper gasped, eyes gone wide when he carefully stepped up from behind his Grunkle´s back.

"Y-You could-?" He stuttered, but before Bill could raise his hopes even more Stan stretched his wings before him again, with an angry growl.

"_No_!" He shouted, nodding to the police officers who finally found the handcuffs.

"Take him away!" Stan´s orders were followed immediately, while Bill struggled and cursed, but couldn´t do anything against the power of the newly transformed town.

Dipper watched in horror when Bill was made to turn his back to him.

"But- Mabel!" He blinked away new tears, while Stan kneeled himself beside him with a heavy sight.

"Would not want you to make such a deal. Honestly kid, didn´t you learn not to trust the triangular freak the hard way now?" The old man questioned, shaking his head, but he knew the despair in Dippers eyes, he knew why he was willing to listen to Bills empty promises.

To make the hurt go away.

The small deertaur trembled underneath his fingers while Soos and Wendy slowly made it up to them. Dipper was shaking his head, his ears flopping on his cheeks.

His words were full of pain and hurt, his gaze wavered to the shore again, the river folding smoothly down the woods.

"But that's not right! I- Mabel is-" He sobbed, when Stan hold him close, letting the boy grip the rest of his Shirt to hide his face in his stony body.

"It should be me…" Dipper argued.

"I made this deal."

"It – it just can´t be." He whispered, when the truth came crashing down to him again.

He would never see her again.

"Mabel…" Her name was nothing but a soft breath in his lips, demanding her back while at the same time broken an thin.

Stan swallowed, holding the crying kid closer to his chest.

"Shhh… I know Dipper, I know."

He knew, that there was nothing he could say or do to ease his pain.

Soos sobbed, not so quietly behind them first putting a hand on Mr. Pines shoulder, tears running freely down his cheeks just to be absorbed again when they dropped on his stomach.

Wendy´s eyes drifted back over the river, she sniffed the air still somewhat hoping that she would be able to make out Mabel´s scent, but the only thing that burned in her new formed nose was the fresh smell of the river, wet stones and grass.

The rest of Gravity Falls had gathered in silent respect around them, while her dad along with Sheriff-Deputy Blurb-land were dealing with the demon, who was the only one who at least seemed to gain something form the hurt and sorrow that hung heavy in the air.

She swallowed, looking down at Dipper with pity in her eyes.

The joy of seeing him again got drowned in the boy´s tears and pain.

Dipper was right, she growled silently, this hasn´t been supposed to end like this.

They all had been useless in the end, held back by the stream itself while Mabel was the only one working to get her brother back… like always.

By one point or another they all had lost hope.

Wendy´s inner voice tried to admit with a forming lump in her throat.

At some point not even the old Mr. Pines had thought that they wouldn't get the old Dipper back- ever.

And still, even if Mabel had her weak Moments she never lost hope, didn't lose faith in her brother.

Never.

And now she was the reason he was free of Bills deal.

She swallowed and sniffed while tears formed strange paths in her furry face. Her eyes flew over the river again, her voice barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"You know, Mabel always believed in you, she never lost hope that you´ll come back."

Dippers ear flickered to Wendy, while Soos nodded carefully.

"That´s true, she always fought for that until the end."

"Soos!" Wendy growled, making the handyman shrink back in his form when he saw the little deertaur flinch from his unmindful words.

Stan just sighed, trying not to roll his sore eyes at the behavior of those two.

He looked down to the boy and brushed through Dippers hair with a sad frown.

"I´m glad you´re back kiddo… and I´m sure Mabel would be too."

"But she isn´t, because of me!" Dipper sniffed, closing his fists even tighter on his Grunkle´s shredded suit.

Stan´s eyes darkened at the guilt and self-loathing in the boys voice.

His grip on Dippers shoulders was firm while his other hand carefully lifted the boys head at his chin, but the strength nearly left Stan again, when he forced the broken red rimmed eyes to look into his own.

He swallowed, but managed a way to push his voice around the lump in his throat.

"Don´t you dare believe that!" He said, seeing the boys look waver with fresh tears.

"It´s Cipher who´s responsible for this mess… not you Dipper." Ah deep sigh escaped the old man´s lips while he carefully shook his head.

"You only tried to help and so did Mabel. If anything is your fault, it's that you care more about someone else that yourself and that´s a honorable and rare thing, especially in this family." He muttered but could still feel the boys shivers underneath his grip.

"So don´t you dare say that again, or think it Dipper, cause if you do I believe that not just me but Mabel herself would manage to kick the guilt out of you, with glitter, rainbows and unicorns helping her." Stan mocked, but the smile on his lips was sad and broke as fast as it came.

Dipper swallowed hard, but nodded carefully, while his skin still felt like thousands of needles where poking it.

"I just… I miss her Grunkle Stan."

"I don´t know what to do without her…" He whispered, voice broken and empty while his eyes found the ground, where a tear dropped onto a lonely daisy.

"Without Mabel I´m… nothing."

"Aww- Say that again bro-bro, I need that on record!"

A cheerful voice disturbed the silence, making all heads turn towards her in shock, while Dipper only flinched, shaking his head as if to shake of a bad dream.

"God- now of all times our "twin thing" has to act up, it´s like I can still hear her." He winced, while Wendy stuttered, mouth hanging agape.

"No Dipper that… Mabel!" But he girl just ignored her, staring at her brother with a broad grin.

"So you admit we do have twin powers!"

Dipper flinched again closing his eyes to shut the painful memories out. He could feel Stan´s grip on him loosen when he made a step towards the shore.

"Mabel…" Stan whispered, tears of joy filling his eyes washing away the pain.

The girl gave him a smile, and waved with her new formed fish tail, before her eyes rested on Dipper again.

"Dipper…" She questioned, but her brother just shook his head, his white tail flickering in distress.

"Come on, it´s me, Mabel!"

"_No_."

"Dipper you stubborn idiot, you´ll look at me _now_!" Mabel ordered, making the boy blink before Dippers gaze finally turned to her.

Mabel´s smile wavered at the hurt and pain in her brother´s eyes but got herself to hold it.

"See I´m fine, so snap out of it now Dippingdots!"

But Dipper just blankly stared at his sister, she was halfway on the shore, her bright pink mermaid tail swishing joyfully in the cursed water.

"Mabel!" Stan laughed, tears still glistering in his eyes when he rushed towards his niece, fishing her out of the cold stream to hold her close to him.

Good, she smelled of fish and was wet as a drowned cat but never in all his lifetime did the feeling of hugging a dripping wet fish feel so good.

Mabel laughed, hugging him back with a bright smile.

"I always knew that you cared!" She giggled, but Stan only held her closer. The citizens of Gravity Falls beamed at the sight of the little mermaid, cheering and hugging each other, while Bill gaped at the scene with a wide eye and a snapping growl that was stopped with a hit from the sharp elbow of Manly Dan. Lazy Susan carefully wiped away a tear in her eye and Pacifica´s hair hissed in silent excitement. But the Pines hardly felt the happy stares on them.

"Never do something like that again sweetie, never!" The Gargoyle whispered into her wet hair.

"I won´t Grunkle Stan, promise!"

"Dude, you´re alive!" Soos cheered, while Wendy brushed away the tears in her eyes with a bright smile.

"Yea man! You really gave us a scare!" She laughed, but Mabel only shrugged.

"Well- mermaids can´t really drown, having gills and such. And I just didn´t want to ruin the moment." She explained,

"You- WHAT?" Stan shouted in false anger and disbelief holding her away from him under her arms in shock, before Dipper´s quite voice made it up to them.

"M- Mabel?"

He whispered and carefully got himself back on his shivering legs.

His ears were laid back, tears were still glistering in his eyes while Stan carefully laid Mabel back on the shore with a knowing smile.

"Yes bro-bro, I told you it´s me." She mocked, but it was enough to break the last bit of hesitation and fear in her brother's soul.

"MABEL!"

His joyful scream mixed itself up with a fawn-y bleat, but Dipper didn´t care, he jumped in fast steps up to her, picking her up from the ground to hug her as tight as he could only to have Mabel mirror his actions.

His heartbeat was ringing in his ears as he held Mabel close to himself, afraid to lose her again if he ever let go.

She was alive, Dipper breathed; goosebumps forming on his arms while a warm chill ran down his back.

Mabel lived.

"I- I thought I lost you Mabel… I thought that-" He stammered.

"I know, Dipper, but look, I´m here all good now." She smiled.

"B-But I- I hurt you Mabel I-"

"Yeah I might be a little afraid of deer now… but that will pass I´m sure." She chuckled awkwardly but Dipper gazed at her in worry.

"O come on! That was a joke … at least well- okay maybe a little." She admited with a shiver, before she shook the thought off, turning back to her brother who still looked like a kicked puppy.

" But now shut up bro-bro! You couldn´t hurt a fly. That wasn´t you." She explained.

"And besides, look at me, not a scratch on me- so don´t worry about it now." Dipper swallowed, unable to meet her eyes any longer.

"I´m sorry Mabel, I´m so sorry. All of that is my fault, and what for? Everything is back as it was."

"Well at least you´re no tiny fawn now- at least not completely, although I think I´ll miss your cuddly self." She smiled, but worry was still hidden in her voice.

"I hope you don´t mind… still being my _deer_ brother?" Mabel questioned, brushing her hand over his soft ears, making it flicker, but Dipper just chuckled.

"I couldn't care less about it!"

"That's good to know fluffy tail,… that´s good to know." She whispered patting his shoulders with a smile, however Dipper still stared at her and the way her brother chewed his lips told her that something was still bothering him.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dipper swallowed, looking down again, while his grip already began to struggle to held Mabel upright.

"It´s just… all of you turned back into monsters and… I still don´t know how to break the curse-"

But a sharp pain in his head stopped his speech. He nearly dropped his sister who had hit his head with a sharp glare.

"Ouch- Mabel what-?!"

"Are you completely nuts now Dipper!?" Her brother only blinked at his sister's sudden outburst.

Mabel rolled her eyes gesturing around her as best as she could.

"Look at them Dipper, the whole City is here, all on their own account."

"Aham." Mr. Northwest coughed awkwardly but Mabel just give him a glare.

"_All_ of them!" She insisted, before she looked back at her stupidly gaping brother.

"They know they would change back to monsters but they did it, for you! They don´t care about the consequences."

"She´s right kiddo." Stan growled, his yellow eyes fixed happily on the twins.

"What´s a pair of wings, claws and teeth against having you back? Beside- I don´t know if I had been able to feed one more animal beside the pig and the goat."

"Hey!" Dipper snapped, but his smile brightened shyly at the view of the city.

"T-Thank you…" He stuttered, meeting Pacifica's eyes for a second before his cheeks turned a bright red.

"See! They don´t care! So stop thinking now you worrywart or your big head is going to explode." Mabel mocked. Dipper only nodded carefully, meeting his sister's eyes again.

The feeling of losing her still stung inside his heart- so he hugged her once again, his soft ear brushing against her wet cheek, a relieved smile on his lips.

"You´re right Mabel."

"As always stupid." She smiled.

Wind filled the air again, while the river hummed quietly beside them.

A relieved sigh escaped Dippers lips, when something wet suddenly dropped on his shoulder, making the boy blink in surprise, but just when he was about to search for the sudden wet feeling Mabel gasped at him with wide eyes.

"Dipper! Your ears!"

Fear flashed over his face when he gripped his ears, only to have his hands pass through them harmlessly, leaving his fingertips shiny and wet.

"Water…" Dipper mused, before looking at Mabel again only to find the same changes on her tail. A thin layer of water seemed to be over her tail, leaving it glassy and shining in the sun for a second only to slowly dripping of her, leaving behind very human legs.

"You´re… you´re changing back!" He exclaimed while a stunned Mabel searched his eye only for her smile to go wide on her lips.

"you are too!" She laughed. Dipper reached for his ears again, while the water ran down his neck to find tiny wet, but human ears.

"Kid´s what´s-" But the Gargoyle was stopped in his worry at the slight blue glow around the twins when he saw a glimpse of his own stony claws that where slowly washed away.

"-happening…" He mused, and looked around to find the whole city dripping with the enchanted water that melted away their cursed forms.

"What the heck!"

Little trails of glittering crystal clear water were streaming from them. Folding through the grass while growing stronger every time they fused with an other only to mingle themselves with the river itself which carried away their curse with a soft humming voice.

"**WHAT**!?" Bill screamed. Looking at the twins with growing anger, as Dipper carefully helped Mabel up her now human feet.

"**How? How are you doing that**!?" The demon growled at them.

Mabel only stuck out her tongue, but Dipper frowned a hand on his chin while he flickered his vanishing tail for the last time.

"We _accepted_ it…"

Dipper murmured, more to himself than anyone.

"We were okay with being monsters so… the curse wasn´t a curse anymore." He suggested with a grin, before he suddenly yelped, falling backwards when his hind legs were nothing but a shimmering puddle beneath him.

He watched how water flowed down his spine, leaving human legs instead of his thin deer hoofs and thanks to whatever magic, covered in a pair of trousers.

"It´s done…" He whispered, wiggling his human toes in awe.

"The curse is gone."

"**THAT'S IT**?" Bill growled, radiating a humming red when he finally ripped himself free from the handcuffs in wild anger.

"Accepting this pitiful state of body!?" He shouted looking down at himself stomping up with one foot like an angry child.

"**NEVER**!" Cipher cursed and held back the police with the tip of his staff while his eye laid itself on Dipper.

"**I swear pine tree, this isn't the last you'll see of me. You´ll regret what you´ve done. ALL OF YOU**!" The demon howled in anger, Disappearing in a cloud of dark golden smoke – at least that what he was about to do only to have half of his body still stuck where he was.

A deep golden blush formed itself underneath his eye when the rest of him disappeared with an annoyed curse.

"**What- damn this meat sack of a body**."

Dipper bit his lips, a cold chill running down his spine at the promise of the demon, before Mabel´s hand blocked his view.

"Up you go." She smiled while helping him up onto still wobbly human feet.

"Thanks." He grinned, but Mabel rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"You know, I´ll miss this fluffy butt of yours." She teased when Stan came up to them with a relieved sigh.

"Well… seems like it´s all going back to boring times now."

Mabel only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boring?" She questioned, and looked at Dipper, who couldn´t help himself but grin.

"We still have half of the summer left!" He smirked when Stan groaned loudly.

"Oh come on kids! Give me a break!"

"What? This is Gravity Falls after all, things just- tend to happen." Dipper grinned, but yelped when Stand held both of them up in his arms with a cheeky smile.

"Fine with me- just don´t cause any world destroying apocalypse, alright?"

The twins looked at each other before grinning widely.

"Can´t promise that." Dipper answered with a shrug, while Mabel let her mouth pop while answering.

"Nope."

"Ahhh whatever." Stan grumbled in faked annoyance.

"But that´s enough adventure for the day. Let´s go home now."

"Yeah…" Dipper breathed and looking back at the river with a smile.

"Home sounds good."

_The End~_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
